The Fan-Fiction Reaction
by Boys3allC
Summary: Sheldon discovers that Amy has been writing Fan-Fiction about them behind his back. The transgression must be punished but how far will he go to prove his point? Winner Steamiest Fic in the 2015 Fan Fiction awards
1. Chapter 1

**Warning this story contains spoilers for two unaired episodes so tread with caution. This is also pure fluff written purely for my own entertianment after recent pictures almost made my ovaries explode ,so if you enjoy it also let a sister know. Also I own none of these characters.**

Sheldon had a bone to pick with Amy and he was going to pick it tonight. For weeks he had been enduring taunts and japes by his friends and he had no clue as to why. They kept calling him Cooper like Kripke does and asking him inappropriate questions.

"_Hey Cooper have you fixed your time machine yet?"_

_" Hey Cooper is physical love the same in your time?"_

_Then they would giggle like teenage girls and pose another question. He had finally got so frustrated with Howard and Raj that last week he had exploded on them._

_"Why are insisting on calling me Cooper, if you are going to call me Cooper at least show some respect and add the Dr. in front! Why are you asking me all these questions about a time machine you know Leonard and I got rid of that infernal thing years ago!"_

_"Guys, it is not funny anymore, lets just tell him." Leonard said fiddling with his phone._

_"Screw you, this will never stop being funny!" Raj and said giggling but Leonard had handed over his phone with the story pulled up._

_"What is this?" He asked as he read, but after a cursory reading he was pretty sure he already knew._

_"It is a story that Amy wrote, it is a Little house on The Prairie fan fiction only with you as the star. You are a sexy time traveling physicist that shows Amy's character Amelia the meaning of physical love."_

"_Oh God!" Sheldon said reading more._

_"That's what Amelia says to Cooper at the end of chapter six after you "ravage her tenderly and intensely." Howard said laughing but he had already threw Leonard phone back at him and was heading to his bedroom to read the rest of the story in private._

* * *

At first he was furious with her, how dare she write about them in such a tawdry way? It was like reading that infernal 50 shades of Grey book of Penny's again only this time he was the star. Only even he had to admit that these stories were better than than that piece of filth. It was less loin igniting and whipping and much more tender. The scenarios in Penny's book made him feel squeamish and the ones in Amy's made him blush.

Yet to think that all his friends had read of Amy' desire to bathe him, to have him "take her" in a barn next to a time machine, caused him great discomfort. He was embarrassed for himself, but at the same turn he also felt flattered. He had known that Amy desired him, and he desired her as well. To think of how much time that she spent concocting these scenarios of the two of them. Flattered or not these stories still need to be addressed between the two of them. Amy would need to be punished, and after reading about Christian and Ana he sensed that spanking her was not the punishment he once thought it was.

That had given him an idea of how to punish her however, Amy thought she wanted romance? Well he would give it to her until she begged him to stop, he would act out every fantasy she could possibly have.

Was it not Amy who upon first meeting him said that all forms of physical contact where off the table. That beguiling bespectacled brunette had deceived him and he would show her now what happened when you got exactly what you wished for.

Sheldon had selected tonight to exact his revenge, an opportunity like this would not come agin soon. Leonard and Penny were off to some banquet. For Penny's job that was in a hotel almost two hours away. They had booked a hotel room and would not be returning to the apartment that night. Any other night, even if they have promised to be gone the whole night. You might run the risk of them having a row and Leonard returning home in a huff. Seizing his opportunity he invited Amy over for an impromptu Friday date night.

Leonard and Penny are getting ready to leave Leonard in a tux and Penny in a very revealing cocktail dress. Amy s sitting next to Sheldon on the couch getting ready to eat the dinner that Amy brought over. Amy does not know what to expect out of the night but she is happy Sheldon invited her over.

On the phone he said he was going to do something that would "blow her mind." Although he had said once that she was going to "lose her virginity" and ended up watching an Indiana Jones movie, and the last impromptu date night he had hosted had been equally as disappointing. Still she remained cautiously optimistic and was on the edge of her seat waiting for Leonard and Penny to leave the apartment so they could be alone.

"You two be good okay, no hanky-panky while we are gone." Penny tells them jokingly and she is met with two matching stony stares.

"Geez!I was just kidding, I know there will be no hanky-panky." she says sticking out her tongue before retreating out the door with Leonard following her.

"See you later guys." Leonard says as he shuts the door.

"Amy be a lamb, and go put the chain on the door, and make sure it is dead bolted."

Amy looks at him quizzically but never the less pops up and bolts to the door sliding the chain in place.

"Is the door locked, Amelia?" Sheldon asks getting up and standing behind her, Amy turns around and leans against the door. She is in trouble and she knows it, only how much she can not tell. The expression on his face as inscrutable as always, although maybe slightly bemused. Amy had been waiting for the other shoe to drop ever since, Penny had read her stories.

"And dead-bolted." She confirms, her mouth going dry. "How long have you known?"

"Known? Only about a week, been relentlessly teased about it, without knowing why?...About a month." Amy opens her mouth to explain that the stories had been just for her. That she never meant for them to get out and for his friends to know . Yet before she can explain Sheldon presses her against the door and kisses her deeply almost an affront to the retreating backs of Leonard and Penny and there remonstration of no hanky-panky. The kiss is toe curling and she feels herself going breathless as he releases her lips, his hands still framing her face against the door.

"I thought you would be mad?" Amy asks breathlessly staring up into his face.

"Mad? I am not mad, I am beyond mad I am furious! You wrote about me, without my consent, and although your "Cooper" does have a certain Han Solo swagger I enjoy. I have endured the constant taunts of my peers over a story that I had no control over. No, Amy this is beyond the pale and you are going to be punished for your transgressions. " He tells her still pinning her against the door staring down into her eyes. His blues eyes so intense Amy is glad he has her pinned otherwise she would be a puddle of goo on the floor right now.

"How are you going to punish me? Are you going to spank me again?" Amy says hopefully biting her lower lip. From spanking, to buying her the perfect Christmas gift Sheldon has been classically bad (or good considering how you looked at it.) at doling out punishments for her.

"No, I have something far worse in mind." He says casually as he moves away from her. "Now come on our dinner is getting cold."

Amy is not hungry anymore, not for food anyways, she remembers telling her mother that "her hunger fro Sheldon was stirring in her loins." How silly she had been back then, how above it all she thought of herself to be. Little did she know almost four years later she would be sitting next to him with a hunger so bad it was claiming her other senses.

They eat their dinners in silence, it seems like neither them is actually hungry for food. They have the TV on but Amy does not even register what they are watching right now. Maybe Star Wars but it could just as well be Star Trek. Her stomach is in knots wondering in anticipation, she feels hot and flushed. Amy takes off her cardigan to seek some relive but it does little good.

"So Amelia, what ever shall I do with you?" Sheldon says finally, setting down his half eaten plate of food. The way he says "Amelia", deep and growly, sends an almost electrical jolt through her body. That coupled with the way he is looking at her heavy lidded and sexy makes her starts to panic.

"I don't know." Amy says shortly as she pops up and starts clearing their plates. She makes her way to the kitchen and starts washing the dishes and putting them away. Her heart thudding heavily in her chest, she thought she was ready for this. Sheldon smiles smugly at her back as she washes the dishes, so far his plan is working perfectly. Amy thought she wanted this but when it seems that it is within her grasp her she was running away.

"Don't worry my little moth" he thinks "Before the end of the night you will be begging to leave. I am going to give you exactly what you have always wanted." He gets up walks over to her standing behind her at the sink. Amy turns around startled.

"Sheldon! You scared me !" Amy say putting her soapy hands to her chest.

"My, you seem awfully jumpy tonight." Sheldon tells her handing her a dish towel to dry her hands, but his eyes can not drag themselves away from the wet handprints over her bosom. That make the button down she is wearing almost transparent and he can see her leopard spotted secret underneath.

"I am not jumpy, you startled me is all." Amy says following his eyes to where they are staring and crossing her arms over her chest. Sheldon shakes his head as if to snap himself out of a trance and drags his eyes back to her face.

"As I was saying, I promised you punishment and I intend to deliver, Amelia." He drags out the Amelia curling the A at the end.

"Stop calling me, Amelia I am sorry Sheldon, I never meant to hurt you." Amy says, as much as she likes it, she is aware of the inherent manipulation in using it. Sheldon is using her own words against her. Sheldon responds by wrapping his arms around her and spinning her around so that her back is facing the kitchen island.

"You don't like it when I call you Amelia? Hmm… interesting, what if I asked you to call me Cooper." His voice low almost a purr and as he talks ,he is pressing Amy against the island his arms pressed on either side of her.

"You wouldn't like it, unless I called you Dr. Cooper." She tells him looking up at him and he lifts her up by the wast hoisting her up so that she is sitting on the kitchen island . Then he moves her legs so that he is positioned between them.

"That may be so Dr. Fowler, but I think you are lying. Like when you said that these only opened twenty- two degrees." He says moving his hands from her waist to her hips and giving them a squeeze.

"I know you are scared of horses, I did not want Penny teasing you." Amy whispers.

"Yet, you did not mind when I got teased relentlessly for your little love story?" He asks raising his eyebrows, his hands traveling up her rib cage.

"No one else was ever meant to find out, I never thought Bernadette would tell on me. Sheldon I wrote it because sometimes my feelings for you dive me crazy. I know you are not ready, and I am never going to mention us being intimate again. Yet I can't help how I feel about you, I do want you , and if I can't have you in real life I can have you in my fantasy." She says hanging her head, there she had said it and let the chips fall where they may.

Sheldon lifts her head up by her chin and kisses her softly at first and the kiss deepens. Amy wraps her hands around his head, running her hands through his hair. Amy wraps her legs around his waist and pulls his body closer to hers, feeling his growing excitement press against her. Sheldon pushes her skirt up around her waist to lessen the resistance. Amy breaks the kiss and moves her lips down to his neck and kisses the spot that has taunted her for years. Sheldon moans softly and she bites him softly then kisses him in the same spot repeating the process until he is panting in her ear. He pulls her head away softly and latches his lips onto her neck. Biting and sucking the sensitive flesh until Amy feels like she is about to burst. All the while his hands have been working on her blouse undoing the buttons and now she is exposed. Sheldon stops his ministrations and looks at her, he looks so long and hard she starts to get nervous.

"What? Is something wrong?" Amy basks and she moves to pull her shirt over her her exposed bra. Sheldon stops her and holds her hands at her sides.

"No,its just that you are so beautiful, I just wanted to look at you." Sheldon tells her releasing her hands and tentatively placing them on her breasts cupping them in his hands.

"This is your idea of punishment? Kissing me breathless and telling me I am beautiful? I must say Sheldon, you exceed at many things but as a disciplinarian you fall woefully short." Amy says teasing him.

"Oh this is not your punishment." He tells her pulling her off the counter.

"It is not?"my asks as he grabs her hand.

"Oh no, we are just getting started." He tells her leading her down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here goes Chapter two, Thank you everyone who reviewed and followed the story, Again I own none of this.**

Sheldon leads Amy down the hall and into his bedroom where Amy sees that there is a bundle of papers laying on the bed. Knowing that Sheldon is not one to leave his things laying about she knows that the papers must be important.

"What's on the bed Sheldon." Amy asks wearily

"Oh, this?" He asks sauntering over to the bed and picking up the bundle. "This is your story, my dear, with some of the more interesting passages highlighted. shall I regale you with a reading of your own story?" Sheldon asks.

"Sheldon…" Amy says a hint of a whine entering her voice before he cuts her off and points her to the bed where she sits down.

"Where shall I start… where to start?" he muses flipping through the pages. "Oh, here! This is a good of a place as any." Sheldon says folding the page over and beginning.

"_Since Cooper was stranded on the farm for the foreseeable future he had started doing chores to help pull his weight . Cooper was starting to see that life on the farm was much harder than he expected, he did not know how Amelia had fared alone for so long. Today he was chopping food for the kitchen fire, the work strenuous. The day had been hot and the sun relentless and he had stripped himself off his shirt as he worked. Amelia watched him from the house fascinated by the way his muscles glistened as he worked in the sun. She had been on her way out to offer her a dipper of water but had sidetracked by the spectacle of his body._

Sheldon pauses and peels off his shirts first his blue 73 shirt then the red raglan sleeved one underneath. Amy has never seen this much of his body before, she has caught glimpses but has never been privy to the full view. Standing before her shirtless he continues the story, licking his lips before he continues.

_Amelia sees Cooper look up and in her direction, panicked she hurries back into the house. Not wanted to give her fascination with his semi-nude body away. Soon Cooper is back at the house and she finds Amelia at the stove preparing the noon day meal._

_"I saw you watching me." He tells her his voice quiet_

_"I was just debating bringing you a dipper of water, but it looked like you had already finished." Amelia tells him evasively moving to the larder to get out the bread and cheese._

_" I don't mind it when you watch me." Cooper says moving towards her pressing her body against the door of the larder…_

"Sheldon please stop! I know what you are doing." Amy pleads.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, what is it that you think I am doing?" he asks coyly

"Your using my own story against me, I should have recognized the kiss against the door, and the one in the barn propped up against the saw horse!" Amy tells him annoyed.

"Amy, you agreed you should be punished."

"Yes, but not like this, this is emotionally manipulative even for you."

"This is what you wanted is it not, you have Cooper standing shirtless before you." His voice getting the high lilt and texan accent it gets when he is upset.

"I want this." She gestures at his body appreciating the view. "But not like this." She says sadly shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" He says sitting down beside her.

"I want you, I crave intimacy from you. Yet, in the same the same vein, I want you to want this as much as I do. Not for it to be some bizarre punishment, for some transgression of mine." She tells him moving to get up pulling her shirt closed with her hand. Sheldon stops her gently grabbing both her hands and pushing her back onto the bed.

"I do want this, to tell you the truth your stories intrigued me very much. I found myself unusually engrossed in the lives of Amelia and Cooper."

"You did?" She asks shyly.

"Very much so, in fact I fail to see how this is any different than the time we played dungeons and dragons together. We are two people acting as two characters, this time instead of being an elven magic user and an half-orc warrior we are Amelia and Cooper." He says looking at her seriously and Amy considers his proposal. Fine ,she thinks if Sheldon wants to play, they will play. Let's see how far he will go to prove his point.

"Okay then, what part do you want to act out next." She says leaning over and running her finger down his chest. She feels him shiver under her touch and she lets her hand wander further trailing down by his belly. He catches her hand with his before they reach the top of his pants.

"How about we start here." He says grabbing the papers again and flipping to a page and handing it to her. Amy reads it and smiles before setting it down.

"Cooper! You shouldn't in here! I know you are from a different time, but it isn't proper for a man to be in the same room as a woman as she undresses." Amy says peeling off her shirt. And turning around so that she is facing the other direction.

"Amy, if we are going to be historically accurate, in Laura Ingalls Wilder's time they did not have undergarments like you are wearing." Sheldon points out and Amy unhooks her bra and slides it down her arms. Giving Sheldon a full view of the creamy pale skin of her back.

"There, now we are historically accurate, what's your line?" Amy asks him, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I am sorry, Amelia, it is not proper in my time either. Your door was opened on a crack and the sight of you by the lamplight fueled my temptations, I will go." Sheldon says his voice quavering, his eidetic memory never ceases to amaze her. He does not need to look at the page to know the line. Then she feels his hand gently caress her back, his fingers play down her spine and it is her turn to shiver.

"No, please stay, I have seen you, it is only fair that you see me." Amy turns around and faces him and she hears his breath catch.

"Amelia, I have a confession." Sheldon says his voice husky.

"What is it Cooper?" Amy says her heart thumping wildly in her chest, thinking of what comes next.

"I know you, think me as worldly, because I am from another time, but honestly Amelia I am not. I have never been with a woman before. I was, I mean, I am a man of science, the idea of physical love, any love, never interested me. That is until I found myself here in your time, and I found you." He is staring into her eyes as he says his lines, making her stomach do little flip-flops. Sheldon might just win this little game if she dies of a heart attack before the end. Then she realizes that is his end game, not for her to literally die, but to get her to the point where she panics and backs out. Oh, Dr. Cooper, Amy thinks, two can play at this game and we shall see who emerges the victor.

"I have never been with a man before , the impropriety in our actions is great, but it is worth it to be with you." Amy says looking into his eyes the heat of his gaze his intense and she is feeling her courage falter. But she does as Amelia does in the story and grabs his hands and gently presses them to her breasts. At first his face his shocked and she thinks that he is going to pull away but it is her turn to be surprised. Instead of pulling away he caresses her and presses his lips to her neck just below her ear.

"I love you" He whispers in her ear, before crushing her mouth with his own pulling her tight against his chest. Amy lets her hands roam over his body feeling the strong muscles of his back shift under her fingers as his hands explore hers.

"I love you, too, but that wasn't the line." Amy says breaking the kiss and placing a kiss on his collar bone, something she had been longing to do for a long time.

"I know." he says his breathing erratic as Amy kisses her way from one end of his clavicle to the other. "The line is, I am sorry Amelia, we shouldn't do this."Sheldon says, as Amy pushes him downwards so he is laying on his back on his stands up to remove her skirt and stands at the foot of the bed.

"I have a question though, are we still Amelia and Cooper or are we back to being Sheldon and Amy?" Sheldon sits up on his elbows to look at Amy, enjoying the sight of her standing at the foot of his bed clad only in her panties.

"What does it matter?" he asks curious.

"You of all people should understand the importance of semantics in a situation like this. If I am still Amelia ,then it would be extremely out of character for me to do this." Amy says climbing on the bed and straddling him her hands splayed on his chest playing in his chest hair. Amy can him feel pressing against her and she knows that for now she is winning.

"An exercise in semantics you say? Interesting ? Then wouldn't it be out of character for me to do this as myself?" he asks as he grabs her and flips her over balancing his weight on his forearms he leans down and kisses her hungrily. Amy responds by wrapping her arms and legs around him tightly. Wither her hands she explores every square inch of skin he has exposed and with her legs she pushes him closer to her searching for some much needed friction. Right now the score seems to be equal and she does not care who is winning as long as it does not stop. Amy finds her way to the top of his pants and she undoes the button and unzips the zipper freeing him. Amy takes him into her hand testing the weight and he freezes.

"What's the matter, too out of character?" Amy asks slyly.

"Amy, do you really want to do this?" He asks concerned and it feels like her libido has been snuffed out like a candle.

"No, not if you don't want to. Now let me up I really should be going. It is getting late and you have proved your point. I will never write about out theoretical love life again." Tears are stinging her eyes, she played the game and she lost. She is struggling to extricate herself from the tangle of limbs she finds herself in. Sheldon his holding her steady though his arms stronger than she expected holding her into place.

"Amy, please, don't go." He implores her

"Why so you can make me act out some more of my fantasies you don't intend to finish? Perhaps you would you like me to draw you a bath so I can wash my scent off of you before I go?" Amy asks him still struggling in his arms.

"Amy, listen to me, you know how I feel about closure I never start anything that don't intend to finish." He says and Amy stops her struggle in his arms and he takes the opportunity to kiss her, then he sits up so that she is sitting in his lap straddling him. His mouth roams over her body making pit stops at her neck and at the tip of each breast. Then he tips her back onto the bed removing her panties and his pants before settling himself back between her legs.

"Sheldon, we don't have to, I am sorry I don't want you to feel like I am making you." Amy pants as he reaches over into his bedside table and retrieves a foil packet.

"I think we can both agree that I can not be made to do anything that I don't want to do." He tells her handing her the package.

"How do you even have this." Amy ask rolling it on.

"Like The Boy Scouts Handbook, says always be prepared."

"But you were never in Boy Scouts, were you."

"Heavens no, the forced social interactions and camping trips would have been intolerable. I did however read the handbook and I think the skills are applicable."

"I highly doubt that anything you read in that handbook would help you in this situation." Amy asks confused.

"No, No, No, I simply meant that… Amy do you want to do this or not." He asks and Amy shakes her head yes and sits up again to kiss him, he kiss her back softly at first then gaining intensity. Amy pulls him gently back down with her as she guides him gently inside of her. The sensation odd, but not painful like she was expecting.

"Do you want me to stop? Am, I hurting you?" he asks as his movements pick up speed and become more assured.

"No, it feels good, very good." She assures him kissing him from his neck down to his chest and matching his movements.

"Thank God, because I don't think I could stop if you asked me, I mean if you absolutely wanted me too I would, I would not violate you…"

"Shhh…" Amy assures him as she covers his mouth, with her own kissing him deeply. Then they are lost in their own rhythms, there hands and mouths exploring the new territory. Then Amy feels something inside her building and she experience a climax ten times better than any electrode to the brain. She feels Sheldon's body shudder and then he rolls off off her and lays beside of her breathing heavily.

"Did I succeed in detonating your loins?" he asks her.

"What? I mean yes, but I do not know what you are referring too." Amy says.

" Isn't that in your story?" he asks.

"No, sorry, in my story you succeeded in bringing out the woman within me." Amy says turning over to look at him and laughing.

"My apologizes that must have been in the other vulgar story I read recently." He tells her rolling over to look at her.

"How many vulgar stories have you been reading?" Amy as curiously as the look at each other both a little in awe of what as just occurred.

"Not important, what is important is to see if your offer of bathing me still stands?" He says raising his eyebrows.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course, you know my aversion to sweat, and currently my body is covered in a fine sheen of it. Also part of your punishment is acting out these far-fetched scenarios from your stories.. So far we have only acted out one and to be honest we went so far off script I do not even think it counts."

"So your punishment was to have us act out every single one of my fantasies? You are right that is mind blowing."

"Well not every single one, we could hardly get a plow in here." He tells her.

"Fine, come on Cooper and I will draw you a bath." Amy says getting up and tossing on his discarded t-shirt before sauntering out the door.

"Will you use the bath thermometer to make sure that the water temperature is the perfect 104 degrees?" He calls after her, and Amy pops her door back in the frame.

"They did not have bath thermometers on the prairie." She tells him.

"No, but we have them now so, your point is?" Sheldon says looking at her hard.

"That it would have been a lot easier if you had just spanked me again." Amy says before walking away again.

"Play your cards right little lady and maybe I will he says getting up and following her.

**My first idea was to do a complete Amelia/Cooper fic but I know NOTHING about Little House. I am sure Amy's writings are much better than my clumsy attempts at duplication. I hope you enjoyed it anyways.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So now the story is spoiler free for those of you keeping track. Thank you for all the follows and reviews it is so awesome I love your feedback . This one is mostly Amelia and Cooper free,but those two are coming back in the next update. Also again I own none of this**

Sheldon leans against the back of the tub, in the warm water eyes closed as Amy bathes him. In his mind he is trying to process all that has happened, he never meant it to go this far. In he was preparing for the night in his minds eye he pictured her backing out somewhere along the seeing each nude part. Certainly he thought if she let it go that far he would back out before anything life altering happened. Yet things were undeniably and irrevocably altered between them now. It was like there had been a dam inside him holding back all these thoughts and feelings. Throughout the years he had built the walls so thick and so high he thought it would never be breached. Yet somehow tonight it had sprung a leak and now, all hell had broken loose as years of pent up thoughts and desires ebbed and flowed throughout his mind.

Sheldon feels her soft hands run the wash cloth across his chest, up his shoulders and down his sensation is beyond soothing and he feels his body relaxing as she squeezes the wash cloth and lets the soapy water pour down his back. He opens his eyes to look at her still wearing his seventy-three shirt. At first her donning his shirt had annoyed him greatly. No one wore his clothes but himself, she hadn't even asked if it was okay. She had just pulled it on, even if the sight of her in it was growing on him.

If he was being honest he had been enjoying looking at her body drinking in the sights he had only imagined before. When he joined her in the bathroom he was naked as the day he had been born. He thought the reason for their previous modesty had been because it was unchartered territory. Now that they had seen each other au natural, as it were, what was the use of holding on to the pretense? The thought occurred to him that perhaps she was unhappy with her body though he had no idea why. For like the number seventy-three ,in his esteemed opinion she was absolutely perfect in every way.

"Amy" he asks tentatively

"Mmm-hmm" she answers running the wash cloth down his stomach stopping just short of the top of his pubic area ,driving him crazy

"Are you embarrassed by your body" he asks looking up at her and she pauses holding the washcloth just above his stomach.

"Maybe, a little, why do you ask?"

"You are still wearing clothes and I am in the nude."

"You are the one in the bath." She tells him .

"Do you want to join me in here." He asks his voice dripping with sensuality his eyes soft and pleading.

"I don't think we both will fit she says." Gulping hard

"Nonsense, we both will fit comfortably, you don't think I have already done the math? Even accounting for water displacement when you join me we will be fine." Amy sets the washcloth down on the side of the tub and pulls off the shirt and places it neatly on the towel rack. Then she stands at the edge of the tub arms crossed over her breasts, shoulders hunched.

"How do you want to do this do you want me on the opposite side or…"

" Just get in the tub between my legs and lean against me." He tells her and she obliges stepping in tentatively and slowly lowering herself in until she is sitting between his legs back rigid against him. The sensation of her warm soft body against his is wonderful, and he got an ample view of her lovely posterior as she got in the tub. The posterior that is now resting against manhood making him feel achy all over again. Sheldon picks up the abandoned washcloth and squeezing some soap on it before running down her stomach and up to her breasts. Cupping them then gently tugging at the stiffened peaks. Amy makes a contented humming sound in her throat as she melts into him and lets his hands go to work.

"This is nice." She purrs as his hands continue their work one large hand still covering her breast while the other one travels lower reaching the apex between her thighs. Touching her and making her moan and squirm makes him feel oddly powerful. His reservations about physical contact before had been due to his fears of lose of control. A little but about his fear of germs too, but with Amy, and Amy alone he had conquered that fear. Any cooties she had, he had most likely already contracted. This new feeling was heady, not only was he the master of his own body but of hers as well. Amy rests her head against his chest and looks up at him expectantly, he knows what she wants and lowers his head to kiss her. This kiss his thrilling it reminds him of the iconic upside down kiss in Spiderman. Amy must like it too he thinks because her breath his coming in short bursts and she writhes against him. The way her bottom is bouncing against him makes him worry that they might accidentally engage in intercourse again and he did not bring a condom into the bathroom. Would a condom even work in the bathtub? He thinks frantically before she lets out a sigh and her bouncing and writhing stops.

"What has gotten into you? Amy, sighs with her eyes closed her breathing slowly returning to normal, then her eyes pop open and she looks at him wide eyed. "Doesn't this violate the shower occupancy rule in the roommate agreement?"

"Number one since we are using the tub portion and not the shower part I believe the rule is two you are my girlfriend not my roommate so the normal rules do not apply to you. Now as to your query of what has gotten into me I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Don't be obtuse Sheldon, you have gone from barely touching me to bringing me to earth shattering orgasm, twice might I add, in one night, what has changed?" Sheldon smiles to himself,earth shattering huh? Good to know.

"Well, I told you before I had not ruled out physical intimacy as a possibility before." He tells her he knows he is being evasive but he is having trouble articulating in words exactly what had changed.

In all honesty it was reading that infernal story of hers, it gave him both the courage and the guidelines for the act. Before he had known that she "wanted him" but wanted him to do what exactly? Put his penis in her vagina he understood that part well enough but it was the lead in that jumbled it up. He had learned in the years of living with Leonard and across the hall form Penny that sex took all shapes and forms. There was good sex, bad sex, sex classified as just okay that left both partners vaguely dissatisfied. The thought that after years of waiting that Amy would be dissatisfied with his coitus skills gave him great anxiety. Then he read the story and it was like those paint by numbers his sister used to do. It was the exact outline for how Amy envisioned coitus would him would be like and if he could follow the instructions exactly then the risk of failure was greatly diminished. It was almost in way since she had wrote his character so close to himself that he had already done everything. Finally it clicks and he thinks of the perfect analogy to describe the change to Amy.

"Amy, you've read Harry Potter right?" Sheldon asks

"You know I have, it was one of the first things we bonded over she tells him." Still leaning against him her small hands resting on the tops of his thighs.

"I know, but I am trying to make a point so hear me out. In Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban when the Dementors are descending upon Sirius Harry sees his father make a full fledged Patronus charm."

"But it wasn't his father it was Harry from the future helping the Harry of the past." She says confused as to how playing in the tub had turned to a discussion of Harry Potter, maybe thinking about wands she muses.

"Yes, that is my point, see I am sort of like Harry in this instance." Sheldon tells her

"Because you are a wizard in the sheets?" Amy asks giggling and he looks down at her seriously and she covers her mouth "My apologies, continue."

"No,I am like Harry because, I was worried that I would not be any good at performing. Then I read your story and saw that maybe I could be good, since it was kind of like I had already done everything. Does that make sense to you?"

"Yes you are saying because Cooper in my story mirrored your traits in so many other ways , when he became intimate with Amelia it was easier for you to picture yourself becoming intimate with me. " he nods his head in ascension and Amy smiles at him "Now come on lets dry of we are starting to become all pruney."

"Do you know why we prune up when he are submerged in water too log?" he asks animatedly.

"Yes, but I will let you tell me anyway." Amy says smiling sweetly at him as she exits the tub.

* * *

Amy grabs a towel and begins to slowly dry Sheldon off. Starting at the top he leans forward and bends down to let her dry his hair. Then she runs the towel down his arms surprised at the definition she finds there. Amy walks behind him and drys his back, biting her lip to keep the dirty thoughts at bay as she watches the muscles in his shoulders move. Walking back around to his front she drys the beaded moisture on his chest then down lower to his abdomen his breathing coming in spurts as she comes finally to the pulsing presence between them. Hello my friend we finally met she thinks as she takes him into her hand strokes him. He is on the larger end of the scale Amy would guess. Her only point of reference being when an over excited Penny and Bernadette had tried to make her gauge his length. This after a night of too much wine she had divulged that when they kissed she could feel it pressing up against her. They had brandished all sorts of things at her to get her say what little she knew. Amy almost giggles out loud at the thought of Bernadette shouting at her " Did it feel more like the pickle or the banana? Think! We need answers!"

Amy wants to make him feel like how he made her feel in the tub and starts to up her efforts but he stops her hand. She looks up at him confused but his eyes are still lusty and he smiles at her .

"You're still wet." He says taking the other clean towel from the rack and working on drying her off. He had no idea how much , as he runs the soft cloth of the towel all over her body. When she comes to her stomach she flinches a little. While by no means fat, her stomach as a little pouch she had been unhappy with. Knowing that he had once seen Penny naked, no matter the circumstances makes her worry he is doing body comparisons.

"Sheldon?" she asks softly.

"Yes?" he answers bending down to wipe the water off her legs and looking up at her.

"I know that you have seen Penny naked, and I was just wondering if, you found me just as attractive? I mean I know she is much better looking than I am."

"Is that a serious question?" he asks standing up to his full height and looking angrily down at her.

"I am just curious." Amy say knees shaking under his withering gaze.

"Well here is your answer." He says grabbing her hand and placing it on his erection. "This did not budge in the almost four years I knew her before I met you. I thought I had willed it into a dormant state never to bother me again. Then you waltz into my life with your big brains and your tight skirts and the damn thing is busting out every time you are around." He concludes hotly ,pressing his mouth against hers. The kiss is searing and he pulls her tightly against him and moans into her mouth as she takes him into her hand.

"Amy, I am going to.. I am.." he murmurs against her mouth as she strokes him. "Not here." He whispers pulling away from her.

"Why?" Amy whines attempting to him closer again, but he evades her and takes her hand pulling her out of the bathroom towards the bedroom. "Oh." She says letting him lead her to the bed.

**(Sorry if I desecrated another beloved childrens classic with the Harry Potter reference but I could not help myself.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank ****you**** to Shamy4eva for fixing this for me, you are the best**

As they enter the bedroom Amy wraps her arms around Sheldon. She kisses him and pushes him towards the bed. He stops her, kissing her softly on the mouth and holds both her hands.

"Hold on needy, baby greedy baby I have something else in mind first." he says walking over to the bed and pulling back the sheets.

"Please let's not bring Beverly Hofstadter into the bedroom shall we." She tells him walking over to the bed. Sheldon had told her about the kiss from Beverly a while ago. And though he had told her he had not enjoyed it and therefore he felt it not count as a kiss. Amy still did not like Leonard's formidable mother and certainly did not want her anywhere near their love life.

"My apologies now, as I have said I have something else in mind and also there is still the fact of your punishment to be considered now come here." He slides under the covers and pats the place next to him indicating that he would like Amy to join him.

"Are you still on about that? Has anyone ever told you that you have a singularly one track mind?" Amy asks him and he nods his head in agreement.

"Yes, it is one of my virtues." He says before leaning over and picking up the bundle of papers that had been discarded on the floor. "I think it is fitting that I make you read me my favorite passage now."

"I thought we had already done that." Amy says looking up at him as he leafs through the papers.

"No, we were only reenacting a scene, now I want you to read me a bedtime story." He tells her handing her the papers and tapping on a paragraph.

"You like this part?" Amy says reading what he handed her.

"Yes, very much, I think Cooper really comes into his own here. Now will you read it for me?" He asks, pulling her closer to him so that she is nestled against his side with his arm wrapped around her. It feels nice to be this close to him with her bare skin touching his. He smells so good not just like the soap she used to wash him with but something else, something that is all his own.

"Okay", she says looking up at him and smiling as he looks down at her and gives her his cocky little half smile.

"Excellent, now let's begin shall we?"

_Life on the farm was getting interesting for Cooper, there was so much to do from sun up to sundown that he barely had time to miss the luxuries of the modern world. Just today Amelia had showed him how to churn butter, a task that had taken a large part of the day. Now it was dusk and they had finished the chores around the farm. However, it was in the late afternoons when he really started to miss home, no electricity, no TV, no computers._

_Although he and Amelia had found pleasant ways to pass the time, Cooper enjoyed telling her about what life was like in his time and Amelia enjoyed listening to him. He liked to see her face in rapt attention as he described his life back home. No one had ever listened to him like that. It was as if everything he said was the most interesting thing she had ever heard. Tonight he was telling her about his iPhone as he held the yarn for her knitting and she was as intrigued as ever._

_"So, it is like the computer you told me about only small enough to keep in your pants?" she asks._

_"Yes, and you can look up anything on it. There is even a button you push called Siri and you can ask it any question and it will give you an answer." he tells her_

_"Like the fortune teller at the fair?" Amelia asks confused "Although he did not know anything. I think fortune telling is absurd."_

_"No, not like a fortune teller, but I agree with you they are complete hokum. With Siri on the iPhone you push the button and ask it a question like "Where can I buy ribbons" and it will tell you ten places that sell them." He tells her, trying to think of a luxury she would relate too._

_"There is only one place that would sell them around here, so that button would be of little use to me." Amelia says concentrating on her needles and he smiles indulgently. This is why he feels himself falling for her, she is grounded and practical. She continues without looking up "Though it does seem kind of like magic, the ability to store hundreds of books, in something you say is the size of a mousetrap."_

_Cooper knew the most interesting part of the story to her would be about the books. Amelia loved to read but new books were a rare luxury. The few books she had were dog eared and well-worn from over use._

_"There is no such thing as magic, it, like fortune telling is complete poppycock. Everything that people try to pass off as magic can be easily explained by science." He tells her scoffing._

_"Well show me some science then." She says setting down her needles._

_"Show you some science?" he asks "The time machine currently taking up space in your barn is an excellent example of science at its finest."_

_"You know what I mean. If magic is simply science then show me an example of it." Amelia says challenging him, he loves that about her. Even being from a simpler time she is not afraid to call him out._

_"Alright, do you still have a hardboiled egg from lunch?" he asks quirking his eyebrow at her._

_"Yes, why are you hungry?"_

_"No come on follow me." Cooper says getting up, untangling himself from the yarn and heading to the larder where he gets out an egg. Then he goes to the cupboard and gets out a long necked bottle. He sets the bottle on the wire drying rack and sets the egg on top of the bottle balancing it on its lip. He carefully tears strips of paper and holds them against the wood fire then holds the paper underneath the bottle. When the flame on the paper goes out the egg gives a wiggle then is sucked down into the bottle. Amelia claps her hands together delighted by what she just saw._

_"You really are a magic man!" she tells him picking up the bottle and gazing at the egg now resting at the bottom._

_"Not magic! Science, see the burning piece of paper heats the molecules of air in the bottle and causes the molecules to move far away from each other. Some of the heated molecules escape out past the egg. When the flame goes out, the molecules of air in the bottle cool down and move closer together. The pressure of the air molecules outside the bottle is so great that it pushes the egg into the bottle." He explains using his hands to illustrate his point. Amelia watches fascinated by his long pale fingers as they dance about during his explanation._

_"Can you do more? I want to learn everything there is to know." She tells him her face alive with wonder. Amelia is so open to knowledge it amazes him, a lesser woman of her time would brand him a witch for that experiment. Yet she is eager, hungry for more knowledge and he intends to teach her everything he knows during his time here._

"Okay, you can stop here." Sheldon tells her taking the papers from her hands and setting them on his nightstand.

"Really? That was not even close to the best part of that chapter. I did not get to the part where Cooper takes Amelia to the pond to teach her about molecules and how water can seem to be a magical substance. Then they get caught in the rain storm…"

Sheldon cuts her off. "I read the story, I know what happens." she looks up at him trying to decipher his expression.

"That was hardly one of the more romantic parts of the story." Amy tells him a little miffed. She had been looking forward to reenacting the scene in the rain. It is why she thought he chose this part of the story.

"On the contrary, I thought the part you have just recited to be one of the most romantic things I have ever read." He tells her his hand resting lightly on her hip.

"How so? That was just exposition to lead into the romantic part. Really I just wanted molecules to be brought up so that Cooper would have a plausible reason to want to go to the pond."

"Amy, this story is your fantasy right? Ostensibly you could have your Cooper take on any persona you would like. In your fantasy I could be whatever version of me you want."

"I suppose that is true, but…"

"But, instead you have chosen to make him… well me." Sheldon finishes for her, his hand starting to make its way up her rib cage.

"Yes, because, I love you, the you that you actually are, not some idealized version. Sheldon I would not want to change you for anything, either in life or in fantasy." Amy tells him reaching up and pulling his face gently towards hers kissing him softly on the lips. The kiss was soft, yet it still has the power to set her on fire and she wonders if his kiss will always affect her like this.

"You wouldn't would you?" he muses, dropping soft kisses all over her face as his hands caress her body mapping out every curve and dip. "How did you get to be so perfect?" he sighs as he pulls her across him so she is laying on top of him.

"Sheldon I am not perfect." Amy demurs pressing her face against his neck and kissing him.

"To me you are, Sheldon Lee Cooper will settle for nothing less than perfection and you are the most perfect woman I have ever met." He tells her as he kisses her deeply, his tongue delving into her mouth eagerly.

"You have an odd definition of perfection." Amy tells him coming up for air. He swats her hard on the butt and the sound of his hand on naked flesh reverberates around the room. "Oh my!" Amy gasps at the sensation that is both pain and intense pleasure.

"You are right; maybe spanking you would have been the easier way to go." He says kissing her neck and lightly swatting the other cheek as Amy scrambles to sit up and straddles his lap. Sheldon reaches into his bedside table and hands her another condom.

"Now who is is being a needy baby, greedy baby?" She asks him setting the condom aside Maybe I want to play a little first." She says mischievously . Kissing him on the lips she slowly moves down his body planting kisses as she goes. Finally she takes him into her hand. "Caressing and stroking him fascinated by how he can be so hard yet so soft at the same time. Then she and kisses the tip shyly taking more of him into her mouth.

"Amy, I do not know how much more of this 'playing' I can endure before you ahem, unman me." He tells her panting. Amy halts her actions, picks up the condom and rolls it onto him, the gradually lowers herself onto him. Oh my, hoo!" Amy says reveling in the sensation". The first time had not felt quite like this. With her on top he is now filling her completely and every move they make seems to hit her in the gut urging on her need. Amy tentatively begins to move faster guiding him where she needs him to be

.

Then it is Sheldon's turn to gasp at the sensation as she sits up and slowly gyrates her hips against him.

He grabs her by her amble hips as if he is holding on for dear he had been on top he had been so afraid of causing her pain that he had not fully entered her. It still felt good and he had achieved orgasm but this was phenomenal. The way she is moving on him the feeling of being completely sheathed inside of her is overwhelming. The way she is moving against him the gently grinding and bouncing is more than he can handle. He looks up into her eyes and she looks down at him she leans forward and her breasts gently brushing against his face. Accepting the invitation, he takes one into his mouth and gently suckles it. Amy's cries tell that this is something that gives her pleasure so with his other hand he pulls at the other one.

Amy feels the sensation inside her is building until she feels as if she is about to tumble over the edge as she cries out and whimpers and he can feel her climax and shudder against him. Amy lifts his face up and kisses him deeply as he feels he is about to burst with a blinding sense of euphoria that over takes his body.

"Oh boy howdy!" he cries out as almost blanks out from his own intense pleasure.

"Is that the cowboy in you coming out?" Amy giggles as she gets off of him and snuggles into his side.

"That was something." He says puffing air out of his mouth and covering his face with his arm. As he tries to gather his breath he turns and looks down at her "I have a question about your story though."

"What?" she asks looking up at him.

"You know the part, in the rain where Cooper takes Amelia while standing up against the barn door?"

"Yes, that was the part I thought you wanted us to reenact." Amy says.

"How about we try that?" he asks looking down at her. "You know when I recover from this last dalliance." Sheldon says still slightly out of breath.

"I look forward to it." Amy tells him closing her eyes and resting against him.

"Me too." He says closing his eyes too drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Leonard walks into the apartment totally dejected. The night had been an unmitigated disaster, Unfortunately this time Penny was not so kind as to overlook it and forgive him.

As usual he had had to watch all the guys overtly flirting with her telling her how wonderful she was however this time he had made a complete jack ass of himself by challenging one of her admirers to a fight. Penny had tried to salvage the night and take him upstairs to their hotel room but like a fool he just could not let it go.

They had ended up fighting about her career and how unhappy he felt that she was just paid to flirt with men Penny pointed out that he had he never cared when she was a waitress and and expected to flirt with customers. To which he had replied that it was different because she was actually good at this job. That was when she had kicked him out of the room and he had driven back home.

It is almost three clock in the morning and Leonard is now exhausted, he just wants to go to bed and forget that tonight ever happened. His only comfort being that Sheldon probably has had an even worse night than he did.

Before Amy had arrived he had been babbling about punishing her for her story. When asked how he intended to do this Sheldon had stated that was going to do something that would blow her mind. Leonard had no idea what he had meant by that but Leonard could only assume that it would not be something that Amy would appreciate.

Leonard is trying be as quiet as possible when it suddenly hits him that the light in the living room was already on, this is odd.

, Sheldon is usually vigilant about his nighttime routine, which includes making sure that all the main lights are switched off to conserve energy and leaving the bookshelf lights on, to discourage burglars.

In addition there are empty containers of food are still on the coffee table and in the kitchen he .Also, sees that the dishes are washed but not put away and there is a wet rag balled up next to the sink. Leonard knows that Amy is an even bigger neat freak than Sheldon, she would never leave the apartment looking like this.

Leonard starts to worry that something bad has happened to them to make them both to leave the apartment in such a state, but thenhe rationalizes that it is more likely that they have had a fight and that she has stormed off. It would not be the first time Amy had stormed off when Sheldon had said or done something stupid. With Sheldon's promise of revenge Leonard feels that that is the most likely scenario for what has happened. Amy stormed off and then Sheldon realizing what he had done had gone after her. However a small voice in the back of his head nags that if that had been the case he would be back by now.

As Leonard makes his way down the hall towards his bedroom he notices that the bathroom door is open and the light is on. Peeking around the corner he sees that the bathroom is in even a bigger mess than the living room. The tub is still filled with water and there are towels crumpled up on the floor. Yet on the towel rack neatly folded is the shirt Sheldon had been wearing that night . Leonard scratches his head now totally confused.

The more he tries to process what he has seen, the more convinced he becomes that something bad has happened to his normally fastidious roommate and possibly his equally fastidious girlfriend. He knows that his is stupid but he is unable to prevent Scenarios involving kidnappers trying to drown Sheldon in the bathtub flooding his mind. Leonard moves on to Sheldon's bedroom door which is closed and he knocks tentatively. There is no answer and Leonard breaks out in a cold sweat as much as his roommate annoys him,he would hate it if f something has happened to him. There is just no way around it, he has to go into Sheldon's bedroom without his permission.

"Roommate agreement section 54. When one roommate B - Leonard Hofstadter - suspects that roommate A - Sheldon Cooper - has fallen victim to a crime or other nefarious actions then and only then may roommate B enter the bedroom of roommate A without express permission." Leonard is repeating this as mantra as he slowly turns the door knob and enters the room.

"Oh my god." Leonard mouths before quickly shutting the door and hurrying into his own bedroom. What he saw was more shocking than if he had encountered Sheldon tied to his desk chair with a gag in his mouth.

Leonard rubs his temples trying to get the image of Sheldon laying naked in the middle of his bed his sheet barely covering his manhood and and equally disrobed Amy curled like a contented cat at his side.

"Never mind, looks like Sheldon had a much better night than I did." Leonard mumbles to himself as she shuts himself in the room.

**So do you want more?**

**Where do you want the story to go from here?**

**Thank You for all the reviews and follows, you guys rock!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to Shamy4eva for fixing this for me, again I own none of this.**

The rain is falling in a thin mist, what his mother used to call "cat spit". It is the kind of rain that does not drench you but covers you in a fine sheen of water. He seems to be laying on the ground outside in a wooded area. Slowly he gets up and looks around, but has no idea where he is. Then he sees a flash of white through the trees ahead and he calls out.

"Hello? Is anybody out there?" A figure in white walks towards him and he freezes thinking he is seeing a ghost. That is silly he berates himself there are no such things as ghosts and as a man of science he should know that. As the figure approaches he sees it more clearly. It is not a ghost at all but Amy dressed in a long white flowing nightgown. The type worn by women in old horror movies.

"There you are. You scared me half to death; I thought I would never be able to find you in this gloom." Amy tells him walking closer.

"Amy where are we?" he asks her as she stops in front of him. It is Amy, but she looks different somehow. Her long brown hair is loose around her face and she is not wearing her glasses making her emerald eyes seem to shine more brightly.

"Cooper, who is this Amy you speak of?" she asks confused tilting her head to the side.

"Oh, I see we are still playing this game, very well Amelia." He says drawing out her name mockingly. "Okay, Amelia where are we?" he says crossing his arms annoyed.

"Cooper, what are you talking about, have you fallen and somehow hit your head while you were out. Come, let me get you home." She says taking him by the arm and leading him through the woods. The woods are really just a small copse of trees and they are soon walking through a field. In the distance he sees a small farmhouse with a small flickering light glowing in its windows. It looks so warm and cozy and he shivers suddenly realizing how cold and wet he is.

"Cooper, you are freezing. What were you thinking of running out like that on a night like this. You will catch a death of a cold." Amy tells him looking up at him with concern.

"Amy, what happened, where are we?" Sheldon says, then stops as he takes in the strange tableau before him, the farmhouse, the plowed fields and a barn not far from where they were standing. This is defiantly not anywhere in Pasadena he thinks.

"Don't you remember? We quarreled, you accused me of keeping you here against your will and then you stormed out." Amy says the hurt still evident in her eyes.

"No, I don't remember." he says, shaking his head to clear the cobwebs, maybe they had taken a sudden trip to his uncles farm in Oklahoma and he had been overtaken by a brain parasite that had eaten away his short term memory. All he knows is that he is cold and wet, and he wants to go somewhere warm and dry. "Come on, I don't wish to get any wetter." Sheldon says wiping the sheen of water of his arm, but then, as if on cue the skies open up and rain pours down on them soaking them within seconds.

"Come on!" Amy yanks at his hand pulling him forward "We will never make it to the house in time we can wait out the storm in the barn." She yells running forward still clutching his hand in a death grip. She makes it to the barn door and heaves it open propelling him inside before shutting it again. It is pitch dark in the barn but she makes her way over to a wall and finds an oil lamp which she lights and hangs on a hook. In the spluttering light of the lamp she is truly a sight to behold. The, now soaked, thin material of her nightgown is transparent and clings to her body. Sheldon can see her breasts, the dark pink of her nipples, and the dark triangle between her legs as if she is naked before him. He gulps hard, his desire for her is overwhelming, and he longs to pull her tight against him, to taste the water cascading off her skin.

"We should take our clothes off." She says, her voice husky, as if reading his mind.

"What, huh?" he asks trying to focus on something other than the pulsing need coursing through his body.

"We will get consumption if we stay in these wet clothes, we need to take them off and let them dry." Amy says pulling off the nightgown standing before him gloriously nude.

"Yes, you are right, then we should combine our body heat, so we don't freeze to death." He tells her quickly pulling off his clothes.

"Will that work?" Amy asks walking towards him.

"Yes, when I went to the North Pole and the heat went out, my friends and I were able to survive by combining our body heat." He tells her as she steps closer to him.

"Oh, Cooper what an adventurer you are!" Amy says stepping even closer to him and he wraps his arms around her waist pulling her to him reveling in the way her soft body curves into his own.

"I have boldly gone, where few men have gone before." He takes her face into his hands and runs his thumbs along her jawline. Then he tips her head back kissing her neck, she tastes like spring he thinks.

"Is that so?" Amy sighs as she wraps her hands around his neck pulling his mouth to hers kissing him deeply. Sheldon wraps his arms around her waist lifting her up and she wraps her legs around him. Then he turns around leaning her against the wall of the barn his body supporting her weight. His hands have a firm grip on her bottom and her soft breasts are pressed against his chest. He groans softly as she moves soft kisses down the corner of his mouth to his neck nibbling his flesh lightly. He is pressed against the apex between her thighs; he can feel her soft folds. He rubs himself against her and she moans with pleasure as he gets closer to the threshold.

"Cooper, take me now, please." She pleads into his ear.

Then there is a brilliant flash of light and a loud crash, he turns towards the commotion. Out of the light steps Amy, the Amy he knows and loves, dressed in her cardigan with her glasses in place.

"Sheldon! What are you doing, I finally made my own time machine to come get you and this is what I find?" Behind her glasses, he sees that her eyes are shining with unshed tears.

"No, It's not what you think, this is you!" he cries throwing Amelia down, and he looks down to see the same hurt expression on her face.

"Good bye Sheldon." Amy says stepping back into the light.

"No!" he cries.

Waking up with a start he frantically looks around and realizes that he is safe in his own bedroom. He looks down and sees Amy is still by his side her hair fanned out on his pillow sound asleep. He looks over at his alarm clock; it is nearly five o clock in the morning. Had he intended for Amy to stay the whole night? At this point he has strayed so far from the original plan he does not know anymore.

The dream is still playing through his mind. That combined with a still nude Amy in his bed is overwhelming him. Thrumming through his veins is a white hot wave of desire, a need to finish the dream. But now his neuroses are starting to get the best of him. Not only would his pajama rotation be off because he had not worn his Friday pajamas, but he had never woken up with someone else in his bed and Sheldon is now torn between waking Amy up to satisfy his need and waking her up and getting her to leave, so that he can have time to sort out his confused thoughts. Instead he does neither, he throws on his robe and heads to the bathroom with the intentions of having a cold shower.

"Oh dear lord!" he cries upon seeing the mess in the bathroom and sets immediately to clean it up. By the time the bathroom is cleaned to his impeccable standards it is evident that a cold shower is now no longer needed and he heads to the kitchen to make a cup of tea only to be shocked again.

"What has that vixen done to me?" he mumbles as he clears the coffee table and finishes putting away the dishes in the kitchen. By the time he is done the sun is starting to rise and the light is filtering through the window. In this thin morning light he sees Amy tiptoe tentatively through the living room dressed in her clothes from last night and holding her shoes in her hands.

"Hey." She says a little croakily. Pausing in the thin sliver of light, again he is struck by how beautiful she is.

"Hey." he says shyly unsure of the morning protocol for greeting your lover, oh god he moans internally he has a lover.

"I am gonna go now, okay?" she says

"Are you sure? Don't you don't want a cup of tea or a shower before you leave?" he asks holding out the kettle. Amy smiles at him, that lovely half smile she has that is always just for him.

"No, I think I should be going, I don't have any of my things here and I really did not intend on staying the night, last night was wonderful though."

Sheldon bows his head; it was wonderful, he is sure that he will be replaying certain aspects of it all day long.

"I can understand that, well goodbye." He tells her and she grabs her purse by the couch and heads out of the door. Then it strikes him that given the gravity of what happened between them, surely a more fitting goodbye is in order, and heedless of his lack of attire, he hurries out the door and catches her on the landing of the third floor

"Amy, wait." He calls using his long legs to stride quickly towards her he grabs her by the waist and gives her a kiss. Not as passionate as some of the kisses they shared last night but loaded with meaning.

"I love you, Sheldon." She tells him as he releases her.

"I love you, too." he tells her and then she hurries down the stairwell and it strikes him that it felt good to hear her call him Sheldon, not Cooper and he knows that the reality is so much better than the dream.

Sheldon heads back to the apartment and is shocked to see Leonard standing in the kitchen dressed in his robe making coffee. Drat! He curses in his head. When did he get back? How much did he hear and how much does he know? Leonard's back is to him and he hopes that maybe he can sneak back to his bedroom without being noticed and so avoid a lot of awkward questions. Sheldon tiptoes past Leonard as gracefully as he can, believing that he has been successful until Leonard turns around and asks.

"What are you doing tiptoeing around like Shaggy in a Scooby-Doo cartoon?" he asks him taking a sip from his coffee.

"I do not know what you are talking about; I was not 'tiptoeing' as you say. I was merely trying to avoid your company as your presence this early sans Penny can only mean that you two are fighting again and I do not wish to engage in your maudlin chit chat at this time of day." Sheldon says mustering up as much confidence as he can.

"Interesting. And it has nothing to do with why you were outside the apartment, dressed only in your robe?" Leonard asks raising his eyebrows.

"Uh-umm." Sheldon desperately searches for a plausible explanation for his lack of clothing. "I was sleep-walking; Mrs. Vartebeatian woke me before I plummeted to my death down the elevator shaft. We should send her a fruit basket as a thank you!" A touch of hysteria reaching his voice, he cannot let Leonard know what has transpired here last night. The teasing would be relentless and he had already endured enough over the course of the week.

"I never knew you were a sleepwalker. I must send my thanks to Mrs Vartebeatian for saving your life." Leonard says relenting slightly; he does not want to push Sheldon off the deep end, though he fully intends to have a lot more fun with his roommate before he reveals what he knows

* * *

Amy arrives home in a stupor; she can barely remember the drive to the apartment. Her emotions are flying high and she cannot decide what she wants to do next. Part of her wants to call Bernadette and Penny immediately and tell them every single detail of last night. Though she is all too aware of how the conversations will go. Penny will be way too excited and want to know every detail. Bernadette will ask how she is feeling and be really comforting until she breaks and asks Amy to clarify once and for all was it like the pickle or the banana?

Another part of her just wants to keep it to herself for a short while, a wonderful little secret, that she can reflect on in private. She fears that last night was a fluke, that the magic will never be repeated between them again because she knew that Sheldon had been trying to prove a point and punish her. Now that he had achieved his goal there was no reason for him to repeat the experiment. Amy remembers how wonderful it had been to fall asleep by his side, to feel his heartbeat thud against her hand as she laid it across his chest. Then she recalls the heartbreak of waking up alone, how she had laid there for a while waiting for him to return only to be disappointed.

But then there was the kiss goodbye that had moved her more than all the other kisses combined. He could have let her go without it, yet he had chased her down the stairs dressed only in his robe, and virtually made the earth move under her feet. What now she worries? How does one move on from this?

Amy takes a shower and putting on her most comfortable clothes she decides to take a day to herself. She turns off her phone, powers down her computer and puts on Pride and Prejudice with Colin Firth.

Penny does not feel like going back home. Home is just across the hall from her fiancé, who she is in no mood to deal with right now. Though Penny loves him more than anything, his insecurities can be a little too much sometimes, and after the stunt he pulled last night she wants to make him sweat. Factoring in what Leonard told her about Sheldon's plans for last night she figures that Amy is the same boat that she is. Also as she now has no transport she is sure that Amy would be more than willing to drive the two hours to pick her up from the hotel. Penny tries texting her but there is no answer. After several further attempts to contact Amy go unanswered she is starting to get worried. Amy always answers Penny's calls immediately and this is not like her at all. Finally Penny gives up and calling a cab heads to Amy's apartment.

Penny knocks on Amy's door and she hears Amy call out.

"Who is it?"

"It's Penny open up!" she hears Amy get up and open the door, her face is blotchy as if she had been crying. "Oh god what did he do to you?" Penny asks concerned walking into the apartment.

"It is nothing, I was just watching Pride and Prejudice and you know how I feel about Mr. Darcy." Amy tells her walking back into the apartment and flopping down on the couch.

"OK, I may not be a genius like you but I can put two and two together. I know you only watch this mini-series when you are sad, also Leonard told me that Sheldon was babbling about punishing you. So what happened" Penny says sitting down beside her and Amy nods her head though she is still unsure if she wants to tell Penny about last night.

"When did you and Leonard get back?" Amy asks her trying to take the focus off of her.

"Oh, let me tell you a story! I had to take a cab here because Leonard left me at the hotel last night after we had a fight. The rat bastard drove all the way back home at one in the morning." Amy tries to damp down the panic that is rising inside her.

"Oh, my God! Why would he do that?" In her head she does the math, if he left the hotel at one, then he got back to the apartment around three. What were they doing at three? Time had lost all meaning last night. Amy cannot even remember what time they went to bed, could Leonard have heard them? If he had then he would have certainly told Penny about it right away. If he did know wouldn't he also have told Sheldon? Did Sheldon want him to know? Her heart is racing there are so many questions she needs answered.

"Well I kicked him out of the room and locked the door, but he could have curled on the floor outside." Penny tells her.

"Have you talked to him yet?" Amy's asks her.

"No, he has tried texting me a couple of times but I have ignored him." Penny tells her.

"You should look at them, I bet he is really sorry, you know, he is he is probably groveling at your feet right now." Amy tells her curious to find out what Leonard knows.

"Okay, you are right." Penny looks down at her phone and starts scrolling through the texts "It's just a bunch of pictures of the apartment, wow it is a mess. What did you and Sheldon do last night, some sort of experiment to see whose OCD was worse and who would give in and clean it?"

"We did engage in an experiment of sorts." Amy says coyly then Penny looks at the last text and lookup at Amy with her eyes opened wide. Penny throws her arms around her and gives her a bone crushing hug.

"Tell me everything!" she squeals

**Thank you for all the reviews and follows! **

**If Penny seems selfish don't worry she redeems herself.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to Shamy4eva for fixing this for me twice! You are a life saver!**

"I don't know where to start, there is so much to tell but I will start with this. Yes, Sheldon and I had sex." She whispers sex, even though there is no one around to hear her. It is just ingrained in her by her mother to be embarrassed by the word. "Penny calm down!" Amy pleads as her friend is currently on the verge of hyper ventilating.

"How can I be calm! This is like the biggest news ever! I was almost one hundred percent positive that he was just smooth down there like a Ken doll!" Penny tells her.

"Well he has them, and a most impressive set I might add." Amy responds feeling the need to defend his honor. Then she has to hold her hands over her ears to drown out Penny's shriek.

"Oh my god! We need to tell Bernadette! I am calling her right now." But then Penny sees her friend's face and puts the phone down. "Wait, why aren't you happy, I thought that this was what you wanted, wasn't it good. You know that that is not unusual, my first time…"

"No" Amy interrupts needing to clarify why she is unhappy " It's not that, last night was wonderful, actually it was better than anything I could ever have imagined. It's just that, well I don't know if we will be doing it again. I think it was a way of punishing me, you know, to get revenge for my writing the story about Cooper and Amelia." Amy sighs and adjusts her glasses.

"Wait, what? Do you mean to tell me that Sheldon's idea of revenge was to have sex with you? Wow he is really bad at getting back at you." Penny says impressed

"Well, not exactly, the punishment was to read some of my story out loud, which moved on to us kind of reenacting the scene and somehow that sort of led to us having sex." Amy says flushing bright red, again whispering the word sex.

"Amy, you are a grown woman you can say sex without blushing, you've had it now for god's sake. Wow, the virgin pina colada is no more, and his first time was in a kinky role playing game. I wonder how Sheldon is handling it?" Penny feels that Sheldon is probably just as confused as Amy about all of this, she makes a note to try and speak to him when she gets home and give him the talk she gave her own brother after she heard about his first time. Although thinking about perhaps not, it, the circumstances were completely different. Her brother had been sixteen and was pretty pleased with himself and the girl had definitely been no virgin.

"Sheldon, I am going to the comic book store and I might be stopping by the Lego store too, do you want to come with me?" Leonard asks through the door.

"No, I am busy." Sheldon says

"Busy doing what? Too busy to even buy a Lego batman?" Leonard coaxes trying to lure his friend out so he can at least talk to him about what happened.

"Unraveling the secrets of the universe and other things you could not possibly understand. Also I am a grown man Leonard I cannot be plied with the promise of Legos besides Amy took me the day before yesterday so I doubt they would have acquired any new stock in that time " He calls through the door.

"Fine suit yourself, I am leaving, do you want me to bring you back anything?" Leonard asks his concern for his friend growing.

"I said I am fine." He snaps and Leonard shrugs his shoulders and walks away. After years of living with him he had decided that sometimes that is the best thing to do when he gets like this.

Sheldon sighs with relief as he hears his roommate's steps recede down the hallway and then the slam of the front door. He has been hiding in his bedroom for hours trying to avoid Leonard and the inevitable questions he will have to answer. He knew he would have to emerge soon not only is he is getting extremely hungry, but it is also laundry night. Now he can escape his room without having to subject himself to unwanted queries.

Sheldon has been sitting on the floor of his room trying to ignore his bed, yet reliving the memories of last night and mentally comparing the actual events to the ones in the story, his stomach is tight with need and worry. Sitting there alone thinking of Amy and the pleasures of her company is making him feel achy all over and he has begun to worry that, like Leonard, he is becoming a slave to is baser urges. If only he could get his mind off of her, all these abnormal feelings would go away and things could return to the way they always had been.

He thinks that if he just follows his usual routine for the rest of the day he will begin to feel normal again. So, he starts by stripping off the sheets, . He takes a deep breath, steeling himself for the sight of blood which he read would happen for Amy's first time and is relieved but confused to see that the sheet is free of any such evidence, though as he hastily stuffs the sheet in his basket he notes with embarrassment that there is staining by other vital fluids . As he empties his laundry hamper the absence of his Friday pajamas and his Friday shirt annoys him. He knows that he did not wear his Friday pajamas but where is his Friday shirt? Then he remembers that it is his in the bathroom hamper.

Cautiously he opens the door to his bedroom and peers around the corner trying to make sure that Leonard did actually leave the apartment and has not faked his departure just to lure him out. It would not be the first time he has used that tactic. However it soon becomes clear that the apartment the empty and he walks out with confidence. He goes to the bathroom and retrieves his 73 shirt from the hamper. Unfortunately he could not resist smelling it before putting it in the basket. Just when he felt like he was getting back to normal. It is like a punch to the gut. The smell is so evocative of last night, of Amy, of her shampoo and her skin. The smell is sweet and spring like, reminiscent of clean air and fresh flowers.

The fact that just the smell of a shirt could have the power to arouse him, bothers him, only hippies get starry eyed over such things. But he cannot deny that he has been struggling with these feelings since Amy left, and he does not know how to deal with them, or how he can move forward. If just smelling her scent on a shirt is enough to arouse him, he is worried that he will no longer be able to suppress his urges, and he shudders to think what he will be like the next time he is face to face with her.

Then something occurs to him, something Amy said last night. Amy said that she had written the stories as an outlet. Amy had been trying to suppress her urges for a while and she felt that she was able to control them a little by concocting these stories about the two of them. Perhaps he could do the same. He was no stranger to writing his own fiction, he had actually written several of his own Star Trek and Doctor Who related stories when the storylines in the show had dissatisfied him. In fact Cooper being a time traveler had a sort of Whovian vibe that he enjoyed. Suddenly it becomes clear to him what can do to rid himself of these overwhelming feelings.

Not wanting Leonard to see him if he returns home, Sheldon collects his lap top from his messenger bag, returns to his bedroom and starts to write a story which he hopes will channel out his excess urges. One that might knock the socks off Amy in the process. He smiles to himself as he starts typing.

Penny notices that Amy's laptop was open on her table, and it looks like she had been working on one of her stories. "So Amy has you written a new chapter?" Penny asks her

"No! I would never write about our actual love life I was reading back about our fictional first time and then comparing mentally to our real first time." Amy tells her as they hear a knock and Bernadette bursts in the door.

"Leonard told Howard that you and Sheldon did the no pants dance. You just have to tell me everything!" Bernadette squeals.

"Oh, god now everyone knows and, they are probably teasing Sheldon so bad right now he won't even want to talk to me." Amy moans covering her face with her hands.

"Actually, Sheldon still thinks no one knows." Bernadette tells her "Apparently he refuses to come out of his room."

"Much like you were trying to do before we both drove over here and forced you out of your hidey hole." Penny says affectionately tousling Amy's hair. "You two really are a lot alike."

"So Spill!" Bernadette says magically producing a bottle of wine out of her purse and Amy goes to get glasses.

"No, not right now, right now all I can think about is Sheldon holed up in his room depressed yet for me it was the best night of my life." Amy says dejected as she pops the cork out of the bottle and pours out three glasses.

"So it was… good?" Bernadette leads, trying to gleam any information she can from her friend.

"Amy says it was amazing, and that far from being a Ken doll his set was impressive." Penny whispers to Bernadette and they both squeal.

"How impressive are we talking here? What exactly is she referencing it from?" Bernadette whispers back.

"Bigger, than what you said Howard's was! Not that this is any of your business anyway!" Amy says hotly handing her a glass. "I am sorry, that was uncalled for, I am just so worried about him. "

"Sweetie why don't you just call him?" Penny asks as Amy hands her a glass.

"I don't know." Amy stalls taking a big gulp of her wine.

"Yeah, if you just talk to him maybe you will feel better." Bernadette encourages setting her glass down and handing Amy the phone. Amy takes the phone and dials his number, she lets it ring but there is no answer. Amy hangs up the phone and throws it down, looking at with disgust.

"I would try to text, or video chat him but I know that the result would be just the same It is obvious that Sheldon is avoiding me."

"You don't know that he is avoiding you specifically, he would not talk to Leonard either, he is avoiding the world. Sweetie why don't you just go over there and try talking to him? You guys need to talk about it, you both can't spend the rest of your lives locked in your bedrooms." Penny tells her

"Unless they spend it locked up together." Bernadette giggles and both Amy and Penny shoot her a look. "Sorry." She says covering her mouth.

"What if I go over there and he still won't talk to me." Amy sighs.

"Then I will kick his ass." Penny tells her wrapping her arm around her.

Amy drives Penny back home. Leonard is still out as Penny and Amy open the door to the apparently empty apartment.

"Go on Amy, he is probably still in his room" Penny urges before heading back to her own apartment.

"Sheldon? It's Amy can I come in." Amy calls softly as she knocks on Sheldon's bedroom door.

"Come in, it's not locked." He calls back.

"Are you okay? Amy asks stepping into the room she finds Sheldon laying on his bed which is now stripped of sheets with his laptop on his lap. He looks up at Amy with a vaguely confused expression on his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asks setting the computer down beside him and swinging his long legs over the side of the bed.

"I was worried about you, you did not answer my calls, and it seems that you have been hiding in here all day. Also it is almost nine o clock on a Saturday and it does not look like you have done your laundry yet, have you made another scientific breakthrough?" Amy asks hopefully. If the lack of contact has been due to work it will be easier to take. She has so many questions, but she knows that she cannot raise them right now, she is just relieved that he has allowed her into the inner sanctum of his room.

"Something like that." Sheldon murmurs walking over and picking up the basket of laundry that he started earlier. "For the record, I started my task I just did not finish it."

"Why don't I help you? If we do it together we can get it done together quicker." Amy offers. He gulps hard. While her presence is welcome it is bringing back his uncomfortable feelings and all he really heard was "together" "done" and "quicker"

"Okay" he agrees and they head out of his room. As they walk down the four flights of stairs they are silent and this silence makes him even more aware of her than ever. He can hear the rustle of her skirt, smell the soap on her skin, his hand accidentally brushes against hers and he feels a jolt of electricity. When they finally make their way to the laundry room, it seems as if every nerve on his body is on fire. Sheldon sets the basket on the counter and Amy as starts to empty it. Remembering the stained sheet and stops her, grabbing her hand and snatching the basket away.

"What's wrong? I have helped you do the laundry before I know what your underwear looks like." Amy tells him slightly hurt.

"No it's not that, I did not want you to be embarrassed by the lack of blood on my sheets. I looked it up online it is quite common for some older women who are still virgins not to have their hymen anymore. I did not want you to think that I did not think you were a virgin." Sheldon tells her handing the basket back

"Actually, I took care of that myself." Amy mumbles hastily turning around to fumble with one of the machines.

"What do you mean took care of it?" he asks intrigued as he separates his laundry.

"During some of my, umm…self-exploration I ruptured it. It was a while ago, I thought that if we ever were to get to that level of intimacy then I did not want you fainting at the sight of a little blood." Amy shrugs her shoulders and continues her work.

"What do you mean by self-exploration? Were you checking yourself for unfamiliar moles." He asks puzzled how that would lead to the rupture of ones hymen.

"Sheldon, you know what I mean, I mean during my tension relieving exercises." he is still looking at her confused so she snaps "For Pete's sake Sheldon! Masturbation. " Amy whispers the last word turning a brilliant shade of crimson.

"Oh!" Sheldon exclaims, a look of understanding crossing his face "Do you do that often?" he is surprised, he had not thought of manually relieving the ball of stress that has been plaguing him all day. Writing the story had helped a little but he still feels it in his gut and the closer he gets to her the worse it gets

"Depends on your definition of often." Amy says evasively once again busying herself with the laundry. Sheldon is silent as he thinks about the implications of this new revelation. He watches her as she bends down mesmerized by the way her bottom looks in her blue jean skirt, he gulps hard. He thinks about Amy touching herself, making herself gasp and sigh the way he had last night in the bath tub. The images flooding his mind are more than he can take and he feels like he about to spontaneously combust.

"What do you do?" he whispers moving so that he is directly behind her and she feels his breath on the back of her neck, she turns around to face him trembling under his intense gaze.

"When I relieve my tensions?" she gulps

"Yes," he says his arms encircling her body, trapping her against the washing machines. "Or maybe perhaps you could show me." He says as his mouth descends upon hers crushing her. Amy feels her knees go weak as his mouth explores her own. His hands move hungrily over her body. Pulling the woolen sweater vest up and off, then starting on the buttons of her shirt quickly exposing her bra. His fingers lightly touch her breasts as they heave over the top of the cups.

"Not here" she whispers in his ear as he lifts her on the washing machine they have recently loaded and pushes up her skirt.

"Why not?" he murmurs into her ear kissing her just below her earlobe.

"It is so public, anyone could walk in." She pants. He reluctantly ceases the exploration of her mouth and body, walks to the door of the room then shuts and locks it from the inside. He slowly saunters back, with his arms folded behind his back looking down but, as he gets close to her he looks up . Amy quakes under the intensity of his gaze, she can tell that Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper is not going to be denied.

"I have lived in this building for almost a decade and have chosen Saturday evening as my laundry night due to an extensive analytical process of trial and error. Most people do their laundry on a week night when the probabilities of social obligations are low. Also l learned that the doors of the laundry room lock from the inside when I was trying to avoid Penny during one of her and Leonard's lover's spats." He explains as he comes to rest again between her legs. . His mouth places light kisses from her neck down to the tops of her breasts. His hands continue their journey tracing the contours of her body till they come to rest on her legs. Sheldon is pleased to note that her legs are bare as he slowly caresses her thighs pushing her skirt up further till he has reached her panties which he now removes "Now will you please demonstrate for me." He pleads into her ear.

"I.. I..can't."she stammers shakily as his mouth continues his assault on her body. " I mean Gerard is not here." She says.

He pulls away "And just who is he?" he demands angrily his bright blue eyes flaming down at her. Between Gerard, Armin, and Faisal he is a little tired of all these mystery men of hers and their exotic names.

"Not he.. it.. you see usually when I do this I use my electronic toothbrush to aid me." She says a little embarrassed.

"Toothbrush how does that work" Sheldon wonders out loud as Amy's hands begin their own exploration down his body and she starts to free him from his khaki prison.

"You see , I used to pretend that the handle of my tooth brush was you and I would pretend that we were having carnal relations. Now I have the real thing and I no longer need or want substitutions." she says stroking him as she releases him making him moan. "Show me how you pleasure yourself and I will show you another way I can pleasure myself."

"I… I never did…I would get erections but I would think of other things until they went away." He admits to her. "It was not until met you that my usual methods of suppression failed me."

"Oh you see that will simply not do, I believe in the "If you teach a man to fish." Methodology. There may come a time when I am not around and your urges over take you." Amy says into his ear as her mouth moves down his neck.

"Is that so." He barely manages to speak as she pulls his pants down and takes now him into her hand once again stroking him before replacing her hand with his own.

Amy places her hand over his moving it up and down slowly at first then gaining speed. His eyes roll back, and he bites his lip. She removes her hand and it is just him. Amy watches him, his face the action of his hand and the sight is beyond erotic. Her own hand wanders between her thighs and she begins to rub the sensitive nub.

"Does that feel good." he asks her stopping his own actions while he still can and staring at her hand with hooded eyes.

"Mmm-hmm" she moans. He stops her hand and continues the action with his own. '"But that feels better." She moans as his hand moves in circles repeating what he has seen her do. With his free hand he deftly unhooks the front clasp of her bra and takes one of her breasts into his hand bending down to suckle it into his mouth, as he does so the washing machine she is sitting on kicks into spin mode and starts vibrating and shaking, sending Amy into the throes of an intense orgasm.

"Is this better, than Gerard?" he asks and she nods weakly pressing her face into his neck kissing him

"I wish I had, had the forethought to bring a condom down with us, but I was not planning on my urges over taking me." He gasps as she takes him into her hand and presses him against her just like in his dream. Only it feels so much better in reality and he is having an increasingly hard time controlling himself.

"If your need for the prophylactic is because you are worried about pregnancy, I should tell you that I am on birth control and therefore I am safe. If it is the prevention of disease that concerns you, well you have already seen all my test results and know I am perfectly clean." She rubs him against her body and that is all the encouragement he needs as he plunges into her. They move together, their rhythms perfectly in tune to one another, both gaining confidence in their skills. By the time the washing machine sputters to a stop at the end of its cycle they are both spent and clinging to each other for support.

"You know Sheldon, when I heard that you were hiding all day, I was afraid that it was because you regretted what had happened between us." Amy sighs as she disentangles herself from him.

"On the contrary, I could not stop thinking about it and you. I was hiding from Leonard because I did not want to tell him about it. I wanted it to be just between us for now." He says getting dressed.

"Well I am afraid that he knows, Penny told me they had a fight, he came home early and saw the apartment is disarray. Then when he went to check to see if you had been kidnapped he saw us in bed together."

"Drat! I knew it was too much to hope that the mess I cleaned up this morning went unnoticed." Sheldon grumbles. "So I guess that means now that everyone is privy to the details of our personal life now." He asks leaning against the washer watching Amy as she puts on her panties and adjusts her own clothes. "I suppose it's as well that the information got out as it appears that it will be a regular occurrence from now on."

"Is that what you were working on when I arrived? Were you making amendments to the relationship agreement?" Amy's asks.

"No, but that will have to be arranged, actually I was working on an Amelia and Cooper story of my own." He says emptying the washer and putting the clothes in the dryer.

"Really? Why were you doing that?" Amy asks intrigued, wanting to read his story more than anything in the world.

"Well, it was something you said to me actually. Youtold me that writing these stories were your way of channeling your excess energies. All day long, all I could think about was last night, what we did, and how it felt, so I decided to write my own story." He says as if it were s no big deal.

"Can I read it?" she asks hopefully.

"I don't know, it is awfully personal." He says

"You read mine." Amy points out.

"Not because you wanted me too, I had to find out about them through very round about means." Sheldon says raising his eyebrow at her.

"Please, Sheldon , I would do anything if you would let me read it." Amy pleads batting her eyes up at him, and he smiles down at her.

"Fine,I will let you read it, just don't tell anyone else about it." He concedes.

"My lips are sealed." Amy agrees.

**So do you want to read Sheldons fan -fic**

**Do you think it will be science or sexy?**

**Thank you for all the reeviews and follows it makesme feel less like I am shouting into the void**


	7. Chapter 7

**A huge thank you to both Shamy4eva and Mphs95 for fixing this for me. I was not feeling very confident and they made this awesome!**

Sheldon and Amy came back to 4A and were dismayed to see Leonard and Penny on the couch snuggled under a blanket.

The engaged couple both moved their necks around to look at them as they entered the apartment. "What are you two doing out so late?" Penny asks with mock innocence

"I was just helping Sheldon do his laundry." Amy said as she lifted the basket up as evidence.

"You guys were gone awhile for just doing laundry." Leonard remarks smugly turning back around to watch the movie on the television.

"All right, I see what is happening here." Sheldon said before he moved with his hands behind his back and stood in front of Leonard and Penny. "You two are attempting to imply that Amy and I engaged in in any illicit activities during our lengthy absence."

"No." Leonard said at the same time Penny yelled "Yes." and Sheldon shakes his head knowingly while Amy **hangs** back nervously unsure of what will come next . Sheldon gulps nervously, he would have much rather kept the whole affair private yet due to Amy's admission he knows's the cat is out of the bag. Never being adept at keeping a secret he decides that complete honesty is the best policy.

"Well, allow me to clear the air and clear up any confusion you might have. Yes, Amy and I engaged in sexual intercourse last night three times. " Penny turns around to look at Amy with a shocked look on her face and Amy holds up three fingers looking pleased with herself. Yes we did it again in the laundry room tonight. No it is not any of your business.

"Come on Amy let us go to my bedroom where we are free from ridicule."

All three watched him as he turn ed on his heel and left the room. Amy just shrugged her shoulders and started to follow him down the hall, but stopped before turning back to their best friends, who were sitting there staring with their mouth agape.

"By the way, just in case you were wondering, he is very skilled at coitus." Amy says giving a big wink and smiling like the Cheshire cat she goes to join Sheldon. She entered the bedroom and shut the door. "You shocked them."

"How could I when you said they already knew about us." Sheldon is confused.

"Yes, but I do not think they thought you would be so willing to admit it, especially about our activities in the laundry room."

"Oh I see. Would you rather have had me be more discreet?" he asks,

"No, this was so much better. To be honest it was quite satisfying to see the looks on their faces." Amy says setting the basket down and sitting on his bed.

As Sheldon starts to put his laundry away, Amy asks eagerly "So when are you going to going to show me your story? I can read it now while you finish what you are doing.

Amy set the basket down and sat on his bed while her watched Sheldon put away his laundry. "So when are you going to going to show me your story? I can read it now while you finish up." She asked eagerly.

"Tsk tsk" he said waving his finger at her before he turned his back to her. "Always so anxious. I think we should get ready for bed first and then it will be my turn to read you a bedtime story."

She is glad that he cannot see her face because she blushed furiously. "You want me to stay the night?" she gulps.

"Oh, Amy, you know I do not like it when people narrate the obvious."

He sighed before turning around and handing her the flannel top to his pajamas. "Here. "Here, since this was unplanned and, Since I doubt you brought a set of your own with you, wear that to bed."

"So, you are not going to wear a shirt." Amy asked hopefully as she starts to undress. She was looking forward to snuggling against his bare chest again.

"I will wear my undershirt with my pajama bottoms, why do you ask ?" Sheldon inquired wondering why she would even ask a question like that, he was not a caveman or a hippy. He looks over at her standing in her bra and panties, the tightness in his stomach starting to grow again as she starts to button up the shirt he had lent to her. "Do you always wear your brassiere when you sleep? Seems like it would uncomfortable to sleep in"

"No, I usually don't. " Amy admitted as she finished unbuttoning her blouse while attempting some form of modesty, although she does not know why since he has already seen everything .

"Here allow me." He says as he walked over to her and gently pulled the shirt off her shoulders. He then he unclasps her bra from the front with his fingers lightly trail down each breast as he removes it. Gulping hard, amazed by his need to close to her, the way his fingers itched to feel her skin. He is standing at full attention now, and he wonders if Amy can tell, if she knows what a tremendous affect she holds over his body.

"Hold out your arms." He says and Amy does as he asks.

Sheldon looked at her as she stood almost nude before him and gulped hard as the only thought he had was he wanted to do his devour her completely. Taking a breath, he slips the pajama shirt on her arms and begins to button it up.

His fingers trailed feather soft on each breast, causing her to tremble as he finished dressing her. Amy looked down and noted that the shirt is much too big and it comes to the top of her thighs with the sleeves hanging down well past her hands. She surreptitiously sniffed the collar and revels in the scent, it smells like him, Gain laundry detergent, and baby powder.

"I look like I shrunk rapidly." Amy remarked as she shakes her hands out of the sleeves. With shaking knees, she sat back down on the bed to steady herself.

"I think you look wonderful." Sheldon said as he begins to remove his own clothing . Amy sits on the bed riveted by the little show she is being treated to currently.

With his back to her first he removed his pants before pulling on the pajama bottoms. When done, he yanked off his shirts and placed them in the hamper.

Amy watched him as he stands there for a moment shirtless and has to sit on her hands to keep from walking over and letting her hands rove all over him.

She continued to observe as he goes to his dresser sees the muscles in his back work while he leans down to retrieve his undershirt. She desperately wants to run her finger down the line of his spine starting at the back of his neck and stopping at the small of his back. However, Sheldon turned around as he pulled the shirt on.

The tight white undershirt clings to his body showing every bulge and ripple of his slight but strong musculature. The pajama bottoms sit low on his hips. As he pulls the shirt down she can see the deep V shape made by his pelvic bone.

"Hoo!"

The noise escaped her mouth before she could stop it as Sheldon at that moment looked as sexy as she has ever seen him.

He smiles at her as he knew what that sound meant before he retrieved his IPad and got into bed. He lifted the covers and pat the space beside him. "Come on up here. It's time for your bedtime story."

Amy crawled up the bed sitting on her knees in the space next to him facing looks at her oddly before moving the covers and patting the bed indicating she should lay down. Amy does so cautiously sooting under the covers and leaning against his pillows.

"Don't be shy. Lean against me."

Amy quickly obliged leaning against his chest as he wrapped his arm around her. "Okay, let's begin."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Cooper sits in the barn staring at the cursed hunk of metal that had brought him to this time. Cursing it not because he regretted his time here, if anything some of the best moments of his life had been here with Amelia. Yet it was because of Amelia that he was cursing it now, it was time that he told Amelia the truth.

On the night that Amelia had helped him fix the machine and he was to return to his own time he had lied. He was in the capsule set to go back when he told her he had became aware of an error in his calculations. That if he launched he could only get past a century at best, nowhere near his time. He had said that if he was going to be stuck in an unfamiliar time he would rather it be with her.

What he had told her had not technically been untrue he did not want a future without her..

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"This is not starting out to be very romantic and you don't lie." Amy interjects a little miffed.

"This isn't me. This man is your invention Cooper and he is known to tell a white lie every now and then. Additionally I have just started perhaps you better pipe down Missy and let me finish the story."

"Fine, you are right continue." Amy sighed

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Now Cooper was sure that his calculations were correct. He should have enough juice to get back into his own time, where there are not a hundred different ways to die every day or where just drinking the water here was a gamble on one's life.

Cooper missed the creature comforts of home such as hot showers whenever you wanted and not having to sneak outside and relive your bowels by sitting on a plank of splintery wood.

There were things he would miss though, like how with the lack of light pollution at night you could see every constellation in the sky. Or the smell of air that was pure and clean free from manmade toxins.

Most of all, he hated to admit that he would miss Amelia. He had fallen deeply in love with her.

Cooper used to think that romantic love was a ridiculous social construct, having never been in love himself. Now that he had experienced it there was no going back, despite his objections he was letting the emotion rule him.

Just last night he was going to tell Amelia of his plans to go back home…to tell her about the lie. However, the words had stuck in his throat as he gazed upon her face, including her wide, innocent green eyes that were always so full of kindness and love.

Suddenly he was unable or unwilling to say or do anything that would cause her undue pain. Instead, he had inexplicably leaned in and kissed her on the mouth, another practice he used to find ridiculous and now thoroughly enjoyed.

This vixen from the prairie had thoroughly bewitched him.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"All right now it is getting better." Amy says smiling up at him.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "I told you. Now do you want me to continue or would you like to continue the running commentary?"

"Go on, I will be quiet." Amy told him while laying her head back on his chest.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Unable to tell her of his plans, he decided to leave while Amelia had gone into town to sell her eggs and milk and buy a few things. He left a note pinned to her pillow with one of her hat pins.

**My Dear Amelia,**

**I want you to know that I appreciate all you have done for me. Our time together I will cherish forever but I need to go back to my own time. It is not safe for me to stay in this time for much longer. I will never forget you and all the things that you have taught me.**

**Yours, always,**

**Cooper.**

Yet as he prepared to go back to his time he had the image of Amelia discovering the note and a single teardrop falling on the paper smeared his writing. The image had floored him and now he was sitting on a hay bale crippled with indecision.

How could he stay? There was nothing that should be holding him here. He needed to be back in his own time making contributions to science. Any contribution he made here had the possibility of altering the course of history and he would have no idea if it would be for the good or bad until it was too late.

How could he go? How could he leave behind the one person who had ever truly made him happy and understood him for who he was?

Then it became clear to him what he had to do.

He had to convince Amelia to come to the future with him.

Why should she stay here in this time? Amelia had no family and life on the farm was hard and grueling work. Her life, if she would remain here, would be short and hard, claimed by one of hundreds of untold factors.

The more he thinks about it, he realizes that he cannot think of any consequences of removing her from this time…except any progeny she may have had that may now not be born. If Amelia did move on and have progeny with another, the chance of her dying in childbirth was almost fifty-fifty.

The thought of her meeting someone else after he leaves and doing with them what they had done fills him with rage. Amelia is his and only his. He cannot accept the thought of another claiming her body the way he had.

His mind is made and he rises to remove the note and wait for Amelia to come home. In that instance Amelia flies into the barn tears with streaming down her cheeks and she slams into wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Your note said you were leaving." She sobs into his shirt.

"I could not do it." He tells her patting her on the back.

"So you are staying?"

"No, I am still going. I don't belong here. I need to be back in my own time,"

"Then why are you still here?" she asks hurt breaking the hug and turning away.

"Come with me." He says softly and she turns a around.

"To your time? How?" she asks.

"There is enough room for both of us in the capsule. Think of it Amelia. I can show you all the wonderful things that I have only been able to talk about before."

"What about the farm?" she asked

"The farm? You have no family and you are running yourself into the ground trying to take care of it by yourself. Come with me and your life will be so much easier." He pleads and she can tell she is considering his offer.

"I want to come with you, but I just do not know. There is so much to consider." She tells him.

"What is keeping you from joining me? Are you afraid your departure in this time will affect the future in some way?"

"Now, I am, but that was not what was holding me back. Don't I get a chance to wrap up a few loose ends? I would like to sell the animals and the farm before I go." Amelia asks and he has to admire her practical nature but it is not needed right now.

"You won't need money where you are going, I will provide for you I have a job we can buy food at a grocery store."

"It would kill me to think of the family farm going untended and the animals starving because I ran away to the future."

"Fine, do what you must." He concedes and again she wraps him up in an embrace squeezing him tightly making him feel immobilized.

"Thank you I will not be l be long."

She hurries out the door and Cooper begins his preparations for the time machine. The machine looks to be in order. All the parts are back where they should be and there is enough fuel to get to the twenty first century. He sets the clock to May 24th 2014 at 5:01, exactly one minute after he departed almost a year ago.

Cooper starts to get impatient with Amelia but true to her word not more than an hour has passed before she is back inside the barn.

"All settled." she say breathless from exertion. "The Crandall's had offered to buy the place after Father passed but I said no. I sold him the entire farm animals and all at a very fair price."

As she places the money in his hand as if she is paying a toll for the future. Amelia's entire farmstead sold for less than what he spent on comic books.

"Are you ready?" he asks reaching for her hand.

"Can I take anything with me?" Amelia asks.

"I am sorry but no. The capsule is barely large enough to fit the both of us. Also removing anything from the past and taking it to the present poses a serious risk. I am breaking about a million rules a taking you with me." He tells her and she nods in agreement.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Amy sits up straight and looks at Sheldon bemused "I do not think Amelia would be so willing to drop everything and go to the future, and really an hour to wrap up all her business and sell everything to a neighbor. Where did this neighbor live, in the next room?",

"Well, I did not think Cooper would be so willing to drop all he has worked for and stay in the past, also I know almost nothing about life on a farm. Anyway this is my story, and she probably called the neighbor up on the phone that only existed in major towns at that time."

"So you changed the plot so you would feel more comfortable writing?"

"Yes I found it quite tedious to write about a time I knew next to nothing about, and don't forget, I only had a few hours to write this. So little Miss Interruption am I allowed to finish

"Sorry, carry on" Amy smiles meekly and puts her head back on his chest

"Right where was I, oh yes …..taking you with me" he says as he puts his arm back around her shoulder.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"I am ready." She says.

Cooper leads her to the time machine and lifts the hatch. He pulls her in with him and wraps her tightly against his chest before he types in the coordinates of their destination. The machine whirls to life and there is a brilliant flash of light.

He hears her scream and she grips him in a death lock as they hurtle forward through space and time. Finally they come to a rest and Cooper opens the hatch gingerly.

He is relived beyond words when he sees his apartment exactly as he left it the night he first traveled. He lifts Amelia out of the capsule and makes a beeline for his spot on the couch, sinking in and sighing with pleasure as he watches as Amelia walk around the apartment. The way she circles the room and cautiously investigates everything reminds him of when he was younger and his mother brought a cat home.

Amelia goes to the bookshelf and runs her hands down the spine of each book. "Are these all yours? Have you read them all?" she inquires amazed

"Yes and yes." he replies pleased.

"You have your own library." She coos

"Not quite a library. I will take you to a real library at the university where I work. Then you will really be impressed."

"You will take me with you! I don't have to hide in the apartment?"

"Heavens no! Why would you think that ?"

"Because we had to hide you on the farm. Won't people think I look out of place here?"

"I had to hide because people in the nineteenth century where far less accepting of people who are different than in the twenty first. For all they know you could be from some sect of hipsters on the campus that dress in pioneer clothes to make a statement. However I do think we should attire you more according to the fashions of the day. Once you are properly outfitted no one will be able to tell what time you are from."

"Where will we get proper attire? Do you have woman's clothes here? Who shall we say I am when people inquire about me?" she asks as she continues her exploration of the apartment. Amelia comes to the window and screams loudly, jumping back terrified.

"What's wrong?" Cooper asked getting up concerned.

Before he can come to her rescue, Amelia runs to him and wraps her arms around him in a tight hug with her head in his chest.

"We are so high up. I did not realize it until I looked out the window and say how far down the road was."

He rests his chin on the top of her head and pats her back consolingly before she looks up. "It's okay now."

Amelia looked up, feeling foolish . "I am sorry, I feel better now. It just frightened me at first." She replied.

"To answer your questions, no I do not have any woman's clothing here. We will have to purchase some. As to explanations to who you are, I say we stick to the closest thing to the truth. We will simply tell people that you are my girlfriend."

"I am your girlfriend?"

"I think that is the correct term. Maybe in your time they called it something different. I am courting you…you are my intended…something along those lines."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Amy interrupts Sheldon. "Can I call you my intended? That has a nice ring to it."

"No" Sheldon says curtly.

"Why not." Amy pouts looking up at him .

"Fine. You can call me your intended, if it will keep you quiet." Sheldon smiles to himself, he knew that line would get her, and her reaction is extremely gratifying to him.

"Thank you. You know you are surprisingly good at writing. This is much better than I expected it to be. It is even pretty romantic." Amy remarks.

"I don't know why it would surprise you. I excel at so many things. Additionally, you have read my writing before. You know I am an excellent writer with perfect grammar." Sheldon says annoyed.

"I have read your reports and your science journals, never anything personal like this. It is like seeing into your mind. It is fascinating. I also like having you read to me. I love your voice…it is very sexy."

"You think my voice is sexy?"

"Very much so. It is one of the first things that attracted me to you. After we first met and we would talk on the phone, I would feel all quivery and shaky at the sound of your voice. At the time I had no idea why. I thought I was coming down with the flu every time we spoke . " Amy avoids looking at his face, still a little shy over her admission. Sheldon lightly touches her face and tilts it up to look at him. His deep blue eyes are intense and hungry and he bites his lower lip.

"Well, if you think my voice is sexy now, let's skip ahead in the story, shall we? After I am done reading that you may feel like you are coming down with the flu again."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Cooper walks through the door of the library and scans the room for Amelia. He finds her exactly where he left her in the morning, sitting at a table only now she is surrounded by piles of books.

Her nose is buried deep within book so she does not even notice as he walks up to her and stands in front of her. "Amelia."

She startles at the sound of her name and looks up at him a big smile spreading over her face. "Cooper! This place is wonderful! I have been reading all day. There is a book about every subject you could ever imagine. I want to read them all. Is it time to go home already ?"

"Yes. You have been here for almost nine hours, although I am no stranger to the lure of knowledge. I cannot blame you for wanting to soak up as much of it is possible. Surely you must be famished though." He asks concerned.

"Yes, I guess I am hungry. I just got so lost in the books I did not even notice it. Can I come back again tomorrow?" She asks eagerly

"Of course you may come back as much as you wish. Now let me help you but some of these books before we go." He says grabbing a stack of books off the table as she rises and grabs another.

Amelia chatters brightly to him as they file the books back on their correct shelves. She talks about what she has read, what she plans on reading, and his heart swells with pride for her. Amelia may have come from a different time, but she was catching up quickly as she had a keen brilliant mind that he admired over all her other pleasing features.

Although, he thinks as she bends down to shelve a book on the bottom shelf, she does have some rather pleasing other features. His mouth goes dry as he watches her ample backside move as her skirt tightens amplifying the shape off her rump. Overcome with his urges he swats her butt reveling in the feeling of soft flesh reverberating off his hand.

Amelia turns around and stares at him shocked. "What was that for?"

Her challenging her green eyes are flashing at him as her soft lips are pursed…lips that are tantalizing him and tempting him further.

He steps in closer to her claiming her lips as his own. He teases her mouth open with his tongue tasting her. Cooper's five senses are high developed and kissing her always overwhelmed him as the sensation takes over his whole body. The feel of her lips and body, the scent of her shampoo, the taste of mint on her lips, and the sound of her soft sighs. It was so much information to process all at once and it scared and thrilled him all at once.

Amelia gently wraps her arms around his neck and runs her hands through is hair and the feeling of her nails against his scalp is wonderful.

Cooper presses her against the book shelf, needing to shorten the gap between their bodies. He stops kissing her and looks down at her face in the dim light of the back corner of the university library and can say without a doubt that she is the most gorgeous creature he has ever set eyes on…a goddess among mere mortals.

He pushes her gently down so she is laying on the floor. Cooper positions his body so it is between her legs and pushing her skirt up so that it exposes her panties. He would like nothing more than to strip her off all her clothes and gaze upon the wonder that is her flesh. He knows he shouldn't as they are breaking enough rules as it is, but that is what she does.

She makes him want to break the rules…even his own rules..the guidelines he has carefully built up for himself.

With that in mind he moves over her and kisses her mouth. He unbuttons her shirt and kisses the top of each breast before he moves lower and removes her panties before kissing her soft flesh. A move that he had only read about before that he had been too afraid to try but as he hears her moans and contented sighs he grows bolder.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Now all these rules are forgotten as he moves over her, capturing her lips with his amd unbuttons her shirt. His lips move to the top of each breast, as his hands remove her panties. He raises his head and gazes at the enticing soft flesh of her thighs and what lies above. Without further thought he slides down her body to plant gentle kisses up her legs contemplating a move, he had only read about before, but had been too afraid to try but as he hears her moans and contented sighs he grows bolder.

"I think I am coming down with the flu again." Amy says sitting up and removing the iPad from his hands, setting it down on the nightstand and straddling him.

"Don't you want me to finish the story?" he asks as she bends down kissing him, stopping the words on is lips by yanking off the pajama top.

"I want you to finish the story by showing me what happens next." She tells him, he grins with understanding as he grabs her by the hips and flips her over. Peeling off her panties and quickly undoing the top he had so recently buttoned up, he kneels down to kiss and tease each breast and then kisses his way down her stomach stopping at the apex of her thighs.

"I never thought I would be able to do this, any of this." he says kissing her softly, her moans urge him on as he tastes the essence of her and soon she is a trembling under his ministrations.

"You really do excel at everything." She says as Amy says as she enjoys the ride.

**If you like it please leave a review I try to get back to everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, please excuse this short chapter, I had an idea in my head and I had to get it out! Additionally, this was partially inspired by some spoiler pics I saw, but I do not know if it counts as a spoiler since I have no idea what will happen in the episode, but I will warn you anyways. *Warning this chapter is pretty spicy***

"You really do excel at everything." Amy says enjoying the ride as he moves his body between her legs and bends down to kiss her lips. She can taste her essence on his lips and it is beyond erotic, her body starts to tense up again as she thinks about how his mouth felt on her. Amy is shocked that he would be willing to do that, and she wonders how much farther she can push the boundaries. Feeling sated,suddenly she gets an idea, she is going to give the venerable Dr, Cooper a taste of his own medicine. Make him feel as pent up, and frustrated as she had felt over the years, she wants Sheldon to be begging for it in the end.

"Sheldon, lets slow down." Amy tells him breaking away from his kiss, stopping his hands as they go to remove his pants.

"I thought you we were done taking it slow?" he asks confused.

"Yes, but I am curious now, and I want you to answer something for me."

"Alright?"

"How long have you been, thinking about this,it is obvious you have been doing your research. This is not something that you just came up with a few weeks ago. How long have you been seriously considering having coitus with me?"

"Thinking about or seriously considering, that would be two different dates." Sheldon asks rolling off of her and laying on his pillows as Amy pulls the pajama top back over herself.

"I would like to hear both, but let us start with thinking about."

"October, 21st 2010." Sheldon says simply staring into her face his wide blue eyes innocent

"The night I made you perpetuate the ruse with my mother?" Amy ask confused.

"Yes, I was completely serious that night when I said we should engage in coitus at least once. All those saucy things I said, made me very excited, then you looked at me like I had sprouted a second head and I backed off."

"Then, why did it take you so long to decide to actually go through with it once you knew I was open to the idea?"

"Fear, I never said when we should engage in activities, just that I thought that we should. Now the date I started seriously considering it and planning it is February, 14th, 2014, since that night I have been plagued with erotic dreams and musings about you."

"Oooh, tell me one of your dreams." Amy says, sitting up on the the bed excited, like a little kid about to hear a story.

"You just did, or have you developed a brain lesion that made your forget that I just read you a story that involves you and I, and our illicit activities." Sheldon says rolling his eyes and Amy pouts at him.

"Come on, just that is different, that was Cooper and Amelia I want to hear about Sheldon and Amy."

"No, it is far to personal and quite frankly a little embarrassing, the depth and detail that goes into my day dreams about us."

"You think about it during the day too? You are not doing a good job not making me want to hear, all about it. How about this a little quid pro quo? You tell me your dreams, and then I will tell you mine and we shall see whose is the best." Amy tells him reaching her hand out to run down his chest and he catches her hand. Staring into her eyes, his blue eyes darkened, the pupils dilated like a shark going into the kill.

"Fine, if you think you can handle it." He says his voice husky and she knows he is making it deeper on purpose. The cadence and tone of his words sending shivers down her spine.

"Oh,I can handle it" Amy concedes

"When I was younger, I was sick a lot, like most of the time and my mother would try to cheer me up by constructing these elaborate blanket forts in our living room." Sheldon starts out, and then pauses. Amy is not feeling confident in where this story is going, childhood memory and his Mommy? Not exactly ingredients for a sexy story . " First she would take all the cushions off the couches and line them on the floor then she would get all the chairs from the kitchen table and arrange them so that she hung sheets and blankets over them it became like a giant tent. In the middle of the fort she would hang this big lantern flashlight, it was always so cozy in there I always felt safe. I would lay on the cushions and read by the lamplight all day long until my dad would come home and shout about the mess and make my mother take it down."

"That is a good memory." Amy smiles at him, at least happy that he is opening up to her, sharing a piece of him she never knew about before.

"Yes, well, often when I am feeling stressed or sad, I conjure up a memory of myself in my blanket fort. It is sort of my "happy place" (he makes air quotes with a disgusted face) if you believe in hippy dippy stuff like that. Anyways I often dream about myself in it as well, and one night I had a dream that was so vivid that when I woke up I was disappointed that it was not real. In it I woke up and I was in the fort, and I saw the sheets rustling and I was afraid it was my father coming to yell at me to take it down. In my dream I knew I was a grown man and he would be mad that I was still a making blanket forts. Then you came through the opening, dressed only in one of my t-shirts, my red flash one that I wore the first night you kissed me. You crawl towards me on your hands and knees. The whole time I am laying on my back looking backwards at you and you crawl towards my face and dip your head down and kiss me. I can feel your lips over mine and your tongue coax its way into my mouth. This was at a time mind you when we had not done this yet, and I was shocked that I enjoyed the sensation. Then I sit up and turn and face you, and we sit across from each other indian style. In the light from the lantern you almost seem to glow,you are just so lovely that I can not resist you. So I pull you close to me and you wrap your legs around my waist, and pull yourself into my lap. Then we kiss again, and it is thrilling, you suck on my neck and tug at my clothing. Then I take off your shirt and you are wearing nothing underneath, and my hands explore every inch of your body and just as I am reaching the pinnacle of my excitement… My mother yells Shelly its time for dinner and I wake up." Sheldon says shaking his head, "This is a dream repeated frequently, and every time I get to the point of release my mother wakes me up, horrid."

"It is probably a manifestation of your hardwired guilt towards sex that your mother gave you." Amy points out wishing more than ever she could attach some electrodes to his head and figure out how that beautiful brain of his ticked.

"Amy, could we not bring psychology to bed with us, you know how I feel about the field. You might as well bring a geology book in here while you are at it." Sheldon sighs at her.

"It is only you that brings geology books to bed with you." Amy sniggers

"How did you know about that? I thought you left way before the Geology book reading and The Stephen Hawking incident" Sheldon asks

"You don't remember? Aah, memory impairment the free prize at the bottom of very wine bottle, the only thing that rattle that eidetic memory of I thought that would be the night that you said you started seriously considering coitus since you were begging me to do it " Amy giggles,popping him gently on the nose.

"Amy, I did not! Tell me what happened." Sheldon says seriously.

"Brought you to your bedroom, and you started taking off all your clothes and like a lady I looked away. Then you got into bed, without your pajamas on because you said you were too hot. Then you started sing "Hot in here" by Nelly and you invited me to take off all my clothes. When I told you it was not the best idea because you were drunk and being disorderly, then you said fine, I will find something else dirty to bring into bed with me, let me go that geology book. Then you got up and attempted to go into the living room nude, I stopped you, got you the book and left." Amy laughs.

"Oh dear lord I never knew that, why did you not disclose my behavior to me" he asks.

"I did not want to embarrass you, I knew you were not being yourself, although that night as I lay in bed I kicked myself for not taking you upon your offer. I am glad I did not though, it will kill me to think that you regretted anything that happened between us."

"Did you touch yourself thinking about what could have happened?" Sheldon ask and Amy glows bright red.

"Sheldon!" she cries burying her face into the pillow.

"Well did you?" he asks again his voice dangerously low

"Yes, I did. " Amy admits.

"Tell me, about what you would have wanted to happened if you had stayed What you thought about when you touched yourself that night, quid pro quo, remember." Sheldon ask raising his eyebrows.

"Umm, well first I would have taken off my clothes and got the under the covers with you. Then you would have kissed me,deeply taking my breath away. Your hands would be allover my body and you would have lavished attention particularly to my breasts." Amy says looking over at him and notes with glee that he is stroking himself through his pajama pants as she speaks

"Do you like it when I do that?" Sheldon asks reaching over now and beginning to unbutton her top, exposing her breasts taking each one into his hands and pulling gently at her hard nipples with his thumbs.

"Very, much so." Amy sighs unable to concentrate under his attentions, forgetting her original plan to make him beg for it as her body cries out for attention again. Then he stops and smiles at her leaving her exposed and needy.

"Carry on." He says oh two can play at this game Amy thinks

"Then I would have taken you into my mouth, and kissed you running my tongue down your length up and down and up and down before…" Sheldon stops her with a kiss pulling off his clothes with haste she did think possible from him. "Don't you want me to continue?" she ask innocently as he moves between her legs gently pulling her knees apart.

"I don't think I could take any more story telling tonight" he says before plunging into her in one hard thrust making her scream out in surprise and pleasure. Pulling her upward so that she is straddling his lap placing his hands underneath her bottom as she bounces urging her further on. "Besides, now I might actually get to finish the dream." He says kissing her again as he tugs at her breasts making her cry out again. Then there is a knock on the bedroom wall that reverberates through the room.

"Can you guys please keep it down people are trying to sleep in here!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Trying something a little different in this chapter, for ya'll whowere pissed at Leonard. A little angsty but not for long, also I plan on updating again tmorrow, so think of this a the prelude to tomorrows chapter.**

Leonards night was not going as good as Sheldon's was and he was laying in his bed fuming about it. It had started out fine, he and Penny were getting along great the whole evening. They were laughing how crazy their friends were, for sequestering themselves after losing their virginities. Then Mr. tall dark and annoying had waltzed through the door and changed to mood of the evening.

"Did you hear that, Leonard, our Sheldon is quite skilled at coitus." Penny says turning to him impressed. Like he was their child and he had just learned to tie his shoes all by himself.

"Yeah, so lets get out of here so they can hone their skills in private." He told her rising up of the couch and stretching.

"Are you kidding me? We are going to have front row seats to the weirdest show on earth! We are staying here tonight." Penny tells him walking towards the bedroom, and he had begrudgingly followed her.

"Penny, I don't think this is a good idea, lets just give them their privacy and sleep at your place."

"No way, I am just too curious, the guy goes from not being able to shake a hand with out a chemical shower afterwards, to boffing his girlfriends brains out in the laundry room! Excuse me for being the teeniest bit curious what that might sound like, and if it gets too gross we will leave."

"Fine." Leonard says yielding to her wishes yet again, still annoyed at the get ready for bed then lay down together. For a while nothing happens they just hear the deep murmur of Sheldon's voice in the other room, broken only occasionally by Amy's.

"Oh my god he really never shuts up! I am not sure they even had sex." Penny says laughing "Maybe he just pontificated her brains out."

"It would not shock me if by saying they had sex, that they only meant they talked about it." He told her relived hoping that she will drop the subject and go to sleep. Then the sounds in the next room change and they hear the bed squeaking and Amy moan.

"Oh good here we go!"Penny says like a kid on christmas as she presses her ear against the wall. "God, they are really going at it! Don't you miss those days? When you are with your first love and all you want to do is rip their clothes off?"

"I still want to rip your clothes off." Leonard says attempting to pull her close to him and she swats his hands away.

"Yeah,yeah, I know I want to take your clothes off too." Penny tells him dismissively. " That is not what I mean, I mean that crazy passionate feeling you get when you are a teenager, and you have your first love. They are going through that in their thirties, they are so lucky, they can all the sex they want and not have to sneak around."

"You don't feel crazy passionate about me?"

"I do, you know that,its just not the same, as your first love. Our love is comfortable love,its being together a long time and respecting each other love. You remember how it felt when we first got together and everything was new and exciting."

"You know, it is really hard for me not to get offended by this." Leonard tells her annoyed.

"What do you mean!"

"Why are you so obsessed with Sheldon and his sex life? To you want to be in the next room instead of Amy? Because that his how you are making me feel right this and that love test you were so eager to take with him, you know I am really starting to wonder about how close you two are." Leonard tells her angrily voicing a concern he had kept hidden for a while. All he wants is for her to say that she does not think of Sheldon like that and then say lets go to her apartment, but instead she flashes him eyes filled with daggers.

"First off how dare you! You of all people should know that I think of Sheldon like a little brother. I am NOSY you know this about me I want to know everything about everybody! That is the only reason I did that stupid love test ,so I could figure out what made him tick. So for you to suggest that I would betray you and my best friend by trying to get with Sheldon is so stupid. You know what I am leaving, you stay here, do not even think of following me to my apartment." She says angrily hopping off the bed and storming off.

Now Leonard is riddled with guilt, he knows that Penny has no feelings for Sheldon, he was being jealous and petty. Of course he knew that feeling that Penny was talking about, but the problem was he still felt that way about her. It hurt to think she did not find him as exciting as he found her. In the next room he hears Sheldon talking again and he hopes that it is over, they have to go to bed sometime right? Just as he starts to drift off though he hears Amy cry out and the bed in the next room begins to squeak again. This time more vigorous than the time before that,he can see now why Sheldon needed those noise canceling head phones, the walls are paper thin. When Amy cries out for a second time he loses his cool, annoyed with himself, annoyed with Penny, annoyed with the situation in general, he knocks on the wall to the bedroom.

"Can you guys please keep it down people are trying to sleep in here!" then he flops down on his pillow again and immediately is filled with remorse. How many years as Sheldon put up with his bedroom escapades going on in the next room. He may have ruined it with Joyce Kim, but after that catastrophe, he had made an effort to deal with the situation. The guy is just discovering sex at thirty five, he should be cutting him some slack not banging on his wall because he just blew it with Penny. They are silent in the next room, and Leonard wonders briefly if he should go knock on his door and apologize. He has no idea what he would even say, sorry I interrupted your coitus, carry on as you were? As he contemplates his next move, he hears some sounds in the next room,the sound of people jumping up on the bed giggling and shouting:

"Wow, Sheldon you gave it to me well."

"Amy, your coitus skills are outstanding!"

"Haha Guys! Go to sleep!" Leonard calls through the wall again

Leonard wakes up in the morning and goes to the kitchen desperate for a cup of coffee .He sees Amy already in the kitchen making breakfast wearing just Sheldon's pajama top. Half of him just wants to retreat back into his bedroom before she sees him. It feels so weird seeing her standing half undressed in the kitchen. Again he has the opportunity to feel sympathy for Sheldon and the years of awkward encounters he has had to put up with. Before he has an opportunity to turn around and sneak back to his room Amy turns around and sees him and calls out brightly..

"Hey Leonard! I am making enough breakfast for you too come sit down while I finish up it." Leonard walks slowly to the kitchen island and sits down and looks at Amy. He has never seen her like this before, the woman usually so buttoned up looks completely different. Her glasses are perched on the top of her head pulling back her long dark hair. The shirt she is wearing is way to big and falls off her shoulders a bit and he catches himself eying her legs as she walks to the fridge to retrieve the milk. Leonard hates to admit it to himself but something about her this morning makes him see why Sheldon is crazy over her. Sheldon had opportunities over the years to be with other women, some of them had actually been kind of cute. If Romana Nowitski had not been so bat crap crazy he might have made a go for her back then. Yet no one had ever turned his head until Amy walked into his life. Sure they connected on an intellectual first but Leonard knew that Sheldon really found her to be beautiful. Speaking of the devil Sheldon walks into the room with a happy little saunter.

"Good morning everyone." He says sounding in a good mood, and why shouldn't he be Leonard thinks, he got to sleep with the woman he loves.

"Morning, get good sleep?" he says sarcastically.

"Oh exceedingly, you know I read somewhere that vigorous exercise before bed helps aid the sleep cycle." He says winking at Amy and she blushes.

"Sheldon!" She giggles swatting him on the arm.

"Amy, why are you not wearing pants?" he asks seriously walking into the kitchen and standing in front of her shocked.

"I did not have any, besides I thought you did not mind me wearing your pajama top."

"I don't mind at all, I just don't want Leonard getting an eyeful of your legs." Leonard looks away quickly, how could he have known that he had secretly checked her out.

"I am not checking your girlfriend out!"Leonard tells him and Sheldon just stares at him with his arms crossed.

"Oh really, I defy you not to be tempted by those stems she is walking around on." Amy ducks her head obviously pleased with this display of jealousy. Leonard wonders if she knows about the time he karate chopped him after the wedding, when he thought he was trying to steal her away. What would he do to him now if he thought he was trying to get with Amy? Leonard shudders at the thought he really does not want to find out.

"Fine,I will go get dressed just flip the pancakes for me in about a minute." She says brandishing the spatula at him, and he gently lowers her hand.

"No, you need to finish up here, I am just going to cover you up some more." He says removing his robe and pulling it over her body. "There now you may continue" he says tying the tie on the robe and smiling down at her and she looks up at him with a look of challenge on her face.

"Yes it will be much easier to cook now that I am wearing a flannel evening gown." Amy tells him rolling up the sleeves and indicating how the bottom of the robe drags at her feet. Sheldon just smiles down at her and steps in closer and takes both Amy and Leonard by surprise by bending down and kissing Amy, really kissing her on the lips. The sight takes Leonard aback, he has seen them kiss before but never like this. It is always odd to see them kiss, to Leonard, kind of like seeing a dog walking around on its hind legs. The first time he had seen them kiss their lips had barely touched and Amy had stood there like a mannequin. This time Amy melts into his body and Leonard has to look away.

"I think you look quite fetching in your flannel evening gown." He tells her before moving to sit back at the kitchen island while Amy turns her attention back to the stove. "Ain't she great." Sheldon whispers to Leonard as he sits down and he nods his head in agreement.

"She is perfect for you." The word perfect reverberates back in Leonard's mind, making him think of the fight with Penny last night. It strikes him then he was not as upset at what she was doing as what she had said about first love. Penny was his first love, sure he had been with other girls before her, but she was the first one he had been head over heels in love with. When he was with her he still felt giddy with excitement, that she was his. That she had admitted that she did not feel the same way had hurt. Leonard thinks he just needs to do something for Penny,that will make her feel that way about him again…

**Good or bad reviews are always appreciated **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, back to my girl Amy, I am going to do Sheldon and Penny's perspective on the same morning the next three chapters. So hang tight. Again I do not own any of this...**

Amy is lost in thought as she finishes making breakfast, her mind reeling. The surprisingly passionate kiss in front of Leonard just the icing on the cake that are her thoughts . Last night had been amazing, Amy can't stop herself from replaying it over and over agin. After Leonard had knocked on the wall she had moved to get off Sheldon figuring the uncalled for interruption had killed the mood. Yet he had held on to her tight grasping her bottom and keeping her in place.

"Oh, no Dr. Fowler, you know how I feel about leaving things unfinished."

"You are not embarrassed?." Amy asks looking into his eyes and he stares right back into hers, and she is almost floored with feeling for him. Eyes are the window to the soul, and she felt at that moment she could see right into his 's brilliance, his humor and love for her, shining through. Amy wonders what he sees when he looks into hers like this. If he is capable of feeling a fraction of the depth of emotion she feels for him Then as if reading her mind he breaks the contact leans down, brushing his lips feather soft against her ear.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he whispers.

"Yes, because I feel the same way about you." She whispers back and with that he leans her back down gently onto the bed. His hands caresses her face and body as he slowly and gently makes love to her for the first time. True thy had sex before, but this time she feels the different, this was him showing her how much he cared with his body. Their first night together she had been so afraid that it had colored her experience. She had been worried about his motivations, afraid that one wrong move by her and he would go running. That fear had melted away now, she knows he is not going anywhere. They rock together taking each other to new heights, feeling herself at the ledge getting ready to tumble off. A moan starts to escape her lips when he places his finger on her lips.

"Shhh..we have to be quiet" he admonishes before replacing his finger with his mouth and kissing her deeply, she feels his body start to tremble as he finds his release and she finds hers with him. Afterwards as she gets dressed again and lays on his chest feeling peaceful and throughly sated a thought occurs to her.

"You know what Leonard did was truly unfair,how many years have you had to put up with the sounds of his sexual escapades in the next room?" Amy asks.

"The better part of a a decade, although to be fair, Leonard did not have regular coitus all those years. You are right though, after he started dating Penny, I had to purchase noise canceling head phones to drown out the tawdry sounds of carnal relations on the next room. Even those would sometimes prove ineffective. Did I ever once bang on his wall and demand he stop? Well once I did barge in on him and demand he stop, but after that no!"

"We should teach Leonard a lesson and show him how loud we can really get."

"Oh, Amy, I know you might think of me as some sort of sex god after the past couple of days, but I do not think I have it in me right now." Sheldon tells her

"No, I meant we should pretend that we are doing it again in a comical fashion, to prove a point to Leonard."

"Interesting, what do you propose we do"

That had been fun, jumping up and down on the bed like kids. With Sheldon she sometimes felt like a kid again. That with him she got a second chance at adolescence that had been cruelly denied to her. All the feelings she had missed out on back then he gave her, she had always wanted a best friend. Some one who she could be herself with, tell all her secrets without fear, someone who liked her for who she was, not who she pretended to be. Penny and Bernadette were great, she loved the feeling of female companionship but if she was being honest with her self Sheldon was her best friend.

Amy wonders if Sheldon caught the he "gave it to me well" line and understood what it meant. Most likely not, Mr. proper grammar would just think she was being grammatically correct, never suspected she was throwing his words back at him. Kripke had told her all about what Sheldon had said when they had worked together. Maybe next time she would tell him that there coitus was "whimsically inventive" to see if he got the hint. Amy had not been upset when Kripke had asked her about it, she thought it was just Kripke being Kripke and Sheldon had his own motivations for saying what he had.

The best part of all though had been waking up next to him feeling the solid weight of his arm still wrapped around her. Waking up and seeing his sleepy blue eyes gazing down at her with a smile on his face.

"I have never slept so well, as when I sleep with you." He told her and it had sent shivers down her spine.

"Amy, I think the minute is up on those pancakes." She hears Sheldon say and snaps out of her reverie and looks down at the pan in front of her, the pancakes more dark brown than golden that she was going for, but still edible. That will be Leonards batch she thinks to herself flipping them on to the plate and starting a new round.

Casting a subtle glance back at the two men who were eagerly awaiting their breakfast. A study in opposites those two were, and she can not help but feel grateful for which man belonged to her. Sheldon sitting up pin straight, his skin smooth as milk,his blue eyes flashing ready for the day. Such a contrast to Leonards hunched figure, his cheeks are dark with stubble and his brown eyes hazy as they stare into his coffee. Part of her wonders though when people saw the four of them walking down the street whom they paired with whom. She could see people placing her and Leonard as a pair sorting like things together, and killed her to think people may place Sheldon as better suited to Penny.

After breakfast is finished Sheldon goes to take a shower leaving her alone with Leonard. Amy really wants to join Sheldon in the shower but, she thinks that he deserves a break. Just the mere thought of him naked in the shower with the hot water cascading down his shoulders his making her wanton again. Amy busies herself with the dishes to take her mind off of Sheldon and Leonard comes to join her taking up a dish rag offering to dry the dishes. They stand in comfortable silence for a while working as a team on the dishes before Leonard speaks.

"I wanted to let you know that I am sorry for last night, what I did was uncalled for."

"It is fine, I think it was more an emotional response on your current situation than aggravation with us." Amy tells him.

"Very astute, but how do you know that." Leonard ask her

"Easy, Penny was here with you when we went to bed last night, and now in the morning you are here and she is not . Simply extrapolation leads me to believe that you did or said something to make her leave." Amy tells him raising her eyebrows at him.

"You got me, we fought last night, but it is her fault! She was was being nosy, she wanted to listen to you two in the next room. Then she went on and on about how lucky you two were to be with your first loves. I got offended and accused her of having a crush on Sheldon at which point she stormed off." Leonard sighs leaning against the counter and rubbing the space wear his glasses meet his nose.

"Penny's eagerness to listen in on Sheldon and I's lovemaking is just par for the course of her personality, so I will try not to get offended by it. As for your offense at her remark about us being lucky to be with out first loves I believe that is just insecurity in your self. Penny, I suspect by the way you act so besotted around her, is the first woman you have ever felt so strongly about am I right?"

"Yes, Penny is my first love, and quite frankly it hurts that's he does not feel the same way."

"See that is where you are wrong, you are Penny's first love." Amy tells him as they finish the dishes.

"Penny told me I was not, it is okay not many people do end up with their first loves." Leonard sighs poring himself another cup of coffee and sitting down at the island again. Amy pours herself some tea and leans across the island to speak to him.

"You may not have been the first man to put butterflies in her stomach, for the first man to make the earth move under her feet when you kiss…"

"If you are trying to make me feel better, it is not working."

"Just hear me out,you may not have been the first, but you are going to be the last. Before you Penny was like a beautiful free spirited wild pony, roaming the planes of Pasadena. You are the first man to be able to put a bridle on her. The first man she ever trusted to let into her heart, her real heart not the tough front she puts up. Penny loves you, loves you more than any man she has ever been with and she is choosing you to stay with."

"I guess you are right, I have just been insecure since…"

"The love test." Amy finishes.

"Yeah, I know it was innocent, and that she is not attracted to him at all. That Sheldon is so crazy in love with you that he would never leave you, but still it was weird for me." Amy flushes happily.

"I concur, just the other day I accused Sheldon of finding Penny's naked body more desirable than my own. He had done nothing to deserve such an accusation either, and assured me without a doubt that my fears were unfounded."

"I thought you were fine with it,you are the one who suggested it." Leonard asks confused.

"I am secure in the fact Sheldon loves me, and that I am the first woman that he has ever felt that way about before. Yet consider this, without me we would have never had the feeling before, he would have no idea if he was feeling love or not. Whose to say that later on,he won't want to find out if I am the only woman his capable of that feeling with. Why not with Penny, he is comfortable with he, she seems to understand him ,and she is beautiful. Far more beautiful than I will ever hope to be."

"Don't sell your self short, you are a beautiful woman" Leonard tells her reaching across the island to grab her hand over come with a rush of affection for her.

"I knew, I should not have left you two alone, what with her looking so tempting" they hear Sheldon yell as he hastily walks into the kitchen and slaps Leonards hand away.

"What's going on in here!" Penny yells as she walks through the door of the apartment clutching her computer.

"What's going on her is your lilliputian fiancé is attempted to woo my woman!"

**Duh Duh Duh, Penny's POV next **

**Thank you for the reviews, they keep me going**


	11. Chapter 11

**Penny's POV, confession time, she is not my favorite character and I have a hard time writing her, so I hope I did her justice. Shamy angst waring ahead, but do not despair, update coming quickly.**

Penny stormed into her apartment and headed straight for her bed flinging herself onto the covers. Her blood was boiling, how dare he insinuate, how dare he get mad at her, how dare he **EVERYTHING** she thinks . The rat bastard had gone to far, how could he ever think she wanted to be with Sheldon, Sheldon of all people for gods sake. The thought of it actually physically ill, it was like thinking of your brother that way.

"Uggh! This is so stupid!" she yells at her pillow throwing it off the bed.

They had been having such a good night too till Dr. Leonard Hofstadter had to get his panties in a twist over nothing. They had finally recovered from the fight from earlier, they had some amazing make up and sex while Sheldon was gone so they could be as loud as they wanted.

So she wanted to listen, what was wrong with that? Growing up in Nebraska she and her siblings had done stuff like that all the time to each other. Penny smiles remembering her and sister Kelly hiding in a closet while her bother made out with Angela Crabtree. Jeremy was four years older, than Kelly and six years older than Penny it was the first time they had ever seen what kissing looked like in person. Penny can still remember how nosily they kissed, the way her brother had grabbed at her boobs like he was squishing a stress ball. Penny and Kelly had giggled together making fun of how silly they both looked and sounded, vowing never to let a boy to that to them. Tonight had that feel to it, like She and Leonard were two kids hiding in the closet, curious to see what those two weirdos were up too. Until Leonard had to go and make it weird and ruin all the fun.

Penny wanted to talk to someone, she had to vent let out some of the anger she was feeling. Usually the first person she called was Amy, she was the best listener, and with her cool rational demeanor she always seemed to have all the answers. With Bernadette there was always anger boiling under the service, like she could not wait to pick a fight. Amy would have said something like "Leonard is just letting his limbic system rule his brain." Explained away his misbehavior with science. Bernadette would want his balls delivered to her on a plate; hmm, maybe that is what she needs right now…so she grabs her IPad and hits Facetime with Bernadette.

"Whats up" Bernadette answers and Penny can sees she is in bed dressed in a pair of light blue pajamas.

"Hey is Howard in there with you?" she asks not wanting to discuss this in front of him.

"No, he is playing a video game in the living room and I was in bed reading. Are you okay, you look tired?"

"Leonard and I can not stop fighting and Sheldon and Amy can't stop doing it, and I think I have entered the bizzaro thingy from Superman.."

"What happened this time, or are you still fighting about the thing that happened at the hotel." Bernadette asks

"No we had made up and everything was going great and then… Well it is all Leonards fault," Penny starts.

"Naturally, what did he do this time."

"Same shit different day, being a big baby, honestly what his mother wrote about him is true, he is an exhausting child who needs constant reassurance."

"What did he need reassuring about? You did not laugh when he took his pants off did you?"

"No, learned that lesson the hard way. No this time he got all bent out of shape because Sheldon and Amy were going at it in the next room and I was trying to listen in. Then get this, he accuses me of having a thing for Sheldon!" Penny pops her mouth open incredulously.

"Well do you?" Bernadette asks.

"Oh my god! No! Why would you say that!" Penny says

"The why were you trying to listen in on them? Even I have to admit that it is kind of creepy" Bernadette asks shaking her head.

"Because it is funny! I used to do this kind of stuff with my brother all the time. You are curious too! I mean it is Sheldon and Amy! they could barely hold hands before"

"Yes, I am curious but I want only the information that Amy voluntarily is not your brother, he is your fiancees room-mate, think about it if the situation was reversed. What if it had been you with the sexually repressed room-mate and when she finally started having sex Leonard had his ear pressed up against the wall."

"I never thought of it like that , excuse me for being a little curious though. I mean I knew Sheldon back when he could barely stand being in the same room as a person. I have been waiting for those two to be intimate for years an it is finally happening! It is just so sweet they are each others first loves. To tell the truth, I am a little jealous that they get to have that feeling now in their thirties when it counts."

"You did not tell Leonard that did you?" Bernadette as stricken.

"Yeah, why does it matter?" Penny says flippantly

"Oh you beautiful blonde dodo bird." Bernadette says shaking her head.

"Hey! Watch who you call a dodo bird!"

"Don't you see how hurtful that was to Leonard? You are his first love! The way Sheldon feels about Amy, he feels that way, about you."

"Leonard has been with other girls before."

"Been with yes, been in love with Not so much."

"There was Priya, he told me he loved Priya!"

"That was after you silly! That was him trying to replace what he had found in you . Howard told me about how crazy he was over you before you finally agreed to date him. I saw what he was like after you broke up he was like a lovestruck moon calf. Leonard literally worships the ground that you walk on. Amy told me that when you and Sheldon went to take that love test, she attempted to take it with him. At the first question she could go no further because she could tell all his answers would all be centered around you. What you said about first loves probably ripped his poor little heart to shreds."

"I did not mean to hurt him, I just meant that our love is different. It is a comfortable love that has grown out of respect for each other."

"Oh God, you did not tell him that did you?" Bernadette asks giving a face and by the face Penny returns guilty she knows that she did. "Poor Leonard, he does not want a comfortable love, he wants you to have a fiery hot passionate love that burns down the walls around you."

"Have you been reading Amy's Fan-fic again" Penny accuses and Bernadette blushes.

"I may have been doing some light reading before bed, but that is besides the point, I have to side with Leonard here, you were wrong and he was right." Penny hears Howard rush into the room and shout.

"Did I just hear that right? You are taking Leonards side in a fight?"

"Get out of here and go back to your video game, this does not concern you." Bernadette bellows at him sounding so much like his mother that it is uncanny.

"Fine! Jeez." She hears Howard mumble while Bernadette shakes her head and waits for him to leave. "Sets a bad precedence to let him know sometimes the man is right." Bernadette sighs.

"I do love Leonard, I really that is why I am jealous of Sheldon an Amy. I don't know about you but I lost my virginity when was sixteen, to a guy I thought I loved. Now that I have Leonard I know what love really feels like, I recognize that all these times before when I thought I was in love it had been false. I just wish that I could have had Leonard back then to give all those first feelings too, or that I could have saved it and given them to him now."

"If you had said it like that to him then I am sure a fight would be avoided. You need to tell him what you just told me."

"Maybe, I should do something for him, to show him… I feel so bad now… but you know I suck at romance, hell Sheldon is more romantic than me."

"You'll think of something, I got to go, it is time to tell Howard to turn off the video game."

"Okay, bye, thank you for all the advice." Penny says waving to her as she turns off the screen.

Penny rolls on to her back and stares at the ceiling, she had started out so mad and now she just feels awful. Bernadette had made some some great points and now she is the one feeling foolish. Penny debates going back over there now an retrieving Leonard and showing him how much she cares. No, this time se does not just want to smooth things over with sex, she knows how readily Leonard will forgive her. All she has to do is take her top off and she will be absolved of all wrong doing but she does not want that this time.

Truthfully things had been with tense with Leonard before this, he may place the blame on that godforsaken love test she took with Sheldon. Penny placed the blame on something else,something she had been silently stewing on for a while. The night she discovered Amys fan-fic ,she had brought it over to read with Leonard. She had figured that they would both laugh over how ,Amy described sex with Sheldon. Some parts were hot but mostly you could tell it was sex written about by a virgin. Amy could barely describe his penis, she had more metaphors for a dick than Penny could ever imagine. As she lay in bed with Leonard she read the line.

"His quivering flesh became engorged at the sight of her taking off her bloomers." She laughed "Oh my god isn't that the funniest thing you have ever read?"

"Actually,I don't think it is funny at all, it is actually pretty romantic." He told her.

"Of course it is romantic, it is a romance story, I mean you can just tell this is sex written by a virgin."

"It is more than being a romance story, it is romantic from Amy's part, the time and attention to detail she spends thinking about Sheldon. You can tell that all she wants in the world is to be with him,to have him touch her, my heart kind of goes out to her." He says looking at her with those sad puppy dog eyes.

"Oh my god! You want me to write about you like that!" Penny tells him.

"I have to admit it would be extremely flattering to read in print the way you feel about me." Leonard tells her grabbing her hand and it makes her sad. She can never write the way Amy, does, something in her heart is just not prone to romance that way. Sometimes,just sometimes she worries that she is not good enough for Leonard. That he deserves someone, well someone more like Amy, who would fill his life full of romantic gestures. In the back of her mind from that point forward she began to worry that Leonard was seeing Amy in a different way. Wondering what life would be like if he had fallen for a woman who wanted to spend her free time writing saucy alternate universe stories about their love.

Then a thought occurs to her she had a good part of a screenplay she had wrote on her old laptop. A few tweaks here and there and maybe just maybe she could show Leonard exactly how much he meant to her. While at the same time showing him that sex written about by a non virgin is much better.

Penny works all night on her story until she is certain that it will romance the pants off of Leonard in more ways than one. The sunlight shines through the window and Penny wakes up on her bed he laptop still open beside her, she must have fallen asleep while still working. Penny checks the time and is shocked by how early it still is, but she knows that Leonard will be up.

"Its now or never." she says to herself as she grabs her laptop and hurries across the hall eager to show Leonard what she has been working on. She opens the door to the apartment and is shocked by what she sees. It is like a cold bucket of water being dropped on her as her secret fears come to life.

"You are a beautiful woman." She hears her fiancee say to Amy as he grabs her looking, by far better than she has ever seen her, with her glossy dark hair swept off her face by her glasses.. Amy is leaning across the counter towards him, causing the material of her robe to cut low revealing more clavicle and shoulder than Penny has ever seen her display. Then she hears a dangerous growl and she looks towards the hall and sees Sheldon has seen and heard the same thing she has. Sheldon charges into the kitchen full steam;

"I knew, I should not have left you two alone, what with her looking so tempting" his eyes flashing dangerously, He slaps Leonards hand away and issuing him the epitome of "if looks could kill" stares.

"What's going on in here!" Penny yells as she too makes for the kitchen, knowing in her heart that some sort of misunderstanding as occurred, yet still terrified her fears have been founded

"What's going on her is your lilliputian fiancé is attempted to woo my woman!" his fists are balled up at his side like it is taking all he has in him not to sock Leonard in the mouth.

"My fiancée, does not have an ill repute, and I am sure a there is some sort of mistake, right?" She asks Amy and Leonard desperate for answers.

"Lilliputian, it refers to his small stature, comes from the book Gulliver's Travels and the tiny inhabitants of the land of Lilliput. Is repute is seriously in question after the display he has shown towards Amy this morning. First I catch him ogling her legs, a fact which he denies, despite my witnessing the event. Then I catch him whispering sweet nothings at her as he paws at her!" his voice shrill and Amy grabs his arm which he cruelly shakes off. "You are no better, dressing so provocatively in front of him, allowing yourself to be manhandled." Sheldon chokes out as he rushes down the hall Amy hot on his heels.

"You listen here Mr! " Amy begins as she they here he door shut behind them.

"I was not attempting to woo Amy,you know that right?" Leonard asks her getting up and taking the computer from her and setting it down so he can grab her hands. He stares into her eyes imploringly and she knows that this was all a mistake, the love coming off of him is palpable.

"I know…It is just sometimes I wonder if a woman like Amy, not Amy specifically she only has eyes for Sheldon, would be better for you. I worry that I wont be good enough for you as a wife." Penny says looking away, embarrassed my her admission of vulnerability, Leonard grabs her face and turns it towards him, kissing her.

"How could you ever think something like that." He says burying his head into her neck.

"I am not romantic enough for you, not smart enough for you, the list goes on." Penny says tears escaping her eyes and he kisses them gently away.

"Come on, lets go to your apartment and let me show you how much you mean to me." He tells her grabbing her hand.

"Oh wait!" Penny says breaking free and grabbing the laptop again. "I have a story I want to read you!" she says grabbing his hand and leading out of his apartment.

**Thank all of you so much for the reviews and all the love! I try to get back to everyone so let me thank the guest reviewers here! Also thank you for sticking with the story as it unfurls.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is for Vamplover669 thanks for the idea and for a mind that is as much in the gutter as much as mine. Sheldon's POV (confession time I LOVE Sheldon)**

Sheldon looks out at the sea of empty chairs in his lecture hall and sighs, another failed attempt to teach. It is getting had not to take personally that his personality is so abhorrent not one graduate student would sign up to take his class. Then he hears the classroom door creak open and he looks up hopefully and sees Amy walk in, still in her lab coat.

"No one took your class?." She asks as she walks amongst the jungle of chairs to reach his desk.

"Not a single person, the whole thing is a bust yet again." He says looking her up and down. He notices that she is wearing her yellow pumps. The ones that he once told her made her feet look like Minnie Mouse feet. He had meant it as a compliment but she had been offended and she had not worn them since. Now he can draw no comparisons to cartoon mice, the heels make her legs look very sexy.

"Don't they know how great you are, it is their loss."

"I know, but as part of my new job requirement I have to teach at least on class a year. If I can't get a single class, than I am in serious trouble."

"Perhaps you could teach me instead." Her voice low and husky full of intent

"Amy, this is a graduate level physics class, you have no background..oh… oh my.." he is stalled as she removes the lab coat to reveal whats underneath. His mouth goes dry and he swallows hard as he beholds her in her school girls uniform. The last time she had worn it she had nearly given him a heart attack. All he wanted to do was too kiss her senseless, see what was under that little plaid skirt, but he had been so afraid.

"What do you say, Dr. Cooper, do you think you have what it takes to teach me?" she asks biting her little finger and looking up at him shyly. The way she says is hard-wired straight to his groin, it has always turned him on even when he did not realize what it meant. Grabbing her by her little tie around her neck he tugs her closer, bending down to whisper in her ear.

"Do you think you can withstand the strain of being under my tutelage. I am told that I can be very **hard** to work with." Amy looks up at him shocked at his little double entendre, people think he is so innocent, but he knows more than he lets on.

"I am counting on it." She says reaching down and grabbing his turgid member through his pants, a growl escapes from his throat that he has never heard from himself before. He captures her mouth with his forcing it open with his tongue exploring its depths. She always tastes so good,so sweet, he sucks her bottom lip into his mouth. An action that he has discovered that she enjoys greatly, and much to his satisfaction she lets out a moan. Spurred on further he spins her around, setting her atop his sparsely appointed desk . Amy grabs him by his backside pulls him close against her body and wraps her legs around him, making his manhood strain against there confines to seek release. Somehow he finds the strength to back away from her,he is having to much fun to stop now.

"Tell me the founding principle behind supersymmetry." He asks her and she look at him with wide eyed curiosity. "You said you wanted me to teach you, I need to see how much you need to learn." He says raising his eye brows at her and she looks at him through narrowed eyes shrewdly assessing him.

"Fine, supersymmetry is a proposed extension of spacetime symmetry that relates two basic classes of elementary particles: bosons, which have an integer-valued spin, and fermions, which have a half-integer spin." As she talks he is slowly working on the buttons on her blouse kissing her neck as he works to expose her skin. He stands back to behold this creature in front of him her shirt torn open to reveal her white lace bra, her red tie nestled invitingly between her amble bosom. Her breath becomes ragged and she can barely finish her speech as he dips his head down low to kiss the tops of her breasts now spilling over her bra, which he releases by pulling down the cups. Now her breasts her standing at tantalizing attention, held upward by her bra, her rosy peaks hard and begging to be touched. He quickly obliges dipping his head down and taking one into his mouth while his hand works on the other. Taking the swollen nub between his fingers he rolls it around as his tongue teases the other one in slow lavish circles. Her breath comes in spurts and she digs her fingers into his back as she desperately bucks her hips against him seeking welcome friction and release.

"You never cease to amaze me." he murmurs as he steps away from her again leaving her panting. He watches her intently as she lifts up the plaid skirt revealing white lace panties. She begins to touch herself, over the thin material of her undergarments, making herself squirm and moan; he strokes himself through his clothes as he watches her pleasure herself. Until he can stand it no more and once again closes the gap between them and stops her hand. She looks up at him stung, but he smiles at her and gently bites her finger before he moves her hand to the waistband of his pants. Hitching her little fingers in the space between the material and his pelvic bone. Slowly and tauntingly moving her fingers around so they met at his zipper. Amy dips her head against his neck biting and sucking him gently until she reaches his ear and hisses.

"You are the amazing one Dr. Cooper." Then her hands find their quarry, sliding down the zipper and taking him into her hand. Teasing him mercilessly as she slides up and down his shaft teasing the swollen tip between her two fingers. He is undone and he moves his hands between her legs tearing of her under garments an leaning her down on the hard material of his desk. She is so wet as he slides into her he is lost at once, he thrusts deeper and hooks her legs against his waist. Looking down at the sight that is her magnificent body then back up at his grease-board at the equation he has written there. Wait, he as never noticed that before,there is a correlation in the numbers he had never seen before this could mean something big, this could be his nobel prize he thinks as the blinding white light over takes him and… he wakes up, the swatch of sunlight from the window shining brightly in his face.

Sheldon looks down at Amy still nestled closely beside of him and he waits for the fear to bloom in his chest like it had the day before. The dream had been so vivid, and his erection is throbbing desperate for release, yet he finds the fear from yesterday is gone. Seeing her there this morning gives him a sense of contentment and peace he never thought possible. She is just too lovely for words,her skin peaches and roses, her soft eyelashes resting on her cheeks. He looks at her for a while drinking in the sight of her, reveling in her presence. A real Sleeping Beauty he thinks as he gently smoothes down her dark hair with his free hand, conjuring up another memory of her in a provocative costume .

"All Snow White needs is a little kiss to wake up, Sheldon." He chuckles inwardly at the memory of her in that ridiculous costume. How badly she had wanted him to kiss her back then, and then he frowns. Wishing that he had just done it; how long he has been denying himself the pleasure of her he has the urge to right the wrong now, to bend down and kiss her awake. As soon the though crosses his mind, her eyes open and he looks up at him a sweet grin blooming on her face and feels his heart beat faster. God, the affect this woman had on him, was maddening.

"Hey" she says sleepily.

"Hey, is for horses." He replies and she giggles.

"Did you sleep okay?" she asks

"I have never slept so well, as when I sleep with you." He answers truthfully, and look of supreme pleasure crosses her face.

"Me too, I had the best dream." she sighs stretching and as she does her body brushes against his aching problem, if she notices she says nothing. "I dreamt we were dancing in a big ballroom, that was completely empty, just you and I swaying to the music."

"I had a wonderful dream as well." He tells her the dream and her eyes are wide when he finishes.

"Well that was certainly whimsically inventive." And she bites her lower lip to stifle a giggle. It it is his turn to look at her in wide eyed surprise, she doesn't know about that, does she? How could she possibly know about what he said so many years ago, that was before she even worked at wanting to ruin the jovial mood of the morning he stores the comment aside,to analyze later.

"Yes, I suppose you could put it that way." He tells her evasively.

"Are you hungry?" she asks, tilting her head to the side. Sheldon gulps , Amy has no idea how hungry for her he is.

"Famished." He replies his voice thick.

"Pancakes, right?" she asks getting up and he groans at the sudden emptiness of her vacated space.

"Excuse me?"

"Today is the day you have pancakes for breakfast, correct?"

"Oh, yes, that is correct."

"Then I am going to to go whip up some breakfast, I think you will like my pancakes better than Leonards, I have a secret ingredient." she says brightly scurrying out the door shutting it behind her. Sheldon buries his face into his pillow and moans he can not go out there like this he thinks. Trying to think of things that will calm him down and make this nuisance go away. After about twenty minutes of willing his mind to go blank he is successful and he rises to join Amy.

Sheldon pads quietly into the hallway, part of his self training to stay away from bullies is to always move quietly as possible. As he rounds the corner he sees that Leonard is already up and sitting at the kitchen counter, Amy has his back to him at the stove. He is about to advance into the room when Amy turns and walks toward the fridge, she opens it up and bends slightly to retrieve something the action causing her shirt to ride up exposing dangerous amounts of leg. Then he sees Leonards head tilt to the side as he watches Amy, unmistakably enjoying the view. Poor, innocent Amy completely unaware of the show she was putting on for them.

Emotion and thoughts swirl around him in a whirlwind, he is incensed that Leonard would have the audacity to look at his girlfriend in such a way. There is rush of possessiveness, Amy is his, and his alone, he would do anything to prove that point. If he had to write "Sheldon" on the bottom of each of her left shoes he would do it. Then finally there was a swell of pride, that this deity in the kitchen was his. Let them say what they wanted, about her lack of sex appeal now, she had it in spades. Sheldon makes the decision to let Leonard off the hook for the moment , from the look of it Penny had abandoned him again. Sheldon would have to just see it that Amy was more covered up so that Leonard would not be further tempted by her.

It was not easy to maintain an air of civility around him but he managed, even though he lied to his face when he said he had not been checking Amy out. When he went to cover up Amy in the kitchen the primal urge to claim her in front of Leonard became overwhelming. Public displays of affection were not normally something he enjoyed but at that moment he felt the need to assert his hold over her. Surprised at himself when he deepens the kiss dipping her head back to drink as much of her in as possible. Amy simply melds into his body like putty and it is almost impossible for him to stop. Just like that twenty minutes of mental practice are down the drain and he is back to square one.

Later in the shower he tries to calm himself again to no avail, his mind with perfect recall vacillating between memories. Amy in his dream last night, Amy laying under him, her soft body fitting like a puzzle piece into is own, the sounds of her moans and cries, the taste of her lips. Sheldon groans he should have invited her to join him in the shower then maybe he could find release. He tries to fix the problem manually but all it does is conjure up the memory of her watching him do it. The only way he will find his release is with her, he is sure of it, he shuts off the water he goes to get dressed.

From his bedroom he can hear the soft murmur of Amy and Leonard talking, it vexes him and he does not why. Honestly he feels bad for poor Amy forced into morning chit chat with the dull Leonard. He had assumed that after breakfast Leonard would retreat back into is thought of him out there with Amy so scantily clad fills him with ire. He dresses as quickly as possible and goes to retrieve Amy for her social obligation of awkward conversation with Leonard.

"You are a beautiful woman." He hears Leonard say as he places his paw on Amy's delicate hand. This must be what Bruce Banner feel like before he turns into the Hulk he thinks angrily as he observes the scene before him. Sheldon feels like he is literally seeing red, he charges blindly into the kitchen only vaguely aware that Penny has arrived as well. He should have put a stop to this the moment he saw the sex fiend eying his woman. He is only half aware of what he is saying, the words spew out of his mouth like venom.

Amy tries to calm him, but her attempts fall on deaf ears, he is to mad too see reason right now. Sheldon feels like he standing beside himself as he talks his vision wavering, angry at Leonard, angry for letting emotion rule him, angry at the woman who was making him feel. Sheldon turns on his heel he needs to get away, the morning has been to fraught with emotion and he just wants to be by himself. Before he can shut and lock the door Amy is in behind him her hands on her hips her mouth in a hard line. To be as small as she is she strikes an imposing figure as she stares him down, and he feels himself shrink back.

"You listen here Mr! "she yells shaking her finger at him "I don't know what exactly that was, but what I do know is that it was completely uncalled for."

"Oh, it was called for, it was completely called for! Leonard could not keep his greedy little eyes off of you earlier, and then I leave him alone with you for ten minutes and he is showering you with compliments and you two are holding hands!"

"We were not holding hands he put his hand on mine in a gesture of comfort and friendship."

"Why on earth was he trying to comfort you in the first place!"

"Did you hear everything he said, or just that he called me beautiful?" Sheldon is silent and he just crosses his arms and turns away. "I will take that as a no, what he said was Don't sell your self short, you are a beautiful woman. Leonard was telling me about his situation with Penny, and I told him how I sometimes I felt inadequate compared to her. That she was far more beautiful than I would ever hope to me and that is what when he said what he said. In no way was he trying to woo me. What hurts worse that you think that I would allow myself to be wooed so easily."

"I was not worried about you, you are innocent in all of this, I am sorry if I snapped at you. Its just,I don't handle emotion well. I had trained my brain to be cool and logical so when emotion overtakes me it is often hard for me to control." Sheldon says turning around to face her again, his demeanor calmer.

"I know that, and I understand you better than anyone, what I still don't understand is how you could ever think that anything would be going on between Leonard and I?"

"Its just that earlier when I came out of the room for breakfast I caught Leonard sizing you up with his eyes, like you were a prize calf at the fair. That is why I manhandled you earlier in front of him, I wanted him to understand that you were mine. Then to come out and see him all over you…" Sheldon trails off sitting on the bed raking his hands through his hair.

"I highly doubt that Leonard was checking me out, Sheldon.. men do not check me out." Amy sighs and he looks up at her distraught.

"That is where you are wrong, think about how many men I have had to fend off from you in comparison to how many women you have had to fend off from me?"

"I think the score there is zero to zero."

"Wrong again ! the score is five to negative one."

"Sheldon…" Amy begins but Sheldon interrupts ticking the points off on his long elegant fingers.

" First I have to endure a great level of physical and emotional discomfort to set you up with the Neanderthal Zack, which by your own admission you found sexually attractive. When that thankfully turns out in my favor I then have to win your heart back from that impoverished picture book peddler Stuart, that's number,two." He says putting down one finger. "Then, I have to hear from Howard and Raj that you are the unwanted recipient of rocks and affections from some dirt monkey. Then I have to convince them to take him off your scent for me since I am on a forced vacation and not allowed on campus, that's three."

"First of all, Zack does not count because he was not attracted to me, it was my first fleeting experience with lust." Sheldon winces at this admission but Amy continues, her admission is nothing he does not know."We were not dating when I agreed to go out with Stuart and why did you never tell me that you knew about Bert?"

"No No, let me finish, shall we go on to number four? Kripke, comes sniffing around you bearing gifts of wine, which is by the way completely inappropriate to bring another mans girlfriend."

"Speaking of inappropriate and girlfriend, lets talk about what you told Kripke about us? Frequent, intense, and whimsically inventive? That I wear lingerie and we incorporate your bedside model rocket into our foreplay? Do you know how hard that was for me to hear, that you talked about us with him and in actuality you could not even stand to touch me?"

"How did you hear about that?" he asks stunned, realizing his fears from earlier were founded.

"When I worked with him, he kept asking me about your lovemaking,and if you were satisfying me. Don't worry, I kept your little secret, I figured you had your own motivations for saying what you did. Do go on though tell me about number five and your negative one."

"Number five is fairly obvious... Leonard."

"Leonard has never and will never be attracted be attracted to me, you are being silly."

"Then I turn your attention to September 29, 2011." His voice lilting higher

"What was that, you know I do not have your eidetic memory so please enlighten to me as to what happened on that date."

"A lonely Leonard accompanied you to a wedding, where afterward he remarked that you knew how to show a guy a good time, but his groin was a little worse for the wear. Then I am forced to use brute force on him to demonstrate that you are not for him, and he needs to keep his over sexed mitts to himself. Looks like he did not learn his lesson then and I am going to be forced to repeat the lesson to him now."

"Sheldon, he pulled his groin doing the hokey pokey, don't you see that none of this matters because the only man I have ever been attracted too is you?"

"You literately just admitted that you had felt lust for Zack."

"Only because,I was starting to feel that for you and it came to a head in him; because I could freely admit I felt that way towards him. Imagine Sheldon, if back then I had told you that every time our hands barely touched I felt a rush of blood to my ears and genitals, that my heart rate got so elevated when you would lean in and whisper in my ear I thought I might faint. If you had pulled out your little board and finished the equation then you would have been running for the hills. Its only ever been you, Sheldon and it will only ever be you, whether you like it or not you are mine."

"That is where you are wrong, you are mine." Sheldon tells her surprising her by rushing forward and grabbing her roughly around her hips moving her backwards against the door of his bedroom. "All mine."

**Thank You for all the reviews and support, No shouting into the void for me... love ya'll**

**I think you will be surpised where this goes next so stay tuned. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to MPHS95 for being my beta on this for me and to Vamplover669 for another great idea. Thank you for reading! Again I own none of this!**

"All mine" Sheldon says as he presses her against the door with his hands on either side of her, trapping her with his body.

'He called Zack the Neanderthal' Amy thought. 'This is an animalistic display of dominance if there ever was one.'

It's a good thing she is well versed on how to handle primates when they get unruly.

"Yours." She whispers before he crushes his mouth against hers, causing warring factions inside of herself.

The feminist inside of her rebels against this macho display he is putting on and wanted to say that as a modern woman she rejected being claimed like property.

Yet the other part of her wants nothing more than to be claimed by him against this door, right now.

"Honestly Sheldon you are acting like an alpha male gorilla right now." She tells him with faux anger as she comes up for air.

"But you like monkeys." He says huskily as his hands fumble with the tie on the robe finally opening it and pushing it of her shoulders.

"Yes, but you may as well have pulled down your pants and peed on me then turned and taunted Leonard with your genitals."

"Amy, I have accidentally seen Leonard nude before. I wouldn't want to shame the man that badly as that would just be cruel." He said before his mouth turning into a little half smile.

Amy bites her lip and gazes up at him as she contemplated the perfect reply.

"I may not have the most experience but I am sure you could put most men to shame Dr. Cooper." Her voice spoke in a sensual tone, sending an electric current through his already wired body.

"Oh, God! Amy what you do to me." Sheldon beseeched.

Burying his face in her neck, Sheldon bit and sucked before he moves his mouth to the now exposed length of her shoulder. When situated, he grabs her leg and hitches it around his body before running his hand tenderly up its length. He stopped at her behind which he gives a squeeze.

'What had he called them earlier? Her stems?' Amy thinks giggling to herself. What an old fashioned term, he might as well of called them her gams, but in many ways Sheldon is an old fashioned man.

Amy thinks back to two days ago when he had surprised her by pressing her against the door. She was afraid of his motivations because it was so out of character for him.

Now his motivations are clear as he presses against her, his desire palpable between them. With that in mind an idea strikes Amy, but she must implement it by stopping this while she still can.

"Sheldon." She whispers as he dips his head lower kissing her collar bone, burying his face in her cleavage.

"Mmmhmm." He mumbles in acknowledgement.

"We have to stop." Amy tells him and he drops her leg.

"Why, did I do something wrong?" He asks dejected.

"No, you are doing everything right. It's just that I need to get home, shower and get dressed. If we keep going at this rate, I might not ever wear clothes again."

"Is there a problem with that?" He asks against her mouth as he kisses her.

Amy feels herself starting to lose the will power to resist him but she rallies her courage. "I need to go home." She says determined breathing the words into his ear.

"Fine, then can I come with you? I don't really want to hang around here and risk awkward conversations with Leonard. Maybe I can spend the night at your place tonight."

"But it is a school night." Amy says shocked he would even suggest it.

"AAnnnddd… we go to the same school." Sheldon says cocking is head to one side. "You can drive me to work in the morning."

"You said that you would not step foot into my bedroom even if I transformed my bedroom into the TARDIS and walking through it would transport you into the future where you could buy robot eyes."

"Well, that was when you were all over sexed, and I thought you would try and trick me into seeing my bathing suit parts."

"Well I guess that is not a problem anymore. I am intimately acquainted with your 'bathing suit parts' now." Amy purrs as she reaches down to stroke him.

Sheldon growls deep in his throat pressing himself deeper into her hand. "I thought you wanted to stop." He growls again as his eyes roll back as Amy continues her assault.

"You want me to stop?" she replies coyly undoing his zipper and freeing him.

"No" he begs reveling in her touch aching for the release that has been plaguing him since this morning's dream.

"Too bad." She whispers into his ear. She puts his member back in his pants and zips him up before ducking around his arm and sneaking out of the embrace. She quickly sprints around him gathering her clothes and then sneaks out the door, leaving him staring after her dumbfounded.

"Now back a bag we leave in ten." She calls from outside.

"Vixen." He mumbles shaking his head as he retrieves his emergency overnight bag from his closet.

A short time later, the couple arrive at Amy's apartment. After telling Sheldon to make himself comfortable, she goes to take a shower.

Amy lets the hot water run over her body soothing her muscles and clearing her mind. It has been an interesting couple of days…wonderful ones, but certainly a lot to take in. She is still in shock that Sheldon wants to spend the night. Usually, he relished his alone time.

She had him now and was positive that he will not run because he will be forced to answer all her questions.

'Would she ever have enough from him?' she chides herself. She had his body, he told her that she had his heart, but she still needed more.

Now she was after a more cerebral quarry as she wanted to unlock the mysteries of his mind and discover the parts of himself that he keeps locked away.

Amy shuts off the shower and goes to get dressed, skipping the stockings and the cardigan today.

When she steps back into the living room, she finds her boyfriend sitting ram rod straight on the couch. The television is off but she can see he has his phone out and has been keeping himself occupied. Amy sits next to him on the couch. Sheldon looks up at her and smiles putting the phone back in his pocket.

"Sheldon may I ask you a question that has been troubling me."

"Certainly." He says turning towards her looking worried.

"So you said you are at a negative one, huh? While I am at a positive five, may I ask how you arrived at that number?"

"Is that all you want, you had me worried! You see you have had to fend off zero women from me, save the woman in your imagination, Penny, who does not even count as one." He tells her smugly." I have never even dated anyone prior to you, my record is impeccably clean."

"That's not what Raj told me." Amy says with a coquettish tilt to her head

"Raj told you what exactly?" he ask confused

"Oh just that you have quite a few woman in your repertoire."

"I have no woman in my repertoire. I have no repertoire to speak of! I have no idea what he is taking about. I miss the days when he was unable to speak to women."

"What about Ramona Nowitski or Lalita Gupta?"

"Oh is that what he is talking about? Well I was not even aware I was in some sort of symbiotic relationship until she was trying to steal credit for my work. Lalita was just me having dinner with a beloved children's book character. Raj blew that way out of proportion like he is prone to do."

"Why are you dredging up all this stuff from the past? Both of those instances were way before I even met you." Sheldon says anger rising in his voice

"I just want to talk." Amy says weakly not wishing to push him too far lest he bolt.

"Amy, we talk all the time, the first four years of our relationship has been all talk."

"Exactly, and yet I never knew about Ramona, Lalita, or Martha until Raj opened his big mouth at Girls Night. You have to admit that you keep things from me. There are parts of yourself that you keep hidden."

"Martha! Raj forced me to go on a date with her. He had to bribe me with a Green Lantern light and autographed Hulk hands to make me see her. "

"Raj had to bribe you to date me with a dirty sock. It seems like you got more out of the relationship with Martha." Amy meant it as a joke, but she can tell Sheldon does not find it funny as his nostrils flare and looks like he is trying to gather his words.

"Amy, normally my goal in first meeting someone is to make as little eye contact as possible and to notice only the bare minimum. With my eidetic memory all it takes is a quick glance and I have them in my memory banks. I am not going to lie to you and say that when I first met you my breath was taken away by your beauty."

"A little white lie might be appreciated." Amy huffs

He looks at her steadily in the eyes as he continues. "I noticed you though, Amy, much more than the bare minimum I usually allow myself. I cataloged how your hair was the color my mother calls chestnut, how your eyes were so green they almost looked fake. I allowed myself something that I usually avoid a, second glance, and then a third."

He continued. "I sized you up determined to memorize your every detail lest we not meet again. You are the only woman I have ever had the desire to see again. If Ramona had not been so forceful our concourse would have ended that first night. I have not even thought about Lalita or Martha until you just brought them up just now ."

"There has, however, been a little part of my brain labeled Amy since the day I met you. Amy you own me mind, body, heart, and soul, I wish there was something I could do to make you see that." He concludes brushing her hair from her face.

Amy once again is surprised by how well he knows her, including how well he can look inside of her and see what she wants.

"I guess I know that. It just feels like there is so much you do not tell me sometimes. Penny is the one you told about your birthday, which by the way I already knew. I am your emergency contact, so I know all your personal information"

"What do you want to know? I will tell you anything."

"Really?" Amy asks skeptically.

"Yes, concerning you, my life is now an open book." He says making a gesture with hands like opening a book.

There is so much she wants to know; his hopes for the future, his fears, every single detail of his childhood. Amy wants to divine all of his secrets, to act as his biographer and learn every last detail of the man and mystery that is Sheldon Cooper.

Yet as she looks into his dear face she knows somehow that there will be a lifetime to do just that. That they have been through so much the past couple of days physically and emotionally that it is time to give him a break.

"Are you ticklish?" she asks and he looks at her slightly taken back.

"I give you the keys to the cupboard of the mind that is Dr. Sheldon Cooper and you ask are you ticklish." He harrumphs.

"Excuse me, being ticklish is both a physical and metal response to stimuli. It can say a lot about a person."

"Are you ticklish?" he asks.

"Extremely."

"Fine, I will play. I am both ticklish and not ticklish at the same time."

"That is not possible. You cannot exist on both planes at once, you either are or you are not. It is basic principles of the Laws of Noncontradictation."

"I am but I make myself not be. When I was young my brother and sister delighted in tormenting me. One of the tortures they loved to execute against me was to tickle me until I evacuated my bladder on myself. They did this until I learned to control my emotions to state where I stopped feeling them tickling me."

"Then you are ticklish, but you just will yourself into a state of non-feeling, like you do with every other aspect of your life."

"I prefer to think of it as being the master of my own destiny… and bladder."

"Okay Master" she says sizing him up. "How does it feel when I do this" she asks as she reaches over and gently tickles his ear down to his hairline.

"Extremely irritating." He replies shaking off her hand.

"How about this?" she asks as she moves her hand to the crook of his elbow before his stomach. She can tell he is trying hard not to smile.

"It feels like you are violating my personal space." He says, but he makes no move to stop her hand as it travels up his ribcage taking inventory of each bone, then moving slowly across his chest.

"How does it feel when I do this?" He asks suddenly pouncing on her and forcing her backwards on to the couch as he tickles her under her arms and on her ribs. Amy erupts into a fit of giggles as he straddles her and continues his relentless assault.

"Sheldon stop it!" she squeals as she bucks and squirms under him trying fruitlessly to slap his hands away.

"Tell me I am the master of my own destiny!" he says still tickling her.

"Fine!" she says and he lets her up still straddling her lap. Amy looks up into his face and sees his cerulean eyes trained on her face with an expression both mirthful and intense. The way he is looking at her makes her stomach do little flip flops.

"You are the master..." is as far as she gets before his lips are upon hers and once more pinning her to the back of the couch.

Amy feels like every nerve ending in her body is on fire as he moves the length of his body over her. Her hands are eager to touch him and she rips off the shirts he is wearing. As she began to start working on his pants, he stops her.

"Not here." Her murmurs against her mouth and then he stands up looking more delicious than any man has a right to with his hair tousled and his shirt off.

"Why not?" she whines as he lifts her up by her hand before swinging her over his shoulder causing her to squeal again.

"Put me down!" she demands beating her hands against his back.

"You called me a caveman earlier. I am just acting the part. Would you prefer I beat you over the head with a club and drag you to my lair?" he asks as he uses his other hand to swat her behind.

"Of the many things wrong with that statement, I will point out the two most glaring problems. Number one, I called you an alpha male gorilla. Any comparison to a caveman you made yourself. Number two, technically you are dragging me to my own lair, as this is my apartment."

"I am sorry, would you prefer carry you cross town to my place? " Sheldon asks swinging her around and heading back towards the living room.

"No!" she squeals again and he heads back the other direction to her bedroom and flops her on the bed. To his credit he does not seem out of breath and Amy is impressed as the journey was not that short and she is not that light.

She sits on the foot of her bed and Sheldon stands between her legs as he lightly tips backwards so that she is laying on the bed. He moves himself between her legs and she notices that he is already undressed as he moves the length of his body over her. Slowly he starts to unbutton her shirt kissing the skin that he uncovers.

"You remember what you said earlier about my comment about your bedroom and the TARDIS? I realize now that was mean to say to you." Sheldon tells her has his hands move downward and he removes her skirt tugging it off

"It's okay. You used to say a lot of mean things to me, but I never took them personally. In fact that little comment got me thinking about you being a time traveling physicist who landed in my bedroom, which in turn spurred me on to write my little story. Then I got the idea to mix my two favorite shows Little House on the Prairie and Doctor Who." she says as she kisses his neck and runs her hands down his chest.

"I did not think you really liked Doctor Who, I thought you just watched it because I made you." He inquires as his hands deftly undo the clasp on her bra.

"Well that was true at first but then I really got into it. It does not hurt that David Tennent and Matt Smith are both extremely attractive… I mean hubba-hubba."

Amy giggles and Sheldon stares at her seriously, temporarily stopping his movements.

"Amy I don't like it when you talk like that." He pouts.

Amy kisses him running her tongue along the outside of his lips and nipping him before running her mouth down to his neck and up to his ear. "Oh come on Sheldon, like you have never had a little harmless crush on a movie or TV character. " She whispers as she is sucking lightly on his ear lobe, enjoying their pillow talk.

"I have not." He says his wide blue eyes guileless as he looks into her eyes placing her hands on her breasts and deftly manipulating her nipples causing her to go momentarily speechless.

"I find that extremely hard to believe. Not even as a young boy did you say gaze at a picture of Wonder Woman and find her attractive?" she presses on after he stops his ministrations and moves up her body once more

"Attractive… I was aware she was drawn to be attractive, that her facial symmetry was pleasing, and her body had certain aspects that males traditionally seek out. However did I personally find her and forgive me for using the urban vernacular 'hot', no." he tells her

"Not even, Black Widow, Amy Pond, Catwoman Lieutenant Uhura…" Amy says naming all the beautiful woman she can think of in the things he loves but he cuts her off.

"Negative one." He says simply. "You are the only one, and will only ever be the only one I had any desire towards." He tells her before he moves inside of her.

Amy's her heart swells at the meaning and she captures his lips with hers once more thrusting her hips forward making him growl against her mouth. Sheldon's thrusting upwards in a quick movement makes her gasp before he repeats the motion.

Amy shifts forcing him to rollover so that she is now straddling him, the position makes her feel powerful as she gazes down at his face. He is completely lost in ecstasy as she moves and grinds against him. His hands dig into her hips as he finds his release and Amy finds herself toppling over the edge with him.

Afterwards they lay panting beside each other. After their verbose afternoon Amy is unsure of what to say to him now, not wanting to break the spell.

It is Sheldon who speaks first reaching out to stroke her face and gazing at her lovingly.

"So, I am hungry. We have not eaten since this morning and it is now well into the afternoon. If we were at my place I would suggest lunch, but since we are at your place it is your obligation to provide the refreshments. So how should we proceed vis a vis lunches?"

'Some things never change.' Amy thinks .


	14. Chapter 14

**I would like to Thank Vamplover669 for being my muse, I was really stuggling then she gave me an awesome idea and I was able to continue. It is kind of long but I hope you enjoy, I own none of this!**

The next day at work Raj and Howard are greeted at their cafeteria table by Leonard who is wearing a giant smile. He sits down at the table with his tray with a dreamy far off look in his eye.

"Hello everybody! Great day today isn't it?" Leonard says dreamily as he pours sugar into his coffee.

"Fantastic!" Howard's says sarcastically. "I take it that you and Penny made up." He asks scooping up a bite of cereal. His weekend had been boring, married life while satisfying could be very dull. Leonard had clearly had a much more exciting time this weekend than he had. Howard missed spending time with the guys.

"Yeah we did!" Leonard says then mouths "Three times." Holding up three fingers, Penny was determined not to be shown up by Amy last night in more ways than one. They had made love twice last night and then again in the shower this morning.

"Three, that must be like a record in the Hofstadter books." Raj says smirking but Leonard will not let his good mood be ruined and ignores him. Just then Sheldon walks with a spring in his step looking just as pleased as Leonard had. Howard sighs, seems like everyones weekend was more interesting than his had been.

"Gentlemen!" he says saluting them as he sits down and digs into his breakfast a grin still on his face. Amy had offered to cook a breakfast for him but he had told her not to worry about it. It was his custom to eat breakfast in the cafeteria on Monday mornings and he had already been thrown off track enough by spending the night at her place. He has too admit ,staying at Amy's place definitely had its advantages. Despite his efforts he can not seem to wipe the smile of his face as he thinks of last night. Subconsciously rubs his cheek where she had kissed him goodbye as the separated to go to their prospective buildings.

"God, happy just got laid, Sheldon is creepy." Raj whispers to Howard and Howard nods in agreement.

"I don't know I think the ' I just got my freak on' face , is a good look on him." Howard whispers back sniggering.

"I heard that, and I do not approve of your vulgar terminology, it is disrespectful to Amy." Sheldon says shooting them a look. It makes him uncomfortable them thinking of he and Amy like that, their filthy minds imagining Amy that way.

"Speaking of Amy, tell your girlfriend that she is a genius and I love her." Leonard says turning to Sheldon patting him on the back, friendly. Sheldon look at annoyed he has not forgotten their argument from yesterday that went unresolved.

"Well, she already knows she is a genius, and I sincerely hope you mean you love her in the platonic 'I love you man' way,lest we almost come to blows again."

"Wait you two almost came to 'blows' over what." Howard exclaims looking wildly between the two of them.

"We did not almost come to blows, he saw me touch Amy's hand and went all berserk." Leonard tells Howard dismissively "Of course I mean in a platonic way! Her little story gave Penny to write on about us, and let me just say, Penny may not be the best at writing history papers… but wow she can write." Leonard says in an attempt to change the subject not wanting to get into with Sheldon again and ruin his good humor. Leonard has also been anxious to share that piece of information with the guys. Penny's story had blown Amy's out of the water, it was most defiantly not a virgin writing about sex. Leonard had barely been able to let Penny get through the first chapter before he was attempting to rip her clothes off. Hearing her read what she wrote about them, and her desires had been a huge turn on.

"I can only assume that you mean that Penny took a page out of Amy's book and wrote some tawdry sex drivel about you two? Hardly surprising she would horn in my Amy's idea I doubt Penny has had an original idea in her life. Revisiting your first statement though I was not upset that you touched her hand. I was upset that when I came out of the bedroom I saw you ogling her body, like a sex fiend." Sheldon did not wish to hear any more about Penny's story which was sure to be even more vulgar than Amy's had been.

"I was not 'ogling her body', I have Penny why would I look at Amy? It was just weird seeing her in just your pajama top."

"Say What!" Howard exclaims "You mean the prim and proper Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler was prowling around the apartment in just Sheldon's pajama top?" Howard just can not picture Amy outside of her buttoned up attire.

"Plus her cardigan and tights right?" Raj asks confused, giggling at the mental image he has of Amy standing in the kitchen wearing Sheldon's pajama like a dress with her usual attire.

"No just the top." Leonard in an amused voice and looks at Howard and Raj who both look in shock.

"She most certainly was not 'prowling' she was innocently in the kitchen cooking breakfast and this over sexed nut-ball could not stop staring at her legs! I had to cover her up with my robe she had no idea the affect she was having on this lecherous creature." It still fills him with rage every time he thinks about Leonard tilting his head to get a better view.

"Fine! Looked at her legs, so sue me, but it was only because it was the first time I have seen them and I was surprised that she had them. I have Penny, there is no reason for me to make a move on your girlfriend" Leonard tells him saying "your girlfriend" with a tone that says he did not find Amy attractive. He was getting a little sick and tired of Sheldon badgering him about it. It' not like he berated the other guys every time he thought they looked at Penny inappropriately.

"First off, I could sue you for it you signed my Room mate agreement and the contract is legally binding." Sheldon says, he had been waiting to use this piece of information against him.

"There is no girlfriend clause in that agreement, when you wrote it the last thing on earth you thought you would ever have would be a girlfriend." Leonard says exasperated.

"Yes, but then your dalliance with Priya forced me to put quite a few amendments in the contract which you agreed to sign sight unseen. In the new girlfriend amendment it states that either room mate is subject to punishment and fines if the other is found to have amorous intent with the others significant other."

"You were not dating Amy then, why would you put in a girlfriend clause?"

"Leonard, Relationship Agreements do not write themselves over night, I had long considered Amy to be my significant other before we put it in writing. Amy just forced my hand early with her little trick she pulled with Stuart."

"Forced your hand early?That was like six months after the fact. How long was she going to have to wait otherwise?" Raj asks curiously

"That is neither here nor there, what I would like to discuss is the second part of Leonard statement where he implied that his girlfriend was better than mine when clearly the winner of the two would be Amy by a landslide."

"Oh here we go." Howard says excited always ready for some excitement in their relatively boring academic world.

"Excuse me? Just because you have to be the best at everything does not mean you have the better girlfriend. In what world is Amy as better than Penny?" Annoyed, Sheldon has long thought himself to be superior to him and this was the one instance where Leonard thought he had the upper hand. He worshipped Penny, thought she was the most beautiful and entertaining person on the planet, he could not fathom how Sheldon could possibly think Amy was better.

"In every world,Amy is highly educated, she is at the top of her field a noted neuroscientist, she is beautiful, and if you noticed yesterday morning she can cook , unlike some other people." He says looking at Leonard. Thinking that he had clearly won the argument this time, Penny while attractive had no other qualities one would want in relationship. Sheldon thought that Amy's beauty was just the icing on the cake it had been all her other redeeming factors that had enticed him at the first.

"Penny is extremely beautiful and she may not have a Phd like Amy but she is very smart. Also she has a great job now, hell she makes more than either you or I do! " Leonard says hotly.

"Oh please! I have no respect for Penny's career, sure it is better than 'actress ' or waitress at The Cheesecake Factory, but when it come right down to it she is just a glorified drug dealer." Sheldon says dismissively

"Oh snap!" Raj says and it is Leonards turn to look like he is about to punch Sheldon. "Gentleman, you are being ridiculous both of your girlfriends are very beautiful and very intelligent. There is no reason for you two to keep bickering, I am sure you can settle your differences like adults." Raj's says reasonably.

"Or we could settle this the old fashioned way… paintball tournament this weekend!" Howard says shrugging his shoulders.

"That sounds agreeable..." Sheldon muses. "Leonard?" he ask wanting his opinion

" Actually that sounds great, it has been a while sine we all got together and played. One question though how is that the old fashioned way?" Leonard asks.

"Its not, I just really wanted to play paintball." Howard says deviously looking forward to guys weekend

* * *

The week had been rough for Amy, work has been keeping her very busy at the lab. At work she was distracted and she kept losing focus, and she knew the reason why. Sheldon had returned back to his normal self, and she was pining over the man she spent the weekend with. Not that she had expected him to change over night, but she had thought she would see small shifts in him. Yet he seemed content to act like all that had transpired between them had never happened. The only change she got from him was he ate lunch with her one extra day that week, and that was only because he was mad at Leonard and did not want to eat with him.

They ate dinner together four times that week after she drove him home from work, but he did not offer for her to stay nor did he walk her to her car afterwards. Amy was missing the physical contact with him, she was afraid that once she had him alone she was going to frighten him with the ferocity in which she wanted to attack him. It was driving her crazy having to look at those thin beckoning lips, knowing how they felt on her body and not being able to do anything about it.

Amy was really looking forward to spending the weekend with him. Then he told her that he a had plans to play paintball all Saturday and her heart sank. She had been harboring the secret hope that he was planning another sleepover for the weekend. As a consolation prize she makes plans to have brunch with Penny and Bernadette.

Something strange was happening to Sheldon it was paintball day and he did not want to go at all. He could not pinpoint it exactly, it was not Leonard they had more or less repaired their riff. All week long he had been looking forward to today, it had been a very long time since they had all gathered to play. There was something about the male camaraderie of the sport he enjoyed, or the fact it was the only sport he had ever been any good at. Throughout the week he had gotten his equipment ready, pulled out his old coveralls and washed them, even though they had been washed the last time he wore them. Yet here he was on paintball day staring at his coveralls hanging on his closet door as she shines his boots,dreading going.

Then it dawned on him what the problem was it,was the dark haired vixen who had been also invading is thoughts all week. They had not been together since Sunday night, sure they had seen each other. Sheldon even changing his lunch plans to eat with her in the lab three times that week. Amy had driven him home every night that week staying for dinner four times. Yet he felt like he had not seen her at all. They had barely touched all week, he kept waiting for her to take the reins. Tell him that she wanted him, he was suddenly shy unsure of the protocol for proceeding after their eventful weekend. All he wanted to do was to take her into his arms feel her lush curves against his body. Taste her lips, her neck that tender spot right below her earlobe that made her gasp whenever he kissed it. Sheldon can not get the images out of his mind, it is an erotic picture show that plays over and over. He stops polishing his boots and flops backwards on his bed groaning, annoyed with his physical weakness.

Sheldon despised feeling like this, he had gone thirty-five years of his life without it, so why did he feel now like he could not stand another minute without it. He briefly considered calling the whole thing off and calling Amy, begging her to come over. But Amy was out for the day anyway having brunch with the girls, then god knows what else. He could wait a little longer to see her he thought, perhaps they could make plans for Sunday he thinks as he straightens backup and heads out this bedroom door to find Leonard.

* * *

At brunch Penny can barely contain her excitement as she tells the girls about her story and how well received it was with Leonard .

"You should have seen his face, when I started reading him that story you guys. At first he was all bored because he thought it was just that screen play that I wrote a long time ago. Then I got to the part where Penelope meets Leon and repays him for the indian food with her body and his jaw dropped to the floor."

"Did you reenact the scene?" Bernadette asks.

"Oh yeah, we have been reenacting scenes all week long, honestly this is the most we have gone at it since we first started dating. Honestly, it kind of makes everything feel new and exciting again."

"Like you are with your first love?" Bernadette asks sweetly and Penny gives her the evil eye.

"Yes exactly like that, Amy you really had something, I think I owe you a drink!" Then Penny signals down the waiter. "Bring my homegirl a mimosa!" she say then she notices that Amy has been awfully quiet.

"You okay Ames?" she ask concerned.

"Yes, well no… First off I am the designated driver so I can not have that mimosa you just ordered me. Secondly its just that while you can not get Leonard to keep his hands off of you, I can not get Sheldon to put his hands on me. I know you are thinking how is that any different than normal, but I really thought after last weekend something would change. Yet it seems like we have gone back to the status quo, he has not even mentioned it. I thought he would have at least presented me with papers to sign, amending coitus into the relationship agreement but, so far nothing."

"You know Sheldon is a slow mover, he probably has been thinking about it and just does not know how to proceed," Bernadette says amiably.

"Or he regrets, it ever happened and is hoping I will forget." Amy sighs.

"That is not it, he probably thinks sex is just for the weekend or something stupid like that." Penny tells her draining the glass that the waiter had sat in front of Amy.

"That's what I thought, but then why would he plan this big paintball thing with the guys? I am sorry, I am being a Debbie Downer, its just that I find myself pining over a man that only existed one magical weekend. It was not just the sex, which was amazing, but he opened up to me, he was possessive of me, and I liked seeing that side of him. I just wonder where it has gone? "

"He is still there trust me, when you are not at the apartment with him, I am and he has been acting like a changed man. I have never seen him so happy, it is creeping all of us out actually." Penny tells her.

"Really?"

"Yes, Howie has mentioned it to, he also told me a little story about how Leonard and Sheldon were fighting over whose girlfriend was better in the cafeteria like a couple of middle schoolers. He said that Sheldon said you were clearly more attractive than Penny." Bernadette tells her, and Amy flushes with pride.

"He said that?"

"Yes and also something about you being better because of your intelligence, education and your career."

"Hey! She is getting a big enough head already!" Penny says jokingly "What did Leonard say about me?"

"That you are beautiful, and you made more money than all of them." Bernadette says and it is Penny's turn to flush with pride.

"Its true, so now that Amy is feeling better what do you want to do after this?" Penny asks.

" I want to read that story you wrote." Amy tells her.

"I don't know, it is pretty raunchy, I don't think you can handle it, I mean I actually say penis, cock,and dick not his quivering member or his manhood." Penny teases . "I never knew there were so many ways to say penis without actually saying it."

"My favorite was 'his turgid point of pride'!" Bernadette chimes in.

"I think I can handle it! I mean I have seen one up close and personal now." Amy says huffily.

"How personal? Did you kiss his nether' yeah ya?" Penny asks not sure how to pronounce it but giving it a go. Amy bites her lip and turns red. "Oh my God! You did didn't you! You little slut!" Penny exclaims clapping her on the back.

"The real question is did he kiss hers?" Bernadette asks and Amy shakes her head yes, then folds her arms and puts her head down on the table to hide her red face.

"Oh my god!" Penny and Bernadette squeal together.

"I never knew he had it in him..." Penny says in awe.

"Well now we know he has had him in her!" Bernadette giggles and Amy glares at them.

"Are you guys done yet? I think I still have some dignity left somewhere?" she tells them.

"Oh, Amy we are just teasing you, on the bright side I deem you mature enough to read my story… Oh crap I just remembered it is on my old laptop and I left that in Leonards room."

"So, Leonard is gone, we will just go to his apartment and get the laptop then go back to your place." Bernadette tells her.

"Okay sounds like a plan, lets just stop off at the store before we go." Penny says

"Why?" Amy asks

"Because I am out of wine, duh."

* * *

Paintball had been a bust, he had been killed in the first twenty minutes then he had tripped, fallen down an embankment into a small pond. Luckily a shallow pond, or he may have died with his higher than normal body density. Sitting in the shed brooding, wishing he had just followed his intuition and stayed with Amy. The things they could be doing right now, would easily top being dirty, wet and squatting in a rickety tin structure. Then an idea strikes him, since he is already dead, and the guys will still be playing for the foreseeable future, he decides to leave. He does not bother telling anyone that he is going, he still mad at the lack of coverage that lead to his demise. He would call Amy and ask for a lift but his phone was ruined when he fell into the pond.. So he walks off the grounds and heads to a bus stop to catch a ride back home. The people on the bus look at him oddly a tall thin man, dressed in fatigues holding a rifle.

"Don't worry, it is a paintball gun." He tells the woman next to him who is eying him with suspicion.

"Thank you for your service to our country." Says the old man next to him wearing a veterans cap. He tries to explain to him that he is not a real soldier and this is his paintball gear, but the man just looks at him with milky eyes and says.

"I did two tours one in Korea and one in Nam." So Sheldon stops trying to explain and rides the rest of the way in silence. When he gets off the bus the skies open up and he is soaked once more.

"God, could this day get any worse." He says to himself as he squelches noisily up the four flights stairs.

Sheldon walks into the apartment soaking wet and covered in paint all he wants to do is jump into the shower. Thinking the apartment is empty he starts to undress eager to get the wet cloth off his body. First he unzips his coveralls peeling the arms down then he rips off his white undershirt balling it up in his fist when he hears a gasp.

"Oh my god! Sheldon!" Penny says staring at him unabashed, Penny has never seen him without at least his undershirt on and she is impressed. Amy you lucky girl she thinks as she takes in his lean musculature. Particularly enjoying his shoulders and chest which seem suspiciously built up. Penny has to shake her head and remind herself that this is Sheldon that she is looking at.

"Sheldon, why are you getting naked and where are the other guys? Bernadette squeaks, equally impressed with what is in front of her. Amy has been holding out she thinks as she eyes his body. Just then Amy bursts through the door curious as to what is holding her friends up. Amy had to park the car and had told her friends to go ahead on up with out her and get the laptop. When she got to Penny's door she was suprised to find it still locked.

"Hey guys what's taking so…. Hoo…" Amy says stopping short when she is Sheldon standing half naked in the middle of the room. He looks gorgeous, his hair wet and tousled, the way his coveralls are pulled down hanging off his hips. Amy notices the way Penny and Bernadette are eying him, eat your heart out, he's mine she thinks. "Sheldon! What are you doing home so early and why are you soaking wet?"

"I died twenty minutes in, then I fell in a pond. So I took the bus home, then on the walk from the bus stop it started raining, just when I was starting to dry off." He says dejectedly pulling up the sleeves on his coveralls and shivering as the wet cloth makes contact with his skin again.

"Awww, poor baby, I bet Amy won't mind taking care of you." Bernadette coos

"Yeah, come on Bernadette lets go and let Amy, take care of Sheldon." She says giggling, grabbing Bernadette's hand and leading her to the door."

"Okay, I will be right back once I finish up here." Amy calls as they close the door behind him.

"She is not coming back is she?" Bernadette asks as they head back to Penny's

"Would you? I mean I never knew what was hiding under those layers, do you think he has been secretly working out?" Penny asks.

"I don't know but whatever he is doing it is working. Do you think he could give Howie some pointers?" Bernadette sighs.

* * *

"Sheldon, why did you not just call me I would have come and got you, you must have looked terrifying riding that bus like this." Amy says walking over to him and he hands her his water logged phone as an answer. "You could have borrowed one of the guys phones." She sighs setting the ruined device down.

"I did not bother, trying to locate them I just kind of went AWOL and walked of the premise and to the bus stop." He tells her stepping close to her taking her face into his hands, she smells so good, he knows he must smell horrid right now.

"They are going to be worried about you, maybe we should try to call Leonard let him know where you are?" Amy breathes, it is getting hard to concentrate, with Sheldon so close, he is looking at her like he has not seen her in year. His fingers are making slow circles along her jawline and down her neck, is thumb pressing lightly in the pressure point below her ear. He leans down and replaces his thumb with his lips kissing her neck, sending shivers through her body.

"Let them worry." he says as covers her mouth with his own teasing her mouth open with his tongue. Amy tastes like cinnamon and sugar, and english breakfast tea, an he groans with pleasure as he explores the depths of her mouth. Pulling her in close missing the way she felt against his body.

"You are getting me all wet." Amy murmurs against his mouth and he pulls away to look at her, surprised and a turned on by her saucy statement. Then he sees what she means the front of her jacket and button down shirt are soaked. Amy pulls down the sleeves of his cover alls again and his skin erupts in goose pimples as she tuns her hands down appreciatively down his arms and chest. "Did, you see the way, Bernadette and Penny, were looking at you? Imagine if I had gone all alpha male gorilla on them for eying what is mine." She tells him as he pulls the jacket off her shoulders and starts working on the buttons to her shirt.

"I picture you more like a lioness" Sheldon muses as he pulls the shirt off of her " I hardly think they were looking at me like that, they were just surprised to see me in the apartment." He says his mouth gong dry as Amy gets down on her knees and begins to untie the laces on his boots. Looking down at her from this angle she is a vision to behold her breasts heaving over her cups as she tugs each of his boots off then sits up to peel his coveralls all the way off.

"Oh, Dr. Cooper you have no idea what a fine specimen you are, do you?" Amy asks as he tugs on the elastic of his boxers and freeing him. Then she takes him into her mouth testing his length, she teases him and pushes him to his limits until he feels his knees going weak.

"Amy! You are a lioness." he murmurs incoherently and then she stops and he looks down at her stricken, then she pops up and nudges him gently backwards until his knees it the back of the couch and she pushes him gently down so he is sitting. Then she wriggles out of her skirt so he is just standing in front of him in her bra and panties. Sheldon stands at her transfixed eager for whatever she has planned next. Amy gets on his lap straddling him and kisses him grinding her hips against him in a taunting fashion. Sheldon groans against her mouth as his hands work on her bra, then he breaks away from her mouth to kiss her breasts. Amy tosses her head back allowing him full access as he kisses and sucks each nipple to full attention.

Then he surprises her by grabbing her by the waist and flipping her around so now she is sitting in his spot. He sinks to his knees in front of her and removes her panties. Then tenderly kisses his way up her leg before reaching the apex of her thighs and kissing her there. His attentions leave her breathless as he kisses and laps her. Amy feels like she is floating away ,from her body. She is being taken to a higher plane, the feeling akin to floating in the ocean the calm weightless buoyancy. Then the wave comes crashing down sending her reeling and her whole body is wracked with its effects. Before she can even recuperate Sheldon is pulling her up again sitting back in is spot and pulling her back onto his lap. This time there is no teasing and Amy sheathes him entirely and begins to move. His large hands grabbing her bottom urging her on, she looks him in the eye and he looks so sexy, completely enraptured by her body. He pulls her face down and kisses her deeply moving his mouth to her ear and nipping her lightly before whispering.

"I have been wanting to do this all week. I thought I was going to go crazy if I had to wait another day." He moans a she grinds slowly against him.

"Same, I have been wanting you so bad, I have been waiting for you to come to me."

"Well it looks like we need to implement a more effective communication of our needs for each other." Sheldon says as as she bends down and kisses him.

"How about this, if you want me, odds are that I want you too." She whispers into his ear as he moves against her making his his strokes harder each time.

"Seems fairly effective." He murmurs taking on of her hardened nipples into her mouth and she cries out with pleasure. "Amy,I don't know how much more I can take." He moans thrusting deeper into her while grabbing onto her bottom for dear life.

"Its okay come with me." She says moving matching his movements and he lets out a tortured groan and she feels his body shudder beneath her and she feels her body begin to break away as feel as she looks at the look of pleasure etched on his face. She collapse on top of him wrapping her hands around his neck not wanting to break contact yet and he wraps his hands around her waist holding her close. They lay their together for awhile before the front door bursts open and Leonard comes in the door.

"Amy! Thank God you are here, we lost Sheldon!" he says then he takes stock of the image in front of him, Amy in their apartment, sitting backwards on the couch in Sheldon's spot facing the front door. Amy staring at him a look of complete shock on her face, before he can shut the door and let them be Howard and Raj run to the door.

"Did you find him?" Raj asks.

"Come on lets go." Lenard says trying to shut the door, but Howard sees Amy first.

"Amy,did you find…"

"Hello." Sheldon says tilting his head backwards on the couch to look at his friends as Amy ducks down to avoid being seen.

"Shut your ass!"

**I hope you enjoyed! and in the wise words of Salt and Pepa "I ain't to proud to beg" please leave me a review. This is my most highly reviewed story yet and I want to thank everyone who made that happen!**

**If You enjoyed this read my friend Kimbee73's story When Sheldon met Amy, it is so good!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Think of this chapter as a tasty appetizer for the big meal that is coming in the next chapter. I plan updating quickly.**

**I own none of this**

"Shut you ass!" Raj exclaims as Leonard shuts the door and the guys move as a group across the hall to Penny's apartment and Leonard bangs on the door. Penny answers it and stares at the group of guys standing in front of her all still dressed in their paintball gear.

"Oh no are being invaded!" Penny exclaims throwing her hands to her chest in mock horror.

"HaHa..can we come in." Leonard asks.

"Sure, come on in." Penny says moving aside and the guys all file in. "Why can't you go to your place, are Sheldon and Amy being really loud?"

"You could say that.."Leonard says evasively.

"Or you could that they are really claiming Sheldon's spot as only his now, you wont catch me ever trying to sit there any more." Howard says puffing out is cheeks.

"Are you saying that they were.." Bernadette begins.

"Doing the nasty, yes! The creepiest part was Sheldon did not even care that we walked in on them." Raj says impressed.

"It does not surprise me that they were doing it, when we left them Sheldon was eying Amy like a he was a fat kid on a diet and she was a happy meal." Penny says.

"I am sure that will be the first and only time that Sheldon is refereed to as a 'fat kid'. I do agree though it was weird, Amy looked horrified but he was as calm as if we had just walked in on them playing counterfactuals." Leonard says going to the kitchen and swigging a gulp of wine straight from the bottle. "Got to get that mental image out of my head." He says by way of explanation taking another swig.

"And zero fucks were given that day…" Howard says shaking his head and raking his hands through his hair."Let's change the subject what are you ladies doing."

"Oh just some light reading." Penny says giving Bernadette a look but Bernadette does not take the hint.

"Penny is reading the story that she wrote about Leonard to me." Bernadette says.

"The story that Leonard has not shut up about all week , but will not tell us what it is about is here?" Howard says with glee.

"We are not reading it! It is private." Leonard tells them.

"Oh come on! If we had to hear about Amelia and Cooper and his turgid point of pride joining with her delicate flower. Then we need to hear what Penelope and Leon are up too!" Bernadette tells him.

"Penelope and Leon? We are so reading this." Raj says sitting down.

"We are so not, tell them Penny! "Leonard whines

"Actually, I don't mind I am kind of proud of it. It is like the first thing I have ever written that people want to read." Penny tells him.

"Fine, just read one of the not as naughty passages."

"Screw that! Read the naughtiest one you have." Howard says.

"Really are you sure you can handle it?" Penny asks slyly.

"That was probably one of the most embarrassing things that has ever happened to me." Amy says miserably as she climbs off Sheldon and wraps the afghan on the back of the couch around herself.

"Why?" Sheldon asks curiously putting a pillow on his lap.

"I don't know maybe because all of the guys just saw me naked and riding you like a hobby horse." Amy says incredulously as she gathers her clothes.

"From the angle of the door to the couch it is unlikely they observed any of your body. More than likely they just saw your head and shoulders, your nudity was strictly implied. Also they came in after you were done "riding me like a hobby horse" for all they knew we could have just been cuddling." Sheldon says rolling his eyes and making air quotes.

"I don't understand why you aren't bothered." Amy asks, tossing him his coveralls which he catches and puts beside him.

"Why should I be? It is not a secret that we engage in sexual intercourse."

"It is one thing to have them know about it, having them witness it first hand is completely different."

"They saw nothing of the act itself, they just barged in on the I believe the term is "afterglow". Honestly Amy, I am not bothered by it at all in fact I feel proud."

"Proud?"

"Yes, how long have they teased me about being a virgin, about being sexless, about not having genitals? Their uppance has come, I find it quite amusing that my sex life makes them so uncomfortable."

"I guess you are right, they used to think our relationship was a joke well who is laughing now." Amy says straightening up, he defiantly has a point.

"Of course I am right, how often am I wrong?" He says getting up still holding the striped pillow to his crotch for modesty and it strikes Amy as very amusing and she starts to laugh. "May I ask you just what you find so tremendously amusing." Sheldon asks offended.

"Your sudden need for modesty when I have seen everything that you have to offer already." Amy giggles and he looks at her with challenge on his face and drops the pillow. It is the first time she has seen him completely naked without being aroused, and it is no less alluring. His length is still impressive the only difference she can tell is that it rests against his leg instead of pointing upwards. Amy doubts she will ever tire of looking at his body, she finds every inch of him attractive. All ready her hands itch to touch him, to trace the muscles on his shoulders, to run down his patch of chest hair and down his happy trail. Amy has to bit her lip less another "hoo" escapes and he accuses her of becoming a sex addict.

"I could say the same thing about you." He says pointing to the afghan wrapped around her, now it is Amy's turn to be bold. She wants Sheldon to drink her in the was she had with him so she lets the blanket fall of her shoulders and on to the ground. Sheldon does not disappoint and he gulps loudly as she stands in front of him unabashed. "You know what,I never did get that shower I was after when I entered the apartment and was way laid, by you and your friends."

"Okay, well go get cleaned up." Amy tells him.

"I got you dirty too, don't you want to wash up as well." He asks almost shyly.

" Are you asking me to take a shower with you." Amy asks

"Do you want to take a shower with me?" he asks and Amy nods her head yes, without saying another word he takes her by the hand and leads her to the bathroom . He starts fiddling with the faucets and turns the shower head on. "I tend to like my showers on the hot side, you?" he asks as he steps inside the shower.

"Same, I like it almost scalding, it awakens my senses, makes me think better." Amy tells him as she steps inside.

"Yet another instance where we think exactly alike." Amy smiles, happy to hear him admit their similarities and turns around so she is facing opposite of him her back against his front. Sheldon grabs the body wash off the side and squeezes some onto his hands the hesitates. " I don't know if I should allow you to use this."

"Oh don't tell me you suddenly have an issue sharing your body wash, you used it when we took the bath." Amy says annoyed, yet placated momentarily as he runs his hands down her stomach rubbing the soap in.

"Yes and you smelled weird afterwards, it took awhile for me to get used to your scent." Sheldon tells her his hands making lazy circles over her body.

"Gee thanks, for telling me I smell weird I smell weird." Amy says offended moving to get away from him but he holds onto her stomach to keep her close.

"God, woman you are the only person on the planet capable of leaving me tongue tied! No I meant that I love your scent…your usual scent, I find it very …sexy…" hearing Sheldon describe anything about her as sexy does funny things to her stomach. " I know if you have been somewhere because your heavenly sent lingers in the air. When went away on my trip I think that is what I missed the most,when I saw you again it was all I could do to refrain from picking you up and inhaling your scent like an ammonia inhalant." He admits.

"But you did do that, didn't you..." Amy says turning around to face him.

"Shotgun." He says giving her a half smile that melts her heart. Amy grabs the soap from him and squirts some on her hands and starts to wash his chest then works his ways to his arms paying extra attention to each bicep relishing the way the muscle feels beneath her fingers.

"It's love and sunshine." Amy says and he looks down at her curiously

"I know you are in a good mood but that is a pretty soppy sentiment." Sheldon tells closing his eyes in pleasure as her as her hands glide down his stomach.

"No, what I smell like the, body wash I use is called love and sunshine, its from bath and body works." She tells him pulling him gently down by his shoulders so she can wash his hair.

"That explains what I could not find it, I must have smelled every soap and shampoo at Walgreens trying to locate your scent and could not match it" his hands are working on her back now and they feel like magic as the massage her shoulders gently.

"Why were you doing that?" she murmurs as his hands move lower, kneading her lower back barely grazing her bottom.

"Well I figured, if you were going to be spending more nights over here then you would want your own toiletries." He tells her flipping her around so she is now the one under the water and begins to wash her hair. Amy moans with pleasure as his fingers work through her long tresses..

"You want me to spend more nights over here?" Amy asks him looking up into his eyes.

"The more I think about it the more I want you to spend all of your nights over here." Sheldon tells her then adds "Maybe not move in together right away, but want us to try spending more nights together. Last week was almost unbearable, I thought was going crazy, missing you when I had just seen you only hours ago. I fear you are making me lose my mental faculties,my ability to rationalize." Sheldon looks so vulnerable it cuts right to her heart and she cuts off the water, he looks at her perplexed.

"I think we are clean enough come on,lets dry off and get dressed." For some reason she feels it is important to inject some levity into the situation. Her first reaction was to grab him around the middle and hug him until he can not breathe anymore. But she feels paying it cool is essential lest he freak out and run away from her again. This time it would be so much harder, she might not ever recover. So she jumps out of the shower and grabs a towel wrapping it around her middle and heads out of the door. Sheldon is hot on her heels gabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist following her out the door.

"Now listen little lady I was not done with you yet!" he calls chasing her into the hallway grabbing her by her middle and giving her butt a large smack. Causing Amy to erupt in a fit of giggles, that's when they hear a loud sound of a throat clearing and look into the living room to see the entire gang assembled and looking at them. Amy squeaks in terror runs to her discarded pile of clothes grabs them up and the runs back to Sheldon's room.

"I will have you know that that shower was disappointingly PG-13 rated so you can all get your minds out of the gutter." He declares to the room before turning on his heel and joining Amy in his bedroom.

"I don't know that looked pretty R-rated to me." Howard laughs


	16. Chapter 16

**I have so many people to thank! First Shamy4eva for fixing this for me! Then Stephen-Hawking for pointing out a mistake that actually turned ot to be beautiful! Also to my muse Vamplover 669 this is for you I hope you like drunk Sheldon!**

"It looks pretty X-rated to me." Howard sniggers "Who knew what Amy was hiding under all those layers! Those things were way too perky to be on a girl who dresses like a grandma." He laughs emulating pointy breasts with his hands.

"Excuse me, I would appreciate it if you did not talk about my girlfriends breasts in that manner!" Sheldon says angrily stomping into the living room and standing in front of Howard aggressively, not caring that he is still just dressed in a towel

"Oh come on, if you let your girlfriend run around your apartment naked then you are going to have to face the consequences." Howard says defensively.

"That's it! I have had it up to here! You guys walking in on us once is one thing, but twice? This is MY apartment so why are you guys constantly barging in here like you own the place. I thought that judging from what you saw earlier that it was clear I did not desire company."

"Hold on if you remember it is my apartment too, and we were worried about you. You ran off without telling us you were leaving and you would not answer your cell phone! With all that has been going on with you Amy, what were we supposed to think! We thought you had run off to ride the rails again. We really thought that we had given you two enough time to get decent and wondered if you wanted to come to dinner with us." Leonard tells him.

"Or have you done enough eating out for today?" Howard giggles. A flash of white hot anger courses through Sheldon. They think of him as a child. That he does not get their innuendoes, but he most certainly does, and even if he does not know what this one means, he is sure it is implying something inappropriate about Amy and that is definitely not acceptable. He grabs Howard by his shirt and pulls him up roughly, lifting him up so that his feet dangle a few inches of the ground.

"What exactly are you saying?" he asks through clenched teeth shaking him.

"Hey I am sorry man, I was just kidding!" Howard says panicking. He has never seen Sheldon so angry before.

"Sheldon! What are you doing, put him down!" Amy admonishes as she emerges from his room fully dressed. She rushes over to Sheldon and puts her hands on his shoulders to calm him. He puts Howard down and points at him.

"This is not finished." He growls. Amy turns him around and steers him back towards the bedroom.

"What the hell was that? Can you believe him?" Howard asks sheepishly as he adjusts his shirts.

"Yeah, the way his arms looked all rippley and his chest muscles bulged when he picked you up and throttled you?" Bernadette makes a face as if she is taking a bite out of his arm. Penny says nothing but makes a face like she is in agreement with her.

"What?" Howard says whipping back around to stare at her.

"If you can comment about Amy's breasts then I can do the same about Sheldon's toned body." Snapped Bernadette.

"If he had not manhandled you, then I certainly would have. This is not over mister" she whispered angrily.

"Sheldon with a testosterone level is pretty freaky." Raj says and, as if on cue Sheldon comes out of his room fully dressed his head down with Amy prodding him in the back. He stands in front of them and then looks back at Amy who nods her head towards the stunned group still standing there.

"Howard I am sorry that I picked you up like the small toy that you are…" he begins but Amy cuts him off.

"Nicely. Like we practiced." Amy says. He looks back at her with pleading eyes but she just gives him a nod of her head and he sighs.

"I am sorry that I over reacted to your comment. My actions were uncalled for." Sheldon says looking at the floor.

"I am sorry that I teased you, it was not right for me to do that especially as I know it is a sensitive subject for you. Sometimes I use humor as a coping mechanism when I am uncomfortable."

"You would not have been uncomfortable if you had not barged into my apartment unannounced." Sheldon says.

"We knocked like a hundred times! Plus, as I stated before, this is my apartment too. Am I now never going to be able to be in here just on the off chance you will be working out thirty-five years of sexual frustration" Leonard says annoyed.

"Oh like I have not had to be on tenterhooks around you! Remember when you and Penny first got together. I think I walked in on you having coitus on almost every surface in this apartment! Did I yell at you about it?"

"Yes, constantly! You even went on a hunger strike and refused to eat food that had been in the kitchen when you walked in on us while we were enjoying ourselves on the kitchen island."

"Well that is neither here nor there…"

"Oh yes it is. It is exactly what we are talking about!" Leonard yells.

"Leonard, I think you should move out. I really think it is time you found somewhere else to live. You don't have to move out tomorrow or anything but I do think it is time that I started living by myself."

Everyone looks at Sheldon shocked, unsure where this has suddenly come from. How had the situation escalated to this level?

"Are you are really serious? You want me out of the apartment?" Leonard asks quietly.

"Yes. It is nothing to do with you personally, or what has just happened. I have been thinking about it for a while, and I think it is time that I learned to be by myself."

Leonard unexpectedly grabs him around the middle and hugs him. "Thank you! I feel like the Genie when Aladdin released him from his lamp! I am free! Did you hear that everyone I am free!" Leonard yells turning around to face the group.

"You know what? This is cause for celebration!" Penny says clapping her hands.

"Agreed, we have had enough tension for a while, why don't we all go out get some dinner and blow off some steam." Raj says.

"Sounds great, where do you want to go?" Amy asks.

"What about The Cheesecake Factory, we have not been for some time, and I kind of miss the place. I am sure that by now they employ waitresses that bring you the correct food the first time." Sheldon says.

"Oh no no no… Anywhere but there! I have not been back since I said 'I quit, see you at the Oscars'. I cannot go back there and let everyone know I have given up on acting completely."

"Well, what you do is kind of being an actress! You have to pretend to like people and sell yourself and the product! Plus you make ten times more than those bitches now." Bernadette tells her.

"Do you think I can drop that fact into casual conversation?" Penny asks

"I don't see why not." Bernadette says. "I do it all the time."

"Come on guys we are going to The Cheesecake Factory." Penny says as she moves towards the door.

"I wonder if anyone I know still works here." Penny looks around the restaurant as an attractive dark haired waitress approaches the table.

"Penny! Long time no see, in fact I have not seen you in anything lately." She states snidely "Guess what, I have a call back tomorrow for an anti-depressant commercial"

"Is that so…" Penny says evasively

"Yeah, I play a mom who is too sad to even lift her coffee cup, or I will do when I get the part." She says "How about you, are a famous actress yet?"

"Well I am currently working for the company that makes the anti-depressants that the commercial you have just auditioned for is advertising. And you know what I bet make more in a week than you do in a year. So that is probably why you have not seen me lately." Penny beams widely at her. "Now why don't you bring us two bottles of your best champagne?"

"My treat of course." She says looking around at her friends. The waitress smiles tightly and leaves. "You are right Bernadette that was fun."

"What is the point of being successful and making a butt load of money if you cannot lord it over people's heads?" Bernadette shrugs her shoulders.

"I think as a woman the point of being successful is to better yourself and to set the example for women everywhere, that we can succeed, even in male dominated fields." Amy tells her.

"Oh stick a sock in it girl scout." Penny tells her and jokingly sticks her tongue out.

"Actually Amy, the world of pharmaceutical reps is a widely female dominated field owing to the fact that they rely on charm and good looks to sell their product." Sheldon tells her.

"Sheldon are you sticking up for me?" Penny says touched.

"You know I think hell must be freezing over. First he wants me to move out then he takes your side over Amy's?" Leonard laughs.

"No, I was just pointing out that Amy and Bernadette are examples of women paving the way for future females in their prospective fields. Penny is just perpetuating the female stereotype of relying on looks and perceived charm to make it in the world." He smiles at Amy making her blush with pride.

"What do you mean perceived charm? I have charm coming out of my ass!" Penny tells him glaring.

"Oh and it shows." He says rolling his eyes, as the waitress comes back and sets two champagne buckets on the table.

"So Penny, is this company you are working for now, are they still hiring?" she asks as she pops open a bottle and begins pouring everyone a glass.

"But sweetie, you are just about to make it big with your sad coffee mom commercial! I could not let you put your dreams on hold like that." Penny crows and the waitress stalks off again.

"Well, I for one will not be ordering food, as she is sure to spit on all our hamburgers." Sheldon pouts, tossing his menu down.

"Oohh Penny this champagne first class thanks for treating us." Raj says taking a bottle out.

"Yeah about that, I was just showing off. I really cannot afford this so we are going to have to split this cost kapesh?" Penny says looking around the table.

"Penny this stuff is like five hundred dollars a bottle!" Howard says incredulously shaking his head.

"Well to quote Sheldon, Bazinga. I was just joking. What I said to her was true, and you are all welcome! Come on everyone lets toast, to my success, to Leonard moving out, Sheldon and Amy getting it on and we finally have the answer to the question what is Amy hiding under her cardigan! Very nice by the way Amy." Penny says winking at her and lifting her glass. Everyone lifts their glasses however Sheldon just stares at his with disdain.

"Sheldon one little glass of champagne will not kill you!" Leonard tells him.

"Come on Sheldon you are a man now raise your glass." Raj tells him.

"I have been a man since February, 26th 1998, having sexual relations does not make you a man." Sheldon scoffs.

"Fine, then drink to the end of an era. Things are changing and for once you are okay with it and that takes courage." Leonard says patting him on the back and Sheldon looks at him and smiles.

"Alright, but just one sip at the toast and that is it!" Sheldon says raising his glass. He clinks it against the others and takes a sip. "Mmmm that is not half bad it is so effervescent the bubbles tickle my nose!"

Two hours later, Leonard, Penny, Sheldon and Amy are the only ones left at their table. Bernadette still had some issues to resolve with Howard, and wanted to go home, but Howard had persuaded Raj to join them for a meal in order to delay the inevitable showdown. Amy and Sheldon unused to drinking were having too good a time to leave, and so Leonard and Penny had been elected to keep an eye on the intoxicated pair.

"Oh, Sheldon I think the champagne went straight to my head, I feel a little woozy." Amy tells him standing in preparation for leaving the restaurant, and she wobbles a little.

"You are you going to fall. Here I will carry you." He says holding out his arms and she knocks them away playfully.

"You can't carry me!" she says

"I can and I will." Sheldon moves to pick her up making Amy squeal and dance away from him, knocking against a table. "See you need me to carry you!"

"No! I am too heavy." She giggles but he gets in front of her and leans down.

"No you are not. I will carry you piggy back, wrap your arms around my neck." He says bending down in front of her and grabbing her arms around his shoulders and lifting her up. Amy hangs on tight and he reaches around and swats her butt as he gallops out of the restaurant. Leonard and Penny look on in amusement

"How much did he have?" Leonard asks Penny as they watch Amy ride Sheldon.

"I don't know I kind of lost track." Penny admits watching the two of them as Sheldon sets Amy down, swings her around and kisses her deeply. They are like two teenagers, crazy in love, and she feels happy that Amy gets to experience this. She also kind of wishes, that Leonard was tall enough to give her a piggy back ride.

"You know you have to watch him carefully if he has alcohol, he has zero tolerance." Leonard is also watching the happy couple and wishing he could give Penny a piggy back ride. "What are we going to do with them? Amy can't drive home like this."

"I guess we just let Amy leave her car here and we drive them home, he doesn't seem to mind her spending the night with him anymore." Penny says.

"That's just it. So far we have been getting a slightly inhibited but definitely a sober sexual Sheldon and Amy, yet I still need to break out the noise canceling headphones. Can you imagine what this Sheldon and Amy will be like?" He says indicating the couple who are now making out quite openly.

"Err… you are right. How about this, you drive them to Amy's place in her car I will follow in yours. We can dump them off there and don't have to deal with them anymore?"

"Deal, but why do I have to drive them?" Leonard whines.

"Because I had to drive them on their first date and this promises to be even more awkward… so tag you are it!" Penny says sweetly.

"Fine!" Leonard relents as she makes his way to the couple.

In the car Leonard tries to keep his eyes on the road and not in the rear view mirror, but it is hard because of the amount of giggling and whispering which eventually comes to a head when Amy squeals

"Sheldon! Not here!"

"Yes, please Sheldon not here!" Leonard groans.

"Leonard?" Sheldon asks.

"Yes?" Leonard sighs.

"Are you happy that you will be moving out soon?"

"More than you will ever know." Leonard says.

"You know, you were like my indentured servant. You toiled under my tutelage for years and now I am setting you free all the wiser and more seasoned."

"It did indeed feel like I was your servant." Leonard admits. "Now Amy, you get to be his servant, you lucky lucky girl." He says.

"Amy, could never be my servant her will his too strong for that." Sheldon says

"Oh I don't know I would not mind you being my master for little while." Amy giggles her voice dripping with innuendo.

"Hmm.. you want me to be your master?" he asks his voice deepening.

"And would you look at that, here we are at Amy's place you two have fun." Leonard says pulling up to the building and letting them out. They both wobble into the building and make their way to the elevator.

"That is the best thing about your place, the elevator." Sheldon tells her as it dings and they climb inside. "Not that I mind walking up four flights of stairs with you."

"I thought you hated the stairs?"

"I do, but at least with you I get to see your rear end work its way up and down four flights while encased in skin tight denim." He says winking at her causing the pit of her stomach to drop.

"I never knew you paid that much attention to my derriere."

"Oh, me and your derrière are very good friends he says moving against her so that she is pinned against a corner of the elevator. He lowers his head and kisses her deeply. His hands move down to grasp her bottom tightly as he lifts her up, her weight supported by the corner. Amy places her arms around his neck and wraps her legs around his waist. Sheldon pushes against her pulling up her skirt as the elevator pings indicating that they have arrived at her floor.

"We could stop the elevator." He mumbles against her neck sliding his fingers under her panties and stroking her gently.

"Sheldon, what if someone needs the elevator and calls building management?" Amy says.

Sheldon groans as he releases her and they walk towards her apartment hand In hand. Amy unlocks the door and turns on the light throwing her purse into a corner.

"Make yourself comfortable." she says going to the kitchen and pouring herself a glass of water.

"Whoa, deja vu." He says sitting down on the couch spreading his legs and leaning into the corner.

"Only you do not believe in deja vu and what I said was an intentional call back to the first time you escorted an intoxicated me back to my place."

"Only this time we are both intoxicated." he remarks.

"Makes you wonder what would have happened back then if we had both been drunk." Amy says twirling her hair around her finger.

"Easy, I would have vomited all over you. You would then have kicked me out and never spoken to me again."

"You know what I mean…" Amy says sadly.

"I do, and the outcome would have been the same. I was not ready for you back then Amy, but I am so glad you had the patience to wait for me."

"Sheldon, I have been waiting for you my entire life, a couple of years means nothing in the long run."

"You did teach me something that night though. I thought I knew all there was about kissing. Not from experience you know, but technically, like which facial muscles you used and all that. But in reality I knew nothing. I had no idea that just one little press of lips against each other could ignite a fire across your whole body. I spent the week after that puzzling it out, how a touch to my lips could be felt in my stomach, my heart, my groin, and wondering how, when I remembered it, I still got the full affect."

"So why did you not kiss me again until years afterwards?" she asks

"Why does anyone not do anything? I was scared, if one innocent drunken kiss had the power to turn me topsy turvy then how would a more serious one affect me?" he asks looking at her and the way his blue eyes are trained on hers melts her inside.

She crawls slowly across the couch keeping her eyes locked with his and kisses him softly on the lips in a perfect imitation of the first time. Only this time he responds in kind reveling in how his body reacts to her. His hands wrap around her pulling her closer to him as he unbuttons her sweater vest pulling it off. He then moves to undo her blouse and as he slides this off her shoulders, he kisses his way down from her neck to her breasts. He pulls the cups downwards exposing her full breasts and kissing them each in kind, his hands slide behind her to remove her bra. Finally they snake back up her body eventually fisting in her hair and he groans with pleasure as her body melts into his.

Now it is Amy's turn, she pulls off his shirts and running her hands down his chest she starts to work on his pants.

"Amy, what does eating out mean in the context of sex?" he asks as he lifts his hips to allow her to pull them off.

"Sheldon! Why would you ask that?" she halts her actions of undressing him.

"Because, when our friends suggested dinner and I said I was reluctant, Howard made the comment "Or have you done enough eating out for today?" I did not know what he was implying but I knew that it was sexual in nature" Sheldon tells her.

"It means, well it means a man performing cunnilingus on a woman." She says a little embarrassed.

"Oh! Well I guess what he said was true then. Did you tell anyone that we had engaged in that act?" Amy does not want to give herself away so she lies.

"Of course not! I mean it is not like you would tell anyone I performed fellatio on you."

"Actually I did, I told Leonard."

"Sheldon!" Amy says covering her face with her hands

"No, Hear me out the guys often use the vulgar term 'suck my dick' when insulting each other. I never fully understood the term so when I had the experience myself I was curious. Why use such a pleasurable experience for a negative connotation? You might as well say 'rub my belly'."

"What did Leonard say?"

"He told me to shut up and then left the room. I have to say that I am not going to miss that at all when he leaves. Speaking of which you have been a very good girl tonight" he says returning to the pleasure of kissing the sensitive flesh of her neck. As he unbuttons her skirt and pulls it off, his fingers hitch in the band of her panties. He slides them down and removes them, letting his long fingers slowly move back up her legs, coming back to stroke her silky wetness.

"How so… I am always a very good girl." She barely gets out as her brain activities are halted by the sensation of two fingers moving inside of her making her moan.

"Yes. But I told Leonard to move out and you have not once asked what my plans are for his vacated space." He whispers into her ear as he continues torturing her, moving his fingers in and out slowly while his thumb rubs the spot he knows makes her crazy

"Whatever your plans are, I am fine with. I am never going mention us living together again. If you want me there you are going to have to beat me over the head with a club and drag me to your lair." Amy tells him kissing his neck biting the spot that she has discovered that he really likes.

"Are you saying you want me to go all caveman again?" Sheldon asks, raising an eyebrow at her and ceasing his actions in her.

"Yes." Though frustrated that his fingers have stilled, she cannot resist challenging him. He grabs her waist and her and rolls her off the couch to the floor. Then standing above her, he grabs her by the feet and starts to drag her towards the bedroom.

"Sheldon!" She squeals "Stop! You are going to give me rug burn!" He lets go of her feet but still hovers over her.

"You want me to leave you here?" he asks cocking his head to the side and giggling she shakes her head no. So he takes her feet again and drags her into the bedroom. "This is as far as I am going to take you." He says still hovering over her

"Can't you get me onto the bed?" Amy asks.

"I don't want to get you onto the bed" he says as he lowers himself down and moves between her knees. Bending over her body he kisses her as she eagerly removes his underwear and takes him into her hand rubbing him against her sensitive nub.

"Ohh what are you doing? That feels so good." He moans against her mouth.

"Playing." She answers, swirling him around her wetness teasing him against her opening then making the circuit again. She moans as he takes a taught nipple into his mouth and sucks as she rubs him against her, panting as he takes her other breast and gently tugs on the nipple with his fingers. As she comes undone beneath him he takes his chance and thrusts into her, the sensation almost blinding. She is so tight and wet and in the throes of orgasm already milking him. He moves in and out timing his thrusts making her squirm beneath him. He utters an ungentlemanly oath under his breath as he sits up with her still in his lap. Sitting up on his knees, she straddles him and he feels how deep he is inside.

"Oh god yes harder." She whimpers almost to herself as he thrusts deeper into her and she cries out. The look of pure ecstasy on her face leaves him feeling undone. He is doing this to her, this beautiful wanton creature is his.

"I love you." He calls as he finds his release inside of her and they come together. Later they crawl into bed still nude under the covers she snuggles against his chest. He is feeling sleepy and happy and as he begins to drift off he hears her tentatively say his name.

"Sheldon?"

"Hmmm?" He answers sleepily.

"Now that I have been a good girl, it is time for me to be a bad girl."

"Oh? I thought you were already a bad girl tonight." He says and she nudges him playfully

"Remember what you said in the shower? When do you think you will be ready to live with me?"

"Oh boy."

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and Love! I am not one of these stubborn people who are not open to suggestions and I feel like this story could go on for a while with all you love and support**


	17. Chapter 17

**I wanted to thank everyone who commented and PM'ed me when the wrong version of my chapter was uploaded last time. Most of you were so completely kind and understanding about the mix up (Kerrycec &amp; Stardustvixen I adore you, for still saying nice things even after reading nonsense) and I hope you got to read the corrected Chapter.**

**I do welcome reviews both positive and negative as these help me improve my writing and although the tone of some of the reviews were hard for me to read, I accept that what was published did warrant some of the criticisms (though I really was not drunk when I published it, just too eager).**

**I do send my stories to my beta reader who corrects my mistakes to ensure that the final product is entertaining and readable. I am sorry my negligence led to the wrong version being posted and I hope you continue reading anyways.**

At Penny's apartment the girls are gathered for movie night, it is the first time they have been all together since Saturday night and they are eager to catch up on what is going on in each other's lives.

"So Amy the last time I got to talk to you, you were riding Sheldon out of the Cheesecake Factory." Penny says looking at Amy.

"I did not think he had the strength." Penny muses.

"Hey, are you calling me fat?" Amy asks insulted.

"All I am saying is that I once saw him throw his back out just handing Howard a book." Penny gives Amy sideways glance.

"So, you guys are getting pretty hot and heavy now, huh?" Bernadette asks.

"I guess..." Amy says evasively.

"You guess? Come on, you rode that man out of the restaurant as if you were practicing for a rodeo." Penny tells her.

"And there has been no riding since. Last weekend he practically asks me to move in with him then he kicks Leonard out of the apartment. So I thought things would be moving along but he has said nothing about it since. Sheldon is so hot and cold, you know. I am just so confused."

"He asked you to move in with him!" Bernadette squeaks.

"Well not exactly, basically he wants me to stay over more often, but like I said, he has not mentioned it since. Three days and nothing, we are back to how it used to be before the weekend. He has not been distant or weird or anything, but he has not tried to make any further arrangements either." Amy sighs.

"You mean after your crazy weekend where all his friends saw you having sex and you proved to everyone that there is a woman under all those layers, he is not eager to have the experience repeated, how weird?" Bernadette says innocently popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"Well to be honest he didn't even care that they walked in on us. If anything he was kind of proud." Amy says matter-of-factly.

"He sure cared when he thought Howard had made a coarse remark about you." Penny said giggling.

"Yeah, I have been meaning to talk to you about that." Bernadette says.

"Bernadette, I am so sorry, I do not know what got into him! You know he is usually not a violent person. In fact Sheldon will usually go to great lengths to avoid a physical confrontation." Amy says but Bernadette shakes her head.

"No I meant has he been going to the gym or…" Amy looks at her with confusion, but Penny rescues them from any further awkward conversation.

"So as we were saying, things are back to normal, well as normal as he gets. Have you seen him since Saturday night?"

"Of course, he spent the night and then I took him home Sunday afternoon. Also I have been taking him home from work every day this week. We have been getting along fine…" Amy trails off.

"Fine, but no passion, right?" Penny asks.

"Exactly, last weekend we were so crazy for each other. He told me he had been craving me all week but that he had no idea how to ask. So I told him that if he wanted me, then the chances were, that I wanted him too. I thought that he understood that. Maybe you were right Penny. Maybe he has it in his head that sex is just for the weekends." Amy says.

"Well, maybe you just need to show him that you want him." Bernadette says.

"Look, I wrote a whole story about how much I wanted to make love to him, Sheldon can be in no doubts about how much I want him! The burden is on him now, isn't it?" Amy asks uncertainly.

"No, you have to remember, as new as it is to you, it is to him too. It would not hurt for you to initiate a little nookie." Penny tells her.

"I would have no idea how to do it. I mean he really has taken the reigns at each encounter, what if he rejected me. Besides with Leonard still living there, there is never a chance to be alone."

"Trust me sister, you are preaching to the choir, I know how you feel! For years we have had to deal with Sheldon and his constant intrusions and interruptions. You know… I think I have an idea. There was this part in my story where Penelope meets Leon in his lab wearing nothing but a lab coat."

Bernadette jumps in giggling, "And that also happened with Penny and Leonard. I know this because Leonard told the guys and Howie begged me for months to meet him in his lab and do it with him." Bernadette says

"And did you?"" Penny asks.

"Of course not! I am not going to put both our careers in jeopardy for a little afternoon delight." Bernadette huffs.

"How would that affect your career?" Amy asks.

"Yeah I mean I understand with his job there, there could be issues if someone was to walk in on you guys." Penny adds.

"Oh yeah, and my job just loves it when you leave work in the middle of the day to have sex." Bernadette says sarcastically rolling her eyes.

Amy considers the suggestion. "You know…you may have a point Penny, Sheldon told me about this dream he had, where I visited him in his classroom. I am wearing my lab coat and when I take it off, I am wearing my school girls uniform." here Penny interrupts her.

"Wait! What! Sheldon admitted that he has naughty dreams about you?" She squeals. "I mean I have known he has had them for a while, but I never thought he would own up to it!"

"How did you know he did? Did he tell you?" Amy asks a bit miffed.

"Of course not but he talks in his sleep and the wall between his and Leonard's room is paper thin. I could hear him moaning 'Oh Amy, please' and 'God, Amy, yes'."

"Why have you never told me that before?" Amy asks now annoyed that Penny, who cannot keep a secret, has managed to keep this from her.

"I don't know, because he is my friend and I know he is private about that kind of stuff…but I am telling you now. Besides if the tables were reversed, would you want me telling him something personal about you? Like what if I told him about Gerard?" Penny says raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, he knows about that, I told him myself." Amy says dismissively.

"You guys really do tell each other everything." Penny is impressed thinking Amy would have kept that little secret buried down pretty far. "Now, back to the problem at hand, how do you let Sheldon know you want him?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The guys had been enjoying vintage game night while the girls are over at Penny's watching a movie. It had felt like old times and there had been no mention of drunken piggy back rides, or naked frolicking through the apartment. Sheldon had felt like his old self again before the events of the last week. Before thoughts of Amy began to dominate his every waking thought, but who was he kidding, she was dominating his dream world as well. At the end of the evening, Bernadette, Howard and Raj had left and now here was Amy standing shyly in the doorway.

"I just wanted to say goodnight and, see you tomorrow." In the early days of their relationship he would have wished her farewell and sent her on her way, vaguely wondering why she had bothered him with a tedious goodbye. More recently he might have offered her a hug or a kiss on the cheek and told her goodnight, wondering why it made him happy to see her at his door. Now, he has to resist the urge to take her into his arms and pull her inside, not wanting her to leave at all.

"Let me walk you to your car." He says and she smiles at him as he steps out of the apartment and into the hall.

"I would love that thank you." She says as they make the decent down the stairs.

Amy's enthusiasm at his offer makes him think that, this may have been what she was after all along. As they walk down the stairs he grabs her hand and she beams at him as if that simple gesture has made her day. Suddenly he thinks about all the things he has been denying her all these years. The small gestures that seem like they didn't matter at the time seem to stack up. Thinking about this, he is lost deep in thought when they reach her car and she lets go of his hand. He looks at her, surprised that they have reached their destination so quickly and a little disappointed that they don't have more time.

"So this is me." She says coyly.

"So it is." Sheldon replies licking his lips, there is so much he wants to say to her. Yet unusually for him, he has no words to say them.

"Well good night." She says standing on her tiptoes and giving him a kiss on his cheek. He seizes his opportunity and moves his face to kiss on her on the lips. It is just meant to a chaste kiss but as his lips connect with hers he is lost. He presses her against the door of her car with his body, his hands fist in her hair as his mouth devours hers. Amy's hands roam his body, pulling him closer and tighter against her. When they hear a loud wolf whistle and someone shout "Get a room." Sheldon breaks away from her embarrassed.

"I am sorry, that was inappropriate of me." He apologizes.

"Don't apologize that was wonderful, I forgot we were in plain view of people." Amy tells him adjusting her sweater.

"You make me forget a lot of things." He admits and she ducks her head smiling.

"You don't forget anything." Amy giggles "That's what's so sexy about you." He bites his lower lip unsure of what to say next. "See, when you do that, are you trying to be sexy?" She asks her voice husky, and he smiles at her.

"I would like to say it is intentional but it's not, although I may try to duplicate it in the future." Amy reaches up again and kisses his other cheek.

"Goodnight, Sheldon, this time for real." She gets into her car and he hangs onto the door not wanting to let her go.

"Good night. Can I meet you for lunch in your lab tomorrow?" He asks.

"Of course, love you." Amy says putting her key into the ignition.

"Love you, too." He says finally releasing the door and standing back off the curb watching as she drives away, and out of sight. Then he turns and walks back towards the building his hands in his pockets.

"She thinks I'm sexy." He says out loud to no one in particular. Although this is nothing new as she has said that to him on a number of occasions since the early days of their relationship, though usually it was when she is intoxicated. Sexy, was not one of the adjectives people have ever used to describe him and it had made him uncomfortable. Intelligent, brilliant, annoying, pompous, all a resounding yes but sexy, hardly.

Before it had felt like she was trying to force him to be something he wasn't. Yet now he felt a thrill at the idea, she thought he was sexually attractive. She was the only one who had ever found him to be, and she was the only one he felt that way about. God was she sexy, so sexy that he could not control himself. He can still feel her kiss lingering on his mouth.

He had wanted to invite her back upstairs ask her to spend the night, but preparations would have to be made for such an event. Before, things had been so simple and now he has no idea how to proceed. Would he have to give her advance notice, a written invitation "Dear Amy, I cordially invite you to a night of coitus at my place?" Why had things become so complicated?

He climbs the stairs and enters his apartment. Leonard is still sitting on the couch and he looks over his shoulder, "You have been gone awhile. Did you give Amy a proper goodbye?" He says with a smug smile.

"Yes, we are having lunch tomorrow." He tells him as heads towards his bedroom to get ready for sleep. He completes his nightly routine, slips into bed and pulls the covers up tightly around him. Usually he drifts off within minutes, but tonight sleep is an illusion, he tosses and turns for what feels like hours before knocking on the wall separating him and Leonard.

"Leonard?" He calls cautiously.

"What…" Leonard replies sleepily.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes…why…"

"Can I come in?"

"Even if the answer is no, you know you would anyway."

"Fair point." Sheldon agrees as he ties his robe and walks down the hall to Leonard's room. Opening the door, he walks in and sits on his bed. "Leonard something is troubling me."

"Obviously, what is it this time?" Leonard sighs and sitting up he puts on his glasses.

"I want to have sex with Amy."

"Ummm… Sheldon, I have to tell you this, but that is just what you have been doing, frequently, and as I have had the unfortunate pleasure of both hearing and seeing it I can say this with certainty. Also I think you should know that I am sending you my therapy bills." Leonard moans.

"See that's just it, all those events where spontaneous incidents. Yet when, I think of planning it, I have no idea how to proceed. Do I invite her over under some other pretext, and then spring the idea on her? Or do I invite her over and let her know that my intention is for us to engage in coitus?"

"First off, Sheldon now that you are doing it, you are not allowed to call it coitus okay?" Leonard tells him taking off his glasses again.

"Noted."

"Secondly, either way you ask, Amy's answer will be yes, she is crazy about you." Leonard tells him patting him on the shoulder and laying back down.

"She thinks I am sexy…" Sheldon says smiling.

"See, anyway you ask Amy, she will be receptive okay? Now go and let me get some sleep."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next day at work is a productive one for Sheldon. Standing back, looking at his white board he is impressed with the amount of progress that he has made in such a short time.

Not only has he resolved this problem, but he believes he has now come up with a solution to achieve his goal with Amy. When he sees her for lunch he will tell her that driving him home today will not be necessary and when she looks all disappointed he will ask her to come to his place for dinner and that he would like her to stay over and drive him to work in the morning. He stands enjoying the beauty of the equation, and contemplating the implications of his actions with Amy when he hears a knock at the door.

"Come in." He calls and Amy walks in and shuts and locks the door behind her. "Amy, what a pleasant surprise, I was just finishing up here and about to head down to your lab." Then he notices her odd attire, it is a beautiful spring day with no rain but she is wearing a trench coat.

"I thought, you might need a little break." She says her voice dripping with innuendo, as she undoes the belt on her coat and lets it fall to the floor. Under the coat she is wearing nothing but her under garments, extremely sexy black undergarments. Sheldon drops back onto his desk in surprise, his mouth goes dry and he his torn between telling her she is crazy for traipsing around campus like that, and ripping off what little clothing she has on. The decision is made for him when she walks over to him, and standing between his legs she gently pulls his head down to kiss him. He places his hands on her waist to steady himself. Her skin is so soft and warm and he glories in its silky feel as he runs his hands higher, his thumbs tracing her rib cage. Amy shivers and he stops.

"I'm sorry my hands tend to run cold." He apologizes putting his hands flat on his desk.

"No, I shivered because it felt good, please don't stop." She whimpers and he continues his exploration of her skin. He presses his mouth against the pulse point of her neck kissing and nipping her lightly, as her hands in turn run up the back of his shirt.

"I feel like I am dreaming again." He murmurs as she moves her hands down and she traces his hard outline through his pants.

"I'm really here." She says as she undoes his pants and pulls them down. Suddenly he switches their positions. He lifts her up so that she is sitting on the desk and it is he who is now settled between her legs. He kisses her mouth hungrily, before moving his lips down her body kissing the tops of her breasts that are spilling over the cups. He pulls the cups down and exposes her breasts, growling deep in his throat as he lavishes each breast with attention, alternating between squeezing her nipples gently between his forefingers and suckling them. As he works she takes him into her hand stoking and rubbing him to the rhythm he has set. He can tell she is getting close by her deep shallow breath and the way she is bucking her hips against him so he stops and she looks at him stricken.

"Lift up a bit." He orders her. She obliges and he removes her underwear and begins to gently rub her. Stroking her up and down, he spreads her wetness around as he kisses her mouth. Then he breaks away and moves down her body positioning his head between her legs.

"Oh, Sheldon, you don't have to do that. This is for you." Amy pants as he places a gentle kiss on her.

"You don't like it?" He asks before kissing her again, and moving two fingers inside of her making her whimper.

"Oh god, I love it. You have no idea how amazing it feels, but I don't want you to feel like you have to do it. I just didn't think it would be something you would want to try." She tries to explain breathlessly as he continues his onslaught making her almost incoherent with pleasure.

"You are wrong. With you I want to try everything." He traces her clitoris with his tongue and moves his fingers inside of her, swirling them around he finds the sensitive spot on her front walls.

"Do you have any idea how good you taste?" His words coupled with his actions topple her over the edge. She calls his name as she succumbs to an earth shattering orgasm. Sheldon quickly stands up and moving between her legs he slams into her.

"Lay back."

She lays down on his desk and he grabs her legs, wrapping them around his waist as he continues to pump into her. She arches her back and sitting up again she wraps her arms around his neck matching his thrusts. He growls and moves against her grabbing onto her bottom as she matches his rhythm. "Amy, I am not going to last much longer." He says burying his face into her neck.

"Neither am I." She moans as they orgasm together.

They continue to hold onto each other as their breathing calms. "I was worried you were going to kick me out of your office when I first showed up." Amy tells him.

"I almost did, you have been a very bad girl." He says lightly popping her on the bottom." What if someone had seen you in that get up? And how are you going to make it back to your lab?"

"The trench coat has hidden pockets on the inside. My change of clothes is in there." She laughs and pulls out her garments with a flourish.

As they get dressed Sheldon notes the time on his watch, it is past lunch hour already.

"Not that I am complaining too much, but we missed lunch."

"Oh I forgot!" Amy exclaims. She goes to his mini fridge, pulls out a Tupperware container and hands it to him.

"What's this?" He asks confused.

"Your lunch, I knew I was going to do this so I came to work early and put this in here for you. It's not much, just a sandwich, some snacks, but it should tide you over until dinner." Amy smiles and he beams back at her. As Amy turns to leave he stops her.

"Amy, I won't need you to take home from work today." Sheldon tells her, satisfied by her disappointed look.

"But we always drive home together on Thursdays and have dinner together." Amy tells him sadly.

"Well I just thought that, you might want to go home first and pack an overnight bag. That way when you spend the night you do not have to go home to get ready for work in the morning, and even better you get to drive me to work." Sheldon tells her, loving the expression on her face when understanding dawns.

Winking she grins. "I can still drive you home from work…. I may have recently packed a spare overnight bag and stashed it in my car for just such an occasion."

"You know how I feel about preparedness." He grins as she opens the office door and leaves with her trench coat draped over her arm.

"And you may have to pack more than that soon." He adds to himself as he watches her walk away and he retreats back to his office to eat his lunch.

**I would like to thank my friend Kimbee73 who always has the cutest scenes of Sheldon walking woman to cars and I wanted my own**.

**Also I would like to thank everyone who helped me reach my goal of 200 reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So on the eve on the biggest taping report of the season I will post my little fanatsy of what could be. This what my sincerest hopes of**** await us tomorrow, this is pure fluff and fantasy so beware. Also I was planning this outcome all along my hand was just forced a little early, I hope you enjoy. I would like to thank my cute little lump of wool Vamplover669 for all her story support.**

** #thecatisalive**

After lunch the rest of the day dragged by for Sheldon, he tried to focus on his work but the synergy he had achieved earlier was gone. He had gotten enough done earlier to account for several days so he felt justified in spending the latter half of his day contemplated things other than the workings of the universe.

He was excited that Amy would be spending the night with him during the week. He would fall asleep next to her, feel her soft soothing warm next to him all night and then in the morning the first thing he would see would be her face. What if he could wake up next to her every morning? They could fix breakfast together, she could drive him to work, he liked being in the car with Amy better than with Leonard. Amy understood that he did not like to listen to music in the car, she liked listening to his amusing factoids. What would it be like if he could have her there every night with him. Then he thinks why couldn't he?

Amy as been pressuring him for years to live together and it has taken him this long to see her point of view. What had his trepidation in the past been? That she was trying to see his bathing suit parts, that they were moving to fast, that he was cared of his feeling for her. Well she was intimately acquainted with the parts his clothes normally covered now. Sheldon was quite comfortable with the pace that they were moving now, and as far as his feelings for her, he had never been so sure of something in his life. It still scared him a little, the depth of feeling he had for her, how one look from her could fill his stomach with butterflies.

What would it be like if she were to move in with him, to have her as his roommate. He remembers her well reasoned argument from a couple of years ago. Where she had laid out how she would be the ideal house mate for him. He could not deny even then that she was right. Amy was the only person he had every met that not only put up with all his little quirks but seemed to enjoy them. What would his mother say though if she found out that he was even contemplating shacking up? Maybe she would not mind so much if something else was done before she moved in.

Sheldon's phone rings and speak off the devil he see that is is his mother, he smiles as he answers the phone. It has been a while since he has spoken to her.

"Hello, Mother."

"Hello baby, its been awhile since we spoke, I figured I would make sure you are still alive and kicking."

"Quite alive and kicking, sorry I have not called you I have been busy."Sheldon says feeling genuinely bad it has been so long since he called her.

"Busy with work, or busy with your girlfriend?" Mary asks pointedly.

"Mother, what do you know?" he asks recognizing her tone and sighing.

"Know, I know nothing, as my son likes to keep me in the dark, however a little birdie told me that ya'll two were getting awfully ahem shall we say 'cozy' as of late." Sheldon could kill Penny what right did she have to tell his mother anything to her about their relationship.

"What exactly has Penny been telling you." Sheldon says angrily

"Now honey don't get your knickers in a twist! I just called her her up because I hadn't heard from you in while and I did not want to bother you if you were busy with some of your science learning." Sheldon rolls his eyes at his mothers ignorance and ignores her comment. "When I her asked if you were busy with your work she said that maybe you had not called because you had been spending a lot more time with Amy. When I asked what ya'll were up too she just told me that I should ask you about it. So that is what I am doing now, asking you about it."

"Mother, you know that Amy is my girlfriend and I have told her that I love her." He begins and his mother cuts him off.

"Yes and you also told me that you are taking it very slow and not to expect wedding bells or grandchildren anywhere in the near future."

"Maybe my opinion on that has been changed." He says gulping, getting ready to admit to his mother the bubble of a thought that had been forming in his mind for awhile. This will be the first he has admitted out loud even to himself.

"Your opinion on what exactly? Grandchildren? Oh please tell me you have not sinned! Is that why you have been spending more tome with Amy because of fornication?" Mary wails and he holds the phone away from his ear. Like she has any ground to stand on when it comes to talk of that after what he witnessed last year. He will not let himself be guilted any longer by a god he does not believe in. Part of him wants to tell her that he had fornicated on his desk not but three hours ago but he restrains himself and instead goes for an evasive tactic and skirts her question.

"Mother, I my opinion has changed on a lot of things lately. What I was speaking of might come as bit of a shock to you but please refrain from interjecting until I am through."

"Alright I will do my best.."

"I have asked Leonard to move out of the apartment, and he is moving out in the next month or so. I am going to ask Amy to live with me once he as moved out, now before you wail about us shacking up here is the part that might shock you. I am going to ask her to marry me first, I think it is time. We have been together for five years, and I love her, I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Sugar! That is wonderful! You know that we all think the world of that girl. She has wrought a change in you that any fool can see. So when are you going to ask her and how, you know that kind of stuff is mighty important to a girl, how you do it could affect her answer." Mary trills, just teasing him, there is no doubt in her mind that that girl is over the moon about her boy. Yet what she said hits Sheldon, as very true, he had not thought of any of that. It was not like him no to have a plan.

"To be honest mother you are the first person I have told. I have not really given much thought into the specifics yet."

"Well honey what ever you decide I am sure it will be wonderful."Mary says

"Thank you Mother, I love you."

"Love you too baby." She says and they disconnect.

Sheldon sits at his desk and stares off into space, feeling on the verge of panic. What he had told his mother was true he was ready to make Amy his wife, he wanted her tied to him in every way. Yet that fact terrified him , there was so much to consider before it happened. There was Leonard and Penny to consider, they had gotten engaged first so didn't social protocols dictate that they marry before he asked Amy? They had not even set a date yet, who knows when they would. Sheldon did not want to wait that long, his mother would be relentless now about it.

He would just have to get them to set their date, then when that was settled he could think about how he would ask Amy. But how could he get them to set their date? Leonard would marry Penny tomorrow if he could it was Penny who was the hitch in the get along. Sheldon would just have to convince Penny that she needed to marry Leonard as soon as possible. He would start his campaign tonight he would think of a well reasoned argument that would get her to set the date. He had Amy coming over tonight though, she would see through him and know why he was trying to get Penny to set the date. He would have to cancel their plans tonight, Amy would understand if he rescheduled them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy is in her lab, a smile plastered on her face, she can not believe her little ploy had worked. With Sheldon you never knew how he was going to react in any given situation. Amy had figured there was a fifty/fifty chance of him freaking out and locking her out of his office. It had gone better than she even imagined, she still feels tingly where his mouth and hands had touched her. Her phone rings and she looks down at it and sees that she has a message from Sheldon.

**Have to cancel plans for tonight, Leonard will take me home. Amy frowns at the message and types back**

**Every thing okay? I can still take you home even if you don't want me to spend the night tonight. The response is immediate.**

**I need to speak with Leonard so it is necessary for him to drive me home.**

What the? Amy thinks unhappily, she was really looking forward to their little sleep over tonight. Damn him for being so hot and cold all the time. Amy reasons he was probably having a delayed freak out over what had happened in his office earlier. Maybe he was disinfecting his office now and wanted to speak to Leonard about the universities policy on sex at work. Oh god what if he puts in a preemptive call to , Janine Davis to explain the situation? Amy tries to calm down she does not know anything yet.

It is close enough to quitting time that she just packs up her things and leaves. When she gets home she curls up on the couch and tries not to let her spiraling emotions over take her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leonard drives Sheldon home, it feels weird having him in the car on a Thursday. Sheldon has been riding home with Amy almost every Thursday fort he past year. Leonard wonders if there is something wrong between the two of the, Sheldon seems to be acting more nervous than normal.

"Everything alright with you and Amy?" he asks him.

"Oh yes, better than alright." Sheldon affirms

"Then why are you riding home with me?"

"Well, we did have plans together but I had to cancel them."

"Why"

"I needed to speak with you."

"Okay…shoot." Leonard says looking over at him.

"When are you and Penny setting a date to get married?"

"Well, I don't really know we are still weighing all our options right now."

"Would you say it is more her stalling or you?" he asks

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Is Penny the one putting the brakes on planning your impending nuptials or is it you." Not wavering in his question and Leonard relents, honestly he had been wanting to get his fears of his chest for a while and since Sheldon is n a chatty mood he will take advantage of it.

"It is Penny, to tell you the truth I am starting to get a little offended. First it was because of her brother, but he is out of jail now. Then it was because she wanted to wait until she was more settle with her career .But she is doing fine, hell she makes more money than I do. So I guess I will just keep waiting for her until she is ready."

"So if Penny were to commit to a date, then you would get married."

"Yes, why are you asking all of this?"

"No reason." Sheldon says clamming up and looking out of the window.

When they get home Leonard goes to his room to decompress and Sheldon heads over to Penny's apartment knocking on her door and calling her name in three quick successions. She opens the door and smiles widely at him.

"Whats up lover boy?" she asks and he gives her a stern look but ignores her comment, he needs something from her.

"Penny,do you remember when I helped you recover your files on the cloud that you did not want Leonard seeing and you said 'Thanks I owe you one?'" Sheldon asks raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, what do you want." Penny says cautiously,when Sheldon collected on a favor they were often costly.

"Would you please set a date and marry Leonard, I hear June weddings are nice." Sheldon says sitting down.

"Sheldon! What are you talking about." Penny sighs slumping down on her couch.

"You don't like June? Alright, my sister got married in October so that the leaves would be changing in her photographs. Now in Southern California we don't get much of an autumn but if you made it a destination wedding…"

"When Leonard and I set a date it wont be because you are cashing in a favor! Why do you even care anyways?" Penny asks him.

"I care about my friend and he is concerned in your lack of interest in wedding planning."

"He told you that?" Penny asks softly

"After I asked him… yes."

"Sheldon, be honest with me, why is the date of Leonard and my's wedding of such sudden importance to you." Penny asks and Sheldon stares at her weighing his options but he decides to come clean in a round about way.

"If someone was to decide that he wanted to ask his significant other to join him in a state of matrimony. This individual would first have to make sure is friends who were betrothed before him were married before proceeding correct?"

" Why would you think that? Wait oh my god! Oh my god! Does this mean what I think it does? Are you thinking about asking Amy to marry you?" Penny squeals on the verge of hyperventilating, man that must have been some stunt Amy pulled today she thinks.

"The thought has crossed my mind." Sheldon confirms

"Crossed your mind, like when? How often when are you going to do it! Amy is going to be so excited, she is going to flip, you have to tell me everything." Penny rambles, she wants to know everything, she wants to call Amy and tell her.

"There not much to tell at the moment as I need you and Leonard to makes things official before I proceed with Amy." Sheldon tells her impertinently, and it calms Penny down how can he think that.

"Sheldon I told you it is not necessary for me and Leonard to be married before you ask could ask her tomorrow and what me and Leonard are doing would not matter at all. We are taking things at our pace, and you guys are taking things at yours, and I promise there will be no hurt feelings. Even if you were to make it to the altar before us there would be no hard feelings." Penny tells him.

"Can you guarantee the same sentiment from Leonard?"

"Yes Sheldon, everyone will be beyond happy for you and Amy."

"Thank You." He says giving her a small smile.

"Okay just tell me this , when are you going to ring shopping? Do you want me to go with you?"

"Actually , I already have that covered. Oh and by the way I would thank you not to blab to my mother the personal details of my relationship with Amy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy is determined not to let Sheldon canceling their plans ruin her night. Maybe she and Penny can go get a glass of wine and she can tell her how well her little trick had worked. Well it had worked well until he flipped out and canceled their plans and started being all evasive with her.

There was something wrong,she knew that much she just wished he would confide in her. If she knew why he was freaking out she could calm him down. Amy sighs as she picks up her phone and dials her bestie, Penny picks up but sounds distant.

"Hey"

"Hey, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out and get a glass of wine. Something happened with Sheldon today and I want your opinion."

"Actually, he is over here right now and we are having a nice little chat, so as much as I would love to Ames I have to stay here and deal with this. I promise we will go out tomorrow okay?"

"Fine, goodnight." Amy says and disconnects before Penny can respond.

Now she is really upset, it is just like him to go running to Penny with his problems and not even consider telling her. Amy knows that he told her that she owned him heart body and soul, but it did not feel like that sometimes. Sheldon still even after all they had been through did not feel comfortable enough to confide in her first. Even if it was something about her, she wants to know so they can work through it together. Will he ever feel as comfortable around her as he does with Penny? Amy decides just to call it a night and gets ready for bed, sinking into her quilts before eight o clock. Amy falls into a deep troubled sleep filled with nightmares.

In one she walks into Sheldon's office wearing the trench coat, but he is not alone. Laying splayed out on his desk is his old assistant Alex and his head his buried between her legs. When she screams he lifts his head up and smiles at her with an evil smile.

In another she is all alone in a giant empty house, she hears voices but she can not find anyone. She runs up and down hallways calling out for trying to find someone, but she knows she is truly alone.

Amy wakes up in a cold sweat, she looks at her clock and sees that it is only four o clock in the morning. Amy knows that sleep is going to be evading her the rest of the night she she just gets up and pads into her kitchen with cup of tea on her mind. Idly Amy picks up her phone and sees that she has a couple of new texts.

**Sorry, I could not go out tonight, Please do not be worried, if I could tell you what was going on I would, just trust me, that everything is better than fine.** That is from Penny, then there is one from Sheldon.

**Missed you tonight, I was looking forward to our sleepover,** Sheldon was the one who canceled it in the first place, Amy texts him back.

**Me too, I sleep better with you,less nightmares**. Then she sets her phone down and goes to get her tea things out when she hears her phone vibrating. Curious she goes to pick it up and sees it is Sheldon again, what is he doing up so late, or so early?

**I have never slept so well as when you are by my side.** Amy smiles in spite of herself and texts back

**Obviously, are you up late or early?**

**Late, couldn't sleep, you?**

**Early, bad dreams, and early bedtime.**

**Too much on my mind**

**Work? Are you stuck again**? That would be a reasonable excuse, it had looked like some serious math on his white board when she was in there. Of course that did not explain Penny's involvement.

**No a certain bespectacled brunette has been invading my every thought.**

**Then why did you cancel our date.**

**I had a situation I had to take care of…I have a radical idea, can you keep an open mind.**

**Of course.**

**I say you come over here now, and then we play hooky from work tomorrow.**

**Oh My, you are feeling naughty tonight? Has Sheldon Cooper ever played hooky.**

**No, but you make me want to do a lot of things that Sheldon Cooper has never done.**

**Alright, as long as you promise that this is not just a booty call.**

**Booty call? Explain?**

**That you are not just inviting me over this late at night for the sole purpose of sexual intercourse.**

**I can't promise that an offer wont be proffered upon your arrival, but right now I just want you here next to me.** Amy bites her lip, what this man did to her. One moment she was shedding tears over him,the next she was was wrapping a trench coat around herself and driving twenty minutes in her nightie so she could be with him.

Amy arrives at his apartment at four thirty in the morning, she feels silly walking up his stairs dressed like this holding her over night bag. It is almost like a reverse of the walk of shame, anyone looking her might guess her purpose in being her. Amy does not even have to knock on his door the minute she walks up and raises her hand he opens the door. Amy gives him a curious look and she shrugs his shoulders.

"I have been looking through the peephole waiting for you to arrive." He says gabbing her hand and pulling her inside.

"Anxious are we?" she teases and he pulls her close to him and kisses her deeply.

"Very." He admits breaking away and pulling her towards his bedroom. They get in bed and Amy things he is going to pounce on her with the hungry look he is got. Instead he pulls her gently against his chest and cradles her there, the feeling is soothing and soon Amy feels herself getting sleepy again.

"I might fall asleep again, I did not get good rest earlier." She murmurs against his chest.

"Me too, I am finding it harder and harder to sleep without you here." Sheldon says sleepily yawning.

"What are you going to do about that then?" Amy asks snuggling into him deeper her eyes growing heavy.

"Something…" She thinks he mumbles as they both drift off into sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheldon calls into work in the morning and tells them that he is not feeling well. Amy does the same slightly worrying that the both of them calling out on the same day will raise alarms, but since that are not in the same department it should not matter. When Leonard comes out of his bedroom he looks at the oddly still in their pajamas making french toast.

" Amy when did you get here?" he asks her curiously.

"This morning around four thirty." she tells him handing him a plate of food.

"It was a booty call." Sheldon sniggers and Amy slaps him playfully..

"I don't remember any booty? Do you? It was a snuggle bunny call." She tells him winking at him and he gives her a shy smile.

"Uggh you guys are so sweet you are giving this french toast a run for its money." Leonard groans hastily eating his food."Aren't you guys going to work today?"

"No we are playing hooky." Sheldon tells him waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh really you are just going to blow off work today?" Leonard asks impressed.

"Yes." Sheldon affirms.

"You too Amy , you're just going to blow off work and hang around in your pajamas all day?" Leonard asks shocked that two usually such responsible scientists are going to have such a irresponsible day.

"Oh no, not in our pajamas all day, no we still have to take our shower." Sheldon tells him and the way he looks suggestively at Amy is more than Leonard can take.

"Alright, on that note I will be going to work now,thanks for the french toast Amy."

"You are welcome." Amy says taking his plate and Leonard head out of the door then pops back in momentarily.

"I am going to text you before I get home… and can you make a valiant effort to have clothes on when I get back?" Leonard pleads holding his two hands up begging.

"We can't promise anything." Amy says to Leonard retreating back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day passes quickly for them and they enjoy each other company immensely. They watch movies and play games, one particularly amusing game of strip counter factuals. At four Sheldon suggest they get out of the apartment for awhile and stretch their legs. Amy heartily agrees and they walk hand in hand down Los Robles. It truly has been the perfect day and Amy does not think any other day could ever top this one. The day they played hooky together will be forever etched in the annals of her memories as the best day ever. They come to a stop at her car and he looks at her and asks:

"Fancy a drive my dear?"

"Sure where do you want to go?" Amy asks getting out her keys and Sheldon takes them from her.

"Mind if I drive?" he asks and my shakes her head no, she has been nagging him to get more practice n for awhile . Usually getting him behind the wheel was like pulling teeth.

"Not at all." Amy says as she gets into the passenger seat, it feels weird being a passenger in her own car especially with Sheldon at the helm. They drive in companionable silence for awhile each lost in their own thoughts when Sheldon startles her by breaking the silence..

"Here we are." He says pulling into a parking space and Amy looks up, it is the same coffee shop they met at five years they met at a coffee shop when neither of them could stand the taste of it.

"Feeling nostalgic are we?" Amy asks as they exit the car and head inside the shop.

"You could say that." Sheldon says smiling at her and it melts her heart, what is he after,he already has more than enough brownie points at the moment after today. Sheldon stops in front of on of the small tables and looks at her, then he moves her backwards a few paces and drops his hands to his sides. His breathing gets heavy and he almost looks like he is on the verge of a panic attack.

"Sheldon whats going on?" Amy asks concerned.

"Amy Five years ago I was forced into this shop by Howard and Raj. They told me that they had found be the woman that had been scientifically chosen to be my perfect mate.I told them they wee crazy, that was exhausted by their constant tomfoolery. Then I met you,and my life has never been better since. You make me feel things differently, you make me think about things differently, you have changed my perspective on the world and my world has never been better. " Then he sinks onto one knee and pulls a ring out of his jacket pocket.

"Oh my, oh gosh." Amy breathes steadying herself on the table close to passing out.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, I believe I would like to alter the paradigm of our relationship and as kyou to become my wife." Amy just blindly nods her head tears flooding her vision.

"Yes."


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, my spoiled friends things did not go quite my way but there was a ring! So here is my plan to get through this tough hiatus I am going to write you the fluffiest smuttiest stories for my babies that I can think of ! sound like a plan? Thank you to Shamy4eva for being my beta!**

Sheldon wakes up in the middle of the night, momentarily confused by the weight of an arm on his shoulder, and he looks down at the delicate hand resting on his chest, the diamond glinting from the light shining through the window. He is betrothed now and is surprised by how calm he is at the thought. Sheldon turns to face her and finds that she is awake too. Self-consciously, Amy pulls the sheet around her bare body as he gazes fondly down at her.

"How long have you been awake?" He asks her.

"Not long." she answers, moving closer to him. She places her hands on his face and gently guides it down to hers. As she kisses him softly, he reaches up to caress her hand. He then breaks the kiss to pull her hand to his mouth and kiss the ring, and continues to hold her hand as he examines it.

"Do you like the ring?" He asks her.

"I love it, it is perfect." She tells him and he beams at her.

"But can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly." He says a little nervous.

"How long have you had it?"

"Awhile." He admits as he leans down to kiss her neck, but Amy persists not allowing herself to be distracted.

"How long exactly?" Sheldon sighs and decides that honesty is the best policy, though the story is not bad, it is just a tad embarrassing.

"Do you remember when I bought you the tiara?"

"How could I forget?" she says.

"Well the salesman was quite relentless in his sales techniques. He stated that as I was buying you such a pricy tiara that marriage might be in the not too distant future, and he suggested and that if I bought a ring now he could do it at a discounted price. Also that buying a ring at such a discount would be a good investment. Penny soon shot him down and told him that such an investment need not be made since I had no interest in marriage now, if ever. However when I got home it started me thinking that if I ever were to decide to get married having a ring already would be very practical. And you know how I feel about being prepared. So I went out later that week, and purchased that ring, something about it reminded me of you, its elegance."

"So you have had this ring for four years." Amy asks incredulously.

"Amy I may have not always made my feelings for you abundantly clear, and I know that I may have even scoffed openly about marriage to you, but that was just because I was scared, terrified at what I was feeling for you. In my mind however this outcome has always been the inevitable conclusion. Like a balanced math equation, you can tweak the variables all you like but the outcome should come out the same."

"Mmm… it is so sexy when you talk about math like that." She says kissing him as she rubs her body against his. Sheldon wraps his hands around her relishing the smooth silky feel of her skin.

"No, you are the one who is sexy." He growls low in his throat.

"I disagree." She kisses him in the hollow of his neck and runs her hands along his bare chest. They had not bothered getting dressed again after they made love last night. It had been tortuously slow and sweet and they had fallen asleep exhausted in each other's arms. Sheldon rolls over so he is on his back and takes Amy with him so that she is straddling him.

"Your disagreement is illogical." He says running his hands hungrily up and down her body. "You are simply the most sensuous creature that has ever existed. Especially, this part right here." He says fitting his hands into the dip of her waist. "and right here." He tells her running his hands down to cup her round bottom relishing the feel of her flesh in his hands as he gives it a squeeze.

"Are those the only things about me you find sexy?" Amy teases bending down and kissing him, purposely rubbing her breasts against his chest before sitting back up.

"No, I find everything about you to be extremely sexy and I feel as if I am losing my mind when I am around you." He says bucking his hips against her and pushing his length against her to demonstrate his ardent desire for her.

Amy slides down his body and takes his length into her hand stroking him gently before taking him into her mouth, Sheldon moans at the intensity of the feeling, gasping gently as she swirls her tongue around him and takes him all the way into her throat. The feeling is absolutely exquisite and he fists his hands in her hair as she moves him in and out of her mouth.

She pulls him out of her mouth and licks the bead of moisture gathering at the tip, then climbs back on top of him. He is so close to his release that he is practically panting, and he whines when she stops. His whole body feels achy with the denied release.

"You are driving me wild." He growls as he flips her onto her back and climbs on top of her.

She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him to her mouth, part of him wants to pull away knowing where her mouth as just been. Yet he allows it and finds the taste of himself on her lips erotic. As he plunges the depths of her mouth hungrily intertwining his tongue with hers, his hand wanders lower between her legs. His fingers part her and he explores her slick depths as she moans against his mouth. Sheldon moves a finger inside of her, then two as his thumb continues to rub her sensitive nub. Amy moans and pants beneath him and he can tell she is getting close by the way she pulses around his hand. Two can play this little game he thinks, removing his hand before she can find her release. Amy looks at him stricken but before she can say anything he gently puts the finger he has been using to her lips. Amy takes it into her mouth and sucks on it. The sight is so hot he nearly comes undone just watching her. She bites the pad of his finger gently as she releases it.

It is now his turn to moan as he positions himself between her legs wrapping them around his waist. Amy says reaches down and guides him to her opening, he plunges in and they rock gently together. "You know Sheldon you aren't going to break me." Amy says shyly unsure how to ask for what she wants.

"I know, I just don't want to hurt you." Sheldon tells her moving with a bit more force than before.

"I know you do not want to hurt me, but sometimes I feel that because of that fear you are holding back. Well I am giving you permission to let go. We love each other and we are engaged, you can do whatever you want with me guilt free, and if I do not like it I will tell you."

Intrigued, he gets off of her and scoots off the bed standing up. Looking down at her laying on the bed he takes himself into his hand and strokes it gently. Amy feels the moisture begin to pool again as she watches him play with himself wondering what he is thinking.

"Come here." he commands and she scoots to the edge of the bed eagerly. "Now turn around and get on all fours." Amy obliges him and waves her backside at him enticingly earning her a swat. Amy feels him stroking her behind gently, then she feels him kiss each cheek softly." You really do have a lovely posterior." He says his voice is a dangerously low purr in his throat, as he moves his hands to her hips and starts to move himself up and down her wet length. Amy's body feels like it is thrumming with electricity begging for release. Then finally she feels him poised at her threshold. Oh god Amy, I want you so bad right now. Are you ready?"

"Yes please." She begs as he slams into her not gently at all and her entire body is rocked forward. Just as she adjusts to the feeling of fullness he rears back and does it again. The feeling is absolutely amazing, from this position she can feel every inch of him. When he slams into her he is hitting her in the exact right spot. Amy does not know whether she wants to laugh or cry or a little of both it feels that good. "Oh God, yes, like that, just like that." She moans incoherently.

Sheldon is enraptured with the wanton creature in front of him, he has never felt this unhinged before. He grabs her behind with his hands squeezing until he can see the red marks his hands make on her skin. The feeling is beyond his wildest imagination and he feels cheated thinking of all the years he has denied himself feeling like this.

"Sheldon, harder, oh my." She whimpers burying her face into the bed. Harder, he is not sure what she even means by that but he does his best to oblige her and grabs her by the hips bucking against her as hard as he can causing her to cry out and scream his name. He could get used to that he thinks, doing it again making her moan. Suddenly he needs to see her face, he wants to witness what he is doing to her. He flips her around and scoots her back to the top of the bed. Sheldon leans down and vigorously sucks each of her swollen nipples, then lifting his head he watches as he slams into her again thrusting into her deeply as she wraps her legs around him holding him close to her body. Amy sits up suddenly wrapping her arms around his neck and arching her back, moves against him matching each of his thrusts just as hard, her face pure ecstasy. He feels her start to come around him, milking him and he is undone.

"Amy, Jesus!" Sheldon cries as he empties into her sweaty and panting. Amy kisses him gently on the mouth.

"Sheldon now that was paradigm shifting." She pants laying down on the bed and it is all he can do to just nod his head weakly in agreement as he lays down next to her.

"I am glad Leonard was at Penny's apartment tonight that certainly would have earned us a knock on the wall." He says still panting trying to catch his breath. "I have a question however."

"Okay."

"Did you like it better like that, or how we did it before."

"I like it both ways. However to put in terms you would understand, it would be like comparing Star Wars and Star Trek. Both very good in their own right, yet two completely different things."

"You finally concede that Star Wars and Star Trek are two completely different entities." Sheldon asks smiling at her.

"For the sake of this comparison yes." She teases him.

"You really are sexy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Penny is desperate to find out if Sheldon proposed to Amy yesterday. Her best educated guess would be yes, going off of the way Leonard described their behavior yesterday morning and how they had decided to play hooky together. If it were up to her she would march over there right now and find out, but Leonard does not want to run into them again, saying that their saccharine-like sweetness of late was making his ulcer act up.

Penny has a plan though. Before Leonard exits the bathroom she dumps the remaining contents of the coffee can down the garbage disposal and turns it on. When Leonard emerges she holds up the empty can and pouts.

"We're out, looks like we are going to have to go across the hall." Penny tells him innocently

"That's weird I could have sworn there was half a can yesterday." Leonard frowns, cocking his head to the side.

"Well there's not." Penny says defensively holding her coffee cup and stomping out the door reluctantly followed by Leonard.

When they walk in, Sheldon is sitting on the stool by the kitchen island and Amy is tucked between his legs leaning against him. His arms are wrapped tightly around her middle and she has her face angled up kissing him.

"Ahem." Penny says clearing her throat loudly. Amy startles and moves away from him giggling. Penny sees that Amy is wearing a pair of Sheldon's boxer shorts and one of his t-shirts, it makes her smile she looks so cute.

"Don't you two ever give it a rest?" Leonard says walking over to the coffee pot annoyed that it is empty until he remembers that neither Amy nor Sheldon drink coffee.

"Not lately." Sheldon admits not understanding the sarcasm in the remark and Leonard rolls his eyes.

"I can see that. So what are you two up to this morning?" Leonard asks putting the coffee on.

"Not much, just getting ready for the day." Amy says shrugging her shoulders and sitting on the stool next to Sheldon.

"Did you guys have fun playing hooky yesterday?" Penny asks innocently.

"Oh yes, the day was most productive." Sheldon says smiling at Amy.

"Productive? Did you do work while skipping out on work?" Leonard asks.

"No. Productive as in I acquired something that I have been coveting for quite some time." He says wiggling his eyebrows at Amy, and taking her hand. Amy just smiles back blissfully. Penny looks at her hand and gasps, tears flooding her eyes.

"Did Stuart get a new shipment? I thought he only got new stock on Wednesdays or did you go to the Lego store and get that R2D2?" Leonard asks taking a sip of his coffee, oblivious to Penny's face and the glances being exchanged between the couple.

"For Pete's sake Leonard, look at Amy's hand!" Penny wails walking over to them breaking their hands apart and waving the ringed finger in Leonard face.

"Is that what I think it is?" Leonard stammers.

"If you think it is a diamond engagement ring then you are right." Amy says excited.

**Now as a preemptive strike I am going to explain why I am just going to continue this one on and not start a new one. The fan fiction is what got Sheldon to this place of intimacy and now there is nowhere to go but up got these two! To quote Kimbee73 reviews help me write faster!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay this is a little more angsty than my usual but it is also fluffy! What is fluffy angst? Flangst? Next chapter is going to be super fun and coming up quick. Thank you as always to Shamy4eva for looking at this for me.**

Following their announcement there was much squealing and shouting mainly from Penny who was in tears, she was so excited for her two best friends. And though it had been a surprise to Leonard, he too was excited and happy for them, but was considerably less demonstrative, restraining his joy to a few slaps on Sheldon's back, much to his friend's relief.

Penny immediately started interrogating Amy, wanting to know every detail about how Sheldon asked her and Amy was beyond delighted to recount the entire story for them. After she was done Penny had even more questions for her.

"So, what did your mother say?" Penny asks.

"I have not told her yet."

"Wait, you haven't told her! Isn't this the news she has been waiting for, for her entire life?" Penny exclaims.

"Yes, but it only happened yesterday, and, well, last night we got somewhat distracted." Amy blushes.

"This is the woman who forced you to go on annual dates, and you were too distracted to tell her that Sheldon is now going to make an honest woman out of you?"

"I was too busy making a dishonest woman out of her last night." Sheldon says getting up and moving towards the bedroom to get ready. Penny stares after him shocked.

"He really is not shy about it anymore is he?" Penny remarks.

"I think I preferred it when he was shy." Leonard says shuddering.

"Anyways Amy, when are you going to tell her?"

"Well, I wanted us both to tell her, for us to make the announcement together. The problem is that she has never been that fond of Sheldon so I don't know how she is going to react."

"I never knew your mom did not like Sheldon." Leonard says.

"Well he did not make the best first impression on her and now she thinks that we are moving to slow. She says she will be dead in the ground before she gets to see grandchildren."

"Well you are not moving slowly anymore, if anything, things are going at quite a nice clip now." Leonard tells her.

"I suppose you are right." Amy says getting up and starting to clear away the dishes, as Sheldon comes out of the room dressed. They had already taken their shower before breakfast.

"Sheldon, so what is your mother going to say when you tell her the news." Penny asks him.

"Oh she will be very pleased." Sheldon says confidently.

"Sheldon I still have to tell my mother too, maybe we can make the calls together" Amy says to him and he considers her suggestion.

"Very well then, we can call tonight."

"Let's make it tomorrow night." Amy says wanting to mentally prepare herself before having to face Mrs. Fowler.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy and Sheldon sit close together on the couch in front of Amy's laptop in her apartment.

The previous evening following their announcement to Leonard and Penny, they had had a sort of impromptu engagement party with their friends to celebrate the good news. Though Sheldon had insisted that it was not a party, but some friends gathering together to discuss their engagement.

Now it was time to tell the mothers. Amy was both nervous and excited. She was nervous about telling her own mother not knowing what her reactions would be. However she knew that Mary would be happy for them and looked forward to seeing her uncensored joy.

"You ready?" Amy asks Sheldon smiling at him.

"No, but I do not think that will change your mind about doing this." He says looking anxious.

"Come on, it is not that bad, you have done this before." Amy cajoles him, not blaming him for being nervous. The few run-ins he has had with her mother had been awkward at best.

"Yes and the end result was your mother having an extremely low opinion of me that has not changed in the four years we have been dating." Sheldon points out.

"Yes, but now we are not perpetuating a ruse. This time you will be telling her that you have asked for my hand in marriage, thus leading to her loving you forever for ensuring that her only daughter will not die a lonely spinster making quilts for the neighborhood cats."

"Is that what that shelf of small quilts are for in your linen closet?" Sheldon asks her curiously. He had seen these when he had grabbed a towel and had been meaning to ask her about it.

"Let's go with that." Not wanting to admit she had been making a variety of quilts for their theoretical offspring for the past three years. He looks at her puzzled but does not question further. Amy dials her mother on Skype and she picks up on the first ring.

"Amy what a wonderful surprise to hear from you today!" She coos looking at Amy and then turns her head to Sheldon forcing a tight smile. "Sheldon."

"Hello Mrs. Fowler." Sheldon says waving and she raises her hand half-heartedly back.

"Mother, Sheldon and I have some very exciting news to share." Amy tells her, and her mother cuts her off.

"You are going to have a baby! You know after the last time we spoke I told your Aunt Flora, that it looked like you had put on weight. I knew you were not making all those quilts for neighborhood cats! I am going to be a grandmother" Then she turns to Sheldon "Of course I wish you had married her first, but she is not getting any younger." Amy quickly interjects before her mother can embarrass her any further.

"Mother! No! I am not having a baby." Amy says crossing her hands across her middle.

"Then what is your news?" And Amy lifts up her hand to the screen angling it so that the ring is right in front of her face.

"Amy, you are engaged?" her mother stammers, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Mrs. Fowler, if Mr. Fowler were still alive then I would have come to him first to ask his permission. However the thought occurs to me that I should have perhaps asked your permission seeing that you have raised Amy by yourself. So I am asking it now. Mrs. Fowler would you do me the honor of giving me your blessing to marry your daughter." Amy looks at Sheldon in amazement, but sees that he is completely sincere.

Her mother nods her head vigorously "Of course, Sheldon I may have not have always been your biggest fan but I can see that you make her happy, so I would be honored to have you as a son in law." She says smiling at him. "Now Amy there is so much to plan where are we going to start?"

"Hold on Mother, we are not rushing to the altar just yet, we want to take it slow."

"Take it slow? Hopefully not as slow as you have been taking it so far or I will be a hundred years old before I see you down the aisle."

"Maybe not that long, and when I do start planning it I will let you know, but for right now I just want to enjoy being engaged." Amy's view was that it has taken her long enough to get Sheldon to this point and she does not need him to get spooked by being steam rolled with wedding plans. They were finally at a place where they are comfortable with intimacy and each other and Amy wanted to ride this high for as long as possible.

"Ok, I can understand that. Well, congratulations and I love you both."

"Bye Mother." Both Sheldon and Amy say in unison and close the screen.

"Your mother loves me now, most mothers do. I never understood your mother's prior distaste for me." Sheldon tells her.

"Hmmm, I don't know, but I think that maybe it has to do with you telling her the first time you met her that we were like 'wild animals and it was a wonder neither of us had been hurt.' Or it could have been that your goodbye remark was 'you had to go make love to my vagina'." Amy giggles wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly.

"Hey, that's not fair, that whole endeavor was entirely your doing and I have had to take the blame for it. Don't forget, you told her that your 'hunger for me was stirring in your loins' so why weren't you in trouble?" He asks his voice taking on a deep growly quality that makes her feel weak in the knees.

"Because I was telling the truth, and you were lying." Amy demurs as he pushes her back gently into the corner of the couch. He kisses her deeply then props himself up on his elbows to frame her face with his hands so that he can gaze down at her fondly.

"And don't you think my hunger for you is stirring in my loins?" He asks her pressing up against her suggestively.

"Oh there is no denying your hunger for me now." Amy tells him her voice husky and dripping with sensuality. He leans his head down low to kiss her but her body does not melt into his as he expected and he senses hesitation on her part.

"What's wrong?" He asks concerned.

"I just think we should put a pin in this for a moment. I don't want to Skype with your mother with both of us having, and please excuse the expression, 'just fucked' hair." He looks down at her shocked, he has never heard an expletive like that from her mouth.

"We are not going to be Skyping with my mother." He tells her wondering where on earth she had gotten that idea from.

"You said we were going to tell the mothers tonight, plural." Amy says curiously

"No, I just said we would phone, I did not mention my mother at all. I had already told my mother that I was going to ask you."

"But you have not told her that you had actually asked me." Amy asks him pushing her hands against his chest.

"Something as important as this is not the kind of thing to reveal to her during a phone call."

"Oh a phone call is not good enough for Mary Cooper but it is fine for Peggy Fowler?" Amy asks pushing him off her and sitting up, feeling herself start to get irrationally mad as only he could make her. Her mother had reacted far better than she had expected but she still wanted to see and hear his mother's reaction.

"Your mother's name is Peggy?"

"Yes, kind of an important thing to know if you are going to be marrying me don't you think!" Amy says getting up. Surely she must have mentioned her mother's name before. The man had an eidetic memory but could not be bothered to remember her mother's name.

"When, how and where you going to reveal this big news to your mother?"

"I guess the next time I was in Texas" he says calmly

"The next time you are in Texas? You know what, you just lost sex tonight." Amy says getting up and stomping to her bedroom. Leaning against the door after she shuts it and counting to ten.

Next time he was in Texas? Who knew how long that would be, it was not a journey he made very often. Did he not want his mother to know that he was engaged? Surely he had to know that Mary would speak to either her or Penny before then and the cat would be out of the bag. Or maybe like in so many other aspects of his life he was completely clueless to the regular correspondence that she had with Mary.

Sheldon stands in the middle of her living room completely flummoxed, having no idea what he had done now to deserve her anger. It had been Amy's suggestion to tell her mother via Skype, he would have been happy to tell her in person. He was planning on making a trip to Texas very soon to tell his mother. He knew how his mother was and this was the kind of thing she would want to be told in person. She would want to hug him and sob that her prayers had finally been answered, she would want to hug Amy too. Maybe he would just have to move the trip up a bit sooner he thinks as he grabs his messenger bag and leaves Amy's apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheldon is excited to see Amy and tell her that they are going to Texas this weekend. He has not heard from her since he left her apartment last night which was unusual as she usually texts him every morning. When he arrives at her lab, he peers through the window of the door and is annoyed to see that she is not alone. Not only is she not alone but she is in the company of that loathsome Barry Kripke. He is bent over her lab tables fidgeting with a pen talking, and Amy is sitting in her chair smiling at him. The whole scene looks just way too cozy for Sheldon's comfort and he bursts into her lab angrily to confront him.

"What is going on here?" he asks

"I was just down here to thank Amy for helping me with some of my research and she told me that you two were engaged now?"

"Yes, that is correct. She is mine so if you would kindly remove yourself from her lab."

"Amy, I thought you were a genius what are you doing marrying a loser like him."

"Barry, enough, I think it is time you were going now." Barry throws his hands up in defeat and Sheldon looks at him smugly.

"You too Sheldon." Amy says.

"Me, what did I do?" He asks as Barry leaves the room.

"Being overly possessive and treating me as if I was an object that you have ownership over."

"I do own you, you are my fiancé and soon you will be my wife. Shouldn't I have some say over the men coming into your lab and trying to woo you?" Sheldon hated being challenged like this. No one else could push his buttons like she could. He stared down at her amazed by how a woman so tiny could make him feel so small, from her kicking him out last night, to finding her having a cozy chat with Kripke.

"Sheldon do you honestly feel that you own me now, like I am some sort of chattel?" she says her hands on her hips and staring up at him, her eyes flashing and her mouth in a determined scowl. He almost expects her to stamp her foot at him.

"You told me I did." He says getting ready to quote the many times she claimed he owned her body, mind, and soul.

"That's different and you know it! You cannot dictate who I work with or who can enter my lab. Here I am the boss, you have no jurisdiction. Now please leave." She tells him turning away from him, but he stops her by grabbing her hand and spinning her back. "Let me go Sheldon." Amy says her green eyes shooting daggers at him.

"I am never letting you go." He swallows hard and he feels the anger and heat coming off of him in waves. Amy knew how he felt about Kripke, but worse was having to hear him say to her that she was marrying a loser. He has enough fears about not being good enough for this amazing creature before him, without it being reinforced by someone like Kripke. He is torn between wanting to punch a wall and storm out, and wanting to kiss her senseless to shush her sharp tongue.

Never being one for outbursts of physical violence, he goes with the latter and pulls her close to him grabbing her by the back of the head and tilting her backwards. As he bends down to devour her mouth with his, he feels her initial hesitation, then as his tongue pries her mouth open and his hands pull her body tight against his own she melts into him.

Wrapping her hands around his neck she presses her soft body into his until it feels like as if they are one entity. Amy nips his lower lip lightly with her teeth making him growl and walk her backwards so she is pressed up against her lab table. He lifts her up, hitching her skirt up around her waist and sits her on the table. Moving between her legs he wraps them around his waist and presses himself against her. He moves his head down to kiss and suck the tender flesh of her neck making her whimper softly.

Then as she lifts up the back of his shirt running her hands up the crease of his back and coming to a rest at his shoulder blades,

"Getting down and dirty in the lab. Cooper you are a freak!" he hears Kripke say

"This is not over." He hisses sensuously in Amy's ear as he lets her go and spins around. Amy hops off the table, hastily adjusting her clothes.

"What are you doing back here Kripke." He asks angrily.

"Don't flip out, I forgot my good pen." He says walking to Amy and grabbing a pen off her table. "You two crazy kids carry on don't let me stop your afternoon delight." He says walking out of the lab again.

"That was…wow…" Amy says thinking how this angry kiss and differed from their first kiss that had also stemmed from anger. This time she could feel the heat and passion coming off him in waves and it was so undeniably hot.

"Wow indeed." He says smiling at her, loving that he had reduced this silver tongued woman to utterances as mundane as "wow". "Oh and speaking of wow, your fraternization with the enemy distracted me from my real purpose in coming to your lab today." He says raising his eyebrows at her.

"Oh?" Amy asks curiously

"Yes, I have booked us flights to Texas this weekend it is time for you to meet your new family."

**Just a little presumptuous of Sheldon right? Don't worry Amy will set him straight and all will be rainbows again . Reviews are always welcomed!**


	21. Chapter 21

**This this the return to smut and fluff my angsty spell is over. Thank you to Shamy4eva for fixing this for me, and for adding some great thoughts, I really appreciate all you do.**

Yes, I have booked us flights to Texas this weekend it is time for you to meet your new family." Sheldon says smiling at Amy.

"Sheldon! This weekend. This is a pretty big trip to make on the spur of the moment. Don't you think you should have discussed this with me first, that I might have wanted a little more time to prepare than this?" Amy was exasperated. She loved him dearly but he could be downright exhausting sometimes.

"Sheldon I think you should leave I need some time to think this through."

"Isn't this what you wanted? For us to tell my mother and my family of our impending nuptials?"

"Yes, but this weekend? What if I had other plans this weekend?"

"Do you have other plans this weekend?"

"No, but…"

"Then what is the problem?" he asked confused.

"The problem is that you cannot just come into my office, order me about, make unilateral decisions without consulting me, and not expect me to be annoyed. We are a team now and things like flying to Texas to visit your family should be discussed together." Amy says calmly.

"Amy what I said about owning you was said in the heat of the moment, I do not look upon you as my property, but I do think of you as mine, just as I know that I am yours. I will do whatever you want me to. Do you want me to cancel? I can reschedule the flights perhaps for another time. Just please, don't kick me out like this." his voice is soft and apologetic and Amy feels her will bending but she knows that she has to be strong. She needs to make him understand that she is not going to just bend to his every wish and whim.

"Look Sheldon, I am not mad at you, I just need time to think this through and sort all this out. Catch a ride home with Leonard and I will call you tonight okay."

Sheldon nods, relieved that Amy no longer seems to be angry at him, but still uncertain about whether she will come to Texas. Amy sighs and resumes her work. If she is going to be taking a long weekend again then she will need to get ahead of her work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Amy's phone rings she expects it to be Sheldon, it is almost seven o clock and he has not yet tried to call her. Picking it up she sees that it is Sheldon's mother. She answers it wondering if Sheldon is aware of how frequently they communicate with one another. Mary has said that she calls Amy for the real story and Sheldon for the highlight reel and Amy has to admit that this is true. You never know what you are going to get out of Sheldon. He could talk for an hour about dark matter and never once mention anything remotely personal.

"Hello." Amy answers.

"Hey, sweetie so I hear you might be paying us a visit here real soon." Mary jumps in without any preamble.

"Yes, this weekend, so Sheldon told you."

"Well not in so many words, you know how he is honey, but he told me in his own special way."

"What did say?"

"He said that he might be seeing me soon with some important news so long as your moods stop swinging. Now honey that is a quote from an upset Shelly don't you read too much into it."

"Well, my moods are in check now and you can expect us this weekend." Amy shakes her head, irritated with his characterization of her.

"That's wonderful news! Everyone here will be so excited to finally meet you. Now honey this is why I am a calling you. People around here are awful curious about Sheldon having a lady friend. So that being said I was thinking it would be fun to have a little party to introduce you to the folks. Parade you around in front of a few of the church members, hush a few tongues."

"Mary, I don't know, I mean you know how Sheldon feels about parties." Amy feels that the trip is going to be stressful enough without worrying about Sheldon flipping out at a party. Then Amy hears a slight disturbance on the line and Sheldon's Memaw picks up the phone.

"Amy! You there honey!" she calls loudly into the phone.

"Yes, I'm here Memaw." Amy smiles to herself when she hears Memaw's voice.

"What's all this guff about you not wanting to come visit me?"

"There is no guff, I am really excited to finally meet you in person after talking to you on the phone so much."

"Me too, baby, me too. Now honey, we are going to have a little party for ya'll. Everyone here in these parts wants to meet this girl we have been flapping our gums about for the past five years, yet we have not seen hide nor hair of. Now I know Shelly can be stubborn as a mule when it comes to stuff like this but you are just going to have to convince him. You would not want to disappoint an old woman now would you" Amy knows what this astute old lady is up to and smiles again. If Memaw wants a party then a party will be held.

"A party sounds wonderful and I can't wait to finally meet you." Amy concedes.

"Well honey, I am more excited than a snail hitching a ride on a tortoise." Memaw tells her and they say their goodbyes and hang up. Amy sighs as she texts Sheldon.

Have you cancelled the flight yet?

His response is so quick it is almost as if he already had it ready to send. No, should I of?

Good, it looks like we are going to Texas this weekend.

Excellent, we leave Thursday night and then return on Sunday afternoon.

Your Mother wants to have a party for us, so start mentally preparing yourself now.

You talked to my mother?

I just got off the phone with her and Memaw.

It takes a while for him to respond but then she hears her Skype ringing on her IPad. Amy smiles knowing that it is him. Worried now are we, she thinks as she picks up the call.

"Hello Sheldon."

"Amy."

"So, what's up?"

"I was just wondering, why my mother called you."

"Oh, she was just wondering if my moods would be in check for our trip this weekend."

Sheldon's eyes widen, uncertain what Amy is going to say about this, but sighs with relief when she laughs and he realises that she is not angry.

"Well, I am glad my mother convinced you to go."

"I was going to go before she called. I just wanted to make you sweat it out a little and to make you understand the implications of acting impulsively."

"That's not very nice, you know how I feel about unresolved issues and I am never impulsive."

"No you would never act impulsively or rashly. You would never buy someone an expensive tiara so they would stop being mad at you, take a bus to a girls house in the middle of the night because you had a fight or buy tickets to Texas because your fiancée wanted you to tell your mother you were engaged. " Amy teases him and he smiles.

"But sometimes you do need to learn a little patience."

"Oh I can be a very patient man if necessary." Sheldon's voice deepens bordering on the seductive.

"Oh yes, I forgot, I think Leonard still has nightmares over that red jumper." Amy cannot help but shudder at the memory.

"So just to be clear, you are not mad at me anymore are you?"

"No, I'm not mad. I told you that at the lab. I just needed time to think about it, and make some arrangements at work. Now I am excited about going to Texas, I have never been there before. It will be nice to finally meet Memaw after talking to her on the phone so much. "

"I warn you my family can be, well, shall we say over zealous?"

"I am sure I can handle them."

"It is not you I am worried about." He sighs.

"I love you, Sheldon, and don't worry everything will be fine"

"I love you, too." He replies before they disconnect. Amy then goes to her bedroom to look over her closet. Picking up the phone she calls Penny for advice, she has no idea how you pack to meet your future in-laws.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For Sheldon, the rest of the week rushes by in a blur. Not only is work keeping him busy, but he is nervous and excited about his upcoming trip. He is fairly certain his mother knows what his news is. Also, knowing his family and their penchant for celebrating every single milestone in a person's life, he knows this party is likely to be an engagement party for them. He is not worried about his family approving of Amy, in his mind to meet her is to love her, and he knows that both his mother and Memaw have already succumbed to her spell. It is Amy's reaction to his other family members that concerns him. His clan is notoriously coarse and uneducated, and he is concerned that their behaviour may cause Amy embarrassment, or worse, make her uncomfortable.

It has been decided that Amy will stay at his apartment on Wednesday night so that Leonard can drive them both to work in the morning and then to the airport at four. The rest of the group join them for dinner as usual.

"So Amy, are you excited about going to Texas." Howard asks her.

"Yes, very much so, it will be nice to meet all of Sheldon's family especially Memaw. I have talked to her so much that I am looking forward to finally meeting her in person. Did you get to meet her when you went with Sheldon to Texas?" Amy asks him hoping for some more insight on the woman so important to his life.

"No, he didn't. Memaw was at a church revival when we visited last." Sheldon answers for him.

"What's that?" Raj asks curiously.

"Well in my experience it is where you are stuck in a hot smelly tent for three days with other members of the church listening to sermons until the sin is sweated out of you." Sheldon tells him.

"Do you think they have any idea you guys are engaged or is it going to come as a surprise?" Penny asks.

"Oh I think my mother has her suspicions, but I do believe it will come as a shock to some of the other family members." Sheldon says.

"You mean the ones who always assumed you were a robot?" Leonard asks him smugly.

"Yes." Sheldon says simply.

By nine o'clock, everyone has gone home, and as Leonard has told them he would be staying the night with Penny, Sheldon and Amy get ready for bed. As the next day is going to be busy, they know they are going to need their rest so have decided to get an early night.

After her shower Amy is sitting on the bed in just a towel completing her evening rituals. Sheldon watches spell bound, loving the way her dark hair tumbles down her pale shoulders as she brushes it. Realizing that Sheldon is looking at her, Amy smiles at him as she starts to rub lotion between her palms in preparation for rubbing it onto her legs. The lotion has a fresh clean scent and Sheldon finds the sight of her sitting on the edge of the bed about to run her hands down her legs powerfully erotic. How long has it been he thinks, he feels like a man starving as he watches her. Then as she lifts her leg to apply the lotion he can take no more.

"Do you need my help" Not waiting for her answer he crawls behind her, takes the bottle from her and squirts some lotion onto his hands. He rubs the lotion onto her shoulders massaging them in round circular motions. Then kneading her skin gently, he moves his hands down lower to include her shoulder blades.

"Oooo, that feels so good." She purrs contentedly. When she feels him stop she turns around to look at him. He smiles at her and removes the towel that is wrapped around her.

"Lay down on your stomach." He says. Complying, she rests her head on her crossed arms. Then she feels him climb on top of her stilling wearing his pajamas.

He straddles her bottom and his hands go to work manipulating the flesh of her back. As his strong hands continue the massage, she feels all the stress from the week melting away.

"Your hands are like magic." She moans

"Magic, hardly there is no such thing as magic. I am familiar the pressure points in the human body and I am just applying pressure to them in the correct way causing your body to release endorphins."

"Well you can massage me anytime you want." Amy tells him.

"Did you know that the word massage comes from the French word meaning friction of kneading? Or from the Latin word massa meaning mass or dough." Sheldon tells her.

"I did know that. Did you know Hippocrates once wrote "The physician must be experienced in many things, but assuredly in rubbing" you are certainly a Doctor who is skilled in rubbing."

"I am not that kind of Doctor." He growls. Between his steady manipulation of her bare flesh and their intellectual sparring he is turned on almost past the point of no return and as Amy feels him pressed hard against her bottom she pushes back against him making him groan.

"Watch it little lady, I may not be able to control myself."

"Oh I am counting on it." Amy says lifting her head up to wink at him earning her a slap on the bottom making her cry out as the sound of his hand on bare flesh echoes across the room.

"You are being a very naughty girl." He says easing up off her legs. He flips her around to face him and as he kneels between her legs his eyes take in her beauty.

"I think you are mistaken, I am a very good girl." Amy teases. Moving her legs, she rises up to her knees to face him. Pulling him towards her, she buries her face into his neck and kisses her way up his jawline.

"You're a maddening woman and you know it." he tells her. His voice is gruff as his one hand finds and begins to gently tug at her nipple, the other grabs her bottom and pulls her tight against him making her pant against his mouth.

"A maddening, but intoxicating woman." he murmurs against her mouth as he presses against her.

Struggling with his pajama pants, Amy yanks them down and takes him into her hand. Stroking him up and down he pumps against her hand and the feel of his pulsing flesh in her palm makes her feel provocative. Sheldon pulls away from her to yank off his shirt and kick off his pants, before he pulls her back to him.

"Sounds like case of the pot calling the kettle black to me." Amy says rubbing her body against his, cherishing the way her skin feels against his.

"I love it when you do that, I never thought the feeling of another person's body against my own could feel so intensely pleasurable" The way his words mirror her own thoughts increase her mounting excitement.

"Sheldon, please take me now." She whispers in his ear and he lays her down and moves back between her legs. Hitching them around his waist he slowly enters her.

"How do you want me?" he asks moving inside her. "Do you want it slow like this?" he demonstrates a slow tortuous pace for a while.

"Or do you want me to prove to you how unbreakable your body is?" he asks raising his eyebrow and sending heat flooding through her body.

"After that massage the choice is yours, do with me what you will." She thinks that it doesn't matter what he does as long as he does not stop anytime soon.

"Well, seeing as how this might be our last opportunity for a while…" Sheldon begins and Amy interrupts.

"Why the last time for a while?" Amy asks.

"My mother would never allow us to share a room. Also if I know her she will pack our few days there with so many activities and meetings that there will not be time to do this even if we were able to."

"Well we had better make this one count then." Amy tells him biting her lip.

"My thoughts exactly." He says raising her so that she is sitting up in his lap. The feeling is incredible as he continues to move inside her.

Amy wraps her hands around his neck matching him thrust for thrust. Then without breaking the connection between them, he rolls over so that he is on his back and she is on top of him. He grabs onto her hips and moves her up and down against him. Amy arches her back backwards grabbing onto his legs as he continues to drive into her. Just when Amy thinks she is at her breaking point he sits up and gently pushes her backwards. She is again laying on the bed, but now her head is hanging over the end. He leans over her body cradling her shoulders so that she does not fall off as he still powers into her. As the blood rushes to her head, Amy feels his hand move down to rub her sensitive nub and she comes completely undone. She screams out his name as he releases himself into her. Before exhaustion completely overtakes him, Sheldon helps pull to her up fully onto the bed and they collapse together in a heap panting and spent.

"Last time for almost four whole days, do you think you are going to make it?" Amy asks snuggling against his chest.

"The better question is, are you going to make it? Like I told you I can be a very patient man." Sheldon tells her.

"Oh I think I can match you in my quotient for patience, after all I have waited 5 years for this." Amy smiles as she runs her hands through his chest hair.

"Amy?"

"Hmm?" Amy asks sleepily.

"I have some misgivings about you meeting all of my family." Sheldon sighs.

"Are you worried that they won't like me?" Amy asks him.

"No not at all. There is nothing about you not to love. However that being said, there is plenty about my family you could find fault with. I just worry that once you meet the whole Cooper clan you will be hesitant about joining it for good."

"Sheldon, I love you and there is nothing that your family could do that would ever change my mind about that." Amy tells him.

"Yeah, just keep an open mind when you meet them tomorrow."

**On to Texas in the next chapter, time to met Mary and Memaw. Thank you for all the reviews!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I read your reviews and the consensus was "We want Memaw!" So here she is! I hope you enjoy her and there is more of her to come. A big thank you to my muse Vamplover669 who gave me a wonderful idea. Also a big thanks to Shamy4eva who read this and fixed it for me.**

The flight from Pasadena to Houston took three hours and Amy's stomach was in knots the entire time. She had met his mother before, and she knew Mary liked her a lot. She also knew that his Memaw cared for her and that she was glad that Amy was in Sheldon's life. As far as Missy and George Jr. were concerned however she had never even spoken to them before. Amy hoped they would accept her into the fold of the family, but as they had never seemed to have quite accepted Sheldon, well you never knew.

As they leave the plane and enter the terminal, they see Mary waving along with a tall thin gray haired woman that Amy recognized as Memaw, they were friends on Facebook so she knew what she looked like. The two women rush up to them and wrap them both up in a tight embrace. Sheldon looks uncomfortable by the group hug but allows it to happen.

"Honey, it is so nice to finally meet you in the flesh, though I feel like I already know you from the phone calls and the Facebook." Memaw tells her giving Amy an extra hug. "Shelly, why have you been keeping this sweet girl away from us so long?"

"There just had not been time until now." Sheldon answers.

"That's a lot of hooey and you know it! You did not want to be embarrassed by your humble beginnings in front of your brainiac girlfriend." Mary tells him as she wraps her arm around his shoulder and they begin walking out of the airport.

"Now what is this news that you want to share with us, I thought I had an inkling but little Amy's hand looks empty." Memaw says wrapping her arm around Sheldon's. Sheldon looks over at Amy and smiles. He had told her on the plane to give him the ring back, he wanted to stage the proposal again for his mother and grandmother. Which was odd to Amy because he normally did not care for such grand gestures.

"Now hold your horses, you are the one who wanted a party so you are going to have to wait until then to find out." Sheldon tells her smiling at her indulgently.

"Now Amy, darling, Shelly was trying to explain some of your work to me and I did not quite understand. Something with starfish?" Mary asks Amy changing the subject.

"Actually I have done two studies with Starfish, one where I got a starfish addicted to cocaine and a more recent one where I electronically stimulated its pleasure centers."

"Well honey, why are you trying to get sea stars high and horny? What kind of science is that? You might as well gather em' all up and bring em' to Studio 54." Memaw asks curiously and Amy looks over at her shocked.

"Memaw, now don't be so crass! Amy is like Shelly, her ears are too sweet and sensitive to handle talk like that." Mary says swatting the older woman on the arm.

"Memaw tends to tell it like it is." Sheldon whispers to her.

"I can see that." Amy says giggling.

"Now normally we would cook ya'll a big meal but by the time we get back home it is going to be awfully late. So we thought we would grab a bite to eat out somewhere. As ya'll will be with us a few more days there will be plenty of time for home cookn'." Memaw tells them.

"That sounds fine." Amy says at the same time Sheldon says "Alright." Disappointed.

"Oh don't sound like that Shelly! I will be back over at you Mama's bright and early in the morning to cook you up a Texas sized breakfast." Memaw tells him.

"Missy and George Jr. will be over early too we can all have breakfast together like in the good old days." Mary says climbing into the car.

"Why are Missy and George Jr. Coming over so early?" Sheldon asks curiously

"Well honey cus' they miss you and they love you!" Mary says.

"And they is just as curious as everyone else to meet you lady friend in the flesh." Memaw answers honestly turning back around in her car seat to look at Amy and beam at her. "I think just about everyone was worried that you was something he whipped up in a lab dearie." Memaw tells her.

"I assure you I am quite real." Amy says laughing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they finally get back to the house everyone is exhausted and they all agree to go to bed to get ready for the busy day planned for tomorrow. Mary rounds on them as they bring in their bags from the car.

"Now I don't know what your sleeping arrangements are back home." Sheldon opens his mouth to explain and Mary puts up her hands to stop him. "And I don't care, don't wanna know! However this is my house and these are my rules. Until you are married in the eyes of the lord there will be no sinning."

"Mother, after what I saw…" But Mary puts up her hand to stop him again.

"My house Shelly, my rules!"

"That's fine Mrs. Cooper, we would not be sinning anyways but I understand your point of view." Amy tells her.

"Thank you Amy, now I told you call me Mary. Mrs. Cooper was Sheldon's Daddy's mother and I don't have a mustache."

"I am sorry…. Mary."

"That's alright sugar, now let me show you to your room. You can have Missy's old room I have changed the sheets and I am sure you will feel quite comfortable." Mary says grabbing Amy's bag and leading her down the hall. Mary opens the door to a small room that is painted lavender and lime green.

"Now honey the bathroom is down the hall to your left, Shelly's room is the one right across the hall if you need something. But keep in mind my bedroom is next door to his and the walls are paper thin in this house."

"I am sure that won't be a problem, I will keep to my room." Amy assures her.

"That's good, now I will see you in the morning." Mary says walking down the hall.

Amy walks into the room and looks around, so this is what the room of the popular girls looked like she thinks. The walls are plastered with photos of Missy and various girlfriends posing together. Missy was beautiful and so were her friends, all posed happily smiling at the camera. It appears Missy had been on both the homecoming court and the Prom court, and had also been crowned the prom queen. There are dance trophies on all her shelves, and ribbons from all state cheerleading, it seems both Cooper twins were achievers in their own way Amy muses.

Amy finds one photo of particular interest and takes it down so that she can look at it closer. It is of Missy and Sheldon at what must be their cotillion and they must have been around eleven or twelve. Missy is wearing a blush pink dress, her dark hair tumbling down her shoulders and she is towering over Sheldon who is wearing a dark suit. He is clutching his sister's arm, mouth in a tight scowl and his eyes closed to the camera's flash. It reminds her so much of their prom photo it makes her giggle. Amy goes on the hunt searching for more pictures of Sheldon amongst the hordes of other ones and she finds another gem. One of the both of them at maybe age six. Missy is dressed in a teal cow-girl outfit standing next Sheldon who is dressed in a matching teal western style suit both wearing little hats. Missy is posing with her hand on her hip beaming into the camera, Sheldon has his arms crossed and is scowling at the photographer. The next one she finds is on a bulletin board under a caption labeled 'My Brother the Genius". Sheldon is at his college graduation with a faint mustache on his upper lip and at fourteen is finally taller than Missy. Missy has her arms wrapped around his neck kissing his cheek as he stares still unsmiling into the camera.

"Sheldon certainly was not a fan of smiling in pictures." Amy says to herself as she pulls out her phone and begins going through the pictures on it. Here there are several of her and Sheldon together and all with him smiling into the camera happily. His real happy face she thinks coming to her favorite one. Penny had taken that it without their knowledge. Amy has her head down laughing and Sheldon is leaned into her his hand on her knee laughing too, they are sharing one of their little personal jokes and Leonard is looking at them like they are crazy.

"Maybe I do make him happy." Amy says out loud as she changes into her nightgown and crawls under the covers. She feels his absence like a tangible thing and it makes it even harder knowing he is just across the hall. Amy has always had a hard time sleeping away from home and she tosses and turns fitfully before she finally falls asleep.

When Amy gets up in the morning she goes into the kitchen and finds that Sheldon is awake. Memaw is already back at the house and true to her word is cooking a large breakfast. A man who could only be Sheldon's brother, George Jr, is sitting at the table and it seems as though they are all having a bit of an argument.

"Memaw the chairs and tables we have are fine plenty enough for small party. I am not spending my morning trekking into a hot and dusty attic hauling furniture for you." Sheldon says annoyed.

"Well honey there is a treasure trove up in that attic if someone young and able bodied were to go up there and search for it." Memaw says and Sheldon rolls his eyes.

"I am sure the only treasures awaiting me in that attic are mouse droppings and dust. No Memaw you are not tricking me into cleaning out your attic for you." Sheldon tells her rolling his eyes.

"You know what? I think there are some things that went missing that might turn up in that attic." George Jr. tells her. "I used to have all the Master of the Universe toys and I have not seen them since 1992. George Jr. says like he is thinking hard about it. George looks a little like Sheldon so you can tell they are brothers. Only George is a much heavier and is dressed like a good old boy.

"So you are saying you are going to go into that hot uninsulated rat infested attic in the hopes you might find an old out of the box He-man action figure?." Sheldon asks him. "Unless it is mint in box it is hardly worth your troubles."

"Among other things yeah, what do you say Shelly we could go up together and help Memaw out." George says.

"Absolutely not." Sheldon remains firm and is just about to start his breakfast when Memaw snatches his plate from in front of him and he looks up at her shocked.

"Now you listen here mister we are having a party for you. And when I say I need tables and chairs hauled down I mean, I need tables and chairs hauled down! If you want to finish this breakfast I cooked you then you will agree to go my house and help your brother clean out that attic." Memaw tells him looking at him with fire in her eyes and though he looks up at her with his jaw clenched, Amy can see he knows better than to argue with her.

"Fine." He agrees. "Now can I please have my breakfast back?" Memaw sets his plate down and looks up and sees Amy and crows:

"Amy my darling, come sit a spell and I will fix you up a plate."

"Careful Amy, this food comes at a price apparently you have to sing for your supper around here now." Sheldon gripes.

"Amy is a guest, she don't have to sing for her supper. It is only lazy city slickers, who won't help old women out when they are asked politely who do." Memaw says brandishing a spoon at him and Amy sits down next to him.

"Thank you that would be lovely I am quite hungry."

"Now you eat meat right honey? You ain't one of them hippy dippy Californians who goes on about food having a face and such." Memaw asks as she piles bacon and sausage on the plate next to a biscuit and some eggs.

"Oh no, I eat meat." Amy confirms and Memaw smiles as she plops the plate down in front of her. It is overflowing with food and Amy is certain she will not be able to eat half of it. Amy prods what looks like a pile of white porridge with her spoon.

"That's grits." Sheldon hisses at her "Its ground alkali-treated corn known as hominy, cooked and then has butter added. It is a Southern breakfast staple, along with biscuits and gravy."

Amy takes a bite and finds that she likes them a lot, they remind her of savory Cream of Wheat laden with pepper and butter. Amy finds that she is either hungrier than she thought or Memaw's cooking is just that good, because before she knows it most of her plate is clean.

"Good girl, I like to see a woman with an appetite!" Memaw says patting her on the back.

"When Shelly said he was bringing his girlfriend from California I feared the worst. I thought you would be one of the crunchy granola types who only ate the dew of the may flower."

"Memaw there are plenty of people in California who eat meat, in fact I do not personally know one vegetarian." Sheldon sighs clearly embarrassed by his grandmother.

"Well honey from watching the TV you get the idea that California is just a lawless land full of sinners and heathens." Memaw says sagely.

"Dang what are you watching Memaw? Let me guess something about the 49ers and the gold rush?" George Jr. laughs.

"Nah, Memaw was alive for the gold rush, she ran a saloon during that time." Missy says walking in. Missy must have just arrived because her purse is still on her shoulder. She walks in the kitchen and immediately pours herself a cup of coffee. Amy tries not to laugh, but the way they are teasing Memaw is funny.

"You tease an old woman! I was a'watching them real housewives and they is a group of sinners and heathens if I ever saw em'" Memaw says waving her spoon at them and then turning back towards the stove.

After breakfast they Sheldon and Amy pile into Mary's car while Missy and George Jr ride together in Missy's truck and drive the short distance to Memaw's house. Her house is slightly larger than Mary's a big split level with a neatly trimmed yard.

"Now we are going to have your little party here, there is so much more room at Memaw's house. She has got a nice little room on the lower level that opens right out into the patio so people can be inside or outside whichever they please." Mary tells them as they exit the car.

"I thought this was just going to be a small get together with just the family? Why do we need so much space, how many people are coming to this exactly?" Sheldon asks suspiciously.

"Well, there is us, Missy, baby Ayden, her husband Ryan, George jr., Uncle Stumpy and his crew, the cousins, a few members from my church, a few members from Memaw's…" Sheldon interrupts her.

"You told me this was an intimate gathering, with just the family." Sheldon gasps.

"It is sugar! It is just the family and about fifty friends of the family." Mary tells him walking into the house.

"Fifty!" he shouts chasing her inside and Amy jogs along to keep up. "Mother I would hardly call fifty an intimate gathering, fifty is a crowd, no fifty is beyond a crowd fifty is a mob!" he says agitated.

"Now honey, I don't know what this news is that you are fixing to share with us this evening. I reckon whatever it is has something to do with the fact that you flew out to Texas with the woman you have been seeing for going on five years. People round these parts watched you grow up, and they thought you were mighty peculiar. Now this is our chance to show a few of them people that you are not as peculiar as they originally thought."

"Mother, I do not feel the need to prove anything to anyone." He says angrily

"Shelly, you know it would make your Memaw happy to throw you this party. She only has so many years and parties left in her." Mary tells him sadly

Sheldon rolls his eyes as Memaw enters the living room.

"Now Mary, don't go killing me off just yet." She says handing Sheldon a pair of work gloves. "That being said, I already ordered the pig and we are having this party come hell or high water. Now get your butt up in that attic and start bringing me down them tables and chairs." She states with an air of finality that no one would dare dispute.

Sheldon grabs the gloves from her and he and George trek up the stairs to start bringing down the furniture Memaw requested.

"Ordered the pig?" Amy asks curiously

"We are having a barbecue in your honor, sweetie." Missy tells her. "Now come on outside with me and help me to hang these twinkle lights while Mama and Memaw work in the kitchen." Missy picks up a cardboard box and walks outside.

"I thought a barbecue was just hamburgers and hot dogs on the grill." Amy asks Missy but Missy shakes her head.

"That is what Yankees call a barbecue, here in Texas a barbecue is smoked and pulled pork covered in a sauce. Memaw don't order that for just anybody, this is a real special occasion." Missy tells her as she starts untangling the lights and finds the end of a strand. Missy is so tall she does not even have to stretch to reach the top of the awning where they are hanging the lights. Amy's petite stature means that she is not much use other than to hold the tail end of the strand for her. "So what is this news that Shelly is going to share with us?" Missy asks.

"I am sure that Sheldon wants to be the one to tell you." Amy demurs then she tries to change the subject. "So I hear you had a baby, where is the little guy?"

"I dropped Ayden off at daycare, with so much to do it will be easier without having him under foot the whole time. My husband Ryan will pick him up and bring him to me around five. Don't try and change the subject though, come on, you can tell me I won't tell anyone." Missy begs but then they hear a commotion outside the patio doors and Sheldon and George struggle through, each carrying two card tables.

"Why are these so heavy?" Sheldon huffs hauling them onto the lawn and tossing them down. He is covered in sweat and dirt.

"Oh come on baby bro, it ain't that bad." George says putting his tables down. "Let's go get the chairs and then we are done." Then they turn around and go back into the house.

"You got some kind of effect on my brother." Missy muses.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the old Sheldon would not be hauling no tables and chairs for any party. As much of a fuss he put up, he does want this party because if he didn't there would be no party, no matter how much Memaw and Mama guilted him into it. Sheldon has really matured and I think we have you to thank for that." Missy says smiling at her.

"I suppose he has…" But then Sheldon and George come through the doors again this time each holding two chairs under each arm.

"Uh, Sheldon..."

"What George?" Sheldon says breathlessly

"You got a giant ass spider on your shirt." George says.

"Ha ha ha very amusing." Sheldon says rolling his eyes at him as he drags the chairs.

"Sheldon honey, he is serious!" Missy yells and Amy sees a giant black spider crawling across his shoulder. Sheldon sees it too and screams then proceeds to peel his shirts off and then his under shirt and throw them on the ground and stomp on them.

Hearing the commotion on the patio, Memaw comes out and surveys the scene in front of her. Ignoring Sheldon's state of undress she issues her instructions "Well you got about half of it two more trips and it will all be down."

"No way, I am not going back up there, I need to go back to mom's house anyway. My shirt is ruined now." Memaw looks at him standing shirtless in front of her and shakes her head.

"Nope, you are not fooling me, you are finishing this job, shirt or no shirt."

"There is no amount of cajoling that will get me to go back up in that attic now." He says serious as death and Memaw stares him down.

"Fine, George you fetch the rest of the chairs and Sheldon you stay here and set it all up. When it is all set up then you are free to go."

"Alright." Sheldon concedes and he stalks off to set up the tables and chairs.

"You say I have power over him." Amy whispers to Missy and Missy giggles.

"Only person in the world who has ever been able to make him do something he don't want to do is Memaw. Even then she was fighting an uphill battle most of the time. Her and Shelly just always had a special connection, Shelly is her favorite even though she would never admit to it, she spoiled him something awful. Shelly always had Memaw wrapped around his little finger." Missy says continuing to hang up the lights.

"Yeah, he has that effect on people." Amy says with a dreamy quality to her voice. As Missy tugs on the strand of lights she sees that Amy has abandoned her duties and is staring after her brother. Amy is looking open mouthed at Sheldon like he is the most gorgeous creature she has ever seen. Missy looks doubtfully over at him too, watching with disinterest as he bends down and snaps the legs of the tables up. Missy does have to admit that he has come a long way from the scrawny bug-eyed beanpole she grew up with. Though she still does not understand what it is that is making Amy practically drool.

"Oh girl, you have got it so bad don't you." Missy tells her. Amy snaps her head round and turns bright red. It was just so interesting to see Sheldon doing manual labor, and shirtless. It was like seeing her Cooper come to life, the way his skin glistened in the sunlight, how the muscles in his back moved in smooth precision as he bent down and how his arm bulged as he wrestled with the tables. The heat in her stomach was almost unbearable taking in the sight and of course now she was embarrassed beyond belief that Missy had caught her ogling him like he was a teen heart throb.

"I do, he is just so beautiful, don't you think?" Amy admits still staring after him.

"I think that is the first time I have ever heard anyone outside of Mama and Memaw ever call him beautiful. Most would say he had a face only a mother would love." Missy jokes. "You know what, I believe I am almost done here why don't you go on and get Shelly a drink and bring it to him."

"Okay, if you don't mind." Amy says.

"Not at all, you go on now." So Amy goes in through the patio door and goes to the kitchen where Mary and Memaw are cooking up a storm. It smells yummy and Amy can only imagine what they are whipping up. They are both standing at the kitchen window looking outside.

"Would you look at that?" Mary says.

"Looks like our Shelly finally put on that weight we have been nagging him about since he was knee high to a grasshopper." Memaw says.

"Amazing what the love of a good woman will do." Mary muses.

"I have never seen our Shelly looking so healthy and happy, it is enough to put a tear in your eye." Memaw says patting Mary on the back. "So what do you think his news is?"

"Oh I think that is clear for anyone to see." Mary says "Our baby boy has finally grown up, and I do believe that he has asked that young woman to marry him."

"You think that she is going to be able to handle him. I know she is head over heels for him but does she know how difficult he can be? Do really think that she will be able to honor her vows to him and love him through the thick and the thin normal of married life, not to mention his particular ups and his downs?"

"If there is anyone in the world who can, it is that girl. You know about six years ago, I got off the phone with Shelly and he had been griping the whole time about his roommate Leonard and his girlfriend Penny. He was going on and on about how he thought love was a ridiculous construct, how all it did was make his roommate crazy. That he was glad he had no inclinations of the sort and he would be able to live out his life without the entanglements of human attachment. Well after I ended that phone call I got on my knees and prayed that the lord would open that boy's heart to love. Not a year later he starts going on about meeting this girl, course he just said that she was just a friend, but I knew better. The minute I heard him mention the name Amy Farrah Fowler I knew god had answered my prayers.

"That girl is the answer to a lot of our prayers." Memaw concurs.

"Amen." Mary concludes,

Amy sneaks to the fridge as quietly as she can, grabs out a water bottle and tiptoes out of the kitchen undetected. Her heart is swelling, knowing that she had the stamp of approval from the two most important women in his life. Amy is grinning ear to ear when she meets Sheldon out on the lawn and hands him the water bottle. He looks at her oddly before taking the bottle from her.

"Looks like you are having a better day than am." He comments drily.

"I wasn't attacked by the itsy bitsy spider if that's what you mean." Amy tells him laughing.

"That was no itsy bitsy spider that was as big as Shelob!"

"Shelob?"

"The spider in The Lord of the Rings that attacked Frodo and Samwise Gamgee." Sheldon clarifies.

"Maybe not Shelob, but I do think it would have given Aragog a run for his money."

"Too be fair I think both those spiders are comparable in size, giant and terrifying."Sheldon says shuddering at the thought.

"I know, but I was trying to impress you with my knowledge of giant spiders from fictional worlds." Amy tells him and he gazes down at her fondly. His face, that had been in a serious scowl since arriving at the house and being forced into manual labor, now softens into a smile.

"You impress me every day." He says and his voice is low and sexy, and Amy feels her mouth go dry. The heat in her belly building to unmanageable levels as his gaze fixes on her, his piercing blue eyes boring into hers.

"You're the impressive one in this relationship." She tells him as he takes a drink from the bottle and the moisture lingers on his lips. She has to resist the urge to lick it off, to run her hands down every inch of his body. But Mary and Memaw may still be watching him from the kitchen and Missy is still outside hanging the lights.

"It seems we have reached an impasse." He says and suddenly he grabs her by the waist and pulls her close to him. His mouth covers hers kissing her deeply and the world falls away. Amy forgets that they are in his grandmother's backyard, that they may have an audience, in that moment it is just them. Amy puts her hands on his slick chest, his heart his beating so hard she can feel it under her hands.

"Woo hoo! Boy howdy! That was some kiss baby bro!" George hollers, the spell is broken and Sheldon releases her. George saunters over and sets the chairs down on the ground.

"Missy! Did you see your twin over here, kissing this gal like there was no tomorrow?"

"George, stop teasing him! It ain't like he didn't have to see you with your tongue down some girl's throat when we was growing up."

"I ain't teasing! Hell I am impressed! Shelly you gotta do that again when the party starts, hush up a few people."

"I think what I have in store will do more than hush a few tongues." Sheldon says cryptically. Walking away he picks up his shirts from the ground and enters the house.

"Little girl, whatever you have done to my brother keep on doing it!" George tells Amy clapping her on the back and going in the house after Sheldon.

**Still lots more Texas sized fun to have! Amy still has to meet all those cousins, and drunk uncles. **

**I was able to update so quickly with the power of your reviews they fuel my fire!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Happy mothers day everyone! That finale was a doozy and I am still kind of sad about it but I know in tbe end our babies will be fine! So I will continue writing the sweetest stories for them. Thank you to my muse Vamplover669 for a great idea!**

When Missy was younger people used to ask her if her and her twin brother had some crazy connection. Like they could feel each other's pain, or had their own made up language, she always wished she could say yes. Sadly however she had always felt closer to George Jr, who was four years older than her and had shared zero time with her in the womb. Shelly had just always seemed contes to pretend that she didn't exist. Unless he wanted something from her of course like to weasel his way into the blanket forts that George Jr. would build for her when Shelly was getting special attention for some award he had won. Sometimes he almost felt like a stranger she knew so little about him. This was a wrong Missy wanted to right, her brother was here, and for once he was being down right pleasant to be around. Missy was going to take full advantage of his good humor and try and get to know he brother a little bit better.

"Hey Shelly, Mama told me to take you back to the house to get changed then she wants to me to go to the store and pick up some more cokes for the party."

"Alright, let me go get Amy."

"Amy is fine, last I saw Memaw had her **cornered** with a photo album regaling her with the tales of Sheldon Cooper boy genius."

"Everyone does like to hear about that, but what if she wants to freshen up too?"

"Then Mama will take her, come on if you come with me now I'll go to the Winn Dixie near the train yard."

"Well alright then let's go."

They climb into Missy's truck and start down the road Missy looks over at him and sees a hint of a smile on his face and it makes her smile. In her whole life she has never seen her brother looking so happy as he has during this visit.

"Whatcha' thinking about?" She asks him and with out turning from the window he answers her.

"My mind is a miasma of swirling thoughts in which your non evolved brain could never hope to understand." He tells her.

"I don't know what you just said, and I am going to pretend like you didn't just call me stupid…"

"I didn't call you stupid, I said your not evolved enough to understand my thoughts."

"Anyways, I think you are covering like you always do. Hide your feelings behind them big ole fancy words. I know what you were thinking about."

"Oh really, are you going to claim we have some super natural twin connection and that you can read my mind or some drivel like that?" The words sting her, it is almost like he knew her unrequited childhood wish but she forges on.

"No, cause anyone with eyes could tell what you were thinking about."

"Is that so." He snorts.

"Mm hmmm , you were thinking about Amy." And he doesn't say anything but she knows she was right. "You love that girl don't you."

"I think that is pretty clear." He says evasively.

"So tell me have you and her, shall we say it how Mama does ….gotten to know each other in the biblical sense?"

"Missy! I hardly think that is any of your business!" He telłs her scandalized.

"I'm going to take that as a yes, cause the old Shelly would have looked at me like I was crazy and not me that that it was a big fat no." Missy laughs and he looks at her cutting her eyes at her his jaw clenched .

" Okay, yes Amy and I have engaged in…"

"Oh god please don't say coitus that word is so gross!" Missy says covering her ears with her hands.

"Put your hands on the wheel for gods sake woman." He says nervously and Missy grabs the steering wheel again and he relaxes. "Well I think asking me about it in the first place is gross, what should I call it?"

"Call it what it is having sex or making love, coitus sounds like you were in a lab and you had scientists monitoring you. You weren't in a lab with scientists right, you actually did it and it wasn't some crazy experiment?" Missy clarifies.

"No we' made love'" he says doing air quotes and rolling his eyes." In the normal way, why does everyone ask me that? "

"I don't know maybe because when we was growing up people weren't even allowed to touch you, so it is kind of hard to picture you being able to have a normal relationship with a woman." He looks like he is thinking about what she said.

"It wasn't easy, at first I could not even let her barely touch me. Then as time progressed I grew more and more comfortable around her. The more time we spent together, the more my feelings for her deepened the easier it got. Now I am very comfortable with it, I enjoy her touch."

"Can you let everyone touch you now? Is it like you overcome a phobia." Missy asks curious fascinated by the changes that her brother as made. Loving that he is actually talking to her, about actual things and not just lecturing her.

"No, I guess to put it in terms you might understand you could say whatever cooties she has I've already got, I would have given to her."

"So she was a virgin too?"

"Yes." He says simply and turns to stare out the window again.

"Thank you Sheldon, for talking to me like this I know this is hard for you. I like having a brother I can actually talk to."

"Your welcome, just don't reciprocate by talking about your sex life, I know too much about that area after watching you give birth." Missy cuts her eyes at him but changes the subject.

"So is that your big news for tonight? That our precious Sheldon is no longer a virgin?" Missy asks him.

"I hope you are joking because that is hardly the type of thing that I would want shared. Imagine what Mother would say if that were the news?" Sheldon says to her.

"I think she would be torn between hallelujah Shelly ain't gay! And Falling to her knees and praying for forgiveness for your sinning heathen soul. Memaw wouldn't care you know she is the one who took me to get birth control at sixteen."

"Yes, I know I remember, I also remember Mother locking you out of the house and calling you the whore of Houston. Anyway, Mother knew I was not gay, I have been dating Amy for five years."

"Shelly ever heard of the term a beard?"

"Of course, you know I cant grow a proper one."

"No Shelly, a beard is when a gay man dates a straight woman to cover up the fact he is gay."

"Oh, well I had not heard of that term. Is that what you guys thought about our relationship?"

"Maybe a little at first." Missy admits and his jaw gets so tight Missy worries it may snap.

"I assure you that is not the case. I love her, in the way that a normal grown man loves a woman. In fact I have asked Amy to Marry me, and she has said yes."

"Oh Shelly! That is wonderful!" Missy squeals going to grab his arm and he shouts.

"Hands on the steering wheel!"and she quickly grabs the wheel again.

"So you are going to tell everyone tonight?"

"Actually, I was thinking about asking her again in front of everyone." He tells raising his eyebrows at her and fishing the ring box out of his pants pocket and flashing the ring.

"Then we are going to have to go shopping." Missy tells him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy happily looks through countless photo albums with Mary and Memaw who are more than happy to tell her all about Sheldon when he was little. Amy loves spending time with Mary and Memaw they are warm and loving and very funny. They bicker back and forth between each other with a comfortable cordiality that only a mother and daughter have. Best of all they treat Amy like one of there own , like she has always been in the family fold.

"How old is he here." Amy asks pointing to a picture of him wearing a frilly apron holding a frosting tube decorating cookies.

"Hmm… Maybe five? It was before Pop died and he started putting up a fuss about Christmas." Mary says.

"Well, he still loved them cookies even if he refused to believe in Santa and shunned all them gifts you gave him." Memaw says.

"I know, that's why last year I called and got the recipe for them. We were having an argument about him coming to my Christmas party and I said 'there must be something about Christmas you like' and he said your cookies were the only thing he liked about it. That he could not even have those any more so there was really no reason to celebrate."

"Honey you must have done a good job recreating them cuz' he called me up the next day and thanked me for spilling the family cookie secret to you. I told him it was my pleasure cuz' you was already like family to us. We have been begging that boy to bring you around here for years." Memaw tells her.

"When he came to help Missy round Christmas last year we was all hoping he'd bring you too. I mean 'bout all the boy ever talks about anymore is you, Amy did this, Amy said that, let me ask Amy what she thinks. Might make me mad if I wasn't so thrilled he had you."Mary tells her laughing, Amy blushes it is nice having this kind of attention lavished on her.

"Sheldon did seem to enjoy the cookies very much, I just wish that I could cook more foods the way you guys do. I have mastered spaghetti with hot dogs in it, and cookies…"

"Well honey all you got to do is ask! Come on sugar lets go to the kitchen and I'm gonna' show you how to whip up a pecan pie that will make him fall to his knees and praise you." Mary tells her.

"Better let me show her Mary we all know your pie crust as can be a bit doughy." Memaw says patting her on the hand"

"You take that back old woman! You know that my pecan pie is the first thing gone at the church bake off, your just jealous that mine sold first." says waggling her finger at her and Memaw throws her hands up.

"Fine, you show her the pie and I'll show her how to make biscuits." Memaw says "Unless of course you want to show her that too. Then she can make doughy pie crust and biscuits that like rocks." Mary folds her hands in prayer and closes her eyes.

"Dear lord in heaven grant me the patience not to pop this old coot right in her mouth." Mary says opening one eye and winking at Amy.

"You know Mary you are never too old to be thrown over your Mama's knee and get a spanking." Memaw tells her getting up and heading to the kitchen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Missy had dragged Sheldon to more than just the grocery store while they were out. After she had taken him back to his mothers and allowed him to shower and change she had dragged him to the mall.

"You got to buy Amy a new dress." Missy told him.

"Amy has dresses, she is wearing a lovely one right now."

"Yes, it is fine, but are fixn' to ask the girl to marry you in front of your whole family and the entire congregation of East Tabernacle Baptist Church. I think the girl deserves a new dress."

So he had been taken against his will to what felt like just about every store in mall. Missy asking him all sorts of unanswerable questions , what size was she? What was her favorite color? Gray had been unacceptable by Missy's flamboyant standards , who appearntky also requires a new outfit for the occasion. They finally agree that since purple was his favorite color on her that is what they will look for . So they settled on a purple dress that Missy was sure would fit her body. After the mall he had been dragged to a florist before finally going to Winn Dixie and getting the aforementioned cokes. By the time they get back to Memaw's it is almost time for the party to start and he is hot tired and cranky.

He walks in the house and hears laughing and chattering from the kitchen annoyed that everyone seems to be having such a good time without him, while we was dragged all over East Texas. He walks in the kitchen holding his parcels and a bouquet for Amy and stops in his tracks and gazes in amazement at the three woman before him. It looks lime they have been busy while he was gone and the table is covered with food. Amy is covered in flour and is laughing at something Memaw just said. His three favorite women in the world altogether and getting along, what more could one ask for he thinks. Amy turns around and sees him and smiles widely.

"Sheldon there you are! We needs you to settle a score." Amy tells him walking toward him. "Ooh pretty flowers, are they for the party?"

"Actually, these are for you." He says handing her the bouquet and he thrusts them at her she takes them and inhales deeply then she sets the bouquet down and Memaw fetches a vase for them.

"They smell so good, thank you." She says standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"No buttering up the judge before the score is settled." Memaw says. "Moonpie, is going to pick mine anyways."

"Judge?" He asks curiously.

"Amy and Memaw seem to both think that their pecan pie is the best and they want you to taste both of theirs to see who is right." Mary tells him.

"I am surprised you're not entering the fray. I seem to remember you being awfully proud of yours."

"That's why I am not entering, it would not be fair to ya'll when mine is the clear winner." Mary tells them.

"Oh no you don't Mary! Your in this too ,time to put your money where your mouth is!" Memaw tells her

"Our your pie in your pie hole." George Jr. says walking in and sitting down at the table. "I know, I am not as important as Shelly, but I think I will make a fair judge too."

"He is right." Missy says hauling the rest of the purchases inside having heard most of the conversation. "He ain't gotta sleep in the same bed as one of the contestants." Mary and Memaw snap their heads up at her statement and Sheldon shoots her daggers with his eyes. " I mean across the hall while she is in Texas with him." Missy says grimacing and mouthing 'I'm sorry' Sheldon .

"Now, both you boys sit on down and we will see who is the master baker in this house." Mary says and Sheldon sits down next to George. "Alright here is mine." She says cutting a sliver of pie and setting two plates down in front of them. They both take bites and make pleased noises.

"Damn good." George Jr. Says and Mary swats him.

"Delicious, as usual." Sheldon concedes.

"Now here is mine, and we will see whose is damn good." Memaw says getting a slice for each of them.

"I dunno Mama, the old woman may have you beat." George says smacking his lips.

"I still think there is one more option to try." Sheldon says looking at Amy and smiling.

"Here is mine." Amy says walking over to Sheldon and popping a bite in his mouth which he eats and then looks up at her and smiles.

"I think we have a winner." he says.

"Not fair! Ain't no one hand feeding me any pie!" George Jr. Says and Missy walks over to him and shoves a slice of pie in his face.

"There you go Georgie!" Missy laughs and George Jr. Wipes the pie off his face and glares at her.

"You better run, little girl!" He says getting up.

"Ryan is almost here and if you do anything to me he is going to kick your ass!" Missy calls as she scrambles out of the kitchen.

"We'll just see about that." George says lumbering after her.

"We better go stop them before they do some damage." Mary says to Memaw and they both leave to chase after George and Missy. Leaving Sheldon and Amy alone in the kitchen together.

"I think I better go freshen up before the party." Amy tells him brushing flour off her hands.

"I don't know I think you look rather fetching covered in flour." He says standing up and brushing some flour out of her hair.

"Your Memaw threw some flour at your mother and I got caught in the crossfire. They are so funny the way they fight." Amy tells him. " My clothes are ruined though I am going to have to wear my second favorite dress."

"That reminds me." Sheldon says retrieving a parcel from the floor where he he left it. "Missy said you needed a new dress for such a special occasion." He tells her giving her the bag and she pulls out the dress, it is actually very nice, even if it is a bit less conservative than what she normally wears.

"Thank you, did Missy tell you to buy me the flowers too?"

"She might have mentioned that it would be a nice gesture."

"Your sister is a smart woman, you should listen to her more often." Amy tells him kissing him and leaving the kitchen to change and freshen up.

"That's first time I have ever heard that." Sheldon says staring after her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At five the first of the guests begin arriving at the house for the party, first is Missy's husband and baby. The attention is momentarily shifted from the couple of the moment to the happy little boy toddling around the house. Amy's head is spinning as she tries to keep up with all the people she is being introduced too. There are more uncles and aunts and cousins then she can ever hope to keep track off.

Amy tries to keep herself busy by helping Mary and Memaw as with the food even if they keep shooing her away. Sheldon seems to have gone missing as the amount of people flooding the house increases. By the time six o clock it's the festivities are in full swing, George is playing DJ at a large stereo system and there is more food then Amy has ever seen laid out on the tables Sheldon had set up earlier. People keep bringing more and she thinks the table might snap under the weight of all the corningware. Sheldon finally reappears looking bit harried but cracking a smile at her as he takes her hand.

"Where have you been people have been asking for you." Amy hisses at him.

"If I'm going to have to do this I needed time to collect myself." He tells her. "You look beautiful by the way that color is nice on you." Amy looks doubtfully down at the dress and shrugs her shoulders it is a bit mote revealing than she would like. Amy cant help help but think that a cardigan would finish it off nicely but June in Texas is not a place for modesty. Some of the sundresses Amy is seeing around make her cap sleeved sweetheart neckline number look like a nuns habit.

"Don't think you can make me forget about you disappearing for a hour by complimenting me? Well it is working." She concedes as a group of people descend upon them.

"So this is her huh? The girl your mama keeps telling me that have." An older man tells him clapping his hand on Sheldon's shoulder.

"Yes, Uncle Stumpy this is Amy."

"My, she is prettier than a picture isn't she! " a little old woman says hugging both her and Sheldon " Ive been a praying for you Sheldon, praying that the lord would cure some of your peculiar ways. Don't you tell me the lord don't work in mysterious ways honey!"

"Ummm." Sheldon stumped on how to answer the old woman.

"I rather enjoy his peculiar ways, its what I love about him the most." Amy tells the woman and Sheldon smiles at her.

"Well that's good, darling, I think that is good." The old woman says patting her on the arm and walking away.

"Thank you, Aunt Ida means well but …"

"Its okay, I understand Sheldon."

"Are you ready to make our announcement?"

"The question is are you ready? "

"More than you will ever know." He says taking her hand and leading her near the stereo where George Jr. is. "Attention, everyone I would like to say something." He announces to the crowd and everyone quiets down and turns to look at him:

"I don't come to Texas very often anymore, in fact when I left more fifteen years ago I promised that I would never come back. I have stayed away largely due to how I was treated when I was younger. Ostracized for being of a superior intelligence, looked down on for some of my more peculiar habits. I thought there was no one in the world who was like me. That was a strange new species of human dropped alone and meant to fend for himself. Some even mused I might be a witch an instrument of the devil because I refused to conform. Then I moved to California and things got better because everyone is a little peculiar there. Everyone else's strangeness melts in and nobody notices your particular brand of strangeness. So I was tolerated for my strangeness if not completely accepted. Still I was a species alone, with no one to match me and I still felt profoundly alone. Then five years ago I met Amy Farrah Fowler, and she showed me that I was not strange or alone at all. That there was someone out there who could match my wits. So today, in front of the people who made me feel alone in the world, I am going to ask this woman to marry me, and I will never be alone in the world again." Then he sinks down to one knee and the captive audience gasps.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, will you marry me?" He asks again retrieving the ring box from his pocket and holding it out.

"Yes." Amy tells him and the crowd erupts into cheers and Mary and Memaw rush to embrace them.

"Honey, I don't care that most of your speech was pretty insulting that was one of the most beautiful things I have every heard." Mary tells him.

"Ya'll should get married here in Texas, despite what you said 'bout growing up here the church folks would love to see you get married there."

"We are not anywhere close to planning it but I can assure you we are not going to be married here."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy could not remember being this happy in her entire life sitting on stone wall of the garden leaning against the chest of her fiancé the velvety blackness of the night encircling them. Memaw had handed George Jr. CD and demanded it be played. George rolled his eyes and took out the country songs he had been playing and popped in her CD. The party was winding down and almost all the guests had left except for the close friends and family. The music started and Amy giggled it seemed as though Memaw was trying to set a mood.

"You know when I was little my Memaw and Pop Pop would dance to this song." Sheldon tells her holding her close against him."

"They did?"

"Oh yes they were big fans of Elvis Presley

"We used to have parties like this all the time when I was younger, the adults would dance all night and let the kids sleep outside of blankets until we were gathered up and brought inside."

"That sounds wonderful ." Amy says dreamily her childhood never included such fun.

"Not really, I hated every moment of it, hated that the adults were paying attention to each other and not us, that it was hot and sticky outside, that the blanket we had to sleep on was scratchy…"

"Was there anything you liked."

"Well I liked listening to my Pop Pop sing to Memaw, it always made her laugh. I guess I liked falling asleep and then awaking up as my Father carried me back to the car."

"I can't imagine you allowing yourself to be carried."

"I was little once you know, however I admit that I did not allow myself to be cuddled or carried often."

"That is a wonderful memory, I like the part about your Pop singing to Memaw its so romantic. The sound like they really loved each other, I would love to be sung to." Amy says gently knocking against his shoulder.

"Well you're in luck I know the words to this song." Sheldon says getting up and pulling Amy to her feet.

"I was just teasing, you don't have to.." But Sheldon is already dragging her to the middle of the patio where he wraps his arms around her waist and starts swaying her gently to the music. He bends down low do his mouth is close to her ear, his warm breath tickling her.

"Wise men say, only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you." He sings softly in her ear his voice soft and melodious. "Take my hand, take me whole life too, but I can't help falling in love with you." His voice trembles a bit at the end and Amy is on the verge of crying, the sound of his voice is so beautiful. She reaches up and takes his face in her hands and kisses him lightly on the lips. Not wanting to kiss him too passionately in front of his family again. Sheldon seems to have other ideas and he grabs her close to him and parts her lips with his tongue, deepening the kiss and making her heart race.

"Hold on Shelly! You ain't married to the gal yet." One of his uncles drunkenly guffaws clapping his hand on back causing him to break the kiss.

"Shoot, you don't kiss your wife like that!" One of the other uncles calls back chuckling. "Let the boy get his kicks while he is still young enough to get em'!"

"Boy ain't even that young! Let em' make up for all them kicks he missed!" Someone shouts and Memaw comes to the rescue.

"Now ya'll leave my Moonpie alone!" She wails. "Ya'll just jealous now one wants to kiss you anymore."

"There are plenty of gals out there who want to kiss me."

"Well I don't see any of em' here, wanting to taste that stinky old whiskey breath." Memaw sasses back to him putting her hands on her hips. Then she turns back to Sheldon and pats him on the back. "Now, Shelly why don't you grab a blanket and go show Amy that tree you used to like to lay under when you was little. It's a beautiful out and the night is young." Sheldon looks at her oddly but she is insistent. "Go on get!" So Sheldon walks inside the house to go get a blanket and Amy follows him also curios about his grandmothers insistence on it.

"You better send a chaperone for them two, cause I guarantee you they is going to be doing more than star gazing." Mary says as she watches them walk back outside blanket tucked under her his arm walking to a dark corner of Memaws large property.

"Well honey that is what Imma goin' for! A mind like Moopies that is worth passing on to a new generation. I am in my eighties and I want to see more great grand babies before I die."

"You sly old woman."Mary says slapping her on the arm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walk to the far corner of the property until the lights from the house are a faint twinkle through the trees and the music is just a dull hum. Sheldon comes to rest at the foot of a giant old tree its roots thick in the ground and its branches spreading across the sky.

"You hate laying in the ground." Amy giggles as Sheldon fluffs out a blanket and spreads it on the ground.

"I am trying to subvert expectations, and Memaw is making me." , he lays down on the blanket and she lays down beside him. Curling into his side burrowing her head into the space between his neck and shoulder.

"It is a nice tree." Amy says looking up at its branches and the swatches of starlit sky in between. It all seems so surreal, for a while it seemed they would never get to this point. To be able lay together so close, to met his family, to be his wife.

"I used to lay here and think about how everything in the universe is made up all these tiny particles we can't see. I would Imagine that I had robot eyes and I could see every single particle . I almost tricked myself into thinking it was true that I had the power to see the matter in the air."

"Funny, I was just thinking that the branches reminded me of neurons in the brain the way they spoke out." Amy says lifting her hands to illustrate her point.

"How is that funny?" He asks curiously.

"Because science is never to far from our minds." She answers him and he turns his head to look at her.

"You are never too far from my mind."

"Oh, that was good you are getting better at this." Amy tells him giggling.

"I am, but never the less what I said is true." He says looking into her eyes seriously. Amy leans in and kisses him hungrily and he kisses her back with equal fervor. Fisting his one hand into her hair while the other hand splays across her back pulling her closer to him. All those interrupted kisses are having their effect and both of their bodies are surging with heat and longing. He dips his head low and nibbles the sensitive flesh of her neck. Moving his hand lower to cup her bottom and pull her tight to his body. His hand works under her dress pulling it up and then moving to the band of her underwear.

"Sheldon stop, someone could see us, or hear us." Amy giggles pulling away.

"Unless someone comes out here with a flashlight looking for us, they aren't going to see anything. As far as hearing us, you will just have to keep quiet now won't you?" He says rolling on top of her and pinning her to the ground.

**The reviews you leave ate like hugs after the finale!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Just a little short fluffy chapter for those of you who wanted to know what happened under the tree. Thank you to my muse Vamplover669**

"Unless someone comes out here with a flashlight looking for us, they aren't going to see anything. As far as hearing us, you will just have to keep quiet now won't you?" He His voice is a low sensual hiss in her ear as he rolls her onto her back and climbs on top of her.

Sheldon pushes up her dress and rubs himself against her while he is still fully clothed. Amy feels like she is reliving the teenage years she never got to have as she kisses him hungrily. It feels so naughty knowing how close his family is but she could not stop now if she wanted too. Sometimes her lust for him felt like a freight train it moved so hard and fast once it got going there was no stopping it.

The dress she is wearing is made of a stretchy material and he pulls it off her shoulders exposing her bra. Kissing his way down to the tops of her breasts teasing her nipples through the material of the bra. Then popping her breasts out and kissing and sucking each one in kind. Amy tosses her head back staring up at the night sky the stars so plentiful it almost looks fake. Maybe they are fake, she muses, maybe he is making me literally see stars.

Sheldon's mouth continues to ravage her body, as he moves between her legs and tugs down her panties and continues to kiss her he stops and Amy sits up and Amy sits up to look at him her body still coursing with need.

"I thought I heard something." He says looking around.

"I didn't hear anything." Amy pants beyond the point of caring if he did. Then sitting up and crawling over to him. "Sit down, with you legs stretched out." She demands and he complies, then she undoes the belt on his pants and pulls them down along with his underwear to his knees. Then she climbs on top of him guiding him into her,gasping with pleasure at the full feeling of him inside her. Amy wraps her arms around his broad shoulders to steady herself as she moves against him. His large hands grab her behind tightly urging her on, moving her up and down faster. A moan escapes her lips and he puts a finger on her mouth to hush her.

"You have to be quiet, remember?" He chides kissing her then gently rocking her backwards so that she lands on softly on her back. There bodies still connected as he props himself up on his elbows framing her face between his arms. Staring into her eyes as he rocks slowly and gently in and out of her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asks, his gaze his intent and his eyes look watery, allergies perhaps.

"Do you even know, how much I love you. Sometimes I feel like it is not possible for anyone to love anything or anyone else as much as I do you. I know that is ridiculous, that people have been falling in love since the beginning time. Yet the magnitude of my feelings for you seem so great that it seems plausible that I could love you more than anyone has ever loved something before."

"I feel the same way about you Sheldon, my love for you is so great that I don't understand how it can be contained by one person."

"Marry me." He says smiling

"This is your third proposal and the answer will be yes every single time." She tells him cradling his face in her hands, kissing him all over as they gently rock together. Any is awash in sensation as he brings her closer to oblivion. She feels like her senses are in high alert, she can smell the honeysuckle in the air, feel the steady warmth of his body and the soft fleece of the blanket underneath them, she can hear the faint strains of Elvis crooning from the house ,"One night with you." Then as she reaches her breaking point she swears she can see the matter in the air and the shine from each star in the sky.

Then afterwards after they dress again they lay together on the blanket side by side hand in hand.

"I never want to forget tonight, it has been perfect." Amy tells him sighing.

"I never will forget tonight." He tells her, right eidetic memory she thinks, even when her memories fade he will remember the exact date. What color her dress was, what he said to her, what she said to him.

"Then you have to promise me that when I get old and feeble and cant remember anymore that you will keep my memories for me. That you will tell me about our second proposal and how we made love under the stars, just to make me smile."

"I vow to you that I will keep all our memories safe, and even when you can't remember them I will tell them to you."

"Tell me one now." Amy says.

"Your mental faculties are still fully functional Amy." Sheldon tells her.

"Yes but there might be something that I am forgetting, I don't have a memory like yours." Amy pouts and he relents.

"Fine, her is one that you may not remember or you may remember differently, seeing you were under the influence of alcohol. It was girls night, and Bernadette and Penny made me go dancing with you guys. I only danced with you the whole night, pretending I was not enjoying myself when I found you to be quite alluring. I watched as your little bottom wiggled to the music the feeling of heat in my belly confusing and overwhelming. I almost punched a Korean business man when he put his business card in your cleavage. Not understanding why I felt such jealousy and rage at his actions. Then I took you home and you kissed me in the lips, causing my entire body to erupt with tingles like I had just been electrocuted."

"Then you said 'fascinating'" Amy interrupts.

"I thought you did not remember that night?"

"I remember that, my first kiss with a boy I really liked and he said it was fascinating. Did you mean that good, like it was fascinating how it made you feel? Or did you mean it bad like it was fascinating what the effects of alcohol have on ones inhibitions. I thought about it for weeks, months, hell years. Wondering if you liked that kiss or not."

"I guess you have your answer now." He says leaning over and kissing her.

"Sheldon do you like remembering everything? Or is it sometimes a burden to never forget?" Amy asks him.

"I guess like a super hero with a power it has been both a blessing and a curse. I think it has helped me be the physicist I am today. Without it I would not be able to memorize the formulas and tables like I do. It is certainly what helped me graduate at such a young age. Yet there are pitfalls, I remember everything the good and the bad. The way my pop looked in his coffin like himself yet not. I can still remember with perfect clarity my father slapping my mother across the face when she poured his whiskey down the drain. " Sheldon shudders at the memory.

"Well this will be my vow to you, You keep the good memories and I will help you forget the bad.." Amy yells him.

"How are you going to help me…" but then she leans into him and kisses him arching her body into his. He grabs her against his body pressing into her ready to lose control again when they hear a voice calling from the edge of the lawn.

"You kids ever coming back, or are you sleeping out there tonight?" They hear Mary yell.

"Come on lets go before she comes out and drags us back by our ears." Sheldon says smiling at her.


	25. Chapter 25

**A big thank you to my muse Vamplover669 who helped me with so much of this chapter.**

Penny gets home early, directly after a disastrous sales call that had ended abruptly after the Doctor had slapped her on the ass. Then in response Penny had elbowed him in the is going to be in trouble she knows it but hopefully warded off sexual harassment is not a fireable offense. Better type up a report of what happened and send it in to Dan directly before any other versions of the events get out there. Penny searches her briefcase for her iPad and finds that it is missing, crap she thinks I must have left it at the office again. All she needs to do is type up a quick report about her sales call and then email it to her boss. Penny could go back to the office but it seems so far away and she is exhausted and going back she might be goaded into doing more work.

Penny wishes she still had her pink laptop but it had finally died months ago all she had now was the iPad. Leonard and Sheldon had computers however, both of them had a laptop and a tablet. Penny lets herself into the apartment and goes to Leonards desk first but sees that both his computer and iPad are gone. Not surprising since he is still at work, so feeling a little like Goldilocks in the two nerds house she tries Sheldon's desk. He is still in Texas but , Penny is relieved to see it looks like he has left his laptop behind. Penny sits down in his chair and flips his laptop open and is greeted by a picture of Amy smiling at her. Penny smiles back at the picture it has only been a couple days but she misses her friend, they should be back tomorrow afternoon.

Penny clicks on the word icon and is going to quickly type up a report and just email to herself when she gets distracted by one of the titles of the recent documents in the corner, In the middle of boring scientific sounding things is one titled 'Cooper the Time Traveling Physicist.' Amy that little minx, she told Penny she had not ben working much on her stories since well, lover boy starting giving her loving. Why would she be working on one on Sheldon's computer though, Sheldon was weird about who got to use his computer and for what. If he found out that she was using the computer he would ban her from the apartment. Not that that mattered since Leonard was moving out. Curiosity gets the best of her and she clicks on the document and squeals with delight at the documents heading.

"Cooper the Time Traveling Physicist":

Chapter 23: And His Love Grows.

By: Sheldon Cooper

"Oh my god!" Penny squeals "This can not be real." Why would Sheldon write his own chapter of Amy's story? Would it be a love chapter like the title suggested. Or more likely knowing Sheldon it was his way of pointing out the historical and scientific inaccuracies in Amy's story. She should not read this, this is private and if Amy knew about it then she would have told her. The temptation is just too great and she starts reading .

The first part is pretty boring and I pretty close to what she first thought it would be. Mostly just about the inaccurate way Amy portrayed time travel. It is cute when Cooper takes Amelia back to his to his time with him Then just about she is about to click out and work on the report she gets to the good part. Cooper taking Amelia in the library of the university, that part is more than cute it is downright hot.

"Whimsically inventive indeed Sheldon." Penny says as she reads on. "Damn."she breathes as she gets to a particularly steamy part. Then she hits the print icon and clicks out of the story this is just to good not to be shared. Since they are planning a surprise welcome home Leonard is moving out party she knows just when she will share it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy and Sheldon sit in the airport terminal awaiting their flight back home. Memaw and Mary had a hard time saying goodbye and wrapped them each up in tight hugs. Begging them both not to wait so long before visiting is quiet and Amy wonders if there is something bothering him.

"So do you think less of me after meeting my family." He asks finally.

"Of course not." Amy tells him patting his hand wondering if he is really worried about that."I love your family, they are so loud and funny."

"Loud is a nice way of putting it. So you were not off put my there gregariousness?"

"Not in the least, it is so different from my own family I found it quite refreshing."

"Not even after my Uncle picked you up and danced with you singing Amy baby to the tune of "Sherry Baby"."

"No I thought it was funny, the men on your side of the family are quite large. He picked me up like I was a rag doll."

"Yes, I am the shrimp of the family at a minute 6 foot one."

"If we ever have progeny I hope they take after you side. I am the tallest person in my family at five foot two. Well perhaps my father was larger but I don't know much about him."

"I hope just the opposite, I don't want them to have anything from my side. Your family are all accomplished academics, mine are all oil riggers and factory workers. I was a fluke, a rogue genetic mutation I might as well be an X-Men you however were breed into greatness. I wish I had been given the studious upbringing you had."

"Studious and boring, I grew up in a house with just my mom and my grandmother both who were women who paved the way in their prospective fields. The pressure to live up to their lofty expectations was horrible. I was constantly stressed out that I would disappoint them."

"Yet you didn't disappoint , you are in the top of your field, you graduated Valedictorian from Harvard."

"But my childhood was not very fun, it was filled with studying and lessons. French lessons, harp lessons, dance lessons, their was not a free moment in my entire childhood. Your upbringing was so much freer."

"Yes being raised in a strict christian household was very freeing." Sheldon snorts.

"That's not what I meant , you were allowed to just be yourself , if you had decided to say not skip a grade your mother would been okay with it."

"Be okay with it? My mother would have been thrilled, she begged me not to skip grades, she thought it would turn me weird."

"I graduated high school at sixteen because my mother insisted that skip ninth grade. With my birthday already being in December it made me almost two years younger than everyone. I never had any friends and I was always to odd one out."

"Try being eleven when you graduate high school and being the class Valedictorian, talk about the odd one out."

"Well maybe that's how we found each other, we were both always the odd one out and now we will always have each other." Just then their flight is called and the rise to board it. The good thing is the flight only lasts three hours so they are home around six o clock. Leonard is waiting to pick them up and drive them home. They pass the exit for Amy's house and Amy protests.

"Leonard, I probably should go back home, I have work in the morning and I have been skipping out a lot lately."

"Oh trust me you are going to want to come back to our place ."

"Oh god, you are throwing us a party aren't you! We already had an engagement party this weekend why on earth would you think we need another party." Sheldon sighs.

"Maybe this party is not just for you." Leonard says. "It is not an engagement party it is a break up party."

"Oh God! Did you and Penny finally break up? I knew this day was coming" Amy asks distraught.

"What, no, the break up is Sheldon and I."

"Leonard I hate to break this too you but we were never a couple." Sheldon tells him.

"I know, but we did live together for a decade and next week that comes to an end."

"You are moving out, next week."

"Yes, we found a larger apartment and we are moving out next week. So tonight we are having a coming home slash going away party." Leonard tells him excited.

"That is wonderful news Leonard." Amy says excited.

"Yes wonderful." Sheldon says solemnly looking out the car window.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay everyone when they walk in jump up and say surprise." Penny instructs the crowd in the apartment. Just As Leonard , Sheldon and Amy walk inside the door and see everyone about to crouch down.

"Leonard you were supposed to text first! You ruined the surprise.

"He figured it out, so it would not have been a surprise anyways."

"I am shocked at you Penny, you know how I feel about surprises." Sheldon tells her.

"That's what makes them so much fun' because it pisses you of so much." Penny says wrapping her arm around his shoulder besides this is not just about you this is a celebration for Leonard too! After almost a decade of servitude you have finally emancipated him."

The party gets under way and despite his objections Sheldon is actually enjoying himself. When Stuart walks up to him and puts out his hand which he reluctantly shakes.

"I was not invited to your first engagement party but it seems congratulations are order. I hope you two are very happy together."

"Yes thank you." Sheldon says trying to edge away still not one of Stuarts biggest fans.

"You know, let the best man win and all that. I really thought I might have something special with Amy before you swept in a took her from me mid-date. When we kissed on our first date I thought she might be the one but obviously that was you." Sheldon's fists ball at his side and he walks away without saying another word. He stalks over to Amy who is talking with Penny and laughing and grabs her shoulder and turns her around.

"You kissed Stuart?" He says his jaw clenched.

"Excuse me?" Amy asks confused.

"Stuart was just congratulating me on our engagement and somehow let it slip that you and him had played tonsil hockey over pumpkin lattes." Sheldon says angrily.

"Number one we were not dating until after that date so I don't see why you are so upset. Number two it was hardly tonsil hockey he closed mouth kissed me without my permission when we said goodbye that night."

" You told me you had never kissed anyone but me."

"When you asked me that question when you were concerned that I might have transferred mouth germs from another source to you it was true."

"Why did you not tell me?" He asks her and Amy looks upset but puts her hand on him to calm him.

"Because I knew that you would react like this and it meant nothing… Well it did mean something, after I kissed him I felt nothing. After I kissed you I felt like the whole world was spinning around me. " Sheldon looks placated put Penny sees it as an opportunity to bring out the story she discovered.

"You know I wonder what else you two don't know about each other. You know I say we play a little party game. See how much you two know about each other, about how much we all know about each other." Penny says projecting her voice so everyone can hear her.

"Oohh Sounds fun what do you want to play?" Bernadette says.

"Truth or Dare but all the truths have to be have you ever questions." Penny tells her.

"Im in." Leonard says.

"Me too." Raj says "Emily how about you?"

"I think it could be fun, lets do it."

"I think it sounds horrible." Sheldon tells them going to sit in his spot.

"I don't know, I think it could be fun Sheldon, we could clear the air get rid of any other secrets we may have from each other."

"I have no secrets from you Amy, it appears you are the one with the past you want to hide."

"Sheldon, I have no past just one awkward unwanted kiss after a coffee date." Amy tells him.

"That's okay pretend that I am not here , Im used to it." Stuart says sitting down.

"'Ive heard enough out of you for one night." Sheldon tells him angrily.

"Guys stop fighting, this is supposed to be a happy party." Penny says.

"Fine, I agree to play as long as I get to ask the first question and I get to ask Stuart." Sheldon says.

"Alright ask away." Stuart says.

" Exactitude or provocation?" Sheldon asks raising an eyebrow.

"If you are trying to intimidate me with your fancy way if saying truth or dare it is not working, but I will play along. Exactitude since that is what I sense you want anyways."

"When kissing Amy what noise does she make…." But Amy slaps him and Penny interjects.

"Nope! You can only ask have you ever questions. Like have you ever had sex in your comic book shop."

"Alright, have you ever thought about having coitus with my fiancé?"

"I don't know why you want to torture yourself but yes I have but I know Raj has too. Also to answer your question Penny yes I have, but then I woke up naked in my backroom and all my rare comics and the contents of the register were missing."

"Is this true Raj?" Sheldon says rounding on him.

"It is not your turn anymore Sheldon,so I don't have to answer." Raj tells him.

"But it is my turn so … Raj exactitude or provocation?" Stuart asks him and Raj glares at him.

"I am not falling for that one so I am going to say dare." Raj says smugly.

"I dare you to tell Sheldon about your plan to woo Amy if she ever decided that being with him was too difficult." Sheldon looms angrily at him and Raj throws up his hands.

"There was no plan! Before I met Emily I was very lonely, and after that girls night I kind of got a little crush on Amy. That's it, but I never acted on it and it was apparently obvious that Amy only ever had eyes for you."

"Alright, alright, Amy is a vixen and everyone wanted to see what was under that cardigan." Bernadette says laughing.

"We got to see whats under her cardigan very nice Amy." Howard tells her and Amy blushes as Sheldon looks at him furiously.

"My turn!"Penny says eager to bring out the story.

"But it is my turn I never got to ask someone something." Raj says

"Ask me something so it can be my turn next." Penny says exasperated.

"Penny, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever in your most desperate part of your acting career considered doing porn." Raj asks.

"Raj, ewww no! Although in the spirit of full disclosure I did audition once for one of those Showtime soft core porns, but I would have kept my clothes on. I think the role was sexy all women's prison guard and I had to walk in on to inmates having sex. I did not get the role however."

"I think you would have made the perfect sexy prison guard." Leonard tells her.

"Aww, thank you sweetie ,I guess, sexy guard shocked by inmate sex was not my story to tell. However speaking of stories Sheldon exactitude or provocation." Penny says and Sheldon glares at her.

"I have a feeling you have something planned which is the reason for this game in the first place so I am going to go with provocation." Sheldon tells her.

"I dare you to read us the highlighted portion of this story." Penny says handing him a sheet of paper. Sheldon glances at and blanches and shakes his head.

"I don't know how you found this, but I would like to change my answer to exactitude." Sheldon says.

"Not technically allowed but I will let it slide." Penny tells him smiling .

"Thank you."

"Sheldon have you ever written a sexy story about you and Amy and called it "Cooper the Time Traveling Physicist?"

"I thought that was Amy who did that." Emily says.

"It is, you should read hers she gives other romance writers a run for their money." Bernadette tells her.

"If you think Amy's is good you should read his!" Penny cackles.

"This is serious Sheldon, Dr. Sheldon Cooper wrote a sex story?" Howard asks.

"Yes, I did, in answer to Amy's little story, it was only for Amy's eyes and I have no idea how this blonde blood hound got her hands on it." Sheldon says angrily.

"What happens does Cooper put his pee pee next to Amelia's hoo hoo?" Raj sniggers.

"Then he calls out 'gosh golly' as their swimming suit parts finally meet." Howard laughs.

"No, I know…" Leonard stops but Sheldon cuts him off.

"Enough, you want to know what I wrote about? Fine but I doubt your sensitive ears could handle it." Sheldon tells them.

"I think our ears can handle whatever you wrote." Leonard tells him.

"I don't know Leonard, you might be surprised." Penny says.

"Well if you think you can handle it then I will continue with the original provocation and read the highlighted portion of this document."

"Sheldon, you don't have to do this." Amy tells him.

"I know I don't have to but it seems after all the strides I have made I am still not taken seriously." Sheldon tells her. "Do you mind if I read it?" He asks her.

"No go ahead." Amy says a little excited for him to finally shut some mouths here like he did in Texas.

"Just remember I warned you… " he says looking around the room before he starts. "Cooper could not seem to get his fill of his paramour Amelia. Even after their rendezvous in the library his need for her was not slaked."

"Library?" Bernadette asks.

"Yeah there was this hot part where he ate her out in a library but this part is better." Penny tells her.

"Wait, he did what in a library?" Leonard asks.

"Gave her oral pleasure, we never had take out in the library I have no idea what Penny is talking about. Now can I continue?" When everyone shakes their head he begins where he left off. "As they arrive back to the apartment he finds himself not able to resist her another second. As the door closes behind her he pushes her against it ravaging her mouth with his own. He lifts her up always amazed by how petite and delicate she feels in his arms, she wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He presses against her pushing her into the door, her breath ragged pants in his ear. Then he turns her around and walks her to the couch where he lays her gently down and asks her to remove her garments. When she complies he removes his own and moves on top of her. Then taking a ripened globe into his hand he gently pushes…"

"Alright, you win!" Leonard says stopping him. "I don't want to hear anymore."

"Speak for yourself!" Bernadette says.

"Yeah, I was enjoying it." Emily says.

"If you like that I wrote some self insertion fan fiction about myself and Buffy the Vampire Slayer you might like." Stuart tells her.

"No thank you please." She responds and he hangs his head.

"Great" Raj whispers to Howard "Now he is smarter and better at turning on ladies than us."

**Thank you for the reviews anf follows! To celebrate 300 reviews there is something special coming up in the next chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A huge thank you to Vamplover669! This is her brain baby, cooked in the easy bake oven of my mind.**

Leonard had been out of the apartment for a week and Sheldon was finding that solitude did not suit him as much as he thought it would. There was too much time to think and brood about things he didn't want to contemplate. Even without Leonard being a distraction he found that his mind still tended to wander from his work. Something he had blamed on Leonard for the past ten years, he no longer could.

**He stared at his white board marker in hand willing his brain to decipher the numbers. Then his phone beeps and he pulls it out of his pants.**

**Goodnight, love you, don't work too hard and get some rest.. he smiles at the phone and texts her back.**

**Sleep well, don't worry about me, love you too.**

**It is my job to worry about you xoxoxoxo**

Hugs and kisses he sighs wishing he could have the real thing right now and not just the symbols. He wishes he had offered her to spend the night after dinner but he had not thought about it. Did he have to extend the offer every time he wanted her to spend the night shouldn't she just know that he wanted her there. It seemed like she was being coy with him lately, distancing herself a bit. It had been more than a week since they had been intimate

Tonight after dinner he had started kissing her on the couch pressing her down against the cushions. Yet when he had moved his hands up under her blouse she had stopped him. Shocked he pulled away and asked her.

"What's wrong, are you mad." Amy had never rejected him before and he did not like it.

" No, not at all, I want to just kiss tonight." she said wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him down to her mouth again. They had kissed until he felt like he was going to explode then when she broke away again she leaned into his ear and breathed."It's almost eleven o clock and it's a school night. I need to get going."

"Alright, I have some work I need to do anyways, do you want me to walk you to your car?." He told her getting off her and she sat up righting her clothes.

"No , I will be fine I parked close tonight." Then she fave him one more soft kiss on the cheek and was out the door. Now it was nearly one o clock in the morning and he had got no work done and he was still wired.

Amy was not mad at him she would not have sent him the love texts if she was. Then why did she not want to have coitus with him that night? In his limited experience watching his friends relationships the reasons for withholding sex were he thinks righting don the list on the clean whiteboard beside him.

Anger – (he had ruled that out she seemed perfectly happy to him)

Wanting something from the other partner (sex used a a weapon the Penny special)

Lack of interest in sexual partner (he gulped that could be it)

They had only been having relations for a few months maybe she was already growing tired of him. Maybe she was realizing that due to inexperience he was lacking coitus skills. He thought that he as doing okay but he had nothing to compare it to. Neither did she put she had been reading silly romance novels her whole life with all manner of love making inside. What if he was not living up to her bare backed and bare chested men on horses fantasies. Maybe the coitus with him was unsatisfactory. Sheldon had never gotten an unsatisfactory on anything in his entire life, well except gym.

"That's it." He sighs of course Sheldon Coopers only weakness physical activity. Then an idea strikes him and he erases his previous list and starts a new one.

How to Improve my Coitus Skills.

Read one of Amy's romantic drivel stories (but he had already done that when he read her Amelia and Cooper story, he knew what she wanted and that seemed like it was not enough.)

Ask friends for pointers (but then they would know he might be less than satisfactory at something.)

Watch video of others doing it (Porn, he had watched a little as research when he had first decided he would like to try and have coitus with Amy and found it disgusting. It would be much more helpful to watch a video of he and Amy doing it and see what he was doing right and what he was doing wrong.)

Then it strikes him that is exactly what he needs to do. When he first starting doing Fun with Flags it was helpful to watch the videos to see where he went wrong and where he went right. It occurs to him that his view during coitus was wholly one sided. While there were indicators that Amy enjoyed what was happening. Oft times he was so wrapped up in his own pleasure he did not account for hers. A mistake he was going to rectify very soon. The last item on his list is.

Get Amy to make a sex tape.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On friday Amy is having a girls night at Bernadette's house. The guys are back at Sheldon's apartment having a vintage game night like old times. Amy is a little depressed so the girls are trying to cheer her up and let her pick the movie. It ii a boring old black and white one with subtitles and it seems only Amy understands what is going on.

"So you still leaving him hanging?" Bernadette asks Amy pouring her a glass of wine.

"Yes and really I don't know who is punishing who here. I if ladies can get blue balls then I have them." Amy tells them sipping her wine.

" Almost a week of no sex and he still hasn't asked you to move in with him. Maybe my plan does not work like a charm." Penny says shrugging her shoulders.

"We are engaged, Leonard is gone, I just don't see what is holding him back. He has not even asked me to spend the night." Amy says sadly.

"You know Sheldon he moves at the pace of a snail. The thing is you are engaged now and you will probably live together when you are married." Bernadette says sweetly.

"Or he could ask you to move across the hall into my old apartment and you could be husband and wife living in two separate apartments." Penny says.

"Haha." Amy says glumly, when her phone chimes and she digs it out of her purse. "Speak of the devil she says." Smiling at what she reads.

"What did he say?" Penny asks knowing instinctively that it is only Sheldon who can make her smile like that.

"Can you come to my place after girls night? Bring one of your preparedness kits." Amy reads blushing.

"Preparedness kits?" Penny questions.

"He wants to make sure I bring pajamas, a toothbrush, and a change of clothes." Amy says texting him back yes.

"Oohh!" Bernadette coos. "Only you won't be needing any pajamas." Bernadette giggles.

"Oh, I bought some new pajamas I think he will want to see me in." Amy tells them "It was my plan B in case Penny's withholding plan did not work.

"So what are you waiting for go to him." Penny says shooing her.

"You don't mind?" Amy asks.

"No stay here and finish this movie while your fiancé is a hunk of burning love over there." Penny says rolling her eyes at her.

"Thanks guys you ,are the best." Amy says grabbing her purse and heading out of the door.

"Quick she is gone, put on Magic Mike." Bernadette squeals

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as he received the text from Amy saying she was headed over Sheldon had kicked everyone out of his apartment. He had cleaned up quickly and now he was pacing the apartment nervous about the proposition he was about to make to her. He hears her knock at the door and opens it trying to play it cool.

"Good evening Dr. Fowler." He says leaning in the door frame.

"Dr. Cooper, so tell me why the late night text are getting lonely in this big old apartment by yourself? Or are you looking for a booty call?" Amy teases walking inside.

"Is it a booty call when the woman is your intended?" Sheldon asks her and she bites her lower lip she likes playful Sheldon.

"No, I don't believe it is a booty call in that case. It is late why don't I slip into something more comfortable?"

"Alright." He concedes and Amy moves to go to his bedroom and he starts to follow her but she stops him. "Uh-uh, you can't come in until I call you." She tells him walking away he waits a few minutes before knocking on his door

"This is my apartment you can't tell me I can't come in my own room." He calls teasing her.

"Come in." she says and he walks in and almost faints at the sight of her, it appears she has gone shopping. Her night wear is a spaghetti strapped tank top with two bat signals over the breasts and a tiny pair of shorts with the utility belt printed around the waist. "Do you like it?" she asks. Was she kidding this was the single most erotic and sexy thing he has ever seen.

"You look hot," he says and he feels like he could slap himself for such a mundane utterance.

"I also bought Wonder Woman, and Dr. Who ones but you are wearing your Batman shirt today so I thought we could match."

"What do the ones look like?" he asks.

"It is a print of the TARDIS with the doors here and here." She says pointing to her breasts.

"Tell me where you bought them and I will buy you every kind they have." Sheldon says advancing in her and gathering her into his arms and staring down at her not believing that a something this beautiful belongs to him..

"The Supergirl ones have a little cape attached." She tells him and he covers her mouth with his and presses her into walks her to the bed not breaking the kiss.

"You have no idea what you are doing to me." he says as he comes up for air.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." She says reaching down and stroking the erection that is threatening to burst through his clothing. "Oh and Sheldon why is the camera set up in here?"

"Yes, you distracted me with this little get up of yours." He says licking his lips ."I was going to propose that we tape ourselves in the act of coitus tonight."

"Why would we do that?"

"Well, I have been worried that I have not been satisfying you and the best way to improve on something is to watch your self doing it. Like when I was younger and I used to tape myself giving a speech before giving it so I could improve upon it."

"You think you are unsatisfactory in bed?" Amy asks.

"Recent events lead me to believe that I may be disappointing you sexually." Sheldon tells her sincerely and her heart drops damn Penny that is he last time she listens to any of her advice. There is only one thing to do to make it up to him. To show him exactly how satisfactory in bed she thinks he is.

"Ok lets do this, I will let you tape this. But you have to promise that this never leaves this room okay." Amy says.

"Of course, this will be for my own educational purposes only." Sheldon tells her going over to the camera and switching it on. He bends down and squints through the viewfinder and adjusts the height. "Get on the bed and sit up in your knees." He instructs and Amy follows directions. "Now run your hands through your hair." Amy does as she is told and shakes out her long dark hair.

"What's this for? Are you testing the camera?" she asks and he shakes his head.

"No this is for my own enjoyment for later, I am a big fan of that outfit." He tells her honestly and the thought of him watching this later and getting excited over it makes moisture pool in her core. Amy wants to be sexy for her man, to have him think of this later and still get excited over it. So she runs her hands over her body squeezing and tugging at her own nipples through the tan top making herself moan and as she moves one hand lower she feels Sheldon's hand stop her.

"You don't like that?" she asks looking into his icy blue eyes.

"No, I liked it far too much." He says kissing her knocking her gently backwards onto the mattress. Amy's hands are all over him and she quickly peels off his shirts running her hands over his back. Sheldon kisses down her neck down her collar bone stopping at her breast and popping them out biting and sucking at each one until she is squirming beneath him. Amy makes a move to remove her clothes but he grabs on to her hand. "No keep it on." He pants as he sits up and removes the rest of his clothing.

"Dr, Cooper you are getting kinky in your old age." Amy admonishes him giggling as he moves down her body and kissing her through the material of the tiny shorts. She is already so wet that the feeling of his mouth combined with the friction of the material sends her toppling over the edge. She grabs the edge sheets of his bed and screams out his name not having to worry about any one hearing her anymore.

"I appreciate the pretense Amy, but just because he camera is rolling does not mean you have to drum up the the theatrics." He whispers in her ear as he covers her body with his pressing into her.

"That was not theatrics." Amy tells him rolling him over so she is on top of him moving thee material of her shorts aside and guiding him inside of her. Amy moves up and down slowly making a tortuous pace that is driving him insane. He sits up and moves her backwards on the bed removing her shorts bit keeping on her tank top.

"These are getting in my way." He says tossing them aside then lifting up her legs and slamming into her hard. Then backing out slowly only to slam back into her hard making her scream out in pleasure.

"Tell me what you want Amy."he says moving slowly inside her gyrating his hips against her.

"More," she whimpers

"I can give you more." He says moving against her matching the pace of her bucking hips as t

they both come together calling out each others names.

Afterwards Sheldon gets up and turns off the camera and hands Amy the batman shirts he had flung across the room which she puts back on. The he gets into bed with her and snuggles her against his chest.

"I am going to be eager to review that footage." Sheldon tells her and she kisses his bare chest.

"You do know that you have done nothing but display exceptional prowess in the bedroom right? So there is no need to review the tapes like a football coach."

"Then why have you been holding out on me?" he asks curiously.

"Penny told me withholding sex might get you to ask me to move in with you." Amy tells him. Of course he fumes that is the Penny special. "I am, sorry Sheldon I am not going to pressure you and I will move in together whenever you are ready."

"Amy?" Sheldon asks.

"Yes?"

"I'm ready?" he says kissing her hand

**Wow! The response on this story has been overwhelming! Thank you so much for all the reviews! They help me write and I have so much more planned fore these two!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A little Howardette this chapter because I love them! Also a little insight into how Sheldon might have beefed up as of late.**

Things have been taking off for Leonard lately personally and professionally. After his paper with Sheldon took off he got floods of offers to go speak at other campus about the ideas in the paper. Sure most wanted Sheldon too and he was very selective about where he was willing to speak and was not a fun travel companion.

Offers were flooding in from all over the country and he could not possibly go to all of the campuses to speak. However Penny's trick with the commencement speech gave him an idea, he could Skype with some of the farther away campus's and have a video prepared to show some of the experiment in action with super fluid's. He could even pre tape a little segment with Sheldon saying how he worked out the math without having him have to be there and hog all the limelight.

Leonard would need a better video camera however, the only one he had was on his phone and he wanted the quality to be better. It had to look professionally taped, if campus's liked him and took him seriously he could make speaking engagements a second career.

He wanted to get started right away so he went to Sheldon's place during lunch to ask about the camera. He was going to ask him at work but he could not find him, and he had not answered any of his texts. Leonard wanted to get going on it while the idea was still fresh in his mind, he felt like if he waited to long all these idea would fall away.

So after knocking on the door several times he lets himself in with his key. It feels weird being in the apartment and not living there anymore, he feels like he does not belongs anymore. Leonard looks for the camera where Sheldon normally keeps it and finds it missing. He looks around the apartment and finally finds it set up in Sheldon's bedroom. Odd, but he does not think much of it he was probably taping himself sleep again or something weird like that. Leonard takes off the camera and breaks down the tripod. Then he exits his room and leaves a note on his desk explaining the camera's absence that he will bring it back and inviting him to tape a segment for the video. Then he leaves and heads back to his lab to start taping the segment texting Raj and Howard to come by and help him. Howard is much better with AV equipment then he is and he needs someone to man the camera while he performs the experiment..

"So how are we going to do this thing? Do you want the Spielberg or the Cameron approach to directing?" Howard asks as he sets up the camera.

"We could go down to Amy's lab and borrow on of the doves she is working with and do it Woo style." Raj says

"This is not an effects driven popcorn flick guys I just need someone to tape me doing the experiment."

"Fine you want, boring and plain you will get boring and plain." Howard says fiddling with the camera controls then he gasps when he hits a button and something begins to play "Speaking of boring and plain which would be the words I would assume one would describe Sheldon's sex life." He pauses still watching whatever is playing intently.

"Yeah, go on." Raj says.

"Turns out those are the wrong words, check this out." He says hooking the camera up to his laptop and on the screen the image of Amy kneeling on the bed appears

"So he watches porn." Leonard say squinting at the screen from far away, just wanting to get on with his experiment.

"Dude, he does more then watch it from the looks of it. From this it appears he also directs and produces it." Raj says pointing at the screen again.

"Are you saying that is Amy? That that cant be Amy that girl is…"

"Hot! I know! " Howard says hitting play and they hear Sheldon on the video say shake out your hair and Amy comply. They watch transfixed until Sheldon crawls on the bed with her and she pulls of his shirts.

"Maybe we should not be watching this." Leonard says uncomfortably as Amy removes the rest of his clothes.

"Speak for yourself this is fascinating." Howard says it "It is like watching the discovery channel how nerds mate."

"Howard you are a nerd." Raj tells him still looking at the screen but when Amy climbs on top of him they all agree it is too much and turn it off.

"That was intense." Raj says

"Yeah, I don't think I am going to be able to look him the eye after this." Leonard says.

"Does my back look like that from behind when my shirt is off?" Howard asks "Can you see my muscles shift when I move?" Howard asks lifting up his shirt and flexing his back.

"It is very nice Howard" Raj tells him.

"You are just saying that." Howard says pulling his shirts down. "Oooh look, look like they made a part two." Howard says clicking on the next video.

"Howard I don't think we should watch it. I mean we could not even get through the first one." Leonard chides but Howard has already clicked on it In this one Amy is standing by the bedroom door wearing a oversized white mens dress shirt.

"Is someone in danger?" she asks her voice as monotone as in their fun with flags videos. Then she pulls the shirt apart to reveal the Supergirl logo on her chest.

"Maybe this is some weird fun with flags segment." Leonard says hopefully not wanting to watch anymore of Sheldon's sexual escapades. Then Sheldon comes into frame not wearing a stitch of clothing. "Nope that's not it." Leonard sighs.

"Why aren't you wearing clothes?" Amy asks him.

"They were stolen, by a criminal." Sheldon tells her.

"I think they are really hitting their cinematic stride here." Howard comments. " the first one was all about sex, this one has a plot." He laughs as they continue to act on screen but he stops laughing when Sheldon picks Amy up and pins her against the door thrusting into her.

"Can any of you guys do that?" Raj asks curiously

"Are you kidding even if I was tall enough I wouldn't have the strength to hold Penny up that long." Leonard says tilting his head to the side.

" I tried it with Bernie after watching The Notebook, it was a disaster I ended up dropping her. I didn't quite have the, ahem, reach required." Howard says. "What gives I have seen the man almost throw out his back picking up a book. How in the hell does he have the required strength to hold her up against that door like that."

"We shouldn't feel inadequate I mean he is almost six foot two and weighs about 165 pounds. Amy is five foot two and weighs maybe 130? It is simple physics he is distributing her weight between his body and the door making it easier to lift her up. Its not like he is carrying her around or anything." Leonard rationalizes just as in the video Sheldon turns around and adjusts the camera to focus on the bed the they see him walk still holding on to Amy to the bed.

"Okay that theory is blown." Raj says puffing out his cheeks.

"I think I have seen enough of this." Howard says clicking out of the video. "You ready to film this thing or what?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Howard gets home late after helping Leonard film his segment for the video. It was harder then they thought and took several takes to get just right. When he gets home he finds Bernadette dressed in a frilly nightie lounging on the couch.

"Bernie!" Howard says rushing inside and covering her with a blanket. "What if I had been Stuart?"

"Stuart is out for the night, he had some sort of card tournament he was doing or something like that."

"Still it is risky, I don't want him seeing you like that. He has already had a thing for Penny an Amy I don't need to add you to his spank bank. What are you doing anyways dressed in that out here."

"Waiting for you. I want my Howie time it has been a while." Bernadette pouts.

"It may be a while longer I am not in the mood." Howard confesses sitting down next to her.

"What is wrong?" Bernadette ask scooting over to him.

"Without going into too much detail I saw something today that made me feel… less of a man." Howard says hanging his head.

"Howie you are all man, what did you see that has got you down. Did you watch Boogie Nights again? I told you that is a fake penis."

"No the penis I saw was very real." Howard says shaking his head.

"Do I even want to ask?" Bernadette sighs.

"If I show you something ,do you promise that it never leaves this room?" Howard asks her.

"Of course." Bernadette says concerned, so Howard pulls sets his laptop up on the coffee table loads the video and its play. "Is that Amy?"

"Yep."

"What is she doing? Is this one of their flag videos?"

"Keep watching." Howard says and Bernadette watches as Amy reveals her Supergirl outfit and Sheldon walks into frame.

"Howie is this what I think it is?" Bernadette gasps as Sheldon picks Amy up and holds her against the door. "Howie we should not be watching this, how did you even find it."

"Leonard had to borrow his camera to film some stuff for video lecture circuit he is doing and it was on the camera. At first I thought it was funny now I just feel bad about myself." Howard admits running his hands through his hair.

"Howie, why do you feel bad about yourself." Bernadette asks.

"Look at them, I could never lift you up and take you against the door like that. I mean it is one thing to watch it in a movie and you think well those people have personal trainers. This is real life though and something I have teased him about for years he is doing better then me. It was like the one area I was better at him at and now I don't even have that anymore."

"You are much better then him." Bernadette tells him.

"Oh yeah? Then why did you fall asleep the last time we did it?"

"It was late and I had just taken some cold medicine and I already apologized for it." Bernadette barks at him. Then he voice turns sweet again. "You can't compare us to them Howie, it isn't fair to anyone. We have been at it a lot longer then they have, its all new and fresh to them and they are in their honeymoon phase. You remember how it was when we first got engaged we were like rabbits. Now we have been at it a while and things may not be as crazy passionate as they were but they are still good."

"Just good…"

"Better then good, great, amazing, you rock my world."

"You're just saying that…"

"It is true, now come up stairs and I will show you just how you rock my world." Bernadette says getting up and heading to the stairs.

"Will you wear your catholic school girl outfit?"

"Anything for my Howie Zowie." She purrs.

"Can we tape it?" Howard asks.

"Don't push your luck." She barks at him.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Howard mumbles to himself as he closes his laptop and heads up the stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earlier in the day.

Sheldon is in his basement room at the university, he spread a large beach towel on the floor and laid down on it then picked up his ten pound weight crossed his arms and began his routine. Moving the weight up and down working his arm and shoulder muscles. He counted the repetitions until ten then got on all fours and balancing himself on one arm began the rep of then with the other and then switched arms

The workouts had started achieved his goal of one hundred on the hackey sack almost two years ago. He had found himself in need of a new mind relieving technique. So after much consideration and research he started lifting the weights .Leonard had purchased and abandoned his dumbbells after one of his break ups with Penny. They had been in the closet of the living room ever since . Sheldon had appropriated them and snuck them down to his basement room. When he first started he could barely lift the five pound weight up and down more then a few times. Yet he had found something about the action was soothing to his brain. The repetitiveness of the action combined with the soreness of his muscle afterwards was very rewarding. Soon he found himself working up to heavier weights and watching youtube videos on the correct way to lift.

The action relived his need for physical release as well , easing the tension inside is body his body practically hummed with need. When he first started when the physical part of him wanted to give into Amy. Yet was not ready mentally to give her everything that she wanted. All the kohlinar in the world had not helped him relieve the physical ache he felt around her.. Even now after finding his release with Amy he still enjoyed his routine. It kept him from chasing her down in her lab and having his way with her.

After a year the changes it had wrought in his physique were visible, his forearms had developed a ropey muscle, and so had his back and shoulders. He was stronger now, had more stamina and felt better then he had in his whole life. He used his hour block of basement time today think about Amy moving in with him next week.

On one hand he was excited about Amy moving in with him. He loved her, they were going to be married, he was going to spend the rest of his life with her. On the other it was a huge leap forward her moving in would mean her being there all the time. It would mean becoming aquatinted with all of her toilet activities. Sheldon had not lived in close quarters with a woman since his twin sister had moved out of his room at age two.

When he finishes his set of last reps he puts down the weights rolls up he towel and then wipes his face off with the small towel in his gym bag. Then he heads back up to his office to resume his work. When he gets back inside his office he switches his phone back on and sees he has three missed texts from Leonard.

**Missed you at lunch…are you with Amy?**

**Can I borrow your video camera? It is important and I will explain later.**

**Can not get a hold of you so I am just going to head to your place and borrow it. **

Sheldon quickly texts back to Leonard.

**No, my video camera is broken you can not use it.**

And waits but no response from Leonard comes and he starts to sweat. The last text was sent out at 1:00 and it is nearly 2:30 now. Is that enough time for Leonard to have gone all the way to his apartment and retrieved the camera? There is only one way to find out so he practically runs to Leonards lab and he peeks through the door and sees them gathered around a laptop watching something.

"Can any of you guys do that?" he hears Raj asks and when he hears the others responses he knows what they have just found and watched. Torn between pride, embarrassment and remorse he heads back to his office and hopes that the fact their tape has been viewed never gets back to Amy.

**Any of ya'll on Tumblr? Follow me at ultra-boys3allc and read some of my prompts at my Shamy Cakes blog it will get you through this cruel cruel summer. **

**Also What are your thoughts on Faisal? I want the boy to come claim his prize.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Quick little update beofre I open the can of worms in the next chapter. Lots of strong opinions about Faisal and I think you will enjoy what is coming. Big thank you to Vamplover669 for being my muse , she is the idea woman.**

Sheldon spends the rest of the day in a cold panic he can't decide what he is dreading more, the guys teasing him about the video or Amy finding out about the leak. How careless could he have been? He had meant to upload the videos onto his computer and encrypt them so heavily that only he would be able to find them. Leonard being out of the apartment had made him lazy, what were the odds of him needed to borrow the camera now? In the ten years he had lived there he did not think Leonard had asked once to use it .

His office door creaks open and his heart pounds in his chest as Amy peeks around the corner. Sheldon tries to play it cool pretending to by busy at his computer and not looking up. He hates to make Amy mad and they have been having such a good streak lately.

"Hey." She says and he looks up and sees she is smiling, a good sign he thinks.

"Hello, what brings you up here?" he asks her.

"Sheldon it is five thirty, time to go home." Amy says looking at him curiously, it is not like him to not be on schedule. He checks his watch and confirms the time he has been in such a tizzy the last few hours at work have flown by.

"Yes, I guess it is give me just a moment to pack up and we can go." He tells her flipping down the screen of his computer and packing it in his messenger bag.

"Did Leonard ever find you?" Amy asks and he drops his bag on the floor and screams and picks it back up flustered. "Are you alright?" she asks, he is not acting like himself at all.

"Fine." He squeaks. "Why was Leonard trying to find me, when was this." He asks as casually as he can muster.

"After lunch, just after you left my lab actually he said he was going to lunch. He said he needed to borrow your video camera for some speech thing he was doing. He told me tried to text you and I told him we have a no cell phones during lunch policy. So he tried to text you again but I guess your phone was still off. Where do you go everyday after lunch, I have had a hard time getting a hold of you during that span of time too."

"Did he tell you if he got the camera?" Sheldon asks his eyes twitching.

"Yeah, he texted me and said that he took the camera and to tell you he had it when I saw you. Sheldon you did take those home movies off of it didn't you?" Amy asks

"Yes of course I did, how stupid would I have to be to leave such a private thing on a camera like that." and his eye is twitching so hard it hurts.

"Sheldon what are you not telling me." Amy demands.

"Not telling you, there is nothing I am not telling you…" but Amy cuts him off.

"You can't lie to me Sheldon! Your eye is twitching and you only do that when you are lying. What are you lying about Sheldon?" His mind races, he could just confess and deal with the fall out but that idea scares him. There could be the possibility that Amy never finds out about his error in judgement. He has to think of something else to throw her off the track.

"I sneak away for an hour after lunch to a secret basement room and I did not want you finding out." He blurts out.

"What do you do in this secret basement room." Amy asks curiously.

"Here let me show you." He tells her and heads out the door smirking, it is the perfect cover up and it will throw her off enough to where she stops asking questions. Amy follows him down to the basement where he unlocks a unused room and steps inside. Amy looks around confused the room is barely the size of a broom closet, what could he be doing down her for a hour every day. Then he walks inside and picks up a weight and begins to lift it. Amy watches mesmerized as his muscle flexes.

"Sheldon you have been sneaking down here to work out? You do know that you have full use of the universities gym right?"

"Yes but the equipment down in the gym is covered with all our colleagues germs and sweat. Plus the added embarrassment of the locker room, nothing puts a damper on your day like seeing an eighty year old man soaping himself in the locker room. I use this block of time to clear my mind I used to use a hackey sack but I find the weights even more beneficial."

"I think it is a wonderful use of your time. I just don't understand why you felt the need to keep it a secret." Amy asks.

"Amy, you know how badly the guys would tease me if they found out that I was doing this. The ribbing and jokes would be unbearable." Sheldon says setting the weight down.

"Poor baby, they do like to tease you don't they?" Amy says walking over to him as he nods his head sadly. Amy puts her hands on his arms. "They can't tease you about these." She tells him squeezing his muscles and then stroking his arms up and down

"The change in my physique has been noticeable." He tells her as she runs her hands down to his forearms.

"Too noticeable, some girl is going to come steal you away from me with you walking around looking like sex on a stick." She tells him and he looks down at her.

"That is preposterous." He tells her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"How so?" she asks as he crushes his lips against her mouth and presses her against the wall. Backs up and pulls the sweater vest off and over her head and then starts working on the buttons on her blouse.

"It is preposterous that you could even think I could ever be interested in someone other then you." He tells her kissing her neck and fondling her breasts.

"That doesn't stop other girls from wanting you." She tells him peeling off his shirts and running a finger down his chest to his stomach and unbuttoning his pants. Pulling his pants down and taking him into her hand and stroking him in long slow strokes. Causing him to pump his hips into her hand as she gently kisses and nibbles on his neck making him groan.

"The point is moot, I don't notice other girls I only notice you." He tells her putting his hands up her skirt and tugging her underwear down and she steps out of them. Then he pulls up her skirt and lifts her up and impales her against the wall.

"God it feels so good like this." Amy hisses in his ear as he moves inside her.

"That it does." He agrees from this angle he can feel all of her as she sheathes him completely.

Then in his mind he hears Raj ask " Can any of you guys do that?" and he smiles. They have teased him relentlessly for years about his lack of sexual he was doing maneuvers they could only dream of doing. He feels Amy start to quicken around him and he dips his head into her neck kissing her in the spot he knows she likes and she comes. Calling out his name and milking him making him find his releases in her. He sets her down on her feet again and she pulls her skirt down around her hips. Sheldon pulls his pants back up Sheldon's stares at her and his intense gaze his making her squirm.

"What?" she asks.

"You say you are worried about some girl trying to steal me away. I think it is the other way around it is I who should be worried. You have no idea the affect you have over me look at you right now. I have a good mind to take your picture and show you how alluring you look currently." He tells her admiring her tousled hair, her open shirt and the way her breasts are heaving out of the cups of her bra.

"You can take my picture, I don't mind." Amy tells him winking and dropping her hip and Sheldon takes his phone from his pants and aims it at her then rethinks it. "Better not, I don't need any more saucy pictures of you getting out."

"Sheldon, what exactly do you mean by any more getting out?" Amy demands buttoning up her shirt hastily.

"Uh-oh" he says putting his phone away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later Sheldon is eating lunch in the cafeteria with the Raj and Howard poking at his food glumly.

"Still in the doghouse?" Howard asks him.

"Yep."

"Is Amy still moving in with you this weekend?" Raj asks him.

"Yep."

"So you going to play Batgirl and Batman this weekend?" Howard asks him.

"Number one Batgirl was involved with Dick Grayson's Robin not Bruce Wayne's Batman."

"So is Batgirl going to get some Dick this weekend?" Raj giggles and Sheldon glares at him.

"No, it appears that I am on some sort of sexual revocation until further notice. Not that it is any of your business. Just like watching that video was none of your business, You know it was pretty rude of you to watch what was obviously a personal movie. You guys should be ashamed of yourself's and not cracking jokes at my expense. Who is worse here the person who made a private home movie or the people who found it and then chose to watch it. " Sheldon says them glaring and they feel bad.

"Sorry Sheldon you are right, it was wrong of us to watch it." Raj tells him

"Yeah, man you are right." Howard says hanging his head when Leonard walks in looking very happy about something and sits down.

"What are you smiling about." Sheldon snaps.

"Well hello sunshine." Leonard says clapping him on the back "Remember when I told you about that lecture circuit via Skype I was planning." Leonard asks the group.

"You mean the one that caused you to borrow my camera and watch my personal videos? No I have no idea what you are talking about." Sheldon huffs.

"Yes that one Superman." Leonard sniggers and Sheldon shoots him daggers. "Last one and I will never mention it again. Anyway President Seibert just told me that he thinks it is a great idea and that he we are going to be guests of honor at the black tie fundraiser being held next week. Not only that but that some of the profits raised will go into producing a higher quality video for my lecture."

"That is very nice for you but why did you lump me in and see 'we' are going to be guests of honor. I have nothing to do with your video save for a tiny segment where I explain the math part. "

"Well since we are so high profile thanks our paper, he wants both of us in attendance."

"I am not going." Sheldon says getting up.

"Come on Sheldon it is going to be black tie it will be like a dress rehearsal for your wedding." Leonard says.

"I believe that there is something called a rehearsal at weddings so why would I need to include this one? Theres no plea you could make to me that would make me want to go to this event." Sheldon says turning n his heel and leaving the cafeteria.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sheldon you are going to this fundraiser." Amy tells him as they drink their tea after work.

"No, I believe you are wrong." Sheldon tells her.

"Sheldon this event is just as much about getting your name out there as Leonard's." Amy tells him.

"My name is out there, his little idea would be nothing without my backing it." Sheldon tells her.

"Exactly my point, do you really want the credit for the paper you worked so hard on going all to Leonard? Once he starts this lecture circuit it is going to be his name that gets first billing on it. Also if you are charming enough at these events it is possible that you could curry favor for some of the other research projects you are working on." Amy tells him and he looks like he is considering it.

"You think I could get a grant for my proton decay research?" he asks and Amy shakes her head yes. "Amy, I know you have full faith in my ability to lay on the charm. The truth is I think you are the only person in the world to truly find me charming." He tells her.

"That is why you you have me, what you lack in the social graces I more then make up for. We are a team now Sheldon." Amy tells him smiling and he smiles back.

"Alright you convinced me, we will go." Amy gets up to collect his mug and he pulls her backwards into his lap. "You are a bewitching woman you know that." He murmurs against her ear his warm breath caressing her skin.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She giggles as he wraps his hands around her waist.

"I told Leonard that there was no way he could ever convince me to go to this confounded event and you have me going at the snap of your fingers." He tells her kissing her neck.

"I just have to ability to make you see reason." Amy tells him twisting around and kissing his mouth. He pulls her tighter against him and deepens the kiss, put when his hands wiggle under her shirt seeking flesh she wiggles away.

"You have the ability to make me lose all reason." He sighs grabbing her hand to keep her from leaving. "How long am I going to be in trouble for, it is not me you should be mad at." He pouts.

"I am not mad at you." She tells him kissing him on the forehead and walking away.

"You could have fooled me." He tells her.

"I just think that with my moving in this weekend that we should cool it for a bit. I wouldn't want you getting sick of me." She tells him washing out the mugs at the sink.

"Amy I don't think there is anything you could ever do that make me tire of you." He tells her


	29. Chapter 29

**A huge thank you to my research assistant, muse, and all around bestie Vamplover669 for her help with this chapter.**

Sheldon sits on his bed and pulls on his shoes his jacket is laying pressed beside him and he really does not want to go to this banquet tonight. Sheldon looks around his room taking in all the changes that had been made to it in the past week since Amy had moved in. His second nightstand which had largely been unused now had the picture of him with Santa on , a bottle of lotion, and a small stack of books. Amy liked to read before bed and she was constantly starting a book then stopping it and picking up a new one, juggling three or more at one time. His closet had been cleaned out and parted so that half of it now housed her clothes. Luckily Amy was as fastidious in her habits as he was and the organization of the closet had not taken much negotiation.

Amy walks in the room wearing just a towel her face is made up and her hair is different. The contrast is striking her made up face in her state of undress. Sheldon always think she looks beautiful he normally can not tell if she wis wearing make-up or not but tonight the difference is noticeable. Her eyes lashes are long thick and heavy and her lips are painted a crimson red, he finds himself staring at her mouth. Remembering what it could do and how it made him feel when it connected with his. It has been almost two weeks since they were intimate, and it is driving him crazy. Amy will let him get so close, kiss him until he sees stars, rub her body against his as they lay in bed but when he tries to go further she stops him.

Amy drops the towel and puts on her bra a nude strapless one but the underwear she selects he notices are hot pink lacy and barely qualify as underwear at all. He watches her intently as she steps into her dress it is a deep purple and the color is striking against her porcelain skin. She is doing this on purpose, making him as crazy as possible, he knows it,

"Can you zip me up?" she asks and he is zapped out of his reverie, he gets up and walks over to her zipping up the dress then grabbing her from behind and pressing her against his body so she can feel what she is doing to him.

"You look wonderful tonight." He says kissing her neck running his hands down her body.

"You don't look so bad yourself, has anyone ever told you how your backside looks in tuxedo pants?" She teases him pressing backwards into him making him groan. He bends down to kiss her mouth and she turns away and he gets her cheek.

"You are going to mess up my make up! I worked so hard on this and I did it by myself." Amy says but he still holds her tight against him.

"You are gorgeous painted up or not." He says murmuring against her ear . "Besides do we really have to go?"

"Yes, we are going Sheldon!" Amy says breaking free. "Don't you try and use your pelvic sorcery on me!" Amy says stepping into her shoes and walking out of the bedroom

"Amy do you have any idea what it does to me when you quote movies like that!" he pleads following her out and pulling on his jacket.

They ride to the event in a limo shared with Penny and Leonard. Penny is wearing dress the same hot pink as Amy's undergarments and it is all Sheldon can think about. The day glo secret under his fiancé's fairly modest gown. Amy and Penny are chatting happily and Leonard is reviewing some speech notes he has made. Thankfully President Siebert is not requiring Sheldon to speak at the function and he rides quietly trying to steel his nerves for the crowd he knows is coming.

When they arrive at the event Amy clutches Sheldon's arm as the walk in together. Amy even in heels still has to tiptoe to reach SheldonIs ear.

"Sheldon, I know how you feel at big events like this so if it gets too uncomfortable for you we should have a code word so I can get you out of the situation without arousing suspicion."

"A code word? Like what?"

"How about christmas cookies, something innocent that only I will understand but does not sound to odd in every day conversation."

"Alright, Amy christmas cookies." He says.

"No, say something like 'My memaw makes the best christmas cookies'"

"Amy you make the best christmas cookies." he tells her and she smiles at him.

"Aww, Sheldon." She says looking up at him.

"Can we go now?" and her smiles disappears and she smacks him on the arm .

"Nice try mister, now come on." Amy says pulling him inside and he takes a deep breath there are more people than he is comfortable with. He had no idea the event would be this large and he grabs Amy's arm.

"Christmas cookies, christmas cookies." He hisses clutching on to her arm.

"Sheldon take a deep breath, and calm down." Amy says rubbing his arm in a calming manner as they walk into the banquet hall. They are greeted by President Siebert who grabs onto Amy's arm making Sheldon cut his eyes at him.

"Hello Dr. Cooper and the stunning soon to be !" he says greeting them.

"Actually President Siebert I will also be ." Amy reminds him.

"Well I think we have decided, that I will be Dr. Cooper-Fowler and she will be -Cooper." Sheldon tells him.

"How modern of you! I will be sure to alert the woman's studies sect of your decision. It will be sure to change a few opinions about you." President Siebert laughs and Sheldon looks at him oddly. "Anyways, Amy there is a donor here who is most excited to met you!"

"Really?" Amy asks "Who is excited to met me? I thought this was mostly for the physics department.?"

"It is but there is a gentlemen here Faisal Salem who was most excited to hear that you would be among the attendees at the banquet."

"Excuse me who did you say?" Sheldon asks as the color leaches out of Amy's face.

"Oh here he comes now!" he says and he motions a man forward. "Faisal! Here she is, you were just asking about her." Then he whispers into Sheldon's ear. "Do not mess this up, this man has deep pockets lined with Saudi gold so whatever you do play nice!"

"Hello, so we met again Dr. Amy Fowler." He says bowing to her he is handsome with dark black hair and caramel colored skin.

"Faisal, I did not think there was cause for us to met again after I sent you notice of the termination of our agreement." Amy says curtly as Penny and Leonard wander over curious who this new guy is.

"Yes , it pained me greatly to see you were planning on moving on from your research at UCLA to Caltech. I had such high hopes for the addiction study, I was hoping it would cure my brother of some of his evil ways." Faisal says his accent soft.

"You know that is not what I am talking about." Amy says coughing.

"I do wish you would have also continued to be my fiancé but your letter made it clear that your affections lay elsewhere now."

"Your whaa?" Penny asks shocked

"Its not what it sounds like." Amy moans

"Did you know about this Sheldon?" Leonard asks amused.

"Amy mentioned it in passing when we were first acquainted." Sheldon says deadly calm.

"Yes, see before Amy met her american boy-toy over here she agreed to give her hand in marriage to me in exchange for funding for her lab and studies." Faisal says to the group. "Then when she met him she abandoned her research to become his… what is the american term? His groupie." Faisal says staring Sheldon down.

"It is so cute you think of Sheldon as a boy-toy." Penny cackles

"That is not what happened." Amy says. "Sheldon don't those appetizers look like your Memaw's christmas cookies." She says pleading.

"Amy is still very entrenched in her research at Caltech, and she would never be anyone's groupie." Sheldon say ignoring her plea and looking at him incensed.

"I was just teasing you my friends!" Faisal says his demeanor changing to jovial. "I let Amy out of her agreement four years ago when she contacted me and told me she was no longer comfortable with the arrangement. Amy would have been just one of my many wives and free to do as she pleased. It seems however that she only had eyes for you. No hard feelings the best man clearly won her heart." He says slapping Sheldon on the back and laughing and Amy begins to laugh nervously.

"You had me going there for a minute Faisal! I forgot your love of humor." Amy says coughing.

"Humor, I don't think I have ever found anything less funny in my life!" Sheldon snaps at him.

"Oh come on Sheldon, he had you going there for a minute, you should have seen the look on your face, that was funny." Leonard says clapping Faisal on the back.

"Yes, Sheldon you should learn to take a joke." President Siebert tells him worried that his behavior will scare off the rich donor.

"So Faisal, what exactly does being your fiancé entail?" Penny asks curiously.

"Why are you applying for the job? I must admit you are not normally my type. I find a figure like Amy's her more alluring but I could make and exception in your case." He tells her taking her hand.

"Not so funny when it happens to you is it?' Sheldon sniffs at Leonard.

"Oh, no! Sorry I am taken as well." Penny says grabbing on to Leonard's arm. "This is my fiancé, Leonard."

"A shame, all these beautiful women and they are all taken." He sighs. "If you will excuse me, I must go now." He says bowing and taking his leave.

"So Amy he seemed nice, why have we not heard about him before?"Penny asks raising her eyebrows.

"Because he was not important." Amy says to her.

"Not important, I would say having a handsome Saudi Prince as a fiancé was something you might have mentioned before." She says.

"It was purely a business deal, there was never any romantic feelings involved with it." Amy says.

"I don't know about you but I am getting a little tired of this subject." Sheldon says walking away and Amy follows him.

"Did you know he would be here? Is that why you insisted on coming to this horrid event?" Sheldon asks her angrily.

"I had no idea he would be here! I have not seen or heard from him in five years. The day after I told you about him, I sent him a termination letter when I saw how adversely you reacted."

"We were not dating then, you did not owe me anything." He says still walking briskly away parting the sea of people around him as he cuts through. Amy tries to keep up and jogs at his elbow.

"Maybe not but , I still respected you! Respected you enough to know that you were upset by the arrangement and I terminated it. Even back then, before we even had the relationship agreement I cared about what you though about how you felt! Where are you going?" Amy asks almost out of breath as she tries to keep up with his long legs.

"I need to get out of here." Sheldon says opening the doors to the banquet hall.

"Christmas cookies? Do you want to leave?" Amy asks.

"No, if I miss Leonards lecture then he will throw a hissy fit. I just need to go somewhere quiet for a while."

"Where are you going to to do that?" Amy asks.

"I don't know Amy! That is what I am trying to find." He tells her racing through the hallway of the hotel. He finally stops at some glass doors he tests the door and then pushes it open walking out onto the pool area. Finally he comes to rest at a pool lounge chair and sits down putting his head between his knees and breathing deeply. Amy sits next to him on the chair and rubs his back softly.

It is a beautiful night and the pool area is abandoned the lights from the hotel sparkle on the water. There is a cool breeze and Amy shivers, Sheldon takes off his his suit jacket and drapes it over her shoulders.

"Thank you." She tells him pulling it tighter around her. "You know that he means nothing to me." She says softly.

"I't's not just that." He sighs looking up to the sky.

"Talk to me." Amy says.

"It is everything, this ridiculous event, meeting your prior intended, having to be President Siebert's lapdog, everyone will be expecting me to say something about Leonard and his grand lecture circuit. The truth is I don't care, I wrote the paper, I got my kudos, I am ready to move on. Leonard is going to milk the damn thing for all it worth. I am going to be expected to give a speech at every little event for it?"

"So, let it go, let Leonard ride out the fame, it was his idea after all. Think about it this may be all Leonard ever does. This paper may be is magnum opus but you, still have so much more ahead of you." Amy says kissing him on the cheek and he moves and kisses her on the mouth. It is like electricity the way they respond to each other. Amy runs her hands through his hair and he leans her back against the lounge chair covering her body with his.

"Then there has been this." He says breaking away from her and staring down into her face.

"What?" Amy asks confused and he grabs her hand and puts her hand on the bulge in his pants.

"I am not used to having such a large amount of sexual tension welled up inside of me. Before I used to use mind techniques to channel the energies but now that I have had a taste of it they are proving ineffective. " he says rubbing against her hand. "Even now that I finally have you alone and you seem willing I continue to be frustrated." He says kissing her neck biting and sucking the tender flesh making her shiver.

"Why is that?" my asks continuing to stroke him through his pants.

"Are you kidding? The walls in the hallway are glass, we may appear to be alone but anyone looking out would get a real sex show." He says sitting up and Amy pops up and grabs his hand.

"Come on." She says tugging him along and walking to the edges of the pool area where there are large curtained huts erected. Amy pulls aside he curtains to one of them and leads him inside.

"Amy these are the private cabanas, aren't we supposed to pay to be in one of these ?"

'In the middle of a crowded sunny day, yes, right now in the middle of a hotel function no one is paying attention." She says leading him to a plush lounge chair and pushing him down on it.

"What if we get caught?" he asks as she slowly and sensually removes his jacket and sets it aside. Then she peels down the zipper of her gown and lets it fall and she stands before him in just her underwear.

"What's the worst that could happen? They ask us to leave?" she says walking over to him and undoing his cummerbund, then unzipping his pants and pulling them and his underwear down. Amy kneels down in front of him and takes him into her mouth. Amy draws him all the way into her mouth hitting the back of her throat before slowly coming back up swirling her tongue around the the action until he is panting so close to release and she stops. He looks down at her and she smiles up at him licking her lips.

" Get up here take of your bra and lay down." He commands and she does as she is told and starts to take off her underwear but he stops her. "No keep those on for now." He says his voice a husky whisper. Then he climbs up her body kissing her mouth, kissing down her body. Stopping at her breasts and sucking each pink tip in turn. With his hand he gentle tugs at one as his mouth suckles at another. Amy writhes beneath him as his free and wanders between her legs and he rubs her through the material of her panties. Then just as she is about to come he stops and travels lower don her body placing soft kisses on her belly down her pelvic bone ans stopping at her hot pink panties.

"I think you and Penny were in cahoots to dive me crazy tonight." He says kissing her through the material.

"What do you mean?" she asks a little worried.

"I saw you getting dressed and I knew your hot pink secret. Then Penny wears a gown of the same hue and all I can think of when I see her is whats underneath your dress." He tells her kissing her again, this time sucking her and the material into his mouth.

"As long as you weren't picturing what was under her gown." She says and this earns her a smack on the butt, making her yelp. Sheldon finally peels down her underwear and sits up rubbing himself against her opening.

"Maybe, I should stop now make you endure what I have been experiencing for the past two weeks."

"Two weeks! Ha! That is cute, try feeling this was for four years and then we can talk." Amy tells him sitting up and kissing him deeply.

"So for four years you felt like you were going to ignite into flames whenever I was near?"

"Yep."

"You felt like that that we we did not at least kiss that a part of you might just break off and die?"

"Ditto." Amy says kissing his neck rubbing against him.

"I am so sorry." he says plunging into her, pulling him into his lap, then laying down so that Amy is on top of him. Amy moves riding him slow at first then working up to a faster pace harder pace. Sheldon grabs on to her hips making her slow down and then flipping her over so he is on top. He moves his hand in-between their bodies rubbing her sensitive nub as he drives into her. Amy comes around him sitting up and kissing him as he comes.

"That's okay you have more than made up for it now." She tells him and then looks at his watch. "Holy crap, Leonard is due to give his speech any moment."the get up to get dressed all Sheldon has to do is pull on his pants and put his coat back on. Amy is finding much harder to get dressed hastily. Sheldon watches her pull on her under garments with amusement in his eyes . "This is the double standards at play all you have to do is put on pants."

"You could go in there like that I am sure you would turn a few heads." He tells her smirking looking at her in just her underwear and heels.

"You want Faisal to see me like this?" She asks.

"Let me help you get dressed." He says finding her dress and shaking it out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Penny watches proudly as Leonard takes the stage and sits in one of the chairs in a few minutes he will make his speech for the fundraiser. She glances at the empty seats where Amy and Sheldon should be. Wondering where they could have disappeared to. Leonard will be disappointed if Sheldon is not there. There is a part where he asks him to stand up and take a bow.

"Where do you think Sheldon and Amy are?" Raj asks her.

"Sheldon probably flipped out after meeting her other fiancé and she is talking him off the roof or something." Howard whispers.

"I did not know Faisal would be so handsome." Bernadette says.

"You knew about him?" Penny asks shocked she thought Amy told her everything. "Why did she not tell me about him?"

"Amy wanted my advice about lab ethics and if I thought she should continue using his funding even though she had terminated the original agreement."

"What did you tell her?" Howard asks.

"I told her to keep using his money if he was willing to give it to her! Amy disagreed that is part of the reason she moved from UCLA to Caltech."

"I thought she did that to be closer to Sheldon, so she did not have to make so many cross town trips when Sheldon got a splinter or something." Raj says taking a sip of his champagne.

"In case Sheldon got a what." Sheldon asks as he pulls out a chair for Amy and she sits down.

"Where have you guys….never mind I know where you have been." Penny says taking in Sheldon's slightly rumpled appearance and Amy's mussed hair.

"You don't know where we've been, you would have to be psychic to know our exact location and we all know that psychics are fake. ." Sheldon says confused.

"I may not know exactly where you were but I know what you were doing." Penny whispers.

"Yeah dude, you are missing your cummerbund." Raj points out.

"Drat." Sheldon sighs as he sits down next to Amy.

"Can't you just keep it in your pants Sheldon! Egads man is all you think about sex?" Howard giggles happy to be able to echo Sheldon's words from years ago back at him.

"Ha ha." Sheldon says drily clapping his hands. "Let's just cut the jokes and watch Leonard give his speech shall we." He tells them.

"We didn't miss it did we?" Amy asks.

"No, he should be on any moment." Penny says.

"I must say Sheldon you are handling this pretty well, all the attention that Leonard is getting for your guys paper." Bernadette tells him.

"It was his idea and I am happy for him, to be getting the recognition that he deserves for it." Sheldon says and Amy beams at him.

"Really I thought you would be storming the stage and explaining to everyone that while this was Leonards idea it was your math." Howard tells him.

"Is that what you think of me?" Sheldon says angrily. "That I am some attention starved glory hound who can't sit back and let my friend get the recognition that he deserves?

"Kind of yeah." Raj says laughing.

"Excuse me." Sheldon says getting up.

"Where are you going?" Amy asks twisting around in her seat.

"You'll see."


	30. Chapter 30

The degree of calm that Sheldon had felt with Amy earlier had vanished and now he was seeing red. He does not think he has ever been so angry in his entire life .All the progress he has made, all the strides he has taken have been all for naught. No matter what he does all they will ever see him as is a selfish man who only looks out for himself.

Sheldon strides away through the crowd and tables with no clear purpose in mind. He hadn't even wanted to come to this godforsaken event, he would have been content just to stay home and let Leonard have all the credit. He didn't care any more, everything was changing, and changing fast he barely had time to register one new thing before another one came along. Sheldon finds himself sitting at the bar with his head in his hands, he just had to get away from all of them before he said or did anything he regretted.

"Hello, my friend, so good to see you again." He hears someone say behind him and someone claps him on the shoulder. He looks up and sees Faisal sitting next to him.

"Oh, dear lord." He mumbles, Faisal is the last person he wanted to see right now. "What do you want?"

"Want? Nothing my friend, it just looked like you could use a friend right now."

"I have friends, nine of them and I do not need any others right now."

"You having the woman troubles? I would be happy to take her off your hands for you." Sheldon looks up at him with such a look it makes him jump back.

"Whoa, I was just kidding, it is clear that Miss Amy is yours and you two are destined for happiness. How about I buy you a drink eh?"

"It is an open bar, I can have how many ever drinks I want." Sheldon snaps "Also I don't drink. You don't either your religion forbids it."

"What god doesn't know wont hurt me… am I right?" Faisal says taking a sip from a tumbler.

"I don't believe in god." Sheldon scoffs wishing Faisal would just shut up

and leave him alone.

"All the more reason for you to partake! Come on have a drink with me man to man. You took my woman the gentlemanly thing to do would be to have a drink with me."

"I did not "take" your woman, your connection with her was a business arrangement that she never thought she would have to go through with."

"That may be so, but Amy would have made me a wonderful wife, one of my virgins to go to heaven with." He tells him winking and Sheldon looks at him incensed, but Faisal holds up his hands. "Amy made it clear to me when she visited that as she put it all forms of physical contact were off the is rare to find a woman, especially an american woman of such virtue, this day and age."

"That is true, Amy is a very virtuous woman however she is not a virgin anymore." Sheldon says wanting to stake even more of a claim on his fiancé body.

" Even more reason to share a drink with me." Faisal says and he is already waving the bartender over. The bartender fills to glasses with warm amber liquid and scoots them over. Relenting Sheldon drinks the glass down quickly gagging at the burning fire in his throat. "Another to wash it down with!" Faisal cheers as Sheldon shoots down the second glass of liquid.

"You know, for someone who tried to marry my future wife you are not that bad." Sheldon tells him.

"For someone who stole a wife form underneath me you are not that bad either." Faisal tells him.

"She better not have been underneath you." Sheldon slurs putting up his fists.

"No no my friend, it is just a turn of phrase." Faisal says worried by how quickly Sheldon has gotten intoxicated. The bartender comes up with bottle again and Faisal tries to wave him away but Sheldon beats him and accepts another glass.

"You know Faisal the only reason I even came tonight was to try and get funding for my dark matter research. I don't even care about the paper I wrote with Leonard but you know what? I have not told a single person about it! Who is going to give me money for research when they don't even know about it?" he says slurring his words and clapping Faisal on the back.

"Well my friend, you have at least told me what do you plan on doing with this research?"

"My focus is proton decay, but if I can get a grant, then I can make money, if I can make more money, then I can buy Amy a house. Then Amy will have the little house, and the little babies and the husband she always wanted." Sheldon tells him smiling at him dreamily.

"You can not provide these things for her now?"

"I can, I make good money, not Saudi prince money mind you…" he says bowing deeply. "I am comfortable, it is just going to take a while to get her everything. If I get the grant then I can get her everything now. Leonard is getting money for his lecture circuit and he is going to buy Penny a house." Then he looks shocked and presses his finger to his lips. "Shh! That is a secret!"

"Yes, I see… your friend making his speech now."

"Is he!" Sheldon crows turning around wobbly on his stool. "Oh there he is on stage! I know him! Hi Leonard!" Sheldon calls from his seat.

"My friend I think perhaps that you have had too much to drink." Faisal says as Sheldon gets up and wobbles then sits back down. "Perhaps I should get you a coffee."

"Coffee! Heavens no, I told my mother that I would never do drugs!" Sheldon says waving his hands at him and getting back up. "No I need to go say hi to Leonard!" Sheldon says stumbling off.

"These Americans baffle me." Faisal says shaking his head. "That this man is one of the best and brightest in the nation."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy looks around, scanning the crowd and wondering where Sheldon went to as Leonard makes his speech. Perhaps she should have followed him but sometimes it was best to give Sheldon his space and let him work out things for himself. Leonard is very impressive on stage for such a small man he really has a commanding presence.

"Leonard is doing great." Amy whispers to Penny turning her head towards her.

"I know, I am so proud!" Penny whispers her eyes glued on Leonard then she says "Uh-oh."

"What?" Amy says turning around and sees a very intoxicated looking Sheldon mount the stage and walk over to Leonard. "Oh my god…" Amy sighs as Sheldon taps Leonard on his shoulder.

"Hey buddy." Leonard says turning towards Sheldon. "What are you doing."

"Leonard I am just so happy for you! Look at you up here talking about your paper making fancy videos for your lecture." He says grabbing his shoulders. "Hey everyone, his little guy he needs you to send money so he can make a fancy video thingy for his lecture. He made a not so fancy one, and he ended up watching me and my fiancé have sex on tape." Sheldon says laughing and Amy covers her face. "You know this speech is kind of boring, you should sing a song spice things up a little."

"Okay, Sheldon maybe you should sit back down now." Leonard tells him.

"Oh I see! You think I am being a glory hound again? You think I am not capable of sitting back and letting you get all the attention?" Sheldon accuses.

"No, I don't because you aren't, right now you are hogging the spotlight!" Leonard say annoyed.

"Well excuse me for wanting to come up here and congratulate my friend on a job well done." Sheldon says throwing his hands up and backing away. "Maybe I should just get out of your life and shut up."

"I would say yes but you are incapable of doing that." Leonard spits at him beyond embarrassed leave it to Sheldon to make this all about him again. Leonard did not even care that it was clear he was drunk, for a man who claimed not to drink he got drunk a lot.

"Fine you will see." Sheldon says pointing at him."You will all see." He says pointing at the audience and saluting before stumbling of the stage. Literally falling off the corner of the stage, Amy rushes to his side and pulls him up.

"Come on mister!" she says tugging him up." I don't know quite what just happened but we are going home." She tells him as she drags him towards the exit

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy shakes her head as she looks at a very drunk Sheldon sitting on the edge of their bed. It had been nearly impossible to get him up all flights of stairs by herself. What was he thinking drinking that much at a big event like that, mounting the stage while Leonard was delivering his speech. During the limo ride home he had been nearly incoherent mumbling about Faisal forcing him to do it. Amy wishes she had just listened to fiancé when he pleaded with her not to go to the event. These things never seemed to work out for Sheldon.

"Let's get you out of these clothes." Amy tells him pulling off his suit jacket.

"I appreciate the offer Amy but I am really tired." He says flopping backwards on the bed.

"Even, if you weren't tired you would not be getting any tonight you have been a very bad boy." She says straddling him and unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off him. Then sliding down his body and tugging off his pants they get stuck on his shoes and she pulls those off as well.

"I thought you liked bad boys," he says sleepily

"Not this kind of bad boy, what you did to Leonard was very wrong you stole is important moment and you made a fool of yourself.."

"I just wanted to say I was proud of him." He said . "How often do I get to do that?"

"You should have waited until he was off stage." Amy reminds him.

"I am sorry…I disappointed you… I embarrassed Leonard… and I did not curry any favor for my research. " Sheldon says curling into a ball and grabbing his pillow. He looks like a little kid who just got grounded and Amy softens towards him laying down behind him and stroking his back.

"It is okay, tonight just was not your night. Now get some rest and everything will be better in the morning." Amy tells him patting his back.

"Every one always says that but it very rarely is." Sheldon mumbles as he drifts off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the morning Sheldon wakes up feeling think and foggy, he hears the phone ringing and the sound feels like it is cutting through his skull. Thankfully it is silenced quickly and he rolls over to look for Amy but she is gone. He sits up feeling disorientated and looks at the alarm clock it is almost eight in the morning he never sleeps in this late on a Saturday. Next o the alarm clock is a glass of water and a bottle of tylenol. He takes the medicine gladly and gulps down the water, he is aware of Amy's voice coming form the living room.

"Are you sure?" she asks then after a beat she say.

"Well who would have done something like that?" his curiosity over riding his pounding headache he wanders out into the living room. Amy is standing in the kitchen the phone tucked under her ear as she mixes something in a bowl. At the sound of him approaching she looks up from her task and smiles at him.

"Actually he is right here now, why don't you tell him yourself President Siebert." Amy says handing the phone out to him and covering the speaker with her hand."You re going to want to hear this." She whispers.

"Hello." Sheldon says answering the phone.

"Dr. Cooper you were quite the sensation last night."

"About that, I am terribly sorry and it won't happen again." Sheldon starts but President Siebert interrupts him.

"Well as embarrassing as it might have been for you, and Dr. Hofstadter someone must have enjoyed it. I just got word this morning that an anonymous donor has giving you a lucrative grant to continue your research with."

"How lucrative are we talking?" Sheldon asks.

"Something to the tune of two million dollars, congratulations Dr. Cooper you should be able to continue your research and become a very wealthy man in the process."

"What if I choose to deny the grant money?" Sheldon asks

"Deny the money?" President Siebert asks confused. "I guess you could but it would be a very foolish move on your part. More foolish then rushing the stage while your colleague and friend gives a speech."

"Do I have time to think about it?" Sheldon asks.

"Of course, give me your answer on Monday." President Siebert tells him and they disconnect.

"Sheldon , why would you deny the grant money, it is the answer to a lot of concerns that you have had over the past couple of months. With a grant like that you would be free to do almost anything of your choosing." Amy says to him.

"Yes, but my fear is the donor is not as anonymous as it seems. This money will have strings attached." Sheldon tells her walking back into the bedroom.

**Thank you for all the reviews! Some neat stuff coming up next!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A huge thank you to Vamplover669 for allher ideas and input on this chapter! She is my muse! Also this chapter ha a little something for all pairings inclucing Penadette!**

Saturday night is usually girls night for Amy , Penny and Bernadette but tonight Amy does not feel like joining in. After what happened at the banquet, and the mysterious grant that Sheldon does not want to talk about. Amy is not in the mood to hang out and begs off for the night. In an effort to cheer Sheldon up she has arranged for the guys to install TARDIS that was at her place to be at their apartment as a surprise.

To get him out of the house while it is done she takes him to the train store but he is so depressed not even the lure of tiny trains puts a smile on his face. He just mopes around the store and sighs, it is the same at the lego store and the comic book store.

"Come now Sheldon, cheer up a bit no harm was done. It was not nearly as embarrassing as the time you took the stage at The Chancellors Awards." Amy wheedles as he walks around the comic book store flipping through comics without really seeing them.

"You weren't there for that night so how would you know?" he asks walking over to a statue of Wonder Woman picking it up and then setting it down again.

"Howard showed me the Youtube video, it's the first time I ever saw you in your underwear." She teases him but he just cuts his eyes at her.

"It's not just that." He sighs.

"It is about the grant right? Listen it is your choice if you want to accept it or not and you know I will support you either way…"

"Will you though, if I turn down two million dollars, that would set our future nicely just as we are starting our lives together."

"Of course I would, you know I don't care about money. We are doing fine right now with out the grant money. I just wish you would tell me why you don't want to accept it you can talk to me." Amy gets a text alerting her that the work at the apartment is done and it is safe to go home. When they arrive Amy stops him at the threshold of the apartment door and covers his eyes with her hands.

"What are you doing?" he asks wearily.

"I have a surprise for you!" Amy tells him excited.

"I am sorry Amy but I am just not in the mood."he grouses as she opens the door and walks him inside still covering his eyes.

"Oh I think you will like this." Amy says walking him to the bedroom door and sliding her hands down his cheeks. His normally smooth face is covered with stubble and she finds it incredibly sexy.

"Amy is that the…" he begins happily.

"TARDIS!" Amy finishes. "Yes , I had the guys come install it over here. Do you like it?" she asks eagerly

"I am prepared to say that I love it."he says on awe as he tests the doors opening and closing them.

"Maybe you can dress up like and show me where to put the sonic screwdriver.?" Amy says coyly.

"The sonic screwdriver can go all over time , babe." He tells her slicking back his hair jokingly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Amy did not want to come out with us tonight?" Bernadette asks Penny as she pours her a glass of wine and hands it to her.

"No, she says that Sheldon is still felling pretty low from last night, so she is going to stay home and take care of him. Speaking of low, Leonard is feeling low because Sheldon got offered a grant almost triple of the money he raised. Leonard out together a whole lecture circuit, and delivered an amazing speech all Sheldon did was fall off a stage. "

"Tell me about it sister, Sheldon's got how feeling low with that little home video he accidentally watched."

"Why would that be?"

"Howard got to feeling pretty bad about his sexual prowess after watching it. So I tried to show him that we are every bit as adventurous as they are…" Bernadette begins pausing to sigh and take a sip of her wine.

"Oh Boy, what happened…"

"He threw out his back trying to lift me up and hold me against the door."

"Oh god! Leonard tried to do that to. I stopped it right away we are like the same height it would never work. Besides I have done that with Zack, it is vastly over rated." Penny tells her.

"Come on Penny."

"Okay it is incredibly hot and sexy but, it is not something I miss. I love Leonard and it means so much more when you are with someone you love."

"I know my college professor that I dated was almost six foot six and he could carry my around like a rag doll. Still your right the sex is better when you are with some one you love. I mean all that hot nasty adventurous stuff is fine when you are in your twenties and still experimenting…" Bernadette trails off staring into space.

"You miss it!" Penny says slapping her and snapping her out of her reverie.

"A little bit maybe…okay a lot a bit! I mean after Howard threw out his back, I still tried to make something happen by getting on top of him on the floor."

"Oh yeah how did that go?"

"He somehow pulled his hamstring and screamed for me to get off him."

"Leonard was so disturbed after seeing the movie he that has not been in the mood for three days." Penny tells her. "You know what we should do tonight?"

"I like you Penny but not that much." Bernadette says laughing and patting her arm consolingly.

"No, ewww…Bernadette!" Penny tells her slapping her arm away. "No we should go to the dirty store. Pick up a few things that might make the boys feel more adventurous."

"Ooohhh I like that idea, let's go." Bernadette says excited.

"You drive." Penny says gulping down the rest of her wine.

When they arrive at the store they are giggling like teenage girls and the bored looking clerk comes out to meet them. Her hair is dyed bright purple and she is wearing all black, her name tag says Natasha.

"Is there anything I can help you ladies find?" she asks sizing them up. "We have a great new strap-on that we just got in."

"Oh no we are not together." Bernadette squeaks. "Not that she isn't hot its just that I am married to a man and she is engaged to a man."

"We are looking for something to spice it up in the bedroom… with our men… not that being gay is bad I know lots of gay people… I'm just not."

"Spice it up how? We talking mild like strawberry flavored massage oils?" she says holding up gift set. "Or a little more crazy?" she says holding out a package.

"Vibrating pleasure eggs?" Penny reads wrinkling her nose.

"As read about in Fifty Shades of Grey , very popular with the married couples." She says smiling suggestively.

"What do they do?" Bernadette asks.

"Well you insert them inside you and they vibrate causing a build up of intense that when it comes time to make it to the bedroom you are beyond ready." She says licking her lips.

"Sounds interesting but I think we will just look around a bit." Bernadette says smiling tightly at her and walking away. "I think those are a little to extreme for me." Bernadette whispers to Penny as they walks away.

"So what are you thinking?" Penny asks her. "Maybe a sexy costume, this sailor one is really cute." Penny says holding it up.

"To close to the Sailor Moon he and Raj tag teamed at Comic Con try again." Bernadette tells her.

"Forgot about that, and you have already been a Catholic school girl. Honestly I think Leonard has been desensitized to sexy lingerie it may take a bit more to get his motor running again." Penny muses looking through the racks.

"Penny I think I have found it!" Bernadette says and Penny looks up and sees Bernadette swinging in a black chair that is suspended in a doorway. "Howie may not be able to lift me up but this is kind of the same thing." Bernadette says still sitting in the chair.

"Perfect! I will help you install it when we get back to your place." Penny says laughing at Bernadette."Now we just have to kind something for me."

"Actually, I think I have that covered too." Bernadette says hopping down and disappearing behind the doorway, then coming back and popping her head out. "Come with me." Penny follows her and claps her hands to her mouth as she sees Bernadette swinging from a stripper pole.

"Bernadette, you got the moves!" Penny says laughing.

"Took dance and gymnastics until I was eighteen, I am very bendy." She says turning upside down and shimming down the pole. "Collapsable pole, easy to install and I think it will knock Leonards socks off."

"You are right its is perfect. Plus I can install it in our extra room and use it to work out on when we are done with it."

"If he ever lets it out of the bedroom." Bernadette says winking at her. They go to ring up their purchases and the cashier looks impressed.

"I think your husbands will be very happy with your purchases." She tells them as she rings up them up.

"Bernadette!" Penny squeals holding up a tiny box that is sitting by the register. "Talk dirty to me dice we should get these for Amy. You know how much she and Sheldon like dice games."

"I don't think they need any of our help, but put them up there anyway." Bernadette says.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Howard comes home tired from helping install the TARDIS door at Sheldon's apartment. He does not know why he volunteered it is not like Sheldon as been the best friend to him lately.

"Bernie I am home!" he calls as he enters the door.

"Upstairs!" Bernadette calls. "I've got a surprise for you."

"Aww, Bernie I don't know I am pretty tired."

"I think you will like it." She calls sweetly and Howard stomps up the stairs.

"Bernie, we can try but my back still really… " Howard stops dead in his tracks as he sees Bernadette swinging in the doorway of the bedroom wearing just a teddy. "Starting to feel better now." He says going up to her and kissing her. "Got a new toy did ya."

"You like it?" Bernadette asks between kisses.

"Like it? This is the sexiest thing ever." He says removing his clothes.

"I thought it might be easier on your back this way." She tells him kissing down his chest.

"It is going to be easier so I can go harder." Howard tells her and Bernadette giggles.

"Howie!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leonard enters his apartment and he hears music playing from the bedroom curious he follows the sound. When he walks into the bedroom he sees penny leaning against a stripper pole wearing one of his white button down shirts and a tie.

"What's this?" he asks smiling.

"A little surprise for you." She says seductively taking his hand and leading him to the bed. "Now you just sit back and relax and I am going to put on a little show for you." She says and she fiddles with the IPad and the song "My Humps" starts playing. Penny starts wiggling against the pole seductively.

"What is this!" Leonard repeats this time more excited as Penny twirls around the pole then begins and loosens the tie and throws it at him.

"Just a little reward for doing such an awesome job last night." She says shimming up the pole and spinning back down again. Then she does a seductively dance as she unbuttons the buttons of the shirt and lets it fall to the floor revealing red lace underwear.

"I should five speeches more often." He says practically panting as she spins around the pole one more time.

"You should you are so good at them." She says and the song changes to "London Bridge" and she gets on his lap and starts giving him a lap dance.

"This is better than a strip club because I can touch you." He says grabbing her bottom and squeezing.

"You don't go to strip clubs." She tells him rubbing her breasts in his face.

"Why would I need to, I have got you." he says looking up at her with utter devotion in his eyes and Penny looks down at him and kisses him.

"You really are a good guy you know that?"

"Yeah I am a good guy but it is time to do dirty things to you." He says flipping her over on the bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning at work the Raj is sitting at their normal breakfast table and he is joined by Howard who gives him a dreamy.

"Hey." He says smiling and staring off in the distance

"Hi you look like you are in a good mood." Raj comments drily when they are joined by Leonard who also sits down and lets out a sigh.

"Wonderful morning." He says spooning cereal into his mouth.

"What got into you two?" Raj asks.

"Bernadette felt bad about how I felt after watching that sex tape and she bought bus a sex swing, I let me tell you daddy like…." Howard says.

"Penny bought a stripper pole and gave me a little strip tease last night." Leonard says.

"Wow , sounds like you two should be thanking Sheldon." Raj comments. "Speaking of which he should be here by now." Raj says looking around. By the end of breakfast Sheldon still has not shown and Leonard starts to get worried.

"Maybe I should go up to his office and see if he is okay?" he might still think that I am mad at him. Leonard says tossing his bag over his shoulder and heading to Sheldon's office.

Sheldon stands at his whiteboard contemplating an equation written on it, so deep in thought he does not notice the wrapping on his office door. Leonard pops his head in and startles him when he says hello. They have not spoken since the night of the banquet, since they no longer live together their lives have been intersecting less.

"Hey buddy you got a minute?" Leonard asks him, Sheldon stare at him confused for a moment trying to shake off his reverie.

"Yes, of course come in." He tells him.

"About Friday night…"

"Yes my behavior was reprehensible, I am sorry I did not call to apologize to you sooner but I have had a lot on my mind."

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about, what you have had on your mind… I heard about the grant."

"Did you also hear that I may not accept it?" he asks.

"Yeah I did, may I ask why?"

"It is not your normal grant Leonard, I fear it is some sort of Indecent Proposal type situation.."

"What are you going on about?"

"Faisal, Leonard, Faisal." He says capping is marker and pacing his office.

"So… he seemed like a nice enough guy."

"Oh yes he is very charming and sweet for a Saudi dilettante, who once wanted to wed my woman!"

"Faisal is a philanthropist he donates money to a lot of things. Besides Siebert told me that the donation was made anonymously here no way to be certain that it was Faisal that gave the grant."

"Oh really Leonard? Because the only person I even told about my research was him. He was more than happy to tell me how he wishes Amy to be one of his virgins."

"Sheldon do you trust Amy?" Leonard asks him.

"Implicitly." He says shaking his head.

"Then you know that no matter what the cause Amy would never stray from you. There is no way that Faisal can demand that would make her leave you. It is against academic code for you to accept the grant and then have him swoop in and demand favors from Amy. It is against all codes of ethics." Leonard assures him.

" I guess I have bee acting irrationally." Sheldon tells him sitting on his desk.

"Yes very, irrationally so you should accept the grant and if you chose to send some of it my way to assuage your guilt…" Leonard says shrugging his shoulders.

"Nice Try." Sheldon tells him smiling.


	32. Chapter 32

**A huge thank you to Shamy4eva for looking this over and fixing it for me. Also to Shamour for answering some questions and lending some advice. And as always to Vamplover669 for letting me nag her with ideas for her approval ;)**

After Leonard leaves his office Sheldon feels much better about everything. Leonard is right even if Faisal had inappropriate thoughts about Amy there was no way he could make it a stipulation of the grant. Now that he is finally able to think of the positive aspects of receiving the grant money, Sheldon's mind is reeling. He cannot be made to stay with dark matter now, he could go back to string theory or he could study something completely new.

Later that evening, Amy is in the kitchen of the apartment chopping vegetables staring at her fiancé who on his computer. She has so many questions that she wants to ask him but she does not want to ruin the good mood he is in. She had heard from Penny that he and Leonard had reconciled so she wonders if that was the cause of his good humor. However what Amy really wants to know about is the grant and what he has decided to do with it. But Amy has learned to be patient with him, knowing that nagging him does no good. If he wants you to know something then he will tell you.

"Amy." He says finally and her head snaps up.

"Yes." She says eagerly

"I have decided to accept the grant I was awarded." He tells her.

"That is excellent news Sheldon. With money like that you will be able to study whatever you like. You can do anything you want now.."

"I think I am going to switch my focus."

"Have you thought about to what yet."

"Of course. I have put extensive thought I to it." He says getting up and walking over to the model of DNA standing in the corner. "Do you know what this is?" He asks her and she gives him a look. Could he honestly believe a biologist would not know what a strand of DNA looked like?

"It is a double helix strand of DNA. More specifically what you feel it would look like in a silicon based life form." Amy says and he smiles at her.

"I built this several years ago on a lark, biophysics has always been a hobby of mine and with this money I can make it my focus."

"Why biophysics?" Amy asks curiously. It seems like a subject that he would previously have made fun of.

Sheldon gets up and walks behind her as she works watching her intently. It is starting to make her nervous. "Do you think we work well together?" He asks her. She stops chopping and turns around to look at him.

"Of course I do! I think that you and I have an extraordinary ability to understand each other."

"Did you and Kripke understand each other?" he asks her biting his lip.

"Sheldon I told you, all I did was share an idea with him and no we did not have the level of communication that you and I have. Why are you bringing this up again now?" Amy sighs annoyed.

"I want to work with you, collaborate with you if you will …on a project together." Stunned Amy sets down her knife.

"Sheldon I am surprised to hear you say that." She says turning towards him. "I would love for us to work together on a project, however I don't want you to feel that you have to change your entire focus to accommodate it. I could just collaborate on some math on one of your other projects." Amy is beyond elated, she feels almost as excited about this as she does about their engagement. Sheldon is very secretive about his work, and very selective about who he deems worthy to work with. To have him want to switch his entire academic focus just so they can work together is an honor.

"Amy do you know who gave me that grant?" He asks as he moves towards her pressing her body against the counter. He pins her body between his arms and kisses her separating her lips with his tongue. Amy has no idea who gave the grant and at this moment she does not care as his mouth explores hers and his erection digs into her belly. Amy reaches down and strokes him through his pants. He growls and swivels her around so that she is pinned against the opposite obstacle free counter. Then he lifts her up onto the counter and hikes up her skirt so he can move between her legs without hindrance. Amy feels his length pressed against her core and she moves against him moaning against his mouth. She runs her hands up the inside of his shirts pulling them up and over his head kissing a path down this neck to his chest. She takes a taught nipple into her mouth and sucks on it gently making him gasp. Encouraged she does the same with the other as her hand finds its way into his pants and begins to stroke him.

"Faisal gave me that grant." He says through gritted teeth.

"What the hell Sheldon!" Amy yells, unhanding him and trying to squirm away. "The grant was anonymous there is no way of telling who donated it." Amy says annoyed feeling like ice water had just been dumped on her libido. So he did not think her intellect worthy of collaborating with after all. This was just a pissing contest with Faisal, his final way to prove she was his completely.

"The fact is that, my sole reason in attending that benefit was to raise money for my efforts. However, between meeting your fiancé, our naughty times out by the pool and my drunken escapades on stage, the only person I had a chance to talk to about fund raising was Faisal."

"That does not mean that he is the one who donated! It could have been someone who was amused by your antics on stage."

"Don't be stupid Amy." He says and that is the final straw.

"No Sheldon, I am done being stupid." Amy says pushing him away and jumping off the counter, grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

"Where are you going?" he calls.

"Somewhere where no one thinks I am stupid." She yells slamming the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Penny answers the loud banging at her apartment door and sees Amy leaning glumly against the door frame. Now that Penny no longer lives across the hall, they have not seen much of each other. Though she is genuinely pleased to see Amy, Leonard is playing a video game that she finds excruciatingly boring and a distraction is welcome.

"What's up Ames I was not expecting you tonight?" Penny says.

"My fiancé is a jerk." She says sadly.

"What did he do this time?" Penny asks as Leonard shouts from the living room.

"Want some get some! Die! Die! Die!"

"Yeah mine is not much better, why don't we call Bernadette and see if she wants to meet us for drinks?" Penny grabs her keys and jacket from inside. "I am going out" she shouts to Leonard who does not respond.

After texting Bernadette they drive to a local wine bar and order two glasses of Pinot which they finish off quickly and Bernadette joins them just as they are about to order again.

"So Amy what has got you down?" Penny asks.

"Well as you have heard Sheldon was offered a rather lucrative grant and he was on the fence about accepting it. Today he told me that not only was he going to be accepting the grant but that he wanted to change his focus to biophysics."

"Why Biophysics?" Bernadette asks. "That does not seem like something Sheldon would be interested in at all."

"I concur, which is why I asked him why he wanted to switch his focus to that topic in particular."

"What did he say?"

"That he thought that it would be an area of study that we could collaborate on together."

"Wait Sheldon wants to work with you? Then why are you pissed? This sounds like something that should have you twirling around singing his praises." Penny says downing her glass.

"Normally I would be but he has ulterior motives." Amy sighs.

"Sounds like Sheldon… Sheldon is his name and ulterior motives are his game. What are they this time?" Penny asks.

"First off he is still jealous about Kripke and I working together. Secondly he thinks that Faisal gave him the grant. When he told me that I just got so angry I stormed out in the middle of making dinner. He does not really want to collaborate with me on anything. It is a pissing contest with Faisal, it is as if he were peeing on me to claim me." Amy huffs.

"Well sweetie do you blame him?" Penny says

"I have to agree with Penny here." Bernadette says. "I would try to give you an example but Sheldon does not really have a past to dredge up."

"Neither do I!" Amy defends.

"Amy your handsome Saudi Prince ex-finance just came to town and eye fucked the shit out of you in front your current fiancé." Penny says.

"Faisal was hardly a fiancé, it was a business arrangement pure and simple." Amy scoffs. "He most certainly did not eye fuck me as you so delicately put it."

"Oh sweetie, you really are clueless aren't you?" Bernadette says patting her. "The way Faisal was looking at you and what he said to him I am surprised Sheldon did not pee on you right there. Sheldon is very possessive of you and he does not want anyone else playing with his toy."

"Yeah between the Faisal thing and you cutting him off for a week over the sex tape the poor guy just can't catch a break." Penny says.

"Glad to know my two best friends are on my side." Amy says ordering another glass.

"Exactly we are your two best friends and we are here to support you when you are right and to tell you when you are wrong." Bernadette tells her leaning her head on her shoulder.

"We are not saying you are wrong as such, we are just saying give the boy some slack. Oh and speaking of the sex tape we have deleted it off the hard drives of both Howard and Leonard's computer's so it should be dead and gone now. You are welcome."

"Thank you guys I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it, your kinky sexcapades with Sheldon gave Penny and I inspiration and now they boys owe us bigtime."

"What did you do... never mind I don't want to know. We know way to much about each other's sex lives as it is. We need to have some mysteries between us again."

"Suit yourself, but we got you a present as a thank you." Bernadette giggles as she pulls the naughty dice out of her purse and hands them to Amy who reads them and laughs.

"You know how Sheldon feel about dice games."

"Maybe you should go home throw some dice and make up with your fiancé." Penny says.

"I still am not convinced I was in the wrong." Amy sniffs putting the dice in her pocket.

"Hmm… have I ever told you about Ramona Nowitski?" Penny asks Amy raising her eyebrows.

"No, why who is she?"

"Have I got a story for you." Penny says and begins to tell Amy all about Sheldon and his forceful 'assistant'. At the end of the story she is flabbergasted, Sheldon had never mentioned her. Though she is not mad as she knows he did not mention her because she simply was not that important to him.

"So he got rid of her because he would not share credit?" Amy asks.

"Yep, Sheldon did not care about her really she just kind of came in and took charge. He just finally got the courage to tell not to come back."

"So Sheldon being willing to share credit with you is huge. No matter what his motives may be, he wants to work with you. Sheldon wants your name alongside his on his work and that is a big step for him." Bernadette says, giving Amy something to think about.

"I am going to go home and make up with my fiancé!" she yells getting up and tripping on her feet.

"Maybe we should call you a cab." Penny says picking up her phone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheldon went to bed after eating a bowl of cereal, the makings of his dinner abandoned when Amy had stormed off. Sheldon knew how to finish the meal off, but starting in the middle of a meal seemed ludicrous to him so he threw the whole endeavor out. Pity because it looked like it would have been delicious.

Sheldon tossed and turned unable to sleep due to his lack of closure with Amy so when the lights turn on in the bedroom he is fully awake. He blinks into the sudden brightness and sits up to find Amy standing in the doorway. He braces himself for the fight that he has been dreading for hours. However instead of the angry diatribe that he is expecting she leans in the door way and says in a sultry voice that makes his stomach drop:

"I've got a present for you." She says holding out her hand revealing two large pink dice.

"If those are for D&amp;D they are not regulation." He tells her.

"Regulation… smegulation… these are from Penny and Bernadette. It seems that our little sex tape enhanced their love lives, so they have paid back the favor by deleting the files and buying us these." She says tossing the dice at him. He catches them and turns them over in his hands.

"These certainly are some interesting dice." He comments reading the various words on them such as bite, suck, nipple, and below the waist.

"You want to play Dr. Cooper?" Amy says moving to straddle him on the bed kissing his neck.

"Amy, have you been drinking." He says placing his hands on his hips and ducking his head away from her mouth.

"I might have had a glass or two of wine." she tells him

"And you drove yourself home? That is highly irresponsible of you Amy, what if you had been pulled over? What if you had crashed?"

"For your information I took a cab home. Why are we never tipsy together? This would be much funnier if you were like you were Saturday night." Amy says pouting.

"You don't think I am fun?" Sheldon pouts. "You once told me I was the most fun person you knew."

"Most of the time you are, but right now you are being a big fuddy duddy." Amy says poking him in the chest to empathize her point.

"You want fun? I can give you fun." He says looking at the dice still clutched in his hand. "Though I am finding this dice to be rather mundane in comparison to the dice we used when we played D&amp;D together. Yet I suppose if you want to play we shall play" he says seductively raising his eyebrows.

"I get to roll first." she says reaching into his hand, she takes the dice and rests her fingers in his palm. Amy then sits up in his lap, shakes the dice in her hand and blows on them before releasing them on the bed, giggling as she reads them.

"Tickle, nose." She says starting to lean in and tickle his nose with her hand, but he pushes her back.

"Roll again." He hands back the dice and she goes through her routine again. This time the dice read kiss, below the belt. "The dice have spoken." he says biting his lip.

"So they have." She says getting off his lap and slithering to the floor between his legs yanking his pajama bottoms and his underwear down around his feet. Then she takes him into her hand and strokes him gently. His already engorged member grows bigger in her hand as she strokes it. She leans down and places a soft kiss gently on the tip and pops back up making him groan as she hands him the dice.

"Your roll."

Sheldon rolls the dice quickly eager to continue the game, he smirks at the dice.

"Spank, bottom." He reads to her and she leans over to examine this dice.

"You rigged that." She says.

"No, I am just very lucky." He tells her, the hunger in his eyes as he looks at her makes her weak in the knees.

"Sheldon Cooper doesn't get lucky." Amy says throwing his words back at him her eyes never leaving his.

"Sheldon Cooper is about to get lucky." He says lifting her up and throwing her across his lap.

"Wait, wait." She says getting up and unbuttoning her shirt and letting it fall off her arms. Then undoing the clasp on her skirt, she lets it pool around her legs before kicking it away as she lays across his lap again in just her bra and panties.

"Now continue." she says pressing her face against the sheets on their bed. Amy feels his erection pressed between her breasts as he runs his hands over her body. His large hands run up each leg stopping at her rump and then running up her back. The anticipation is killing her as she waits for the blow to strike, but Sheldon is happy to leave her hanging, trailing a finger softly down her spine making her shiver.

"You have been a naughty girl. Running out on me like that, I had to throw out dinner because I had no idea where in the recipe you had stopped."

"You are right I have been a very bad girl." she says as his hands unclasp her bra and remove the straps from her shoulders.

"Maybe a better punishment would be to stop this entirely." he says as she wiggles her body so that his erection is squeezed between her breasts moving up and down between them.

"But I am far too selfish for that." He says through gritted teeth as he takes in the sensation of being milked between her breasts. Sheldon brings his palm down hard on her bottom making her jump forward.

"You are not selfish you are very generous." She says as he slaps her ass again. Then Amy sits up in his lap and grabs the dice.

"My turn." She says, but he grabs the dice from her and sets it on his bedside table.

"We don"t need those." He says rolling her over so that he is hovering over top of her. "Now I am going to nibble on your number seventeen." He says his voice deep as he kisses path down her stomach and between the apex of her thighs peeling off her panties. He dips his head between her legs kissing her and takes her sensitive nub between his teeth to nibble softly.

"Please Sheldon." She begs grabbing onto his head as he kisses her most intimate place." Please I need you now." She begs and he gets up and positions himself between her legs leaning down and taking a nipple into his mouth as he slides into her slowly. The feeling of fullness is exquisite as he moves in and out of her at an excruciatingly slow pace. Amy revels in the feel of him the way his skin presses against her own the way when he enters her he hits her in the exact right spot.

"Do you want it harder?" he asks making Amy's heart jump and she nods her head yes.

"Then you are going to have to show me." He says and he rolls over so that he is on his back and she is on top of him. Amy moves against him and he grabs onto her bottom urging her on. Just looking at his head thrown back in ecstasy as she rides him is enough to almost send her over the edge. Then he begins to meet her thrust for thrust and the feeling is so heady it almost makes her cry as she leans back digging her nails into his thighs and bounces hard against him. Then he sits up and buries his face in her breasts as he thrusts upwards into her, making her come undone screaming his name as he unleashes into her.

They both collapses into each other's arms on the bed, out of breath and a little alarmed by the intensity of their love making.

"Sheldon that was incredible." Amy sighs snuggling against his bare chest. If it was up to her the man would never wear a shirt in her presence.

"So I take it that you are no longer angry with me?" he asks.

"No I am not mad at you. It was pointed out to me that I may have had a bit of an overreaction and that I may have been a tad unfair to you."

"Wow the hens agreed with the rooster for once." Sheldon says impressed

"Don't get cocky, you were bound to get lucky sometime." Amy teases.

"So now that you are not irrationally angry with me have you given any more thought to us working together?"

"Yes." Amy says sleepily

"And?" Sheldon asks anxiously.

"I look forward to collaborating with you Dr. Cooper."


	33. Chapter 33

I loved the koothrappamy fan fiction at Comic Con so much that I whipped this quick little chapter up. This one is a fun one enjoy.

In the lunch room the guys are all sitting around talking like old times. It has been a while since they all ate together. Sheldon has been spending a lot of his lunches in the lab with Amy and his absence is noted.

"So Sheldon I am surprised that you are not eating lunch with Amy." Raj asks.

" I don't eat with her everyday."

"No but now that you are going to be working with each other we thought you might have made the surgery permanent."

"What surgery?"

"The surgery joining you two at the hip." Howard sniggers.

"Oh grow up! Just because we are going to collaborating on some research does not mean we are joined at the hip." Sheldon grumbles.

"Better you than me pal I can not imagine working that closely with Bernadette. We would be butting heads constantly."

"Maybe if you were not such an ass it wouldn't be a problem." Leonard tells him smirking.

"I think it is romantic , if Emily and I had corresponding fields I would jump at the chance to work with her."

"That's because if there were a surgery that permanently connected you two you would have it." Howard tells him, earning him a glare.

"I did take a page from your romance book however Sheldon." Raj says and Sheldon looks at him oddly." I know words I never thought I would say, being as though I am a romance master."

"Well I know you did not try and lift her against a wall. You are still walking upright." Howard tells him looking dejected.

"No, we were discussing how great it was that Sheldon and Amy were going to to be working with each other. Emily asked how you guys went from barely touching a year ago to where you are today. When I mentioned how Amy's fan fiction she wrote about you guys she loved the idea and wanted to write one about us. So I am going to write one and she is going to write one and we are going to read them to each other tonight."

"You have not already? I have done that… Penny already wrote me one." Leonard says.

"Yeah we know." Howard says "Who would have thought Sheldon would motivate us to have so much sex."

"Alright!" Sheldon says annoyed but secretly pleased with himself."On that note I will bid you gentlemen adieu." He says picking up his tray and walking away.

"So do you guys want to read the story I wrote for Emily? I warn you it is pretty intense. It may leave you feeling pretty inadequate."

"Oh please! You probably just used wikipedia to copy and paste articles about Kama sutra then added your and Emily's names." Howard says getting up with his tray.

"Racist dude!" Raj says affronted. " No I worked hard on this. It is set in height of English imperialism. It is about a beautiful red haired english woman who moves to India with her cruel officer husband. Then as she is locked away in her house in India away from her friends and family she grows closer to her handsome man servant."

"Who… let me guess shows her the ways of love and pages from the kama sutra?" Leonard asks.

"Yes, exactly!" Raj says excited.

"Raj, please don't take this the wrong way but I would rather be chained to a chair and have Grey read to me than read your story." Howard tells him.

"I know Grey just did not live up to what I expected after reading 50 shades. I really wanted to feel for Christian and instead it turns out he was just a big jerk. Besides this is way better that that book! Instead of 50 shades of Grey this is 50 shades of brown."

"That just sounds wrong in so many ways." Leonard says crinkling his nose "I am with Howard there is no way in hell you are getting me to read that story."

"No fair you read Sheldon's story!" Raj pouts.

"Against our will! Get the girls to read it they love this kind of crap." Howard tells him as they walk back to their offices.

"You know what that is a great idea! Girls night woo! Woo!" Raj calls as he skips down the hall .

"Sometimes I wonder about him." Leonard sighs.

"Sometimes?" Howard says shaking his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night while the other guys are at Howard's helping him set up his new sound system Raj stays at Sheldon and Amy's for girl night.

"I have got to tell you it feels weird being over here with just the girls." Raj tells them as he accepts a glass of wine from Amy.

"What's even weirder is that even though he is not here and still no one is sitting in his spot." Penny says looking at the empty spot beside Amy.

"I swear he knows, he is a telepathic butt. I am not taking any chances." Amy tells her. "So Rajesh, why did you call a special girls night tonight?" Amy asks him and he takes a sip of his wine and then sets it on coffee table.

"I wanted your expert opinion on something. You see I was talking to Emily and telling her about how your writing that fan fiction about you and Sheldon brought you closer together. So she suggested that we do the same and each write a story about each other share them."

"Sounds hot,why do you need us."Penny asks.

"Because he wants to make sure his story is good before he shows it to Emily!" Bernadette squeals.

"Yes, I want Emily to love it so I want it to run it by the experts first."

"Of course Rajesh, we would love to hear your story." Amy says.

"Really!" he says thrilled "You guys are the best." He says getting up and handing them all copies of the story. It is covered in a plain red binder and Penny looks at it skeptically.

"This better not be called the Swami and is Salami or something gross like that." Penny tells him opening up the cover.

" Bombay Orchid?" Bernadette reads curiously.

"Yes it is set in India during England's imperialist reign. " Raj tells her folding a page over. "I will read the parts of Ramayan the handsome man servant, Penny you can be Emily the bored officers wife, Bernadette you can be Officer Thomas Overbeck her over bearing cruel husband and Amy you can be the narrator.

"Always the narrator and never the leading lady." Amy sighs.

"I only choose Penny because she is the actress among us here." Raj defends.

"I want to be the narrator." Penny says and he sighs

"Fine switch parts."

"You won't regret this!" Amy says as excited as she has been cast in a real play.

"Alright lets begin. Penny I believe you are on first."Raj says

"The day was impossibly hot and Emily felt like a wilted flower as she lay on her sette. It was January and back home she would be huddled under blankets watching the snow fall. Yet here in India it felt as hot as July. Emily felt like she may faint in her heavy dresses and the breeze from the open door and the fan of her servant was doing nothing." Penny reads

"Ramayan help me out of these stays and petticoats I am about to swoon." Amy reads dramatically giving Emily a stilted cockney accent.

"Amy that was very good but lets give her more of a regal accent. Think more Lady Diana and less Eliza Dolittle." Raj tells her and she shakes her head okay. "Miss Emily, it would not be proper let me get your Memasahib, she will know what to do."

Ramayan sets down the fan and moves to leave the room but Emily stops him grabbing his arm. The look in her green eyes is pure desire and they burn into his chocolate brown eyes. Ramayan had been heat between them for quite some time. Though he knew the punishment to giving into this red haired temptress would be dire.

"Please Ramayan release me" Amy's says trying out a new accent earning her a thumbs up

"Oh Miss Emily how I would love to release you from your bindings." Raj says his voice imploring.

He tells her his hand gently stroking her arm and the sentence is loaded with meaning. More than anything he would love to free her from her loveless marriage to the cruel Officer. Ramayan would love to show her what real love felt like. How he would love to take her out and show her the stars and tell her how he had mapped their destinies together.

"Then do it, I want to be released." Amy says.

Ramayan stares into her eyes his internal struggle twisting in his stomach. Then he decides to punishment is a s great as denying himself the pleasure of her flesh any longer. He kisses her mouth as sweet and juicy a biting into a peach. Her sighs of pleasure wash over him and he lowers her on to the sette.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Sheldon yells as he enters the apartment.

"Hey that is my line!" Bernadette protests.

"We were just helping Raj with the story he wrote for Emily." Amy tells him. "What are you doing home so early?"

"Leonard and Howard began arguing about the right way to run cable and the fight became so tedious I just came home. Not a moment to soon either I see with Raj getting his jollies by having you read his naughty stories out loud." Sheldon chides.

"I am not getting my jollies, I am asking for a honest opinion on my story."

"Honestly it was great Raj." Bernadette tells him.

"Yeah,she will love it. It has all that sentimental flowery crap that girls love." Penny tells him.

"Emily would be a fool not to love it ." Amy tells him and he beams at them.

"Thank you guys it means a lot." Raj says.

"Great good.. No everyone out!" Sheldon tells them.

"Sheldon that is rude." Amy chides.

"Oh I am sorry." Sheldon says looking around apologetically. "I am quite tired and your inane chitter chatter is causing me to have a migraine so if you would please leave immediately I would appreciate it." He says giving them a fake smile. When everyone leaves Amy turns to him annoyed.

""What was that all about, you were being extremely rude."

"Maybe the question is why were your reading out loud from Raj's sex story."

"Oh Sheldon it was not like that! Rajesh just wanted to know if his story was good enough to present to Emily. "

"I don't like the idea of you reading from another man's story. Getting all revved up with the tawdry thoughts from the likes of him"

"Sheldon are you jealous? You know Raj is just like one of the girls to me when he is over for girl's night. There is only one man who can get my motor running." Amy tells him walking over to him and standing in her tiptoes to reach his mouth.

"You sure about that?" he says and her heart melts at his sudden insecurity. How could he think anyone but him could ever make her feel this way.

"Positive." She says as she melts into his arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next night Raj is nervous as he invites Emily over to exchange stories. He had put many hours into his devoting almost two whole work days to perfecting it. Even though the girls told him it was good he was still worried that Emily would hate it. It does not help that tonight she looks so beautiful in an emerald green tank top that perfectly compliments her skin and hair. To him she she looks like a fairytale princess come to life and he can still not believe she is with him. Raj takes the story she wrote for him and opens it up nervously worried that hers is much better. He reads the title page:

"Immortal Maestro: Blood binds?" he reads curiously

"I think you will like it it is about a girl who joins a vampire biker gang to find her kidnapped sister. The as she goes underground to rescue her sister she discovers a world she never thought possible. It has everything, mystery, action, and not to mention it is hot." Emily tells him smiling. So tell me what Bombay Orchid is about?"

"A woman living in imperialist India , who is in a loveless marriage and her man servant who helps her discover love."

"Aww yours sounds sweet! Okay lets get going I want to know what you think of mine." Emily says as starting to read.

Raj starts her and it is pretty good at first, it is obvious that she put as much effort into hers as he did his. Although as he finishes it he is very disappointed and angry with her story and not turned on at all.

"Emmeline changes her name to Kill'lea and shaves off her long red hair, interesting." He says

"Yeah, Kill'lea is a this bad ass… like Charlize Theron's character in Mad Max."

"No, I got that and the leader of the biker gang Bastian is six foot four and ripped with skin so pale it is almost see through."

"He is a vampire Raj vampires are pale."Raj does not say anything else and he continues to read but as he gets to a part in a biker bar he has to stop again and read her the passage out loud.

"Kill'lea follows Bastian into the bar, it looks normal from the out side. Inside it is just a seedy dive, your normal red neck hang out. There is no way that Ariel is in here, the crowd that took her would never deem this place worthy. Bastian takes her hand and drags her behind the bar, the bar keep barely looks up from his task of wiping glasses. Once behind the bar he lifts up a square panel of floor that gives way to a ladder. He starts his descent and Kill'lea follows him down it is pitch black and her heart is beating erratically. Where is he taking her?

Kill'lea suddenly hears a pulsing throbbing beat and as her eyes adjust she sees the bright lights of strobe light pulsing through the dark. Bastian says nothing as he walks through the stone cavern and leads her into a wide open den. She can not believe what she is seeing it is a den of sin. Everywhere you look there are naked bodies writhing together in ecstasy.

'What is this place?'

'Sex slaves are often taken here, your sister might have been taken here. She might not still be here but it does not hurt to ask around. ' he says as he peels off his clothes revealing his impressive manhood making her catch her breath.

'Why are you taking of your clothes?'

'Got to look the part babe, if you want answers you will have to un-suit as well.'

'I am not going to use my body to get answers.'

'No one said you had to but if your don't want to be kicked out they have a strictly no clothes policy.' Kill'lea relents and does as she is told her body blossoming against her will against his steady gaze.

'Let's get this over with.' She says walking into the room and immediately she is approached by a man. Whose skin is the color of caramel and whose eyes even in the pulsing lights of the club look kind.

'You are and exceptionally lovely flower amongst the weeds here, would you care to join me, I could make your body sing in many different languages.' He tells her in a softly accented voice holding out his hand. Even though his voice is sincere he is here in this sex slave clubs and he disgusts her.

'Get out of my way.' She says pushing him aside determined to continue her quest for answers." Raj stops reading and stares at her annoyed.

"Good huh?" Emily says excited and he shakes his head.

"Emily I am only in it for like two seconds and you turn me down. This was supposed to be stories about how much we want and love each other." He says wounded.

"After Kill'lea becomes addicted to the world of underground sex clubs she gives you a chance."

"Only after being boffed by Bastian and Ceaser, and basically the entire biker gang and all of their girlfriends as well. The only person you were reluctant to have sex with is my character who is never named!" Raj says setting the story down

"I thought of writing a sequel where after she discovers her sister has been turned into a vampire she gives up the gang. Then she mets your character again she is taken in by those kind eyes and they fall in love for real."

"That should have been in your first story maybe I would have liked it more."

"I am sorry, I thought we were just writing out our fantasies. I misunderstood the assignment and I am sorry Raj. For what it is worth I loved your story."

"You did?"

"Oh my god yes! It was so romantic and sad at the same time. They kill Ramayan for sneaking back into the house to be with her and Emily is pregnant with his child. I almost cried, I swear you should go into writing romance novels you could make a fortune."

"Flattery will get you everywhere." He says smiling.

"Now how about you take me in the bedroom and show me how you can make my body sing." Emily tells him getting up taking his hand.


	34. Chapter 34

We are nearing the close of my story… Just a chapter and an epilogue left. Sorry if the science and math is a little vague it is not my strongest subject.

"Thank you all for being here today. There was never any doubt in my mind that I would be here, on this stage accepting my Nobel Prize. It may have taken longer than I expected. Maybe some more undeserving people have been awarded one before I was" he tells the crowd, looking out into the sea of faces. Looking for one face in particular and not finding it. Then he turns and realizes she is standing next to him.

"I would also like to thank this woman standing beside me, for her love and support." He goes to lightly put his arm around her but she pulls him in close. Tipping him backward like a sailor returning from the shore, she kisses him. The feeling of absolute mortification sweeps over him. This is worse than the Christmas tree lot. All of his colleagues and peers are seeing him being kissed as if there is no tomorrow. Doesn't she understand how inappropriate this is? Yet against his will his body is responding to her. On stage in front of all of his compatriots he was being mauled by his fiancé. Suddenly he realizes that they are not wearing clothes at all. That they are practically making love in front of the entire world.

Sheldon wakes up in a cold sweat not sure if he had just experienced a dream or a nightmare. One thing for sure was that he was turned on. He looked at Amy still fast asleep beside him. She was just wearing one of his t-shirts and nothing else. It had ridden up in the night and her ass and back were exposed. Sheldon curled his body close against hers. As he wraps his arms around her, his hands work their way to the hem of her shirt and he wonders why did he resist sleeping with her for so long? Waking up to this glorious sight seriously makes him question his prior sanity.

He pulls the material of her shirt all the way up and begins fondling her breasts. Even in her sleep she responds to him, her nipples pebbling and hardening in-between his fingers. Amy lets out a little moan and a whimper. Sheldon revels in the control he has over her body. He loves bringing her pleasure. He loves knowing he is the only man who ever has. He once told Leonard that he didn't own Amy, that you couldn't own a person. However he had been wrong. He did own her, she was his and his alone, just as he was hers.

Hearing her read Raj's perverted sex fantasies had made him feel ill, Amy had tried to make it up to him last night, but he hadn't been in the mood. What little he had heard had upset him. After the business with Faisal it had been the icing in the cake. He knew he was being overly jealous, but Amy made him feel possessive and irrational. Now he was ready to make it up to her, and he was going to show her just how much she belonged to him.

Continuing his assault on her breasts it has become evident that she is now awake as she wiggles her bottom suggestively against him. He presses back still wearing his pajama bottoms, but when she reaches her hand around to caress him he stops her.

"Not yet." He says gently moving her hand away.

"Why?" She asks her voice still gravely from sleep.

"This is for you." He whispers in her ear then he gently nibbles on her lobe. Dragging his teeth down and latching on to her neck. Kissing and biting her just at her pulse point. His fingers still gently tugging at her breasts, his thumbs circling her nipples.

"Oh my." she breathes and he kisses her. Swirling his tongue in her mouth to match his actions with her breasts. Then he moves one hand down her body slowly. Trailing it down her side, across her stomach and moving it back over her butt giving each cheek a gentle slap. Amy giggles as he does it and he growls.

"Making you laugh am I?" He says pressing hard against her. "I don't want you to laugh I want you to scream." He says suddenly flipping her around.

"Sheldon!" She squeals out surprised as he covers her body with his own, and begins the pathway down her body again, this time with his lips. Capturing a nipple in his mouth he sucks it hard while staring her into her eyes. One hand teases her other nipple, while the other moves between her legs. His fingers moving in her slick folds teasing her clit. Never breaking eye contact as he pleasures her. Amy moves her hand to grab him again and he dodges out of the way.

"Mmm mm" he mumbles his mouth occupied as it moves down her stomach and between her legs. Sucking her clit into his mouth and then flicking his tongue gently up and down it. One hand snakes up her body and gently pinches her nipple pulling it at the same time his mouth sucks her in. Then releasing it and giving it a gentle flick as his tongue skims her once again. Repeating the process until she is keening and buckling beneath him. Finally, when he inserts two fingers inside her massaging the front of her wall she comes undone. Coming harder in his mouth than she can remember coming before. Still not done with her he rolls her on her side again spooning her as he had when he had woken up.

"I like the view from this angle." He says before kissing her mouth.

"Please Sheldon, let me touch you." She begs reaching her hand around to gently massage him through his pajama bottoms. He groans and pulls them down allowing her access to his full length. Just as she finds her rhythm and has him panting in her ear he pulls her hand away again and holds it against her side.

"That's enough… You have me so hard it is not going to take long." He says his voice so deep and growly it sends a hot wire straight to her groin.

"To be fair you woke up hard… You have been teasing me all morning… Far longer than you meant to." She moans as he moves his hard length up and down her ass. Teasing her at the opening.

"I dreamt of you again."

"Oh?"

"I was accepting my Nobel Prize and you ambushed me on stage and ravished me."

"So you decided to ravage me in retaliation?"

"Something like that." He moans as he lifts her leg and moves inside her growling as slides in.

"I would never ravage you in public. But when you when get you Nobel I am going to ravage you like never before." She tells him savoring every inch of him as he moves inside of her.

"I noticed you said 'when' and not 'if'" he says relishing how hot and wet she is as he pumps into her gently

"Because it is a forgone conclusion. You are going to win one someday. It is just a waiting game now." She says grabbing his hand and kissing it, then gently sucking a finger into her mouth making him moan.

"Oh god ! What you do to me woman." He wails as pumps harder and deeper the feeling of her hot slick walls tightening around him driving him mad. "You know that is why I want us to work together. With the combination of our minds we will unstoppable. They might as well hand us the prize now."

"Mmm, yes the Cooper-Fowler theorem… People will bow to it." Amy moans as he moves deeper and harder into her.

"Mmm I love it when you talk dirty to me." He says moving harder inside her gabbing her hips as he slams inside.

"Less dirty and more nerdy." She says as he bends down and kisses her neck and she holds his head in place and kisses his mouth.

"Nerdy and dirty just the way I like it." He tells her. He reaches around her body moving his hand down he fondles her soft wet folds and can feel himself as he moves inside her. The feeling is extremely erotic.

"Fuck me harder Dr. Cooper… now that's dirty talk.." She hisses. The naughtiness of the expletive coupled with the way her ass looks as he slams into her once more is his undoing and he screams and calls her name incoherently as he releases into her. Amy milks him for all he is worth and he lays down on her shoulder exhausted. Then he sits up and looks at their bodies still connected.

"You know Wolowitz accused us of being joined at the hip. If this is what he meant I don't mind at all." He tells her kissing her shoulder

"Neither do I."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy was attempting to finish up her work so that she could join him in his office for lunch and to start work on their project. However their early morning's activities had her body singing out for him already. She was certain she could still smell him on her skin and taste him on her lips. She didn't see how she could be locked in a tiny room with him for five hours and not attack him. Trying best to forget about him she throws herself into her work and soon becomes so focused on her task that she is startled when the alarm on her phone rings signaling it was time to meet Sheldon.

Amy knocks on his door and he yells for her to come inside. He is standing with his back to her focusing on his board. Amy takes a moment to appreciate her fiancé from behind. She can't help but enjoy the view. His long graceful neck, broad shoulders, and cute butt. Hmm… Looks even better naked she thinks. Then she chides herself, she is here now in a professional manner. Not to ogle her fiancés body.

"There is food in the fridge." He says not turning around. Right, food, one of her objectives in being here. How that man makes her forget things. Any opens the mini fridge, pulls out two Styrofoam containers and she carries them over to his desk.

"You going to stop and eat?" She asks him as she opens up her container and pulls out a half of a sandwich.

"Eat?" He says distractedly.

"Yes, eat. You're the one who told me about the food. Take a break we have the rest of the day."

"Of course." He says reaching his hand out blindly to find his container of food. His eyes never leaving the white board. Amy sighs and puts a sandwich into his hand, which he starts to eat mechanically. Amy doubts that he even tastes it, it could be built completely wrong and he wouldn't know. He is in the zone, so much for any thought of continuing the trend of this morning.

Amy looks at his white board and gasps. It is brilliant. Of course she had never thought of mapping neurons like that.

"Sheldon, that's fantastic!" She says walking over to the board and touching it to make sure it is real. "Do you know what you've discovered?"

"Yes." He says smugly taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Do you know what this means?" She says tracing her fingers along the board.

"If I am correct yes… That is where you come into play. I am certain I've got the math right I need you to back up the validity."

"Well let's get started."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have you talked to Amy today?" Leonard asks Penny as they climb the stairs to the apartment.

"No, she hasn't even text me which is weird." Penny tells him.

"Well she might have had her hands full."

"Why's that?"

"Sheldon is in the zone again. He asked me to bring up lunch for him and Amy. When I got to his office he never even turned around. He just stared at his white board."

"What is he working on?"

"That project he started with Amy."

"If Sheldon is in the zone he might not be good company tonight."

"Yeah, but we can at least be there for Amy." Leonard says knocking on the door to the apartment and is surprised when Howard opens it.

"We just got here a short time ago pizza is on its way." He says letting them in.

"Where are Sheldon and Amy?"

"You'll see." He tells them letting them in. When they walk in they see both Sheldon and Amy with their backs to them staring at the whiteboard.

"They're both in the zone." Bernadette tells them. "It's kind of cute, they barely noticed when we walked in. We would have left but we knew you guys were on your way and Thursdays are always pizza night at their place."

"Where are Raj and Emily?" Penny asks.

"I don't know… Maybe Raj's story worked.

"What are they working on." Leonard asks pointing at Sheldon and Amy and looking at the board.

"Don't know… They are being quiet about it." Howard tells says.

"What if we did it this way." Amy says suddenly writing something on the board. Sheldon covers his mouth with his hand and scrunches up his face.

"It could work but what if we did this?" he says writing something underneath what she had writen. Then he turns to look at her flirtatiously biting his lower lip. Amy smiles up at him and shakes her head.

"Strokes of brilliance but not there yet." She challenges. "Now if we do this." She says erasing something and then writing something else down. She looks at him coquettishly and bats her eye lashes. He stares down at her with a searing heat in his gaze that makes the others have to look away. The look is so raw and full of intent. He licks his lips nervously.

"That is some good math Dr. Fowler." He says his voice deep and rumbling.

"I told you I knew more than one frog plus two frogs." She says.

"Now what if we added this." He says scribbling furiously and then looking to Amy for approval.

"Now that is brilliant. I think we almost have it." She tells him.

"If it would not erase our work I would take you up against this board." He tells her looking at her with that searing look again.

"Or if you did not have friends over!" Penny says. And they both look over at the couch with matching looks of shock and confusion. "Do you want us to go… you know so that we do not interrupt your physics dirty talk?"

"No stay, I am sorry… we just got caught up in some new work we are doing. Sheldon is on the verge of a major breakthrough."

"We are on the verge." He corrects her causing everyone to look at him oddly. Not only is he working with her he is sharing credit.

"I must say I am proud of you Sheldon. You have come a long way since the days of Ramona Nowitski. You sent her packing at the mere mention of sharing credit with you." Leonard says smiling at Sheldon. He really is proud of his friend and all the strides he has made.

"Well that is because there is a big difference between Amy and Ramona." Sheldon tells them sitting down in his spot.

"Because Ramona was just a grad student and Amy is a doctor." Howard asks.

"No, because I love Amy and I barely noticed Ramona's existence." He says and Amy beams at him as she sits on the edge of the couch next to him.

"Poor Ramona she really missed out on this renaissance Sheldon." Howard says.

"What do you mean by that?" Amy asks curiously.

"Well back when Ramona made her bid for your man he had no hormones. He was flat down there like a Ken doll. I mean this girl was smoking hot throwing herself at him and he treated her like a personal assistant. It would be interesting to see how this new and improved Sheldon would react to that." Howard says and Amy glares at him.

"The same way I reacted to it previously. The only woman who has ever and will ever turn the head of Dr. Sheldon Cooper is this one right here." He says slightly slapping her on the behind.

"Careful Dr. Cooper or I might take you up on that offer of taking me against your white boards." Amy says giggling.

"Play your cards right little lady and I will." He says nodding at her.

"Okay change of subject." Leonard says clearing his throat. "What exactly are you working on together? I can understand some of the math but some is a little foreign to me."

"It's classified." Sheldon says as there is a knock on the door and he rises to get the pizza.

"Come on Amy tell us what are you guys working on." Penny asks.

"No can do bestie." Amy says shaking her head. "I signed a confidentiality agreement when we decided to work together. Until the paper is published mums the word." Amy says making the zip up motion over her mouth.

"As crazy as that is I guess we have to respect your wishes." Leonard says as Sheldon sets the pizza down on the coffee table.

"I thank you for that." He says then he looks at Amy mischievously. "I will tell you one thing however."

"Yeah what's that." Leonard asks.

""The Cooper-Fowler theorem… People will bow to it." Setting Amy into a fit of laughter that makes her topple over the edge of the couch.

"What's with her?" Bernadette asks amused.

"You kind of had to be there." Sheldon says shrugging and taking a slice of pizza from the box. The rest of the gang just shrug their shoulders and digs in. Too used to the couples odd behavior to think much about it.


	35. Chapter 35

Okay I am sorry guys I lied this is the last chapter/epilogue. I really hate to end it but I think it is time. It took me through this difficult hiatus and let me unleash my widest fantasies on the general public. When I first started writing fan fiction I had a goal. I said all the stories worth reading have 400 reviews. I will never have that many. Well you guys did it! I love you so much if I was allowed emojis it would be all heart eyes and blowing kisses. I hope you enjoy this last installment. Also a big thank you to my beta Shamy4eva who has been a mentor and a huge help through this whole process. And to Vamplover669 who has been my muse, my brain twin, and endured constant questions regarding this story.

Six Months Later

"Today my guests are two of the brightest young stars in science. Some of you may remember Dr. Sheldon Cooper from previous shows of mine. With Dr. Cooper today is his partner and co-author of The Cooper-Fowler Theorem Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler."

"Happy to be here." Amy tells him excited

"Glad to be back." Sheldon tells him stoically.

"So Dr. Cooper it has been almost two years since we last met in person . The first time we spoke then, you were rather dismayed when I suggested that you may have been on the fast track to a Nobel Prize in chemistry as a result of the blunder which purportedly led to the discovery of a stable super heavy element. The second time you were quite upset that your super heavy element had been disproved by your friend and colleague Dr. Leonard Hofstadter. Now today we are here to talk about your achievement in the field of bio-physics. Tell me Dr. Cooper, are you disappointed now?"

"No Ira I am not." Sheldon tells him smiling at Amy seated next to him.

"You certainly seem much happier this time around. Well why wouldn't you be? Yours and Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler's joint discovery is spreading like wild fire. You two are surely to be on the receiving end of a Nobel Prize for the advancements you have made."

"Actually Ira it is now Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler-Cooper and Sheldon is now Dr. Sheldon Cooper-Fowler ." States Amy.

"Just privately. On our published works we will retain our old names." Sheldon clarifies.

"So you two are science's new golden couple. When did you two make your personal relationship official?" Ira asks them.

"Just last week." Amy tells him.

"Here is a question for you Dr. Cooper, was your switching fields from string theory to biophysics directly related to your relationship with Dr. Fowler."

"I have always had an interest in biophysics as a hobby, but I would be lying however if I said that the opportunity of working with Dr. Fowler was not directly responsible for my switching fields."

"Dr. Fowler, I am sure that you were aware that Dr. Cooper has a reputation for being difficult to work with. Did you find it a challenge working with him, especially as he is your husband?"

"Not at all, I have never found Dr. Cooper difficult to work with. Yes he has a particular way he likes to get things done. But things get done when he does them. I think a lot of people mistake someone who has a meticulous nature and is exacting in detail for being difficult. The truth is that he is an amazing scientist and, husband or not, it was an honor to work with him."

"Did you find it difficult to work with your wife Dr. Cooper?"

"Not at all Dr. Fowler has a keen mind. A mind I have admired long before she agreed to be mine. Working with her was quite easy compared to all the others I have worked with."

"So now that you have joined the ranks of married couples who have made scientific discoveries together. Do you think that you will continue working together?"

"The goal is to continue my work with her as long as she lets me." Sheldon says smiling over at his wife.

"So tell us about the wedding was it a large affair?" Ira asks.

"No it was very intimate just family and friends." Amy tells him and Sheldon's mind wanders to the night of their wedding. The night of passionate love making that followed their vows:

"Do you feel any different?" Sheldon asks laying beside her in their bed still dressed in his tux. They are in the apartment, it is their last night there before moving into their new house in the morning. Most of the apartment is already packed up and the bedroom seems bare without Sheldon's comic books and posters.

"No, do you?" She asks looking into his eyes. She smiles and places her hand on his chest to feel his heart beat.

"Not at all, I thought I would though. I mean I am a married man now." He says smirking at her.

"Sheldon we have only just got married. It's not like you evolved your form in Pokemon ." She laughs.

"You know how I feel when you talk nerdy to me. How do you even know about Pokemon?" He growls wrapping his leg around her.

"I listen to you! Now stop, you are going to wrinkle my dress." She giggles pushing his leg off.

"Then why are you still wearing it?" He says his voice deep and suggestive as he scoots over closer to her and begins to kiss her neck. "Why have I not taken this infernal thing off you yet?"

"You insisted on carrying me across the threshold and into the bedroom. Between that and the dancing at the wedding, I thought you had worn yourself out!" She says laying on her back so that he could continue kissing her across her exposed collar bones.

"I am far from worn out." He says standing up and then pulling her to her feet. "You are the one who is going to be worn out little lady." He promises removing his suit jacket and placing it across a chair. Then he holds out his hands inviting her to continue to undress him.

"Oh I am counting on it." She winks at him as she undoes the buttons at his cuffs. She moves in closer and loosens his bowtie, slowly pulling it from his neck. Then she works on the front of his shirt. Kissing and sucking on his neck as her nimble fingers undo each button. Peeling the arms down and yanking it off she eagerly rips the hem of his undershirt out of his suit pants and up over his head. "I love undressing you, like my own giant Ken doll, but with much better equipment ." Amy purrs as she undoes the button on his suit pants and pulls them down.

However before she can pull down his underwear he stops her. "I believe you are still overdressed." He says spinning her around. Her dark hair which, she had worn loose, he now gently moves over her shoulders leaving her back and shoulders bare. He kisses a path along her shoulders down to just below the base of her neck where the first button on her dress starts. "This is going to take a while." He murmurs as he starts unbuttoning the buttons on her dress, leaving a kiss in the wake of each inch of exposed skin sending chills down her spine. When he reaches the top of her corset he stops.

"What have we here?" He asks surprised fingering the white ribbon lacing her into her underwear.

"A surprise." She whispers as his deft hands make quick work of the rest of her dress and she steps out of it. He gulps hard as he gazes upon Amy in her white bridal trousseau. A white corset and matching white panties that barely qualify as underwear at all.

"This is a surprise…" He says looking at her with a look so hungry it makes her knees shake.

"You like it?" She asks spinning around so he can get all angles.

"Only you can render me speechless." He says licking his lips. "Just when I think I have seen you looking your most delectable you go and prove me wrong." He says walking over to her and wrapping her up in an embrace. His large hands caress her skin and he gently pushes her back onto the bed. As he lays beside her on the bed, he stares into her eyes and it seems as if he wants to say something to her but he remains speechless.

"What?" She asks him smiling.

"I am not a man who has ever found it hard to find words. Everything that has happened the past year has changed me so much. I have always fought so desperately against change. Yet all this change has only made me better, made me stronger. I never believed in love before I met you. I am just so fortunate that I found you. I don't know where I would have been in my life if I had never met you. I can't even imagine it. I am glad I will never find out." He tells her kissing her forehead.

"I know where I would be if I had never met you." She tells him.

"Do tell?"

"I would still be at UCLA, still working on other people's research. I would be at my old apartment. Right now I would reading a book and dreaming about living a different life." Amy tells him running a finger down his chest absently. "I always thought that my career and work would be enough for me. For all intents and purposes, science was my life. The only lover I ever thought that I would have, was an imagined character from one of my books. Now thanks to you, not only has my career blossomed more than I ever thought possible, but more importantly I have found a love that I did not think would exist for me. Sheldon you opened up my entire world and I can never thank you enough." Amy tells him kissing him running her hands through his hair.

"You are my world now." He tells her returning her kisses maneuvering so that he is hovering over her body. "I wasn't living before I met you. I simply existed. You are the one who opened up my world. You showed me it was okay to feel, it was okay to love. I don't think I could ever live without you. I am not prone to dramatics but it is true. My body might exist. I would still breathe and eat but I would not be there."

"It would be like when you wanted to become a robot." Amy giggles wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Oh no, I still want to do that, I want you to do it too. We can be cyborgs together. If we were cyborgs we would still have all our memories we would just be able to live forever in our robot bodies.

"Together for all eternity." Amy whispers in his ear as she bites his neck gently making him growl. "That is one of the most romantic things I have ever heard. You want to be with me even when we are just brains in robot shell."

"Of course I do, then we could pass our knowledge on to the next generation." He tells her grinding against her, the thought turning him on.

"Mmm." Amy says kissing him and pulling off his underwear then inching hers off in between kisses. "Yes but if we were robots then we could not do this." Amy says inching him into her. He moans as he fits inside her.

"Fair point." He says pulling down the corset and kissing her breasts. Gently squeezing her nipples between his fingers as his tongue teases the tips. "We may not have bodies to this with." He says thrusting deeper inside her making her cry out. "But our brains our highly evolved. We would pleasure each other without physical contact."

"How so?" Amy asks curiously.

"Would you like me to demonstrate now?" He asks rolling off her and laying beside her.

"No." She whines attempting to roll on top of him.

"Un-uh" he scolds stopping her. "Now you asked for it." He says his voice deep and seductive.

"No I did not! It was just a question." Amy pouts kissing his neck put he scoots away from her.

"Now now, you insatiable sex fiend I am going show you how to live without it." He tells her.

"I lived without it long enough thank you." Amy pouts.

"You are going to like this." He says laying on his back and crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes. "Close your eyes." He demands. Amy looks over at him, sighs and closes her eyes.

"Alright they are closed." She tells him lying on her back and imitating him. Her body still tingling from the contact with his body.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Positive." She growls.

"Alright now imagine we are just consciousness downloaded into robot bodies. There are no nerve endings in our bodies. No matter how much we grind against each other we can bring each other no physical pleasure. Unlike Howard's envisioning of the Lisatronic."

"The what?"

"Howard's robot girlfriend/prostitute but that is neither here nor there." Sheldon says. "Now it is the year 2080 we are just cyborgs. We have been married sixty-five years. Our bodies instead of turning into melted cheese have turned into half man-half-robot.

"Half-woman" Amy corrects.

"Fine half-man-half-woman-half-robot"…satisfied?"

"Yes." Amy says smiling and opening her eyes seeing him laying there with his eyes still shut.

"Alright then, our nerve endings are no longer functioning, the only thing left to satisfy each other is our brains which have been downloaded into our robot bodies."

"Our brains are the only thing to satisfy each other? Sounds like the first five years of our relationship." Amy says.

"Sounds like someone wants a spanking." Sheldon says dangerously.

"Promises, promises." Amy says chancing a glance at him. Seeing his serious expression she closes her eyes again.

"Are you quite done?" He asks.

"Quite." She agrees.

"The only thing that is still us is our brains. We have all our old memories, all our old feelings, just new bodies. I start out by telling you how I felt when we first met. How all my neurons fired up at once and went haywire. How I could not compute how you made my heart race and my palms sweat."

"Cyborg me tells you she felt the same."

"Then I tell you about the slow tortuous assault you put upon my body for five years."

"You want to talk about slow assaults." Amy huffs.

"Shhh…" He says. "Then I will tell you about how you awakened my body. How you turned my world on its heel when I read your tawdry imaginings of how I would take you. How all I could think about after that point was what it would be like when I finally had you. How my brain which had been so hardwired for science and facts suddenly could now only think of one thing." Sheldon says pausing

"What was that?" Amy says eagerly.

"How it would feel to finally have you completely. Would every other part of your body taste as sweet as your lips had tasted when I kissed you on the train."

"Did I taste as sweet?" Amy asks her voice hitching

"You have no idea." He growls. "My first taste of you incited an insatiable craving within me. The more I had of you the more I wanted. Your skin, the way it felt against mine, the way you made me feel. I felt alive for the first time in my life. My whole being was consumed with finding my next fix of you."

"Mmmm…" Amy sighs. "Pity now that you are a robot you can never have that feeling again." She teases.

"I beg to differ." He tells her. "Most of what we are feeling between each other is all in the brain. Your brain is attracted to mine or you would be feeling nothing. I could be a big hulking Greek god but if your brain was not attracted to me you would feel nothing."

"You are talking neuroscience…very sexy. " Amy comments.

"Too you but to anyone else not so much…"

"That is why we were meant for each other."

"My point exactly. My brain, and these are Wolowitz's words, has a hard on for your brain."

"Now that is quite possibly one of the hottest things you have ever said to me. Even if they are Howard's words." Amy laughs. "Which would make it the first time I have ever thought anything he said was hot."

"Better be the last time too." Sheldon says sternly.

"Don't be absurd now I am getting kind of turned off." she pouts and he grins.

"We don't want that now do we?" He asks. "How about I tell you about what my brain wants to do with your body?"

"That is what I have been waiting for."

"I want to trace my hand down your body. Starting at your sternum then tracing down your chest. Then I want to trace the same path with my mouth. Swirling my tongue round your…"

But Amy interrupts him by jumping I top of him. "You did not let me finish" he says stunned as Amy starts kissing him.

"You do not have to finish." Amy tells him pinning his hands above his head as she straddles him. "Allow me to show you how I feel." She says kissing him deeply rubbing against him.

"I think you should allow me to finish.' He breathes pressing up against her protesting weakly.

"I have no doubt that when we are cyborgs you will still be able to turn me on. Even right now just listening to your voice is enough to send shivers down my spine. Right now however we are not robots, we are flesh and blood. It is our wedding night and I intend to demonstrate to you exactly how you make me feel." Amy tells him as she kisses down his jawline nipping him at the corner of his mouth.

"Demonstrate away." He murmurs as she maneuvers him inside her and begins to ride him gently. Rocking back and forth slowly her hands steadying her on his chest. The rhythm is slow and tortuous and his body is on fire with need. "That is a pretty good demonstration but I think I can do better." He tells her grabbing her and flipping her on her back.

"Oh really." She sighs as he picks up the pace wrapping one leg around his waist. "Okay that is better." She moans as his head dips down and captures a nipple in his mouth.

"I love you." He murmurs against her skin as he rocks into her gently. "I love you so much."

"Sheldon."

"Sheldon!" The tone of Amy's voice snaps him out of his reverie.

"I am sorry what?" Sheldon apologizes.

"Ira was just asking what you had planned next on your research." Amy tells him. "I was telling him that we had some pretty exciting projects lined up."

"Oh, yes we think that within the next forty years we can perfect the science that will allow humans to download their brains into robot bodies."

"Well if anyone has a chance it is you two. If you do succeed you can be together forever." Ira jokes.

"That is the idea." Sheldon says.


	36. 50 Shades of Sheldon

I know I said I ended this but I was reading the story again and there are somethings I would have liked to explained better or gone into more detail about. Also I found out that this story won Steamiest Story in the 2015 Fan Forum awards so I will post a few bounus chapters as a thank you. I now present to you the bonus chapters of The Fan Fiction Reaction.

First up is 50 shades of Sheldon. When I first started writing there was a spoiler out that Sheldon had read the book. So I put it in the story but the line never made it to air. Sheldon mentions 50 shades a couple times. So here is the explanation of how he got his hands on it.

Sheldon sits in Penny's apartment waiting for her to finish getting ready to take him to the grocery store. Leonard was busy at the lab, and he would have asked Amy to take him but she was having her monthly visit with her mother. Penny had told him to come over at noon, but when Sheldon had knocked on Penny's door she had not even gotten out of bed yet. He would have gone back to his apartment to wait. But he would then run the risk of Penny falling back asleep, and his shopping trip would be delayed even further. Sitting in her chair he peruses the selection of books and magazines on the coffee table.

"Cosmopolitan, ten tips to satisfy your man. No thank you. Self, ten steps to a healthier you. Tempting but it being a women's magazine it is probably just yoga and yogurt. Fifty Shades of Grey? I wonder if Penny is thinking of repainting her apartment?" He muses, picking up the book and opening it up. As he starts reading he quickly realizes that this is not a painting manual. However he does not stop reading. Speed reading being one of his gifts he is seven chapters in by the time Penny emerges from her bedroom.

"Oh my god Sheldon! Why are you reading that?" Penny exclaims.

"You were taking a long time and I did not care about ten steps to a healthier you in Self, or ten ways to satisfy your man in Cosmopolitan."

"Well, you are coming close to ten tips to satisfy your man reading that. "

"To be fair I thought it was a painting manual when I first picked it up."

"Two things." Penny sighs. "First you thought that a painting manual would be more interesting than Cosmo, and second after you realized what it was why didn't you just put it down?"

"To answer your first question in what world isn't a painting manual more interesting than the drivel in Cosmo magazine? As to your second question it took me a chapter or two to get a handle on what the book was about. Now I am too deep in and I have to finish it. I never start anything that I did not intend to finish. "

"Well I will let you borrow it sometime." Penny groans "Come on let's go."

"I am already at chapter seven if I take it with us I can have it finished by tonight. I mean the language is so simplistic it is almost as if was written by a fourth grader. I mean explicit content aside, it could have been. Listen to this excerpt "his eyes burn with curiosity. He is anxious to know. Wow." He says rolling his eyes.

"Well no one said it was great literature. You are not going to take the book shopping with you are you?"

"Yes I am, how else will I finish it?"

"Fine! Come on let's go!" Penny groans as they head out the door and down the staircase. Sheldon follows still reading the book."

"Penny what does it mean when the author refers to Ana's inner goddess?"

"Her inner goddess is like the voice inside her head."

"A voice in her head would make more sense. This woman is having paranoid delusions. Paranoid delusions no doubt brought on by the abuse she has suffered at the hands of this Christian Grey."

"I like the book. It was hot." Penny says. "It's one of the few books I have ever been able to finish."

"Yes you would like it. I am just glad Amy does not waste her time on drivel like this. Amy would never read something so salacious."

"Oh really? You think Amy is has better taste than to read that book?"

"Yes, her mind is too highly evolved to ever waste its time on trash like this. Amy has read works by all the great literary masters why would she ever stoop to this?" He says holding the book up.

"That is Amy's book." Penny tells him smirking and Sheldon does a double take.

"What?" He asks.

"Amy read it first and told me I would like it and brought it over for me to read. I mean I was skeptical because she also tried to get me to Pride and Prejudice and that book was bor-ing." Penny tells him pretending to yawn.

"So Amy has read all about Christian and Ana and their sexcapades around Seattle?"

"Yep."

"What did she say about it?"

"That it was hot and that I would like it."

"Interesting..." Sheldon says putting the book in his messenger bag as they pull into the grocery store parking lot.

"Oh thank god! I thought you were going to walk around the store reading that."

"No I think I have read enough for now." He says quietly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Sheldon gets home he goes immediately to his bedroom and shuts the door. He pulls the book out of his bag and quickly finishes the entire thing. When he finishes he tosses it on the floor as if it has burned him. He stares at it laying there, its spine up and its pages spread like it is some sort of wild creature in his room. Finally it bothers him too much to see it there, he picks it up and he carries it over to his nightstand as if it is a dirty diaper and he tosses it into his bedside table drawer.

Is that what Amy wanted from him? Did Amy want him to tie her up and have his way with her? He did not have it in him. He did not think himself capable of the acts described in the book Leonard and Penny had bought for him, let alone the crazy escapades described in this book.

Even what the author had described as vanilla sex seemed awfully spicy to him. Did Amy want to be ravished and impaled. Did she want to be whipped, flogged, spanked?

Well he had spanked her before, and that had not been so bad. He feels himself growing uncomfortably hot as he recalls her softly murmured "Oh my!" As his hand had connected with her flesh, had he unwittingly given her the best night of her life? Her various other pleas and demands now flit in and out of his brain.

"Kiss me where I have never been kissed before."

"One night of torrid love making that soothes my soul and inflames my loins."

"What would it take for you to buy a bottle of hooch, take me across the street and have your way with me?"

He had done his best to stymy her burgeoning interest in carnal love... Apparently to no avail. While recently he had thought the subject had been dropped, in fact It had been just pinned. Sex and all its glories were still very much front and center in her mind. Instead of trying to cajole him into it, it seemed that she was finding other outlets.

It should make him feel better that the pressure was off... If it did not also make him feel so terribly jealous. Amy was his, and the thought if her getting all hot and bothered thinking about this made up egotistical borderline psychotic billionaire was disturbing.

The only one getting Amy all hot and bothered should be him. Only he did not want that. Did he? He was above seeking the pleasures of the flesh. Or was he?

Some of what was described in the book was disturbing and made him feel squeamish. While other parts had peaked his interest highly. Especially when he substituted the name Amy for Ana. When he pictured it was him that was making her inner goddess tango, whatever that really meant. Maybe he did have an interest in trying to satisfy her carnally after all. He wished there were a text similar to the one he had just read of Penny's only about he could satisfy Amy.

Maybe if he knew exactly what Amy expected of him. The precise sequencing of events up to and leading to coitus then he could entertain the idea of having it with Amy.


	37. A Tale of Two Amy's

**Ask and you shall receive! Another bonus chapter! I forgot to thank Shamy4eva in my last a/n she is the best beta ever and she put up with me emailing her this like four times. Also to my bestie Vamplover669 this was all her idea. We were talking and somehow the a Shamy Threesome got brought up and then I was writing more chapters.**

Sheldon is still deep in thought throughout the next couple of days. The problem consumes him. What to do about Amy and her hyper active sex drive. At lunch the guys keep talking to him and laughing so he knows what they are saying is in jest he just does not know why.

"Hey Cooper have you fixed your time machine yet?" Raj asks him.

"Hey Cooper is physical love the same in your time?" Howard says when he looks up curiously.

Then they giggle like teenage girls and pose another question. He had finally got so frustrated with Howard and Raj that he exploded on them.

"Why are insisting on calling me Cooper, if you are going to call me Cooper at least show some respect and add the Dr. in front! And why are you asking me all these questions about a time machine you know Leonard and I got rid of that infernal thing years ago!"

"Guys, it is not funny anymore, let's just tell him." Leonard said fiddling with his phone.

"Screw you, this will never stop being funny!" Raj and said giggling but Leonard had handed over his phone with the story pulled up.

"What is this?" He asked as he read, but after a cursory reading he was pretty sure he already knew.

"It is a story that Amy wrote, it is a Little House on The Prairie fan fiction only with you as the star. You are a sexy time traveling physicist that shows Amy's character Amelia the meaning of physical love."

"Oh God!" Sheldon said reading more. It had gone way beyond reading tawdry tales. Now that infernal woman was writing it. Did her depravity know no bounds?

"That's what Amelia says to Cooper at the end of chapter six after you "ravage her tenderly and intensely." Howard said laughing but he had already thrown Leonard's phone back at him and was heading to his bedroom to read the rest of the story in private.

Sheldon shuts his bedroom door and leans against it, his eyes closed. He could still hear them out there yukking it up at his expense.

"Come on guys stop, obviously this is embarrassing for him." He hears Leonard say calmly. Yes obviously it was Sheldon thinks. He knew that Amy was, for the lack of a better term, 'horny'. He knew that she wanted him in a way he was not sure he was ready for, but for her to do this? What was she thinking? It was as if she was not thinking at all. That book and her friendship with Penny had twisted her normally rational brain.

"Then maybe he should have satisfied his woman so that she would not have to write prairie porn about them." Howard giggles. Satisfy his woman? He thought Amy had been very satisfied with him. They had achieved an 8.2 she should be happy. What else would satisfy her? Maybe the answer was in the pages of her story somewhere. Had he not just wished that? That there would be some manual with the keys to pleasing Amy within. This salacious tale of the two of them was surely the closest he was going to get.

Sheldon lies down on his bed and places the pillows under his head and feet to stem off the inevitable panic attack which he knows will come from reading this mess. He pulls the story up on his phone and begins. He is surprised to see that it is very good. If she was not such a brilliant scientist she could be novelist. In spite of himself he finds himself being drawn into the story of Amelia and the dashing Cooper. It is not as overtly sexual as he feared it would be. In fact it is mostly about life on the farm and trying to get Cooper back to his correct time. Though it has some romantic parts, ones that are filled with a longing tension that make him feel for the plight of Amelia and make him wish he could slap some sense into Cooper. Only he was Cooper and you can't slap sense into yourself.

Sheldon reads for an hour and when he gets to the part where Cooper is about to return to his own time, he is startled to feel tears start to prick in his eyes. There was so much Cooper still needed to tell Amelia he couldn't just leave. He almost cheers out loud when Cooper comes back.

Yet it is when Cooper comes back that things start to heat up. He reads a part where Amelia is watching Cooper work. He starts reading out loud.

"As Cooper was stranded on the farm for the foreseeable future he had started doing chores to help pull his weight. Cooper was starting to understand that life on the farm was much harder than he had realized, he did not know how Amelia had fared alone for so long. Today he was chopping wood for the kitchen fire, the work was strenuous and as the day had been hot and the sun relentless, he had stripped off his shirt as he worked. Amelia watched him from the house fascinated by the way his muscles glistened in the sun. She had been on her way out to offer him a dipper of water but had become sidetracked by the spectacle of his body." He shakes his head and gulps.

The spectacle of his body? Was his body a spectacle? He had never really thought about his looks before. He certainly had a low percentage of the body fat enjoyed by many. Did Amy really think that about his body or was it just for the story. He thinks about the time he had her measure the mole in his back. How he had taken off his shirts for her to do it. He had no inkling then that he had been giving her a peep show. That she was ogling his body as if he was a prize piece of meat. But on the other hand he was guilty of ogling her too. Far too much lately he had found himself staring at all the desirable parts her body. Particularly her shapely behind always encased in those tight jean skirts.

Reading on he gets to a part where Cooper spies on Amelia undressing. It is as if he is there in the room with them. Watching Amy/Amelia slowly undress in the candlelight. His pants are starting to grow uncomfortably tight as he reads about Cooper kissing Amelia. Walking her to her bed and tenderly ravishing her.

Not ravishing... That would imply that she did not enjoy it. Amelia was thoroughly enjoying herself as Cooper had his way with her. Sheldon wondered, could he really do all that with Amy? Could he take her breasts in his hands and fondle her nipples with his fingers. Then kiss them, lick and suck, making her moan as she writhed underneath him? What would it feel like to have her body pressed against him like that? Rubbing against her that nuisance part of his body that seemed to come alive when she was around. Whenever they kissed he feared he would accidentally touch her with it, he did not want her to be aware of the impure thoughts that went through his brain when their lips connected. Though reading her story, it would seem that his thoughts were nowhere near as impure as hers.

It was as if the story had him hostage, making his body do things that his brain did not want it to do. The throbbing problem between his legs was making his hand sneak down there. No matter how much his brain told him that it was pointless self-abuse. His breath hitched as he rubbed himself through his pants as he read about Cooper and Amelia and their tawdry exploits. Then just as his hand moved to unzip his zipper there was a loud knock on the door.

"The guys are gone if you want to come out again." Leonard calls and Sheldon shrieks dropping his phone on the floor and snatching his hand away from the fly of his pants as if Leonard could see what he was doing threw the door.

"I was sleeping Leonard!" Sheldon calls annoyed.

"No you were not you have not brushed your teeth yet."

"I was taking a nap! Leave me alone!" He snaps.

"Fine have it your way... I am sleeping at Penny's tonight. The girls have just finished their girl's night and Amy and Bernadette are leaving." Sheldon's ears perk up. His vixen is so close. He should go to her and give her a piece of his mind. But just the thought of being ensnared by those sparkling green eyes makes his tummy flutter. No, he would let her off the hook tonight as he actually had no idea what to say to her right now. Besides there was still the problem between his legs that was reluctant to make its retreat.

Once Leonard leaves, Sheldon finally risks going to the bathroom. He brushes his teeth and undresses for a shower. For the first time in his life he examines his nude body in the mirror for more than suspicious moles. He has always been thin, taking after his mother's side of the family. Traditionally the Cooper men are much heavier set. He supposed he was not bad looking. His shoulders and arms were developed. His stomach mostly flat. His body hair covering a proportional amount of his body. Neither an extremely hairy Neanderthal nor a hairless babe. Sheldon had never let anyone see him nude, except perhaps Leonard when he had violated his privacy by barging in on him in the bathroom. And no one other than the doctor had ever seen his genitals. Certainly no one had ever seen them functioning at their full capacity.

Could he let Amy see? Certainly he had thought about it. He had seen her nude when he bathed her and the sight was glorious. As he shuts his eyes, his eidetic memory recalls every detail of her perfect body. Sheldon knew that if he was ever going to get some rest, he had to stop thinking about her... about the story.

When he dresses for bed and lays down under his sheets he tries to will his mind blank. To think about nothing because every thought circled back to Amy and what she had written in her story. His mind saw her sparkling green eyes and he remembers the way her soft warm lips feels when they are pressed against his. Finally after tossing and turning for what felt like hours he falls into a fitful slumber. He wakes up when he hears the door of his room creak open. Startled he looks up to see Amy standing in the doorway dressed in the same long blue coat that had covered the school girl outfit.

"What are you doing here?" He asks startled.

"I heard that you know about my story. I thought you might be pretty mad at me so I came to make it up to you." She says demurely.

"You are not wearing that infernal school girl outfit under that coat are you? I told you that it is not going to work." He gulps gripping his sheets excited and frightened about what awaits him under that blue coat.

"No not the schoolgirl outfit." She says dropping the coat. Underneath she is naked. Every inch of her is beautiful and he longs to reach out and touch her but he knows he must be strong.

"Amy that is not going to work either." He tells her and she smiles at him tilting her head.

"Even if I bring a friend?" She asks.

"A friend?" He exclaims as she moves to the side and reveals... Herself... Only not really her... "Amy what are you playing at." He squeaks as Amy enters the room and crawls onto the bed. Followed by the other Amy who is not wearing her glasses, and is dressed in a strange nightgown. It was Amy... But different.

"Sheldon I would like you to meet Amelia." Amy coos kneeling on the bed beside him. Sheldon pulls the sheets tight around his neck like a scandalized old lady.

"Amelia is not real. You made her up!" He tells her as Amelia walks around to the other side of the bed. She mounts the bed and kneels next to him so that he is forced to move into the middle of the bed. Now he is pinned in by both Amy and Amelia. Amy leans down and kisses him softly, her lips barely pressing against his and her long brown hair frames his face. Her bare breasts brush against his chest. She pulls away and smiles at Amelia.

"Your turn Amelia. Prove to him that you are real." Amelia leans down and kisses him. Her kiss is longer and bolder than Amy's had been. The tip of her tongue teases the opening of his mouth begging for access that he denies.

"I still don't think he believes us." Amelia pouts to Amy as she breaks the kiss.

"You know what we have to do." Amy says her voice husky. Amelia nods and they lean over Sheldon's body and kiss each other. Softly and chastely but the sight excites him and soon he is rock hard and gasping for breath.

"Stop it." He demands he does not know how much more torture he can take.

"What's the matter don't like to share?" Amelia asks sticking out her bottom lip.

"No Sheldon likes all the attention for himself." Amy tells him stroking his chest

"We can do that." She says pulling off her nightgown so that they are both now nude before him. They descend on his body together both sucking on his neck. Two sets of hands pull the covers off his body. Amelia works on the buttons of his pajama top as Amy kisses his mouth. He finally allows access to his mouth and the feeling of her tongue mingling with his sends shivers down his spine. Shivers that only intensify as Amelia runs her hands up and down his chest. Her warm mouth sucking one of his nipples. He gasps into Amy's mouth and she looks at him surprised.

"Do you like it when she does that?" Amy asks him and all he can manage is a weak nod. "We like it too." She whispers hotly in his ear and then moves so that her breasts are in his face, tantalizing him like ripe fruit. He gives in, kissing and sucking on them. First one and then the other, mimicking what Amelia is doing to him. Amy moans in pleasure and throws her head back. Then suddenly she pulls away and looks at Amelia, she grins as she moves down so that they are both are sucking on each of Sheldon's nipples. Amy's hand travels down his stomach down the trail of hair and into the waistband of his pajamas.

"What are you doing?" He whispers. Though he no longer cares what is happens to his body as long as it never stops.

"Do you touch yourself?" Amy asks pulling his pants down.

"Sometimes..." He admits.

"Show us." Amelia begs.

"No I couldn't… It is private I hardly ever…" But as he speaks Amy his taking his hand and placing it around his swollen member.

"Please." She asks her big green eyes imploring him. Placing her small hand on top of his large one, moving them until they are covering his member together. She starts the movement up and down stroking him softly. Then as he gains confidence she removes her hand and begins to kiss him. His hand moves harder and faster as he pants into Amy's mouth. Just as he is about to reach a crescendo, Amelia removes his hand.

"I do it better." She tells him taking him into her small hand and pumping up and down. The pleasure he feels is so intense it almost hurts. The way her small soft hands feel on him, is no comparison to his own large one.

"I know what he would like." Amy says sliding down his body.

"Oh he would like that." Amelia agrees sliding down to join her.

Then he nearly convulses as he feels the swirl of a tongue along the tip of his penis. Then someone's hand glides up and down his length, as someone's tongue traces each ridge of his swollen member. His eyes are screwed shut and he cannot tell who is who, as he is awash in sensations. Suddenly he feels a new sensation entirely and he opens his eyes to find Amy on top of him. Straddling him, holding him in her hand as she rubs him between her legs. It is warm and soft, the pleasure is indescribable as she rubs him softly and slowly through her folds. It feels even better than her mouth had. The slow soft rhythm is torture and whenever he gets close to her opening she drags him away again.

"Please…oh…. Amy." He begs.

"Amy quit teasing him. The boy has had enough." Amelia tells her and she crawls up the bed and begins kissing and sucking on his neck.

"If you say so." Amy says huskily and in one swift movement he is completely sheathed in her. He cries out and Amelia catches his scream of pleasure with her mouth.

"This can't be happening." Breaking away from Amelia's mouth, he moans, covering his face with his hands as he comes close to completion.

"It's not." He hears Amelia whisper and then he wakes up with a jolt. His sheets twisted his pajamas damp with sweat and a painful erection. He looks around his room at least expecting to find Amy there but finds the room empty.

"Damn stories are giving me nightmares." He curses getting out of bed to get a glass of water. He drinks half of it down and splashes the rest on his flushed face. Very thankful Leonard is gone so there is no chance of walking into him in the hall with his large problem. He goes to his spot and sinks down into it.

God what was this woman doing to him? Getting him to read senseless romantic drivel. Making him dream about things only the likes of Howard would dare speak of. What could he do to make her feel exactly as he did right now? What could he do to turn her world upside down as she had turned his?

Sheldon had an idea of what he could do but did he have the nerve to do it? Amy needed punishment for what she had put him through. First having to hear she was reading such trash. Then that she was writing it! Not only writing it but about them. She had embarrassed him and reduced him to dreams and actions of a lesser man.

Amy would have her comeuppance. He would give her so much of what she so desperately wanted that she would be begging him to stop. Amy would see what happened when all her naughty fantasies really came true. And he might have a little fun showing her.


	38. Pride and Paintball

"I have been thinking. I have an idea of a fun game we can play together. Are you willing to keep an open mind?" Sheldon tells Amy laying on his side looking at her. His eyes are sleepy and his hair has that just fucked look. Amy can not deny him anything when he looks at her like that.

"Oh yeah." Amy purrs eager to hear what he has in store for her next. For a man who had held out on sex for so long he certainly was adventurous in bed.

"Excellent we are having a paintball tournament next week and you are now on the team." he tells her wiggling his eyebrows.

"Paintball is not exactly what was on my mind." Amy says wiggling against him.

"Amy!" he says pretending to be shocked. "You insatiable little minx we just finished. I don't even think I am up to task."

"Oh fine." she laughs. "Anyways you would not want me on your paintball team. I don't have any of the gear."

"I can buy you the gear. We Can go out tomorrow and I will buy you your own coveralls and gun. I think I once saw a pink gun. Of course that would make us stand out in the brush so you will not be getting it."

"Sheldon." Amy whines "I have never shot a gun before. I have never played an organized sport before."

"It is not hard. All you have to do is sneak around behind me and shoot anyone you see trying to take me out."

"I would mess up and you would end up yelling at me." Amy sulks

"I would not yell at you! When do I ever yell?"

"You have to admit that when it comes to games you are extremely competitive. If I were to goof up and cost you a victory you would be upset."

"How about this tomorrow Saturday and instead of our planned trip to the zoo we go to the sporting good store and I buy you the gear. Then we go to the paintball practice fields and I teach you a thing or two. So by the time the tournament comes around you are a master at it."

"I hardly think I will be mastering it in one day but it does sound fun. Ok deal... if you buy me the pick gun." Amy teases curling against him and resting her head against his chest falling asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day after spending way longer than Amy thought necessary at the sporting good store they head off to practice.

"It took us a lot longer to pick out stuff than I thought." Amy gripes to Sheldon as they head out into the field.

"You have to find a gun that fits you feel comfortable shooting and coveralls that fit you well."

"It is not like I was going to my first day at Hogwarts and need to pick out a wand! It was a paintball gun and we bought the first one that we looked at."

"No the first one you looked at was that infernal pink one. Which was made for a child by the way!"

"It was easier for me to hold than this big one." Amy complains brandishing her gun at him pointing it right at his chest.

"Woah! Woah! First rule of paintball never point your gun at a teammate!" Sheldon says pointing her gun downward toward the ground. " And it is not my fault you have such freakishly small hands." Amy gives him side eye but says nothing about the dig.

"Okay so first rule of paintball never point the gun at you team mate. What is the second rule of paintball."

"Shoot straight and aim for the chest. Here let's practice on these targets." He tells her walking over to several large cut out boards painted to look like people with targets painted on their heads and chests. Amy watches as Sheldon stands his legs slightly spread apart as he cocks his head to the side and shoots at the target painted to look like a clown. A large bloom of purple appears on the clowns face as Sheldon shoots him between the eyes. "A little off center but I will take it." he sighs waving her forward. Amy mimics his stance spreading her legs apart and cocking her head to the she fires the gun aiming for the standee painted to look like a sexy woman. Amy misses terribly and it hits a tree twenty yards to the left. "What were you aiming for?"

"That one." Amy says pointing at the woman who now appears to be winking at her in derision.

"Just a little off target." he tells his voice soft. Then he cocks his head to the side and fires off a round that hits the woman right in her chest covering her breasts in purple splatter.

"How do you do that so good." Amy whines as she fires another round that ends up hitting the random passerby who looks at her annoyed. "Sorry!" she calls out.

"Well. I am from Texas " Sheldon drawls. Amy smiles at him she likes it when a bit of Texas twang comes out in his speech. " My father was determined that I be a normal boy." he says making air quotes around the word normal and rolling his eyes. "So he often would engage me in activities he found suited behaviour of a normal boy. Which in Texas meant shooting guns, watching football, and belching contests."

"I can't picture you having a belching contest." Amy giggles.

"Why not? I have bodily functions just like any normal man. It just so happens that was the one activity in which I could best my brother. I can burp pie to the 1000th place."

"I know you showed us all at Thanksgiving and it was only because you were drinking beer."

"And watching football...both activities my father adored." Sheldon muses briefly before snapping back to attention. "Shooting was a must. If you live in Texas you own a gun. My father had me holding a pistol before I was potty trained."

"My Mother forbade guns or any type of weapons. She once threw away my barbies because my cousin came over and bent on over and pretended to shoot her with it like a gun."

"Was there anything you were allowed to play with?" he asks and Amy shakes her head. "Moving on. Okay try it like this and look at me closely. Stand like this." Sheldon says spreading his legs. "Then look at your target and focus on the point you want to hit." he says squinting one eye and tilting his head.

"I have been doing that!" Amy moans as she tries to mimic his stance. He looks over at her and shakes his head.

"No like this." he says letting go of his gun and letting it dangle from the strap on his back. Then he steps behind her and grabs her legs spreading them apart. Then his hands travel up her legs to her waist where he gently places his hands. The smooth action has her pulse racing. Then his hands travel up to her arms where he arranges them on her gun properly.

"Now." he whispers in her ear. His warm breath sending tingles down her spine. He is pressed up against her back and the feeling of his body is distracting."Focus on your target. Try to make your mind go blank and focus just on the space you are aiming at."

"How do you do that your mind goes a million miles a minute." Amy tells him flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Practice." he smirks as his hands gently caress her elbows. " I can hear your heart thumping you need to calm down. "

"I am trying to calm down but you are very distracting." she tells him cocking her head to the side and looking through her scope.

"How am I being distracting?" he asks and she wiggles her butt against his body. Causing him to rise to attention. "You are the one being distracting looking the way you do in those coveralls." Amy attempts to wiggle around to face him but he holds her steady. "Tell you what." he says and then he pauses.

"What?" she says impatiently.

"You make this shot. Hit the clown right between his eyes. And I will take you around back and have my way with you. Jacob DiPalo's ninth birthday party be damned." he says his voice deep as he whispers in her ear.

"You're on." she says and she looks tilts her head to the side and fires. The paint blooms over the clowns crotch. Amy jumps up and down ecstatic. "I hit him! I hit him!" then she turns around and kisses Sheldon on the mouth. He kisses her back softly and the pulls away.

"Yes but you hit him the groin not between the eyes." he says. "I guess that birthday will not get the sight of their life." he tells her and she pouts. "Come on I have a lot more to teach you before the tournament. Now that I know I can use sex as a motivational tool I suspect we will make a lot more progress." he tells her smugly.

"A little full of yourself aren't you." Amy winks at him.

The rest of the day is fun as they play paintball and Sheldon teaches her more. By the end of the day Amy is a pretty good shot and understands all of the signals Sheldon shows her. Sheldon feels more confident than ever that they have this tournament in the bag.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day of the tournament arrives and Amy is extremely nervous. What he taught her was over two weeks a ago and she does not want to let him down. If they lose he will be resentfully and pouty all day long and he will blame her.

When they arrive on the field Sheldon takes them to the paintball shed where he explains strategy. Amy tries to pay attention but a lot of it does not make sense to her. He wants Howard on the outside Leonard on the inside, Raj to take to perimeter and for her to tail him. Then do what at as a human shield if anyone tries to shoot him? When he finally stops explaining his extensive strategy the guys all look very bored and she is sweating bullets.

"Sheldon are you sure you want me to play?" she asks before they exit the paintball shed.

"Of course I saw what you can do. Victory will be ours." He says smiling and pumping his fist. Amy tries to smile back but she is worried. But he looks so cute dressed in his coveralls with his gun strapped to his back she decides to brush her fears to the side.

"Alright let's do this." she sighs slinging her gun into her hands. Following him out of the shed. Amy tries to keep up with him as he slinks around the treeline but his legs are much longer and he moves like a cat. Suddenly he stops crouches down Amy follows him in the motion. He lifts his fingers up to his eyes and points to them then to her and then makes a pointing direction down.

"What?" Amy mouths and he shakes his head and makes the motions again angrily this time. "I am sorry I don't remember that one." she says just has Kripke pops over the trees and shoots first Sheldon in the chest and then Amy in hers.

"Sorry Amy I would have let you live but you might avenge Cooper's death." he chortles and then dashes off.

"Sheldon I am sorry..." Amy starts miserably.

"Don't." he says holding up his hand and stalking off towards the shed. Amy follows him barely able to keep up with his long strides.

"Sheldon I told you not to bring me that I would not be any good." Amy continues when he closes the door to the shed and stares at her angrily. The icy look in his eyes makes her stomach twist.

"I was telling you to look out tell me what you saw and then duck back down." he says making the motions again.

"What so I would get shot first and you would know if someone was out there."

"Essentially yes." he says glowering at her.

"So you brought me along as your human shield. Oh that is really sweet. My knight in shining armor wants his girlfriend to be his shield." Amy sniffs and moves to get out of the shed.

"Amy it is just a game. In real life I would lay down my life for you." he says blocking her exit.

"Yes Sheldon it is just a game and you would do well to remember that fact." Amy says glaring back at him. "I have my serious doubts that you would lay your life on the line for me." she says looking down.

"You don't think I would throw down the gauntlet and give my life for yours?" Sheldon asks furiously his eyes are like steel. The look of anger in his eyes frightens her.

"Sheldon." Amy begins starting to back down but his mouth his crushing against hers. The kiss his hungry and it takes her breath away. He breaks away and cradles her head moving his mouth against her ear.

"There is no question. I would give my life in exchange for yours. Do you understand?" he says and his voice still sounds angry.

"I understand." she says and he kisses her again pressing her against the door of the shed. He lifts her leg up and hitches it around his waist. Pressing her body harder against the door. He undoes the strap to her helmet and takes it off. Then takes the gun off from around the strap on her neck and throws it down. Amy does the same with him removing layer after layer of gear until she is zipping down his coveralls and peeling them down his arms. It is hot in the tiny metal shed and they are both sweating eager to be shed of their clothing. He peels down her coveralls revealing just the white tank top she has on underneath. He saw her get dressed that morning but he had been so focused on the game he had not taken notice of her attire.

"You are definitely not allowed out of the house just wearing this." he says as his hands skim her full breasts. His thumbs outlining her her hardened nipples . "Are you not wearing a bra?"

"It is a sport tank the bra is built in." she says pulling it down to demonstrate exposing her breasts.

"Very convenient." he tells her ducking his head down and kissing her breasts. " I may not let you out of the house like this but you must wear this more often." he tells her.

"Oh yeah? I might make you wear these more often." she says pulling his coveralls all the way down around his ankles. "You look very sexy in your fatigues." she says sinking to her knees in front of him. She pulls down his underwear and takes him into her mouth. Swirling her tongue around before devouring him. He leans against the wall of the shed his legs turning to jelly as Amy works on him. Not wanting it to end he pulls away from her and sinks to his knees infront of her leaning her down.

"Maybe I will." he says as he lays her down on the ground and pulls off the rest of her clothes. He moves between her legs and kisses her gently at first. Then harder inserting two fingers inside her and making her call out. Then he sits her up and pulls her onto his lap. Amy wraps her legs around his waist as he thrusts deep inside her and they both call out. Sitting face to face she looks into his deep blue eyes no devoid of anger.

"Sorry I cost you your victory." Amy says kissing his mouth deeply and moving against him.

"Oh this is better than any paintball victory." he says laying her down again and making love to her gently at first but then moving harder and deeper as he reaches completion making Amy come around him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wheres Cooper?" Barry asks a defeating looking Howard and Leonard. "I want to tell him congratulations on being such a great loser." Barry laughs.

"Have not seen him he is probably moping in the shed." Leonard tells him.

"Yeah poor Amy is probably getting an earful right now." howard says and Kripke walks over to shed and jiggles the handle and sees it is locked.

"Probably wanted to keep me from gloating like that will stop me." Kripke says as he walks around and peeps through the window. Then he quickly walks away sniggering.

"What what's going on?" Howard asks.

"How he is making sure Amy is full of something. It's just not what you think. Let's just say Cooper is the one who got lucky today." Kripke giggles as he walks down the field.


	39. Rocky Horror Bang Show

**So it is the fortieth anniversary of one of my favorite movies this year. The Rocky Horror Picture Show always cheers me up. I know all the words to the movie and the songs. I always thought it would be cute if the gang dressed up like them for Halloween. So I wrote this... I own nothing from The Big Bang Theory or Rocky Horror Picture Show.**

"This is the worst costume party I have ever been too." Sheldon grouses as he walks beside Amy to the comic book store.

"How could you possibly know that we have not even gotten to the party yet." Amy reminds him smiling.

"I hate my costume." he grumps and Amy sighs they had been bickering about the costumes all day. "You don't even look like you are in a costume except you are wearing a hat. What are we again anyways?" he says looking Amy up and down in her light pink shirt dress and pink sweater. It looks like something she would wear every day. Sheldon is just wearing is normal khakis his tan windbreaker and a pair of black rimmed glasses. Even if it is not much of departure from their normal attire the resemblance is uncanny.

"Brad and Janet from The Rocky Horror picture show. Raj and Emily are throwing a themed Halloween party at the comic book store. Everyone one is coming dressed as one of the characters."

"I have never seen that movie."

"Neither had I before Penny made me watch it when she found out Emily was having this party. It is one of Emily's favorite movies and apparently the movie is turning forty. I think we look adorable in our matching costumes."

"You would. Girls like this dopey stuff like matching costumes. If we had to go in matching costumes at least we could have picked something cool."

"I like your look like Clark Kent." she tells him knowing the compliment will sway him. he looks at her and adjusts the glasses giving her a cocky smirk.

"I always thought I would look good in glasses. However I have 20/20 vision and have never had need of them."

"Poor you." Amy says sarcastically.

"Well I guess I can respect that everyone will be sticking to the same theme. That I do enjoy."

"See silver linings." Amy tells him as they arrive at the shop and Sheldon opens the door for her and ushers her in.

"Oh my god! You guys look adorable!" Bernadette shrieks as they walk inside. She is dressed as Columbia and is wearing rainbow glitter shorts and Gold top hat her hair tucked up underneath. Howard his beside her dressed in black leather jacket with his hair greased back.

"Hey no fair." Sheldon says looking at Howard. "We all agreed to dress as a theme and you are a T-bird from Grease!" Just then Leonard and Penny walk in the store and Sheldon throws his hands up in the air. "And Penny is a french maid! Heaven's sake woman you think you could forgo the slutty costumes one year!"

"Hey! I am not a slutty french maid" Penny says angrily " I am Magenta!"

"No you are wearing all black." Sheldon says

"No , Magenta is one of the characters in the movie she wears a french maid outfit." Penny says rolling her eyes.

"I am not a T-bird! I am Eddie from the movie, you know the one played by Meatloaf?"

"How can a brick of meat act in a movie."

"Meatloaf the singer?" Howard says incredulously. "You mean you have never seen the movie?" Howard says and Sheldon shakes his head.

"Then you are in for a treat!" Emily says as she emerges from the back room with Raj. Emily is wearing a corset and underwear and garters and sparkly face is done in elaborate makeup.

"I think Emily forgot to get dressed." Sheldon intones to Amy.

"She is the main character in the movie." Amy whispers back.

"Oh the movie is about doctors? Can't be too bad then." Sheldon whispers back.

"Do you like my creation?" Emily asks grabbing Raj's arm and smiling. Raj is dressed only in a pair of gold shorts and a blonde wig.

"I already had the bronze skin for the part." Raj says flexing his arm and Emily hangs onto it an smiles at him.

"You guys all look so good!" Emily crows. "We have got Brad and Janet, Columbia and Eddie, Magenta and Riff-Raff, Dr. Frank N Furter and Rocky. I don't think we are missing anyone are we?"

"Just Dr. Scott." Stuart says wheeling out of the backroom in a wheelchair. "But that is ok I am used to being forgotten." Stuart says." Sheldon says looking importantly around the room.

"How could I forget Dr. Scott?" Emily says. "Alright I think we are ready for our special screening in the backroom. Come on Riff-Raff help me pass out the goodie bags."

"Why do I have to do it?" Leonard ask walking over to a table covered in black gift bags.

"Because Riff-Raff is my servant and it is is job."

"Why can't Rocky over there do it." he asks.

"Because Rocky is my boy toy not my servant." Emily says winking at him as they pass out the bags. Sheldon takes his bag from Leonard and looks inside and rolls his eyes.

"Not only is this the worst costume party ever they also have the worst gift bags." he says pulling out roll of toilet paper and a bag of rice and raising his eyebrow at Amy.

"It is for the movie you watch and then at different parts of the movie you use what is in the bag." Amy explains to him as he takes out a loaded squirt gun and examines it.

"How will I know which one to use when I have never seen the movie before?"

"Just look at what everyone else is doing." Amy tells him.

"Raj and his blasted penchant for interactive theater." Sheldon grumps.

"Alright everyone! Come up to my lab and see what's on the slab." Emily says walking over to the backroom door and opening it.

" There is no lab back there." Sheldon hisses at Amy.

"I see you shiver with antici..." Emily begins and the pauses for dramatic effect staring at them

"Pation!" Sheldon finishes annoyed with the pause and rolling his eyes.

"Pation... So I'll remove the cause... but not the symptom!" She says walking with a dramatic flair into the backroom.

"Raj I think your girlfriends love of showmanship rivals yours. " Sheldon tells Raj as they follow him into the backroom.

"I know she is wonderful isn't she." Raj tells him

The backroom is set up like a movie theater complete with a large screen, seats are scattered around. There is also a table set up with snacks and drinks. There is a large projector set up in the back of the room. Emily Walks up to the large screen and holds up her gift bag.

"Okay for all you Rocky Horror virgins I am going to go over the items in the gift bag. Yes Sheldon I heard you grumping." she says winking at him and blowing him a kiss. "Ok so when Ralph Hapshatt and Betsy Munroe get married you through the rice at the screen."

"Do you know that it is thought that by throwing it on the couple they will be bestowed with fertility and have many children. Also it is just urban legend that rice is harmful to birds."

"Thank you Sheldon for informing us all about that." Emily says annoyed. "Now the newspaper is for when Brad and Janet get out of the car and walk to Frank's place. Now I am really excited I got copies printed up from Nixon resignation. Since Brad and Janet re listening to a Nixon speech in the car.

"Did you know when he ran for President in 1960. He only lost to JFK by 113,000 votes in the closest election in U.S. history."

"Fascinating more interesting else you would like to tell us about Nixon before I continue?" Emily asks.

"Anymore interesting facts? Where do I begin? Bernadette you would be interested to know that he was born in a Yorba Linda California in 1913." Sheldon tells Bernadette and she sighs.

"You know what? Let's just start the movie and Sheldon can catch up." Bernadette says and Emily shakes her head in agreement.

"Alright Dr. Scott hit it!" Emily yells slapping her behind as Stuart cues the movie Emily runs to her seat as the movie stairs up and the signature pair of red lips light up the screen. Sheldon watches and listens for a while before hissing to Amy.

"Oh god… is this a musical?"

"Yes." she whispers back.

"Good like Fiddler on the Roof or bad like Annie?"

"Good… just pay attention." She whispers back and he crosses his arms and stairs at the screen. He watches for a while before rice begins being pelted at his head and he turns around to yell at his friends.

"Hey!"

"It is part of the movie experience Sheldon." Howard tells him pelting him in the face with rice. Sheldon glares at him and starts to say something but Amy grabs his leg.

"Just watch Sheldon." she says.

"It is your song! Get up there guys!" Emily says clapping them on the shoulders as the refrain to Dammit Janet starts up.

"I don't think so." Sheldon says.

"Come on Sheldon it is our moment." Amy pleads.

"I have never seen this movie." he reminds her looking at her pleading.

"Just get up there and stand with me." Amy says getting up and pulling him to his feet. He follows her reluctantly to the front of the stage. Amy puts her hands on his shoulders and looks up into his eyes."

"Oh it's nicer than Betty Munroe had" Amy sings

"Oh Brad" Everyone else choruses

"Now we're engaged and I'm so glad" Amy sings grabbing his hand as he stands there stiffly.

"Oh Brad!"

"That you've met Mum and you know Dad."

" Oh Brad!"

"I've one thing to say and that' I'm mad for you too…" she says looking up into his eyes and grabbing his hands he sighs and looks at her awkwardly. "Say Dammit Janet." she hisses.

"Amy I am not going to swear!" he tells her annoyed but she glares at him and he says reluctantly

"Dammit Janet." he says quietly crossing his arms.

"Oh Brad I'm mad!" she sings wrapping her arms around him. "I love you!" she sings and he looks around the room the dong is over he slinks back to his set.

"God I hope that was the last of it." he hisses to her as they watch the movie. Then as the movie shows Brad and Janet driving in the rain a sinking feeling invades him. "Oh god they are going to sing again aren't they?" he sighs.

"It's raining!" Emily shouts and everyone gets out there squirt guns and starts sparayng water directly at Sheldon and Amy. Sheldon grabs the newspaper out of his bag and looks back at them angrily.

"Hey!" he says.

"Good job Sheldon ! Newspaper time.!" Emily says pulling her newspaper over her head. Then she gets out her glow stick and raises it above her head. The rest of the gang follows suit and raises their glow sticks up and sings the song Over at Frankenstein Place.

As the movie continues Sheldon grumps the entire time. He's Not a fan of the. Movie and loudly points out all of its inaccuracies.

"So Emily is a woman dressed like a man dressing like a woman? Talk about your paradoxes."

"I don't care what planet they are from. Flipping on a bunch of Tesla coils and draining rainbow juice from a fish tank would not make a man! I mean the doctors name would lead you to believe that he cobbled him together from spare parts. However the man has no seams and no belly button. So we are supposed to believe that he grew him in the tank like a sea monkey?" He huffs.

"It is science fiction Sheldon you don't huff and puff about Star Wars and point how all of that is not plausible." Amy tells him.

"That's because all of that is probable! Given the right equipment and on the right dimension I could make a lightsaber. There is no dimension where you could grow a fully aged muscle bound man in in tank."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the movie is over and Sheldon and Amy arrive back home he can tell she is upset with him. He can't fathom why she is the one upset when he was the one forced to dress in a dopey costume. Then be forced to watch one of the most confusing and strange musicals he had ever seen.

"Do you want some tea?" He asks pulling the kettle down.

"No. I am just going to go to bed." Amy says taking off her hat.

"Amy are you mad at me?" He asks her and she rolls her eyes at him. A sure sign that she is mad.

"What gave you that idea?" She asks sarcastically.

"Well your quiet demeanor on the way home, you wanting to go to bed, the way you just rolled your eyes."

"Yes Sheldon I am upset with you."

"Why? I dressed up in the stupid costume that is not really a costume. I watched the terrible movie, I participated in the silly games."

"Yes and you complained the entire time! Or pointed out everything wrong with the movie or props. The way you acted was very rude." She tells him.

"Amy you know that science is important to me. When I see that many inaccuracies it bothers me."

"I just wish you had gave the movie a better chance it was not all bad. If you had spent more time watching and less time criticizing you might of liked it."

"I paid plenty attention! There was one part I was particularly glad you were not called upon to reenact. I don't know if I could have stomached watching Raj paw all over you dressed in those gold shorts."

"Oh really? What would you have done if we had decided to act the scene out together?" Amy teases him.

"I would have been forced to act the scene out in his place." he tells her raising his eyebrow.

"I would like to see that." Amy says smiling at him.

"Do you want to reenact it right now?" he asks her biting his lip and she shakes her head yes. "Well you are over dressed, I believe Janet by this point has been stripped of most of her clothes." he says pulling off her jacket and placing it on the kitchen counter. Then he starts on the buttons on her blouse pulling it off and placing it with her jacket. Then he pulls off her skirt and she is standing in the middle of their kitchen in just her bra and slip.

"You went all out even your undergarments match your character." he says eyeing her appreciatively.

"I strive or excellence in everything I do." she tells him winking as she starts tugging off his clothes. Undressing him until he is just standing in the kitchen in his tighty whities. "Looks like you matched your undergarments to your character as well." Amy says.

"To be far I had no idea what kind of underwear he wore this is just a happy accident." he tells her pulling of his glasses but she stops him.

"No keep the glasses on I like them." she tells him putting them back on his face.

"Oh you do? Do?" he says as he leans down and kisses her pushing her against the kitchen island and attempting to lift her up.

"Uh uh, you said we were going to reenact the scene." she tells him pushing on his chest. " I was feeling done in. Couldn't win I had only ever kissed before." Amy sings softly.

"Hmm.. Brad and Janet are a fitting couple for us aren't they?" he ask and Amy shakes her head and continues on.

"I thought there was no us getting, Into heavy petting. It leads to trouble and seat wetting." Amy says blushing and Sheldon grabs her by the waist. "Now all I want to know is how to go ..I've tasted blood and I want more.I put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance. I've got an itch to scratch I need assistance." she says hitching her leg around his waist and moving his hands up to her breasts.

"I believe the next line is touch me." he hisses moving his mouth over hers and kissing her deeply. Lifting her up onto the counter. "I want to be dirty." he whispers into her ear as he trails his mouth down her neck to her collar bone. "I believe Jant tears her slip to help heal Rocky but I believe that I would like the honors" he says as he pulls up her slip and pulls of her panties. Amy pulls off his underwear and he plunges into her making her cry out. Amy wraps her arms tightly around his back kissing him as he moves in and out of her. Their glasses clink together as they kiss and Amy rips his off.

"I thought you liked them." he says smiling at her.

"They were getting in my way." she says kissing him again.

"So this was better than dancing like idiots in the back room of Stuart's comic book shop right?" he asks afterwards as they both lay together on the couch still nude.

"Oh yeah don't dream it be it." she tells him giggling.


End file.
